Goodbyes Aren't Forever
by SiriuslyInLove-X
Summary: Sequel-I'mNotJustHisSister. Evie's world is turned upside down on one devastating night, leaving her alone, feeling that she has nothing to live for. But within her world of broken debris there is a tiny glimmer of hope that could change everything SBXOC
1. Chapter One: Meetings

Chapter One: _Meetings_

It was October. The wind was blowing heavily, whistling through the trees of the Forbidden Forest; a place this person approaching Hogwarts knew only too well. Leaves where blustering in the wind, blowing around the cloaked figure as they walked up the path towards the castle. Many years had passed since this person had last walked through these doors, somehow she did not feel as welcome as one might have thought. It was late in the afternoon, the doors to the Entrance Hall were open. She walked in to find students walking past her in all directions. Memories flooded back to her as she walked through the Entrance Hall, ones she gladly reminisced, other she wished she had forgotten about. Many pupils had stopped with their friends, whispering behind their hands and glancing at her suspiciously as she made her way down the corridor. She was used to it, only now she couldn't care less what they were saying about her. She kept the hood of her cloak up, and walked quickly down the corridors, her black robes billowing around her legs. She avoided the Transfiguration corridor at all costs, not wanting to get caught up in a conversation with her former Professor. Her destination lay not too far away and she quickly found the corridor as she sped up the stairs at an alarming speed. Although she almost knocked over some small kid as she walked around a corner heading towards her goal. It wasn't the first time that had happened in her lifetime.

After recovering from her set back she made her way down the corridor and towards the stone gargoyle. 'Sherbert Lemon,' she muttered, not bothering to take her hood down for identification. The gargoyle jumped aside and the wall behind split open. Once it had opened fully, she stepped inside and began to ascend the spiral stairs. Thoughts were fluttering through her head; how she was going to solve the problem that had been playing on her mind since she found out about the prophecy. She knew Dumbledore had done the best he could to help James and Lily, but she knew it wasn't going to be enough. Eventually she reached the large polished black door, she reached her hand up to the bronze knocker but the door began to slowly open. She stood in the doorway, awaiting to be called in.

'Ah, Mrs Black,' Dumbledore said, a little too cheerfully for her liking. 'I was expecting you,' he said, gesturing to the seat that sat in front of his desk. 'I believe you have a problem you wish to discuss, is that correct?'

The cloaked figure took down her hood to reveal long, black hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and startlingly green eyes. Evangeline walked towards the old wizard who was sitting behind his desk. 'That's right, Albus,' she said, taking her cloak off and throwing it over the back of her chair. 'You know I fear for James, Lily and of course little Harry. I feel that the protective spells are not enough to hold out any Death Eaters, never mind the Dark Lord,' she said, sitting down in the chair. 'And I wondered if I could do something about that.'

'Yes, but Mrs Black –'

'Please, call me Evangeline,' she interrupted abruptly. 'It makes me sound like Sirius' mother. And I hate that-that … 'she sighed, 'words cannot describe her, Albus.'

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. 'I see, I see. Now as I was saying, the Dark Lord knows not where they are inhabited, Evangeline. It would almost be impossible for him to find their home,' he said, with pure confidence that James and his family would be safe. 'So more protective spells would not be necessary.'

'But what if someone were to speak of where they live?' Evangeline asked, she was suddenly getting angry that Dumbledore was so certain that they would not be unharmed. She knew that nobody knew of Voldemort's plans or what he knew already. 'What if he already knows?'

'Evangeline are you saying that you do not trust your own husband?' Dumbledore asked, as he leant back in his chair. 'He is after all the Potter's secret keeper.' Evangeline attempted to hide a smirk, she knew that he was not their secret keeper. Peter was. It would be too obvious if Sirius was their secret keeper, he was best friends with James. The Dark Lord knew that, and because of that he could attack Sirius first to find where the Potter's where living. That was of course, why Remus was their secret keeper. Their own house had protective charms placed on it, no one knew where it was apart from her closest family and friends.

'Don't be ridiculous, Albus. Of course I trust Sirius!' Evangeline snapped, finally realising that she had not yet answered his question. 'But that's not what I meant. What if he knew about it before we had thought of the secret keeper? He could be planning things … unimaginable,' she said, clutching her stomach as a pain shot through it. She grimaced. 'I have a strange feeling, that something is going to happen, I'm not sure whether I should follow my instinct or choose to ignore it. Either that or James is going to walk out of the house, fed up with being stuck inside. He hates not getting out.'

'I am sure that the Dark Lord knows nothing, Evangeline,' Albus said, eyeing her carefully.'And I am fully aware that it is hard for James and Lily being cooped up, not going anywhere, but it is for the best,'Dumbledore said. 'Are you feeling alright? You look a tad queasy,' he said, reaching for his wand. 'Have some water,' he said, floating a small goblet in front of her and using his wand to fill it to the brim.

Evangeline took it gratefully. 'Thank you. I haven't had any lunch, I'm afraid. You know what Moody is like, no stopping until you find something suspicious, catch a Death Eater or knock one unconscious,' she said with a small chuckle. 'I was surprised when he let me come to speak to you, although he knows the trouble we're having keeping the James, Lily and Harry safe, so that's probably why.' She sipped some of the water and set the goblet back down on the table.

'So how is little Harry, then?' Professor Dumbledore asked interestedly.

Evangeline smiled and fumbled in the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a small wallet. She opened it up to reveal a picture of Harry and herself, she handed it to Dumbledore who chuckled warmly. 'He's a lovely little boy, so cute and polite. I guess that's Lily for you though. He has Lily's eyes too, they're so bold and daring,' she said, glancing at Dumbledore who was flicking through the other photos. 'He's so much like James though, like a miniature version of him. Everything he does reminds me of him, there's not doubt that he's definitely James' child,' Evangeline chuckled.

'Ah …' Professor Dumbledore looked up at her over his half-moon glasses. 'Might I just say, Evangeline, your wedding was possibly the most beautiful I had ever been to,' he said, gesturing to the photo of herself and Sirius on their wedding day. 'And probably the most entertaining,' he said, as he flipped over the picture to reveal another of their after party.

Evangeline laughed, 'Thank you, Albus,' she said as Dumbledore handed her back the wallet. 'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I myself was having a heart attack,' she said, as she remembered back to the morning of her wedding when she had fainted.

'Back to little Harry then, is he showing signs of magic yet?' the old wizard asked, leaning his elbows on the desk in front of him. 'With the power and ability James and Lily had there is no doubt there he will become a great wizard,' Dumbledore said.

'He is, only over a year old and he can do so many things. And I think you're right, I guess it is the bloodline,' Evangeline said. 'He's quite adorable I must admit. Just seeing him makes me feel like I want children,' she said with a quiet laugh. 'But I don't want them yet, I'm going to spend a few years working as an Auror first.'

'A wise choice, Evangeline,' Albus agreed. 'As innocent and angelic as they may be, they can be a lot of trouble,' the old man laughed. 'Take that advice from a Headmaster that has seen thousands of children walk through the doors of this castle. Some more troublesome than others,' his eyes sparkled and he glanced at Evangeline.

'I have a feeling that I never apologised to you for all the trouble my brother, my husband, my two best friends and I caused you, Albus,' Evangeline said, blushing slightly. 'I am truly sorry, at the time it did not seem blatant how much you or our teachers went through trying to tame us,' she said.

'There is nothing to forgive, Evangeline,' Professor Dumbledore said. 'I must say I have a bit of a soft spot for troublemakers,' he said, chuckling. 'I found that the best way to tame them, is to let them tame themselves. Detentions do not work in the slightest.'

Evangeline laughed, 'I must agree with you, Albus. They really don't.' She looked down at her watch before glancing back up at the old wizard. 'I'm afraid I must get going, Albus. James and Lily have invited Sirius and I over to visit, we haven't seen them in a while you see and I would very much like to change out of these robes before I go,' she said, pulling at her sleeve. 'Good to speak to you again, Albus,' Evangeline said, getting out of her chair and lifting her robe.

'My pleasure, as always, Evangeline,' Professor Dumbledore said, getting out of his chair and following her to the door. 'Send my regards to the Potters and Sirius,' he said, opening the door for Evangeline whilst she slipped on her robe.

'Of course, Albus,' Evangeline said, as she buttoned the top of her cloak and walked out the doorway and onto the top of the spiral stairs. She stopped and turned around. 'You _are_ sure the Dark Lord knows nothing,' she asked him anxiously.

'Very sure. I shall inform you if I hear anything,' Professor Dumbledore said sincerely. 'Although, I have to visit your brother anyway, there is something I wish to return to him,' he said, fondling the tip of his long sliver beard. He watched Evangeline as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'Do not worry, it is nothing you could help with, Evangeline,' Albus said, 'Although I appreciate your concern.'

'Thank you, once again, Albus,' Evangeline said, glancing down at her watch once more. 'I appreciate everything you are doing for James and Lily,' she said with a small smile. 'Well, I best be off, my husband will be worried sick. He'll think I've gone and got myself killed or something,' she said, chuckling at Sirius' overprotective attitude. 'Goodbye, Albus,' Evangeline said, lifting her hand and waving it as she jogged down the spiral stairs.

She waited patiently as the wall split in half in front of her, once it was open wide enough she walked out and jogged down the corridor. She jogged down the stairs onto the fifth floor, suddenly remembering a secret passageway that lead to the ground floor. She walked over to the portrait of the King of Caladonian, glanced around to make sure no one was around before pushing it aside to reveal a rather large hole in the wall. She climbed up into the hole and fumbled in her pocket for her wand. '_Lumos_,' she said, and a bright light erupted from her wand. She crawled along a bit, knowing that there was a large tunnel heading straight down, rather like a large slide. She turned herself around, sat on the edge of the descending tunnel before pushing herself off and she began to speed down the tunnel. She laughed, thinking what Sirius would say when she told him that she had slid down the tunnel behind the portrait on the fifth floor. She was twenty one, not fifteen. But still, it was enjoyable. Evangeline continued to hold her wand in front of her, but suddenly she became worried when she saw the dead end at the bottom.

'Shit,' she hissed and attempted to stop herself. Realising that she was not going to stop, she braced herself for slamming into a wall of pure rock. But as soon as she got closer to the wall, an opening became more clear as it gradually got bigger. Evangeline was thrown out of the tunnel, landing on a heap on the marble floor. She groaned, clutching her head where she had hit it. She lifted her head up, a boy was standing in front of her, staring peculiarly at her. 'Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help me up?' she asked him.

'Sorry,' he yelped and rushed over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the ground. 'Are you okay, Miss?' the boy asked. Evangeline glanced at him, he was not as young as what she had expected, possibly a seventh year. Then she noticed the Head Boy badge on his robes, definitely a seventh year.

'Thank you,' Evangeline said gratefully, brushing down her robes. 'And it's Mrs Black, actually,' she said with a small smirk.

'Sorry, Ma'am,' the Head Boy said. 'You looked a bit young to be married, that's all,' he shrugged.

Evangeline laughed, 'You would think that wouldn't you. Well, thank you. I shall mention to Professor Dumbledore that you helped me when I see him again,' she said, as she began to back away. 'Have a nice day,' she turned and jogged down the corridor towards the great oak doors.

She waited patiently as the old door creaked open. 'About time,' she muttered, and ran down the long lane that lead to Hogsmeade. She ran for what felt like ages until she eventually reached Hogsmeade where she could apparate straight home. She stopped briefly, leaning against a pillar to get her breath back, just in case Sirius became suspicious of why she was out of breath. Evangeline stood up straight, a small crack and she was gone.

Evangeline landed on her feet in the middle of her kitchen. 'Whoa,' she said as she tried to regain her balance. 'I don't care what anyone says, I'd much rather go by broom,' she muttered to herself. She wandered into the living room, threw her cloak down on the sofa wishing she could just plump herself down onto the soft fabric and rest. But she couldn't. She made her way towards the stairs, climbing them slowly. She was halfway up them when Sirius rushed out onto the landing in only a pair of jeans.

'Where the hell have you been?' Sirius asked angrily.

Evangeline sighed. 'Here comes the interrogation,' she said quietly, but Sirius did not hear her. She climbed further up the stairs. Sirius raised his eyebrow expecting an answer. 'I had to go and speak to Albus. I was worried about James' and Lily's safety,' she said, standing on the step below him.

She saw Sirius sigh in relief. 'Aren't we all,' he said, kissing her as she walked towards the bedroom. 'You aren't going to get changed, are you? We told James we would be there at half six, it's twenty five past now,' he said, glancing at the clock above the stairs.

Evangeline stopped in the doorway, lifted up her arm and smelt her armpit. She wrinkled her nose. 'Not unless you want me to smell like a pig,' she said, grinning. 'I'll be quick, I promise,' she said and disappeared inside the room. She sat down on the bed and pulled off her boots before taking off her jacket and hanging it over the bedpost. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and began to undress.

'That's not the only thing you promised me this morning,' Sirius said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, smirking as she stepped into the shower.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and slid the door of the shower closed, 'Go and get ready you sex-crazed pervert,' she said as she wet her hair under the water. She reached for the bottle of shampoo began to lather her hair with the blue cream. She got the feeling she was being watched so she turned around, wiped the condensation off the glass and peered through to see Sirius still standing there, watching her.

'Technically I'm not a pervert,' Sirius began, answering her expression. 'You're my wife, therefore I have the right to see you naked.'

'There is no rule that says you _must_ see your wife naked,' Evangeline retorted, rinsing her hair with the warm water.

'No, but I haven't seen you –'

'Last night, this morning ….' Evangeline listed as she turned off the shower, slid the door open and grabbed the towel on the rack.

'Well it's not my fault you walk around the house with nothing on!' Sirius said, walking over to the sink and peering in the mirror.

'Are you complaining?' Evangeline asked him as she got out of the shower, the white fluffy towel wrapped around her. She met eye contact with him in the mirror and he turned around.

He shook his head. 'Not in the slightest,' he said, grinning as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her gently on the lips, before planting soft butterfly kisses on her neck until he worked his way down to her collarbone.

'Sirius,' Evangeline murmured quietly. Sirius did not respond, but continued to plant kisses on her. Evangeline moaned. 'Sirius, as much as I am enjoying this, we – _ohhh_ – S-Sirius, we need to get ready,' she said, reluctantly pulling herself away from him. She looked up, he was pouting. 'Go and get ready,' she said, chuckling at his expression. 'Please?'

'Fine, but you owe me,' Sirius said, but then his eyes lit up. 'How about I _help_ you get dressed?'

Evangeline rolled her eyes, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face the door. She gently shoved him in the direction of the bedroom. 'Go and put some clothes on,' she ordered him.

'But I have got clothes on,' Sirius said, gesturing to his jeans. 'Do you want me to take them off?' he said cockily. Evangeline glared at him, he knew he was already toeing the line. 'Okay, okay, I'm going now,' he said and walked out of the bathroom. 'Jeez, what happened to her sex-drive?' he muttered to himself.

'I _can_ hear you, Sirius,' Evangeline called from the bathroom. 'And as a matter of fact, my sex-drive is perfectly fine,' she said, as she walked out of the bathroom in black, lacy underwear. She walked past Sirius who was sitting on the bed, swaying her hips more than normal.

'I wish you wouldn't torture me like that,' Sirius said.

Evangeline smirked and ignored him. She opened the door of the wardrobe in the corner of the room. She fumbled around for a while before pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top. She knelt down and reached around in the bottom for a pair of shoes, eventually finding the ones she desired. Sirius watched her contentedly as she pulled on the tank top before slipping the jeans on. She grabbed a grey scarf that was hanging on the handle of the wardrobe and tied it around her neck. 'Well?' Evangeline asked him after she had put her shoes on.

'Honestly?' Sirius said. Evangeline raised her eyebrow. 'You looked better with nothing on. But you look great,' he said, getting up from the bed. He walked towards her, kissed her on the lips and grabbed his jacket from the wardrobe.

'So, that's us ready,' Evangeline concluded. 'Are you apparating there and then transforming into Padfoot?' she asked him as they walked into the landing and down the stairs. Sirius nodded. 'I can't really transform into Goldenpaw, can I? It would look a bit suspicious with a lion running around you-know-where,' Evangeline said, she made careful not to say Godric's Hollow as anyone could be listening. Even though they had protective spells placed on the house, they could not be careful enough and had limited themselves to saying things such as where James and Lily lived. In fact, it was so dangerous that they rarely visited them, today evening being a one-off.

'You could just cast a disillusionment charm on yourself,' Sirius suggested as they walked into the living room. Evangeline picked up her cloak and put it on, fastening it at the neck. 'At least then, nothing would see you.'

'I'll think that might be the best idea,' Evangeline said,' I'll do it now, so that I can apparate straight to you-know-where. You better apparate a bit further out, so not to draw attention to yourself' she said, turning to face Sirius. 'I'll wait for you just outside and we can go in together,' she said, kissing him on the lips. She raised her wand and tapped the top of her head. Instantly she became invisible, there was a small crack and she disappeared.

Evangeline landed on her feet at the very end of a row of houses. Confident that no one was watching her, she walked down the small lane towards the very end house. She had her wand drawn, and was glancing cautiously over her shoulder every so often. When she reached the very end house, the light spilling out onto the street from the windows. She smiled when she saw James pick Harry up and swing him around in a circle, the little boy roaring with laughter. Evangeline walked forward towards the gate, pushing it open quietly and walking towards the front door. She waited patiently for her husband to come padding around the corner. Eventually he did, not seeing her he walked straight into her before sitting down on the mat in front of the door. Evangeline reached up her hand and knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds until they heard the door unlock and James opened the door.

'Padfoot!' James cried at the sight of his best friend sitting on his front step.

'James!' Evangeline hissed, 'Keep your voice down,' she said as she walked in the front door. Padfoot followed her, transforming back into Sirius once James shut the door behind them.

'Nice to see you too, Evangeline,' James said coldly as he walked ahead of them. Evangeline was now visible and hanging her cloak on the rack beside the door.

'James, you can't go shouting things out,' Evangeline said sternly. 'God only knows who could be listening! And yes, it is good to see you again, bro,' she said, walking forward and hugging him tightly. James smiled over his shoulder into the kitchen where the rest of his guests where. Evangeline gasped melodramatically, 'Where's my little Harry? _Where is_ my favourite nephew in the whole world?' she said, jogging into the kitchen.

'He's your only nephew in the whole world, sis,' James said, as he and Sirius followed her into the kitchen. Remus who was already sitting at the table, laughed at James' statement.

'Oh shut up, James. Stop ruining my moment,' Evangeline said.

'E–vee!' Harry exclaimed, running towards Evangeline with his arms in the air. For a one year old, he was quite quick on his feet.

'Harry!' Evangeline said, grabbing him under the arms and swinging him around in a circle before hugging him tightly and placing a kiss on his forehead. 'And how are you, mister?' she asked him, tickling him under his arms. He giggled and shrugged. 'Are you glad I came to see you?' she asked him. He nodded enthusiastically, 'Me miss you,' he said quietly. Evangeline's heart dropped and she glanced over his shoulder at Lily who was leaning against the tabletop smiling over at her. Evangeline turned her head to face Harry, 'I missed you too, sweetheart,' she said, planting another kiss on his forehead. He snuggled himself into her chest and leant his head on her collarbone, all Evangeline could do was hug him tighter. She walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down beside Remus.

'Here, I'll take him, Evie,' Lily said, walking towards her. 'He's had his dinner already so I'll put him to bed.'

Evangeline glanced at her, Harry lifted his head and stared at his mother walking towards him. 'No bed. Stay E–vee,' he said, grabbing onto Evangeline's top and snuggling closer to her. Lily stopped, Evangeline glanced up at her, and sent her an apologetic look. 'Sorry,' she whispered, she wasn't capable of speaking any louder.

'Don't be silly, Evangeline,' Lily said, placing a hand on Evangeline's shoulder comfortingly. 'He really has missed you. He keeps speaking of you and Uncle Padfoot.' Lily glanced over at Sirius who was leaning against the door frame. 'Come and sit down, Sirius,' she said, gesturing to the seats that surrounded the table. Sirius smiled and walked over to the table, sitting opposite Evangeline who was gently rocking Harry to sleep.

'You know, Padfoot,' James began as he walked towards Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist, 'Maybe you should get the snake outta the trousers, I think Evie wants a baby,' he said mockingly as Evangeline kissed Harry on the top of his head. Evangeline glanced around and glared at her brother.

'He has already had the snake outta the trousers, Prongs,' Remus added, glancing disdainfully at Sirius. 'I walked in on them at it on the sofa one day a couple of weeks ago,' he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Sirius grinned gleefully. 'Free porn for you, Moony.'

'There is a child in the house,' Evangeline snapped. 'Don't talk about such things around innocent ears,' she said, standing up with Harry in her arms. She walked over to Lily, 'He's sound asleep, do you want me to take him upstairs?' she asked.

'Oh, don't be silly,' Lily said, lifting her son from Evangeline's arms. 'I'll take him up, you've done enough already. We've had trouble trying get him to go to sleep for a couple of nights now,' she said. 'Thank you,' she said, rocking Harry before walking through the living room and up the stairs. Evangeline watched as they disappeared up the stairs. She stared into the blank space, she couldn't imagine a life without Harry, Lily or James. She couldn't think of how she would cope if Voldemort killed them.

'Evie?' James said, Evangeline continued to stare into space. 'Earth to Evangeline P – Black,' her brother said, almost forgetting that his little sister was married to his best friend.

'Hmm?' Evangeline said, snapping out of her daydream and turning around to face the three males seated around the table. 'Did you say something, James?' she asked as she sat down on the chair beside Remus.

'Well, you were staring into space,' James said.

'Oh! Yes, I have a photo to put in the scrapbook. I knew there was something I forgot,' Evangeline said, getting out of her seat once more. 'It's in my cloak, I'll go and get it,' she said, rushing out to the porch where she had hung up her cloak.

'Seriously mate, get her knocked up before she steals my son!' James said, glancing at Sirius who was laughing at his preposition. 'I think Harry is starting to like her more than me, he won't go to sleep for me at all!'

'It's just because you don't have the woman's touch, James,' Evangeline said as she re-entered the kitchen with the photo in her hand. 'And as a matter of fact I will not steal your son,' she said as she sat down on her seat, setting the photo on the table. She then glanced at Sirius, 'And I don't want knocked up, so take your potion,' she said warningly.

'And if I don't?' Sirius asked her daringly.

'I will have your child and then castrate you,' Evangeline said with a small, evil smile.

'But I thought you wanted children, Evie,' Remus said, picking up the photo and examining it.

'I do, just not now,' Evangeline said. 'I don't want to have a baby and then never see it because I'm working. It wouldn't be fair on me or the baby, or the person that would have to look after it because I work such long hours,' she explained, she saw Sirius glance at her. 'And it wouldn't be fair to Sirius because he _doesn't have a job at the moment _and that would mean he would have to care for the baby all day while I'm out catching Death Eaters.'

'That wouldn't be fair on the baby either,' Remus snorted.

Sirius glared at him, 'I would be perfectly capable of caring for a child, Moony. Harry seems to like me enough, so why wouldn't my own child?'

'So where's Izzy, Moonman?' Evangeline asked, attempting to change the subject.

'She had to work late tonight unfortunately,' Remus said, sighing as Evangeline called him her dreaded nickname for him. 'It's the only night she doesn't get off, but I suppose it depends on what casualties arrive and how many patients there are,' he said.

'It must be a busy life being a Healer,' Lily said, suddenly joining in the conversation as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. 'Well she can have you to thank, Evie. You were the one that helped go over all the subjects in Herbology for NEWT level.'

'Oh she has done nothing but thank me,' Evangeline said. 'Every time I see her it's a general conversation and then she thanks me once more for helping her. Honestly, she's as crazy as ever!'

'Anyone want some tea?' Lily offered.

'You wouldn't mind would you, Lily?' Evangeline said, glancing over at Lily who was fumbling around in the cupboard.

'Oh no, of course not,' Lily said reassuringly.

Once Lily and Evangeline had got their tea, everyone moved into the living room and onto the more comfortable sofas. Evangeline and Lily sat down beside each other wanting to catch up on some gossip, much to their husbands' dismay. They must have talked for what seemed like hours on end. James, Sirius and Remus had ceased their conversation and had resorted to relaxing on the sofa, watching Evangeline and Lily conversing.

'Have you women finished chattering yet?' James said, interrupting their conversation. He yawned loudly, 'It's about ten o'clock and I'm pretty sure _Sirius_ wants to go home and go to bed,'he said, nudging his bed friend who was sleeping beside him.

Sirius shot up and glanced around, 'What?' James glanced at him and then towards the door. 'Yeah, I think we should get going, Angel,' Sirius suggested, as he stretched his arms in the air before getting to his feet.

'Well, keep in touch, Lily,' Evangeline said, with a sad smile. 'Send an owl every day if you like, I'd be very happy read them,' she said, hugging her best friend tightly. Honestly, Evangeline did not want to let go, anything could happen to them at any moment. 'You don't mind if I go up and see Harry before we go, do you?'

'Of course not,' Lily said as Evangeline got to her feet. 'I'll grab your cloak while you're up there.'

'Thank you,' Evangeline said, almost inaudibly and she retreated out of the room towards the stairs. She walked quietly up the stairs, once reaching the top she turned right and walked down the landing towards the last room there. She gently pushed open the door that was left slightly ajar. She slowly walked into the room and towards the little boy with the black, untidy hair that was asleep in the large cot beside the window. She trailed her hand along the edge of the cot, not taking her eyes off the sleeping baby. He looked so peaceful and careless of his surroundings. In a way she felt jealous of James and Lily for having such a gorgeous baby, but she knew that they deserved him. She leant her elbows on the edge of the cot, staring down at Harry who lay unaware that his aunt was watching over him. Suddenly she felt arms snaking around her waist, she gasped in surprise.

'It's only me, honey,' Sirius said,' resting his head on her shoulder.

Evangeline sighed in relief, reached her hand down and touched Harry's cheek lovingly before blowing a kiss down at him. 'We better go,' Evangeline said, quietly, turning around in Sirius' grasp to face him.

'You sure you don't want a baby?' Sirius asked her teasingly, bringing his hand up to caress her face.

'Nope,' Evangeline said simply, taking the collar of his jacket in her hands and pulling him closer. 'Not now anyway.'

'Well that means instead of caring for a baby every night, we can just have sex instead,' Sirius said, before kissing her on the lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her startlingly green eyes. 'You are a very clever woman,' he said, kissing her once more, before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door.

Evangeline grabbed the handle of the door, 'Goodnight Harry, stay safe my sweetheart,' she whispered and quietly pulled the door, leaving it slightly ajar the way Lily had left it. Sirius kissed her on the forehead, and pulled her gently along the landing and towards the stairs. They walked quietly down the stairs to see James, Lily and Remus awaiting them. Evangeline smiled as Lily handed the black cloak that belonged to her. She put it on and buttoned it at the neck, allowing it to flow freely down her body. She turned to Lily and pulled her into a hug. 'Stay safe, please,' she whispered as she broke from the embrace. She turned to her brother who held out his arms as she walked towards him before wrapping them tightly around his younger sister. Evangeline broke away from the embrace. 'Don't do anything stupid, James,' she said, kissing him on the cheek.

'I won't, I promise,' James said, touching her arm lovingly.

Evangeline smiled and turned towards Remus, hugging him briefly, 'Take care of yourself, Moonman,' she said with a smile.

'Of course I will, Evie,' Remus replied. '_You_ take care, now.'

'And say hello to Izzy for me,' Evangeline added before she raised her wand and tapped the top of her head. She disappeared from sight, just as Sirius transformed into Padfoot. 'See you soon,' Evangeline said as James opened the door to let them out. She followed Padfoot out of the house, and down the small path. She opened the small gate and walked out into the lane, there was a small crack and she apparated.

She opened her eyes and she was standing in her bedroom. She yawned, the sight of her bed making her weary. She kicked off her shoes, threw her cloak over the end of the bed and collapsed onto the mattress. Evangeline turned her head towards the door as Sirius walked down the landing and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 'How did you get up here so fast?' Sirius asked, throwing his jacket over to where Evangeline's was lying and sitting down on the side of the bed.

'I apparated straight up here,' Evangeline said, laughing at his expression.

'Why the hell didn't I think of that?' Sirius said.

'Coz you're stupid,' Evangeline said, lifting her hand, trailing her finger up the back of his shirt and over the muscles on his back teasingly. Sirius tensed and a shiver ran down his spine at the gentle touch of her hand. He swivelled around so that he was looking down at her, his hand reached up to her face and gently brushed away a strand of hair.

'I've just remembered,' Sirius began, his expression assertive, a mischievous smile playing on the corners of his mouth, as he cupped Evangeline's face, 'You have a promise to fulfil.'

**Hope you liked the chapter! Now, all you 'I'm Not Just His Sister' reviewers will be wondering why on earth I missed out their wedding etc. Well, they will be included, but as Evangeline's flashbacks. But if you're a newcomer and are wondering what on earth this story is about, you will need to read the prequel (: REVIEWS are, as always appreciated. Oh, and updates should be weekly, it depends whether or not I have time. Tori xox **


	2. Chapter Two: Occupation

Chapter Two: _Occupation_

The Ministry of Magic, was always busy. Full of wizards and witches attending work, visiting the headquarters or reporting for the Daily Prophet. The amount of people added to the complication of getting to work on time. Which at this present time, Evangeline was having trouble with. She had just apparated into the main hall, and was attempting to push through the sea of people. As much as she had always liked the entrance, with it's mahogany boarded walls, peacock blue ceiling glittered with golden symbols and of course, the golden fountain set in the middle of all the commotion, at this moment in time all she was focusing on was getting to the Auror Headquarters as fast as possible. She nodded curtly to a few acquaintances as she rushed towards the golden gates in the midst of a stream of employees. Eventually she made it through the golden gates, waving towards the security guard, Eric, as she passed. Evangeline strode into the smaller hall, searching around for a half empty lift. She spotted one in the distance as a few wizards and witches filed into it. She began to run quickly, dodging her way through the crowds of people. Luckily enough for her, she made it just before the gates on the lift had closed completely. She slipped past the moving gate, smiled awkwardly at the passengers at the front of the lift, before turning around and facing the door.

'You're a bit late this morning, Black. Bit of a hold up?' came a voice from behind Evangeline. She glanced around, craning her neck to find the owner of the voice. Eventually she found it, she groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes heavenward. John Regent, employee at the Misuse of Magic Department. Worked on the same floor as Evangeline. Probably the most annoying person she had ever come across.

'It's not really any of your business, Regent,' Evangeline said bluntly, turning around to face the front as the voice from the elevator echoed out 'Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre'. 'But yes, I was held up,' she said, reminiscing Sirius' smug, satisfied expression when she had eventually got out of bed half an hour later than what she had intended. It was alright for him, he didn't have a job to go to.

'Sorry to hear that, Black. Hope it was nothing serious,' Regent said, moving to the front of the lift. Evangeline smirked, it was definitely something serious. Very Sirius indeed. 'Any more Death Eater attacks recently then? There was one a couple of days ago from what I heard, they all got away. Jenkins' all murdered.' he said, sounding interested.

'I wasn't actually on that case,' Evangeline said, as the lift stopped once more. She quickly ducked as a memo sped into the lift, narrowly missing her head. 'I was finishing off some paperwork from a previous attack,' she said, hating the fact that she still hadn't finished it. 'Terrible attack from what Kingsley told me, whole family tortured and killed,' she said, shaking her head.

'Tsk tsk. Terrible. Just terrible,' Regent said, also shaking his head before letting out a low whistle. 'I guess it's what everyone is expecting now though, what with that You-Know-Who on the rise,' he said. 'We just gotta keep both eyes peeled and wands at the ready,' Regent said, as the lift pulled to a stop. 'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services,' said the cool and collected voice. The doors slid open to reveal a corridor lined with doors. Evangeline stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor, Regent followed her. 'See you, Black,' he said and walked towards the door nearest to him.

'Bye,' Evangeline said, glancing back briefly. She continued to walk down the corridor, she turned a corner and began to jog towards the large oak doors in front of her. She shoved one of the doors open with her shoulder and walked into the cluttered open area, divided into cubicles. She jogged quickly down to her cubicle, her bag bumping against her thighs as she ran. Eventually she made it to her cubicle. The walls of her cubicle had been covered with photos of her and Sirius and their wedding day, the Marauders, Lily and James' wedding and of course, pictures of little Harry. She had several posters of the Holyhead Harpies, a newspaper clipping in which she was mentioned and a picture of her, Leah, Kingsley, and Jefferson on a night out after throwing three Death Eaters in Azkaban. She set her bag on the floor, lifted out her files that she had been working on and set them on the desk. She flipped through them, picking out the one she had finished.

'Black!' A voice snapped. Evangeline jumped and dropped the parchment she had been holding onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up then turned around to find Mad-Eye Moody standing before her. 'You're late,' he said, his magical eye spinning disturbingly. Evangeline opened her mouth to explain but he cut her off, 'I don't want to hear it, Black. There has been sightings of a couple of Death Eaters in the East London area they may have gone by now but go and check it out. Take Shacklebolt and Jefferson with you, I don't want any more deaths on my hands,' he said, snatching the finished case out of her hands and hobbling off towards his office.

Evangeline stood open mouthed and watched him as he slammed the door to his office shut. 'You do a great impression of a goldfish, Black,' Jefferson joked, emerging from his cubicle and waving his hand in front of Evangeline's face. 'What is up with you?' he asked her confusedly.

She glanced sidewards at him, 'This is the first time I've _ever _been late and he shoves me off on some lookout mission in the pouring rain,' Evangeline said, folding her arms and pouting. 'I don't know what it is with men,' she said huffily, unfolding her arms and walking over to her cubicle. 'Everything has to be done their way,' she muttered, lifting the folders and putting them into their slots on her desk. She busied herself, attempting to take her mind off the unfortunate task ahead of her.

'Oi! Black! You finished muttering to yourself yet?' Jefferson asked, poking his head around into her cubicle. 'We should get going,' he said, grabbing his cloak. Evangeline nodded. 'I'll go and find Kingsley,' he said, fastening the cloak around his neck before jogging to the other side of the room and disappearing behind a row of cubicles.

Evangeline pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a black belt with a wand holster, self-lockable money pouch with non-jingle charm and tracking device. She slipped it around her waist, clasped it at the front, grabbed her wand from her pocket and stuck it in the holster. She reached down into her bag, took a few galleons out of the front pocket and put them in the pouch on her belt. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment, a quill and scribbled down a note for anyone wishing to find her. Out on case, she wrote before sticking the parchment to her desk. She left the quill abandoned on her desk, turned around to see Kingsley and Jefferson standing in front of the oak doors waiting for her. Unwillingly, she trudged past cubicle after cubicle until she reached them. 'What are we waiting on?' she asked them, putting her hands on her hips.

'We were waiting for _you_,' Kingsley answered emphasising that she should hurry up. He pushed the door open and allowing Evangeline to go through before following her. 'So where did Moody say?' he asked, as the three of them strided down the corridor towards the lift.

'East London area,' Evangeline said blandly as they reached the lift. She impatiently pushed the button for the lift. She tutted agitatedly when the lift did not appear and began to push the button more vigorously.

Kingsley glanced sidewards at her, 'East London _area_? Does he know the size of east London? It's huge!' he said, in disbelief. 'We'll be there all day,' he said, but thought for a moment. 'We could split up, at least then we might get most of the area done by this afternoon,' he suggested.

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the situation is first,' Evangeline said as the red light flashed above the door to the lift, signalling it's arrival. 'About bloody time,' she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation to get moving.

Eventually the lift's door slid open, revealing the lift to be packed and cramped. Kingsley sighed and stepped into the lift, Evangeline and Jefferson followed him. 'They don't really make these lifts for people with claustrophobia, do they?' he muttered to Evangeline as he ran his hand around the collar of his shirt, loosening it slightly.

'Just keep breathing and you'll be fine,' Evangeline said jokily, patting him on the back.

The journey in the lift was a long and uncomfortable one. People breathing heavily down your back, coughing every so often in your ear, memos flying into the lift at top speeds almost poking your eye out and more and more people seemed to be entering the lift making it almost impossible to move. Evangeline was stuck in an awkward position, squeezed between Kingsley and Jefferson and standing in front of a young trainee who seemed to have taken a liking to her and occasionally feeling her rear. The lift pulled to a stop, ground floor. The trainee did it once more, just as Evangeline was about to get out of the lift. She growled and spun around, 'I could have you arrested for abuse,' she snarled and slapped him across the face. 'Touch me again and you'll find yourself locked up,' she said before turning on her heel and following Kingsley and Jefferson.

'Honestly,' Evangeline fumed as she caught up with her co-workers, 'the nerve of some people,' she said, glancing back at the lift furiously. She brushed down her black robes and calmed herself down as they reached the main hall. Jefferson glanced back at her bewilderedly as though he was searching her face for an answer. 'That … _trainee_ standing behind us was feeling me up!' Evangeline exclaimed, a flustered look about her face. Jefferson snorted. 'What's so funny, _Gerald_?' she said, emphasising his name.

Jefferson glanced at her irritatedly, 'You know I hate that name!' he said and turned to watch where he was going once more, ignoring her almost.

'Well tell me why you were laughing then?' Evangeline asked him, her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

'Normally women like being felt up,' Kingsley answered for him as they walked further and further into the crowds of people gathered in the main entrance hall.

'But – well – I'm married!' Evangeline said loudly, a few people surrounding her glanced at her peculiarly then carried on with what they were doing. She ignored them completely and continued to follow Kingsley and Jefferson.

'I bet you still enjoy it though,' Jefferson said cheekily, glancing around and winking. 'And you don't look old enough to be married. If I weren't your best friend and you weren't married, I would definitely consider you,' he said in a simple and carefree tone.

'Did I really need to know that, Jefferson?' Evangeline asked him.

'Yes. You should be grateful that I had the balls to open up and tell you how I felt.'

'I'm married, Jefferson.'

'And what does that matter?'

'I'm married to Sirius! I'm not for ch –'

'I hope you two don't mind sorting out your problems some other time,' Kingsley interrupted. Evangeline and Jefferson stopped glaring one another out and glanced in Kingsley's direction. 'We should get going now,' he said. 'Apparate to the market square just off the city centre, it'll be busy so make sure you don't get spotted by muggles,' Kingsley said, glancing between them. 'And be on your guard, anything could be lurking. See you there,' he said with a smile and disappeared with a crack.

'After you, my lady,' Jefferson said, bowing slightly.

'I am _not_ your lady, Jefferson,' Evangeline growled and disappeared from sight.

There was a small crackle and Evangeline appeared in the middle of a dark and dreary alleyway just off the city centre. The rain was pouring down, immediately saturating Evangeline's cloak. She glanced around, her hand playing with the edge of her robes nearest her wand. Satisfied that no one had seen her she jogged up the alleyway towards the brighter market area. She frowned in confusion as she got nearer to the end of the alleyway, the market was empty. Not a person in sight. She stopped at the end of the alleyway, surveying the abandoned city centre. There were a few people walking the perimeter of the market, under the shadows of the houses and shops that surrounded it. It was almost as if they were hiding from something. In the distance Evangeline could see Kingsley, gazing around just as she had done moments before. 'Kingsley!' she shouted, waving to him. Slowly, they began to walk towards each other, Jefferson had arrived with a crack in between them, his expression shocked as he caught first glance of the city. 'I'm not liking the look of this,' Evangeline said as they finally reached one another's company. 'Where is everyone?'

'Maybe we've been too late,' Jefferson said, gazing around open-mouthed.

'A couple of Death Eaters couldn't have killed a whole city of people,' Kingsley said, scratching his head as he glanced around as though he was trying to find the explanation hidden somewhere.

'Maybe there were more than a couple of them,' Evangeline said grimly, attempting to wipe the raindrops off her face, but failing.

'But there are no dead bodies,' Kingsley said. 'I think we should send for reinforcements, just in case,' he said, glancing around at the derelict city. There was nothing stirring, it was lifelessly quiet. The only living creatures being a about three people walking in the shadows and a flock of pigeons that had landed on the stone walkway.

'But there's nothing here, look around,' Evangeline said, turning around and glancing around for any lively movement. 'It looks like they were here long before we arrived, probably early in the morning,' she said, turning back to face her co-workers.

'We don't want to take any risks,' Kingsley said. 'What would happen if they returned? It would be three inexperienced Aurors against God only knows how many ruthless Death Eaters,' he said, Evangeline could hear the concern in his voice. 'No one is getting killed. You mark my words, Black.'

'I was going to suggest we take a look around,' Evangeline said coolly. 'Find any indication that Death Eaters have definitely been here and it's not just the market's day off,' she said, folding her arms. 'We don't want to bring the whole Auror Department down here when it could just be nothing.'

'Fine,' Kingsley agreed unwillingly. 'We'll search around, any signs of Death Eaters having been here, send for reinforcements. If we find nothing, make sure nothing suspicious is going on then return to headquarters,' he said, glancing to Evangeline who nodded.

'Uh, guys,' Jefferson said, slowly and cautiously. Evangeline glanced over at him, his back was turned to them and he was watching something in the distance. 'We've got company,' he said, turning to face them. Kingsley was already sending for reinforcements, whether they would arrive on time would be another story. Evangeline pulled her wand out of it's holster and held it readily at the incoming Death Eaters. Four of them. All dressed in long black cloaks and white masks.

'I can't get hold of Moody,' Kingsley muttered furiously as he turned around, his wand drawn at the Death Eaters who had not made any sudden moves yet. 'Why aren't they attacking?' he asked warily.

'Beats me,' Evangeline answered him.

'Well, well, well. Look what we've got here boys,' One of the Death Eaters said. 'Potter,' he spat venomously. 'Shacklebolt,' he said. 'And that Jefferson kid.' He raised his wand slightly, Evangeline flinched. She could have sworn he was going to curse them. But he didn't. 'You put my wife in Azkaban, Potter,' the Death Eater snarled. They walked closer, the Death Eater that had spoke pointed his wand at Evangeline.

'It's where she belongs, Lestrange,' Evangeline answered the Death Eater she knew to be Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. Evangeline had managed to defeat her a couple of months back, sending her to Azkaban for life. 'And it's Black by the way.'

'Oh yes. You married that bastard traitor, Sirius Black, didn't you?' Lestrange said edging closer to Evangeline. She stood her ground, her wand raised. 'He'll be a bit distressed when he finds that his wife has repaid me,' he grinned sadistically, 'with her life.' He flicked his wand upwards, sending a flash of green light towards Evangeline.

She dodged the spell just in time, it missed her by millimetres. Evangeline raised her wand, sending a spell back at him. Within moments duels had broken out within the seven people. Kingsley was duelling two Death Eaters at once, his wand thrashing through the air so quickly it was almost a blur. Jefferson was firing spells repeatedly at the Death Eater he was duelling, dodging and ducking as curses came his way. Evangeline was intent on finishing Lestrange off and sending him to Azkaban to join his dearly beloved wife. Sparks where flying rapidly from the tips of Evangeline's and Lestrange's wands, they were duelling fiercely. They encircled each other, dodging and ducking spells and splashing in the water that lay on the ground. Jefferson had managed to outwit his opponent, sending a Stunning Spell straight at the Death Eater's chest. He pocketed the Death Eater's wand and bound him with invisible ropes before helping Kingsley. Evangeline was continuing to fire spells at Lestrange, but she was running out of useful ones. He blocked every single one of them.

'Why don't you just give up, Potter?' Lestrange taunted her as he fired a curse at her. She blocked it easily.

'It's Black, Lestrange,' Evangeline snarled, concentrating on her new strategy. '_Avis_,' she said and conjured a flock of canaries that fluttered around her head. Lestrange shot another curse at her, hoping that it would hit her. She blocked it once more. '_Opugno_,' Evangeline said and the birds flew at an alarming speed towards Lestrange. He stood dumbfounded and confused and watched as the birds flew towards him, eventually flying straight into him and pecking him repeatedly. '_STUPIFY_!' Evangeline shouted, it hit Lestrange square in the chest. He fell to the ground, motionless. The birds still fluttering in the air above him. She walked towards his lifeless body, picked up his wand and stuck it in the pocket of her robes. She waved her wand and immediately his body was bound by invisible ropes. She glanced around to see Kingsley finish off the Death Eater that he was duelling, he fell to the ground just as Lestrange had done moments before. Jefferson was sending his Patronus to Moody presumably, telling him that there was an attack and that they had managed to capture four Death Eaters.

'How many is that we've caught now?' Evangeline asked with a grin on her face as Kingsley bound the last Death Eater. Jefferson and Kingsley glanced at her, shrugging. 'What's up with you two? You should be happy – ' she noticed Kingsley's expression and sighed, ' – okay, so it's my fault we didn't have back-up. But no one got hurt,' she said, glancing at Jefferson to make sure.

'It's not your fault, Evangeline,' Kingsley said, walking towards her. 'You had the right intentions. And anyway, I kinda like sending Death Eaters down,' he grinned, but suddenly he frowned. 'You're hurt,' he said, pointing at her. 'Your face, you've got –'

'I'm fine, Kingsley,' Evangeline said, brushing off any sort of pity or concern. 'It's just a scratch,' she said. She couldn't even remember being in pain, but by Kingsley's reaction when he noticed it her injury might be more serious than what she might think. She winced as the rain ran down her face and over her wound. She was soaked to the bone and she could barely see because of the rain running down her face. 'Did you get Moody, Jefferson?' she asked him, hoping that Mad-Eye would arrive soon and they could return to the Department.

'Yep, he's coming with the Dementors to take them to Azkaban,' Jefferson said, he shuddered. Evangeline couldn't tell whether it was from the thought of the Dementors or whether he was just cold. 'I wish he would hurry up,' Jefferson complained. His eyes suddenly lit up and he transfigured his cap into an umbrella.

'It's a bit late for that now. You're already soaked,' Evangeline said, wiping yet more rain from her face and glancing at Kingsley who was staring into thin air.

Eventually Moody appeared with a crackle between Evangeline and Jefferson, his magical eye swivelling unnervingly. He surveyed the four Death Eaters lying on the ground, bound and motionless. He then glanced between Evangeline, Kingsley and Jefferson, an emotionless expression on his face but the corners of his mouth where threatening to break out into a smile. 'Well done, you three,' he said, as the Dementors arrived. Evangeline stood as far away from them as possible. 'Don't worry, lassie. They're under strict orders to take the unconscious, bound prisoners,' Moody said. Evangeline still didn't feel comforted. 'Oh, yes. You lot can go,' he said, pointing at the young Aurors. 'Go and get changed, do whatever you have to do in the Department and then go home,' he said, 'See you tomorrow.'

Once Evangeline had disapparated from the crime scene she went back to the Ministry, changed in the cramped toilets on the second floor and then began work on the case. She thought it was best to try and get the file written for the attack as soon as possible rather than leaving it until a few weeks after when she would probably not be able to remember what happened. After writing what she thought was a very detailed description of the attack she set the file and suggested sentence for the prisoners in Moody's office for when he returned. She wasn't sure if the Death Eaters captured would be receiving at trial or not, she would obviously be attending if they were. Kingsley and Jefferson where enjoying a quiet drink of a bottle of Firewhiskey that Jefferson had hidden in his bottom drawer. Evangeline gladly took a couple of sips before packing her bag with files she needed to take home and complete and then saying goodbye to the rest of the department. Once she walked through the large oak doors she was met by Mad-Eye who congratulated her on the capture of some of the most wanted Death Eaters. As much as she was hoping for a pay-rise, it didn't happen. But nonetheless she left the second floor in a good mood. On walking through the golden gates and into the entrance hall she walked past the golden fountain, threw a few galleons in and disapparated home.

As soon as she set foot in the kitchen, she was hit with aroma of food. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes to see Sirius standing on front of the stove stirring what Evangeline supposed was her dinner. She raised her eyebrow. 'Since when did you cook dinner?' she asked him as she set down her bag in the corner of the room and hung her cloak up on the peg behind the door.

'Since you didn't come home,' Sirius answered her turning around, noticing her dishevelled hair, change of clothes and the faint scar on her cheek and gaping at her. 'What the hell happened to you?' he asked her concernedly.

'Death Eater attack in East London,' Evangeline explained, pulling a chair from under the table and seating herself down on it. 'Long story cut short. Moody send Kingsley, Jefferson and me to go and have a look. It was abandoned when we first got there, the rain was bucketing down. Kingsley and I argued over what to do, Jefferson spotted the Death Eaters approaching us. Lestrange was one of them, said I was gonna pay for sending Bellatrix to Azkaban, shot a Killing Curse at me –'

'He WHAT?!' Sirius interrupted loudly, almost spilling the contents on the saucepan as he jerked the wooden spoon in the air.

'He missed,' Evangeline continued. 'I duelled him, eventually stunned him. Kingsley and Jefferson stunned the others. Jefferson contacted Moody who brought the Dementors. Then he told us to go back to the Department. So I went and got changed, wrote up the case, had a bit of Firewhiskey with the boys and here I am now,' she said with a small smile.

'Looks like someone had an interesting day,' Sirius said, stirring the contents of the saucepan once more. 'Guess what I did?' he asked her.

'Cleaned the house?' Evangeline answered hopefully.

'Fat chance. That's your job,' Sirius replied.

'Pfft. Most of it's your mess not mine,' Evangeline said, leaning her head on her elbow on the table. 'You didn't go out on that motorbike, did you?' she asked him. Sirius grinned gleefully. 'Oh you didn't, did you? Sirius!'

'Oh c'mon! I was hardly going to sit in the house all day,' Sirius said, bringing over her plate. Pasta and some sort of sauce. Evangeline glanced up at him. 'And I didn't get caught – ' she raised her eyebrow suspiciously, ' – I swear I didn't!' Sirius said. 'Well I was going to go visit Remus, but he wasn't there. He wasn't there yesterday either, or the day before that.'

'Hmm,' Evangeline said through a mouthful of pasta. She was surprised how good it actually tasted, Sirius didn't normally cook. She wasn't even sure he knew how to, but clearly he could. 'This is really good,' she said, glancing at Sirius who smiled proudly. 'Where did you learn to cook?'

'I always liked watching you,' Sirius said, shrugging. 'I guess I picked up a few things.'

'Well you can cook tomorrow night again,' Evangeline said.

'Oh, so I'm the chef now, am I?' Sirius asked her.

'Well you do nothing else so you might as well do something useful,' Evangeline teased him.

Sirius pouted. 'I resent that,' he said. 'I do lots of useful things. Keep the sofa warm when you're away all day, read the unread books, visit the friends that aren't at home, be bored and cook when you come home late,' he said. He sighed deeply, 'I have a boring life.'

'Well get a job,' Evangeline said bluntly. Sirius looked at her strangely. 'It means you wouldn't have to mope around the house all day waiting for me to come home,' she explained. 'I'm sure there are plenty of jobs out there, you just need to look. I'll ask around at the Ministry if you want.'

'Don't fancy working at the Ministry. Too many people,' Sirius said simply.

'Something to do with quidditch? You could find a club that needs a coach or something,' Evangeline suggested. Sirius made an indecisive expression. 'I'm only trying to help. I don't want you sitting in the house waiting for me to come home … don't you get a bit lonely? I would if you weren't there all day.'

'Lonely? I miss you like – I don't know what!' Sirius said, 'But I know I can't make you quit your job, you love it.' Evangeline smiled at his thoughtfulness. 'I suppose I could find a job somewhere,' he said, finally coming to the conclusion himself that he was a lazy bugger.

'Good,' Evangeline said, getting up from her chair with her empty plate, she lifted Sirius' and walked over to the sink to rinse them. 'You can come with me to the Ministry tomorrow and we can visit the job centre,' she said with a smile as she began to scrub the plates clean with a cloth. 'Moody won't mind if I'm late, I'm in his good books.'

'What are you doing that for?' Sirius asked her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. 'Don't you have files you need to sort or something?' he said, taking the cloth out of her hand, dumping it in the sink, swivelling Evangeline around and guiding her towards the living room. He walked her to the sofa, 'Sit,' he said softly. She obediently obeyed and sat down on the plumb, comfortable sofa. 'Now stay there, I'll bring you your bag,' Sirius said, leaving her briefly before returning with her bag in his hands. Evangeline smiled gratefully and took the bag from his grasp as Sirius sat down beside her.

They sat together on the sofa, Evangeline leaning against Sirius whilst she scribbled away on the parchment completing the case she was supposed to have finished last week. Sirius watched subconsciously over her shoulder, reading every word she wrote whilst absent-mindedly playing with her hair or rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. Sirius sighed. 'I like this,' he said, kissing Evangeline's hair.

Evangeline smiled, 'You like what?' she asked him. She was still submerged in re-reading the case she had just wrote, determined to make it sound professional and precise.

'Just sitting like this,' Sirius explained, fondling her hair again.

'Well,' Evangeline began, closing over the file and setting is at the end of the sofa, 'I'm finished now, so we could take advantage of that,' she said mischievously, poking him in the ribs.

'I actually wanted to speak to you about something,' Sirius said, the tone of his voice sounded concerned. Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows. 'You know the way Remus hasn't been around lately, the last time we saw him was a James and Lily's house and that was about two weeks ago. I think he's up to something,' he said.

'What do you mean 'up to something'?' Evangeline asked him.

'I think that he has been hiding from us,' Sirius said simply.

'Why –'

'I think he's working for You-Know-Who,' Sirius said bluntly. Evangeline's eyes widened at his accusation. 'He disappeared straight after he visited James and Lily's house, doesn't that say something? I mean .. he is a werewolf and I know that Fenrir Greyback has been gathering werewolves to join You-Know-Who.'

'That's ridiculous, Sirius,' Evangeline said. 'Why would Remus want to follow You-Know-Who?'

'For power and identity. You know he hates not being able to get a job because of his condition,' Sirius said, 'He hates having to ask us for money. And he's a werewolf, they sway easily …'

'Sirius, I don't know what's wrong with you but Remus has not joined the Dark Side,' Evangeline said earnestly. 'I trust Remus with my life .. so did you. That's why we made him our secret keeper,' she said.

'But don't you see? He's conspiring against us! I'm glad Lily and James never told him about the swap, he would have told You-Know-Who! And that would have got them killed,' Sirius said, his voice raising. 'He's a _werewolf_!'

'That has nothing to do with this, Sirius,' Evangeline said, getting annoyed at Sirius constant accusation towards Remus. 'I thought you understood his condition. That he should be treated as equally as anyone else, whether he's a werewolf or not!'

'But he's joined Voldemort!' Sirius shouted, getting off the sofa. 'I know he has, where else would he have disappeared to? On holiday with his parents? No. They're dead!'

'Remus has not joined Voldemort,' Evangeline snapped following him and standing to face him. 'Don't be so stupid, Sirius. I honestly thought that you were different from the rest of your family, obviously not. At a dark time like this when you need your friends most and you should offer help to you friends less fortunate; you go and accuse one of your best friends of fraternizing with the enemy.'

'Where do you suggest that he has gone then?' Sirius asked her, his voice louder than normal. Evangeline didn't answer him. 'See! Even you don't know. He has bad blood, he'll be swayed into the ways of Voldemort. I don't trust him,' he said.

'Bad blood?!' Evangeline shouted. 'Do you know who you sound like? Voldemort himself! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you better sort yourself out. Remus has not gone to the Dark Side, Sirius,' she said angrily.

'But how do you know that?' Sirius shouted. 'You don't have any proof!'

'Neither do you,' Evangeline yelled.

'He's a werewolf, that's proof enough!' Sirius shouted.

'I don't believe you,' Evangeline said, her voice quietening with shock. 'You have just discriminated him because he's a werewolf. He can't help being a werewolf, that wasn't his fault.'

'Well it'll be his fault if anything happen to James, Lily and Harry,' Sirius said coldly. 'He'll sell them to Voldemort for power and glory.'

'You know what?' Evangeline asked him, but she didn't wait for an answer. 'You're a Black through and through, aren't you? Filthy half-breed is what you'll be calling him next,' she spat.

'Well he is.'

'You're despicable,' Evangeline said. 'You're cold and unworthy of his friendship, how could you ever doubt him?! What has he ever done to deserve this?' she said incredulously. She shook her head, tears swelling up, threatening to fall. 'I don't even want to look at you I'm so disgusted,' she said and pushed past him. 'I'm going to bed,' she muttered as she rushed out of the living room and up the stairs. She ran up the landing and burst into their bedroom, tears gushing down her face. She collapsed on the bed, her face in her hands, sobbing. She lay there, crying over the fact that she had never seen Sirius so cold towards anyone and that he had stood there and accused his best friend of siding with Voldemort. There was a loud thump that came from downstairs, she knew that it was Sirius taking out his anger, either for causing an argument or for being such an idiot. Part of her wanted to go down and comfort him, the other part wished that this had never happened and they would never have been in this mess.

She calmed herself down, got up from the bed and wandered into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face, brushed her teeth and then returned to the bedroom where she changed into her pyjamas. She climbed into the cold bed, wishing that Sirius would come and join her, but she wasn't sure if he would or not. She lay on her side at the edge of the bed, leaving room for Sirius if he wanted it. She lay awake, hoping. But after a while she became drowsy and her eyes closed from the lack of energy. She fell asleep, alone in the bed.

'Angel?' said a cautious voice in her ear.

Evangeline yawned and moved her head, she opened her eyes slightly; Sirius was leaning over her. She met eye contact with him, blinked and looked away, turning over on her side once more. 'Please, Angel. I'm sorry,' Sirius said quietly. Evangeline turned to face him, his expression was sad. 'It's just all this is too much. I-I don't know who to trust any more,' he said simply.

'He's your best friend, Sirius,' Evangeline said quietly. 'You know he would never do that. He would rather die.'

'I know,' Sirius agreed. 'Truthfully, I have been so stressed about all this; I don't want to lose anyone. You, James, Lily or Harry,' he said. 'I guess I just needed someone to blame.'

'And that someone was one of your closest friends,' Evangeline said.

'I'm sorry for snapping at you like that,' Sirius said, looking mournfully into her eyes. 'I hate myself for it. You're my wife, I shouldn't be shouting at you,' he said, looking away. 'If you don't want me to sleep here tonight, I understand. I'll sleep on the sofa.'

'Don't be stupid, Sirius,' Evangeline said, grabbing onto his arm before he got off the bed. 'I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed. I'm still a bit annoyed, but it's not as if I don't love you.'

Sirius climbed into the bed, Evangeline still holding onto his arm. She laced her fingers through his and rested her head on his chest. Sirius moved his arm from under her and wrapped it around her waist before leaning his cheek on the top of her head. He kissed the top of her head, 'I love you,' he said quietly.

Evangeline smiled, 'I love you too.'

**I hope you liked the chapter!! XD REVIEWS!! Thanks to all the guys who have added my story and reviewed it, much appreciated! I have done some research and it said that Sirius didn't trust Remus before James and Lily were killed. Basically it was because he was under stress of being in the Order, people dying and stuff. Just in case you're wondering why Sirius was being horrible about Moony (: Tori xox **


	3. Chapter Three: Broken

Chapter Three: _Broken_

Terrible things happen when you least expect them. You could be continuing with your life normally, enjoying every second that you have with your loved ones, living life to the full but one terrible thing could change that forever. One terrible thing could leave you distraught, depressed and alone in a world so dark that you wished you never existed. You feel like you don't belong any more, you have nothing to live for. Or so you think. But within all the debris of a broken world there is a tiny glimmer of hope that could change everything, make everything right again.

It was just a normal day of work at the Auror Department. The chatter and laughter made it feel as though it wasn't a serious job, but everyone knew it was. The amount of Death Eater attacks had risen in the past few months, the Aurors rarely spent a day in the office. Today being an exception. It was Hallowe'en. A day you would have thought that the Death Eaters would have preferred to attack on, living up to it's name. But surprisingly, not a single attack was reported, leaving the Aurors to finish writing up cases or simply lounging about with nothing to do. Finally, a quiet day in the Auror Department.

Evangeline was leaning back in her chair, her feet up on her desk, tapping her wand against her chin thoughtfully as she dictated a report to her quill that was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. She watched the photos that she had stuck on the walls of her cubicle, all pictures of happiness and joy. Smiling absent-mindedly she continued to recite the report. She had always wondered how things would have turned out if she had not been friends with the Marauders, or Lily and Izzy. When she went to Hogwarts for the first time, the Sorting Hat considered putting her in Slytherin because she was ambitious. And how she begged that manky old hat to reconsider, knowing that her brother would hate her, not to mention the majority of the Slytherins because she came from a well-known Gryffindor family. She had never told anyone except Lily, it was her darkest secret. She was extremely relieved when the Sorting Hat shouted 'Gryffindor', and she bounded off towards the table as though nothing had happened. But then again, she was always good at concealing her emotions. But there was one day that the power she had of concealing those emotions left her completely; her wedding day.

_Flashback to August 2nd 1979_

_I was flustered, extremely flustered. The fact that Izzy kept reminding me that I was getting married in less than an hour, didn't help. She kept fussing over my hair which I have held up in a messy bun with some curled tresses falling into my face. The same way I had it for the Masquerade Ball in fifth year. My dress is hanging up on the frame of the door of my wardrobe, it's simple yet classy. I didn't feel the need for a big who-ha over what it should look like so I went and bought it myself, alone. It didn't cost much, about forty galleons, a bargain really. Every time I glanced at it I get a swooping sensation in my stomach. I'm not particularly sure whether or not that's a good thing. The door to my room opened, Lily walks in dressed in her midnight blue bridesmaid dress. I practically jump for joy, finally someone with some sense of propriety. _

_'Gosh, Evie,' She said as looks at me concernedly. 'You look awfully white. Are you okay?' she asked. Thank you very much, Lily Potter. That really helped. I thought she was supposed to be the smart one. Telling a wife-to-be she looks 'awfully white' about thirty-five minutes before she walks down the aisle is not smart. _

_'I'm fine, Lily,' I replied, wringing my hands nervously. Yes, I'm nervous. Which is strange, I'm never nervous. Maybe it's the fact that I will never be single again; that couldn't be it. I haven't been single since fifth year when I first started dating Sirius. Yes, we have a few bumps along the way. We had a fight in seventh year and broke up for nearly a week, but we decided we couldn't cope and went back to sucking face as James called it. I glanced at Lily, she is examining me thoroughly. I'm not sure I like it. 'Maybe I should put my dress on now,' I said, getting of the bed and standing beside the chair in which Izzy has occupied. I swayed slightly and clasped my hand on the arm of the chair. _

_'Maybe you should just sit down,' Izzy said, raising her eyebrow. 'You look like you're drunk,' she informed me. That, I didn't want to hear either. I can just imagine myself stumbling down the aisle, not exactly what I had in mind. _

_'Don't be silly, Izzy,' I said, walking slowly over to my wardrobe where my dress is hanging. 'I am not drunk, how irresponsible would that be,' I said, clutching my head as a pain shot straight through it. 'Ow,' I muttered to myself, and closed my eyes as the pain continues. _

_'Evie, are you sure you're okay?' Lily asked as she walks towards me. _

_For a while I said nothing, I can feel the tension building. 'I just – I feel a bit … dizzy,' I said, leaning on the door of the wardrobe for support. Dizzy is the closest word I could come up with for feeling like I'm on a ride at the amusements. My head was actually spinning. Ahaha, look, there's two Lily's standing beside me. That's not good. 'Uh, guys,' I said, slowly glancing between them. 'I really – I don't f –' And everything went black. _

_I had always wondered what it felt like to be unconscious. It's not really anything exciting, it's like being in a thoughtless sleep. A bit boring really. 'She's just unconscious, she should wake up in no time,' said a calm voice from above me. 'She's been out for fifteen minutes! She'll be late for her own wedding,' said another voice, this one sounded more frantic. I eventually find the energy to slowly open my eyes; Lily and Izzy are kneeling beside me, staring wide-eyed down at me. 'You're awake!' Izzy said, kissing my cheek joyfully. A glanced oddly at her, she responded by saying, 'You were out cold for over fifteen minutes! We were getting worried!' _

_'Correction. You were getting worried, Izzy,' Lily said, glancing sideways at Izzy who ignored her statement. 'Are you okay now?' Lily asked me. I nodded subconsciously. 'Good,' she said, getting to her feet, she offered me a hand. I gladly took it and she pulled me to my feet. 'You better put your dress on now,' she said, glancing over at the pearly white dress that was waiting for me to put it on. _

_I slowly, and more steadily walked over to the wardrobe, gently reaching up and taking the dress from where it is hanging and walk over to the bed with it placed carefully in my hands. It looks beautiful, I can't help but wonder whether it will look just as beautiful when it's on me. I stood and gazed at it, forgetting that I actually had to put it on. _

_'What are you waiting for?' Izzy asked me. I couldn't answer. I glanced around at her, she was watching me expectantly. 'C'mon, you don't want to be late. Sirius'll think you've chickened out,' she said. That final statement frightened me, I didn't want him to think that. _

_I untied my dressing robe, letting it fall of me to the floor. Izzy coughed loudly, I glanced at her. Her expression was priceless as she looks me up and down. 'Nice underwear,' she said with a wink. 'I have a funny feeling Sirius'll like them too,' she said. I rolled my eyes and took the dress in my hands. 'Oh! Wait!' Izzy exclaimed and she slingshot something at me, it hit me on the side of the head. I looked down to see a frilly white garter on the floor. I glanced up at Izzy to see her grinning from ear to ear. 'Just a little something for afters. You know, he has to take it off with his teeth in front of everybody,' Izzy informed me. Of course, I already knew that. I set the dress down on the bed, picked up the garter and slipped it onto my leg, leaving it around my thigh. I picked up the dress once more, putting it on carefully. Once I had it on I smoothed it down, glancing in the long mirror on the wall every so often. 'Beautiful,' Izzy said and she hugged me. 'I can't believe you're getting married!' she squealed in my ear before breaking away from the hug. _

_'Neither can I,' I said with a smile, as I glanced in the mirror once more. _

_Lily returned to my room, three bouquets of white lilies in her hands. She seemed to be doing all the errands and making sure everything was perfect. That was why I chose her as my Maid of Honour, I knew she would have everything sorted. 'You look gorgeous, Evie,' she said, setting down the flowers and hugging me tightly. 'We should get going,' she said, letting go of me. 'Oh this is so exciting,' she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It wasn't like Lily to get excited over things like this. She grabbed the flowers, handing a bouquet to me and then one to Izzy. 'Let's go!' she said, I could see her concentrating hard. _

_'We're apparating to the church?' I asked her, she nodded in response and with a small crackle she had disappeared. I glanced at Izzy who gestured for me to disapparate. So I did, and with a small crack I landed on my feet in the reception of the church where James and Lily where awaiting me. James was for taking me down the aisle as father died a few years ago, just after we had left Hogwarts. After Sirius and I had decided that James would take me down the aisle we named Remus Best Man. _

_'Sis,' James said, walking towards me, 'You look beautiful.'He hugged me briefly and kissed me on the cheek. 'Padfoot is one lucky guy, I can tell you that,' he said, taking both of my hands. 'Everyone's there, even Bagnold for some strange reason,' he said. _

_'Why on earth would Bagnold want to come to my wedding?' I asked him. I certainly hadn't invited her, and it was quite rude of her to turn up on her own accord, even if she was Minister for Magic. 'Well, I suppose I am one of the most promising trainee Aurors that works for the Ministry,' I said with a grin. _

_'That must be the reason then,' James said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He squeezed my hands and smiled down at me, 'I can't believe my little sister is getting married,' he said. 'Just think, when you walk out of here you won't be a Potter any more,' he said. 'It'll be Mrs Black from now on.' _

_I laughed, 'You can still call me Potter if you want. I'll always be one at heart.' I glanced over at the door of the church. Albus Dumbledore waved over before disappearing inside the church. 'Maybe we should get going,' I suggested, swinging mine and James' hands that were still clasped together. _

_'Yeah, c'mon,' James said, letting go of my hands and offering his arm. I slipped my arm around his and laced my fingers through his, squeezing them tightly. We watched as Lily and Izzy walked down the aisle towards the front together. 'Dad would have loved to have seen his little girl getting married,' James whispered as we slowly walked towards the door of the church. 'I know he would have been glad that you were marrying Padfoot too.' _

_'I do wish he was here,' I said quietly, bowing my head attempting not to shed a tear. 'But I know he would have been happy. Happy that you'll take me down the aisle instead,' I said. We finally reached the doorway, I took a deep breath, squeezed James' hand so ferociously that I heard him gasp and began to walk down the aisle. Then the music started, I groaned inwardly. I hate that music, it's so common. I kept my gaze in front, ignoring all the stares from the guests. Sirius glanced around, I met eye contact with him and smiled. He smiled back, and seemed like he didn't want to turn back around again. He bit his lip longingly, Remus nudged him and he turned around again. Remus glanced back and grinned. On the ends of the pews, flower arrangements of lilies and roses. It truly did look lovely._

_Eventually James and I reached the front of the church where Sirius and Remus where standing. The minister was facing them, bible in his hands. He smiled warmly as I stopped beside Sirius. I glanced sidewards at Sirius and smiled. 'You look beautiful,' he said, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. _

_'You don't look half bad yourself,' I replied with a smile._

_The minister was glancing between us. 'May I begin?' he asked us as he flicked through the pages of the bible, stopping at one particular page. Sirius and I nodded. 'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sirius Orion Black and Evangeline April Potter in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace__,' he began and glanced around the room. The church remained quiet. _

'_May the reader please come forward,' the minister said, gesturing towards Izzy who was sitting in the front pew, a small piece of parchment in her hand. She got off her seat, walked forward until she was standing beside the minister._

'_How do i love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height. My sould can reach when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's,' Izzy said. She finished with a smile and returned to her seat. _

_After Izzy had recited the reading, the minister went on to talk about marriage, the seriousness of the vows that Evangeline and Sirius where about to take and the new life together that they were creating. Sirius and I turned to face each other. 'Now, Evangeline, if you could repeat after me. I, Evangeline April Potter take you Sirius Orion Black to be my lawfully wedded husband,' the minister said._

_'I Evangeline April Potter take you Sirius Orion Black to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, for sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part,' I said, not bothering to wait for the minister to finish the rest._

_'Thank you, Evangeline,' the minister said before turning to Sirius. 'Mr Black, could you repeat after– '_

_'No need, minister,' Sirius said, glancing at the holy man. 'I know it off by heart anyway. I, Sirius Orion Black take you Evangeline April Potter to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, for sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'_

_After a short song and the exchanging of the rings which Remus had hidden safely away in his pocket. The minister spoke his final thoughts of the marriage and said __'And I now pronounce you man and wife,' the minister smiled. He paused for a while, Sirius glanced at him expectantly. The minister chuckled at his expression, 'You may now kiss the bride,' he said. _

_'About time,' Sirius said, and he stared into my eyes. We were inches apart, my gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips. He reached his hands up, placed them on my cheeks. 'Angel Black, sounds good,' he whispered and moved his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes as our lips connected as they had many times before, but it felt different. He kissed me deeply, his tongue tentatively licking the outside of my upper lip. I open my mouth so that our tongues are entwined, it feels good, but I know that we have an audience and it would be better to save that sort of thing for tonight. I pull away, licking my lips and looking him in the eye. 'You are such a tease, Mrs Black,' Sirius said quietly, kissing me gently on the lips. _

_'I present to you Mr and Mrs Black,' the minister concluded._

_'C'mon, our carriage awaits,' he said, taking my hand. 'No, wait. Let's do this the proper way,' he said, dropping my hand. I glanced confusedly at him, he grinned back and bent down, taking my knees from underneath me and lifting me off my feet. _

_'Sirius!' I cried, clasping onto him as he walked down the aisle. The church was now empty, everyone had evacuated from the building. 'Just don't drop me,' I said as he let go of me slightly, I grabbed onto his collar for support. 'I said don't drop me,' I said, hitting with my bouquet of flowers. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. Smiling, we made it out the front door of the church to meet the gathering of our guests. As soon as we walked through the doorway we were engulfed with a storm of white and blue confetti. Izzy and Lily had their cameras out, snapping as many photos as possible. James, Remus and Peter where standing by the door cheering with the rest of the crowd. _

_I smiled when I woke up that morning. I smiled when I looked in the mirror with my dress on. I smiled when I walked down the aisle. I smiled the whole way through the ceremony. I smiled for the cameras snapping away. I smiled when we got home that afternoon, well, grinned more like. I smiled at the after-party and the receiving of our gifts. Yes, probably the happiest day of my life. _

_End of Flashback_

'Let's see,' Evangeline said, thinking to herself as she tapped her wand on the arm of her chair. 'Suggested sentence … life,' she said as the quill continued to scribble away on the parchment. A life imprisonment would be the only sentence suitable for a Death Eater, nothing less. She leaned forward in her chair, took the quill in her hand and signed the bottom of the parchment. She picked up the rolls of parchment, rolled them up and set them on the edge of her desk, ready to take to Moody. She glanced at the clock on her desk; seven o'clock. Later than what she had expected, Sirius would surely be wondering where she was. She picked up her bag, took some of the contents out, knowing that it was the weekend and she had the next day off. She fastened the bag closed, stood up and swung it over her shoulder. She grabbed the parchment and wandered over to oak door at the other side of the Department. She knocked on the door. 'Come in,' Moody said gruffly. She slowly pushed the door open. 'I have the Dolohov case, Mad-Eye,' Evangeline informed him, holding it up for him to see.

'Very good,' Moody said, gesturing for her to bring it forward. Evangeline walked towards his desk, handed him the case and stood back while he glanced over it. 'Thank you, Black,' he said, looking up at her, his magical eye twitching.

'No problem, Mad-Eye,' Evangeline said, turning and walking towards the door, she pushed down the handle and glanced around. 'Have a good weekend,' she said. 'Hopefully we'll have a few more quiet days on our hands,' she said with a smile before exiting his office. She walked through the Department, wishing Jefferson and Kingsley a good weekend before walking through the large oak doors and out of the Department and towards the lift that would take her to the main entrance. After spending over five minutes in the lift it eventually reached the ground floor. She walked through the crowds, through the golden gates and into the main entrance hall. After waving goodbye to Eric the security guard, she disapparated home.

Having already managed to get something to eat down at the Department she walked over to the bench where Sirius had left her dinner. She cleared it up, not wanting anything else to eat. She left her bag on one of the kitchen chairs, hung her cloak on the peg on the back of the kitchen door and walked into the living room. Sirius was sitting in his usual armchair, asleep. She chuckled at the calm, slumberous expression etched across his face. She walked over, brushed his hair out of the way and kissed him gently on the forehead. He sighed and moved his head so that it was resting on his shoulder. Evangeline smiled and left him in his peaceful slumber. She crossed the living room towards the front door. She glanced out of the window, it was dark outside, chillingly so. She continued her journey to the bathroom by climbing up the stairs and walking towards the bedroom. She turned on the light, walked through the bedroom towards the bathroom where she turned on the shower. She sighed heavily and leant against the bathroom wall, closing her eyes because of her lack of energy. Motivating herself, she got undressed and stepped into the warm, steaming shower. It felt as though she was washing away all her stress and unruly thoughts. She stood in the shower for over twenty minutes, just concentrating on staying calm and focused. She loved being an Auror, it was an exhilarating job but it could be very stressful.

After stepping out of the shower, putting on her comfy pyjamas and tidying away her clothes she went back downstairs. Sirius was not sitting up in his chair reading a book. 'Good evening,' Evangeline said cheerfully, walking towards him. He looked up at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, bent down and kissed him softly on the lips before retreating from him and collapsing on the sofa.

'Good evening to you too,' Sirius replied, setting down his book. 'Have a good day?' he asked her as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair.

'Stressful,' Evangeline replied, as she resorted to lying lengthways on the sofa, her head resting on the arm. 'Strangely, there were no attacks. But I still had a mountain of paperwork to do,' she said, running her hand through her hair.

'Every job comes with it's flaws,' Sirius said wisely, picking up his book and returning to the page he was reading before Evangeline had entered the room. He sighed and set it down again. 'I left you some food in the kitchen, I wasn't sure what time you would be home at,' he informed her. He watched her as she turned on her side.

'I know,' Evangeline said with a smile, 'and thank you,' she said. 'I got some food at the Ministry anyway, so I wasn't that hungry,' she said. There was a tension between them, but Evangeline couldn't put her finger on why it was occurring. She furrowed her eyebrows, 'Are you okay, Sirius?' she asked him.

He glanced at her, 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'It's just … you seem a bit distant or something,' Evangeline said, sitting up. She winced as a pain shot through her stomach. 'I don't think I'll have that food at the Ministry again,' she said, making a face and setting her hand on her abdomen.

'You do look a bit green to be honest,' Sirius said, leaning forward and setting his book on the coffee table. He got off his chair and reached his hand up to Evangeline's forehead. 'Hmm... you've got a temperature too,' he said, gently brushing Evangeline's hair out of her face. 'Lie down and I'll go and get you some of that potion that Izzy gave us,' he said, kissing her forehead before walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

Evangeline lay down on the sofa once more, clutching her stomach and resting her head on the cushion she had took from Sirius' chair. She groaned as the pain got worse. Eventually Sirius returned to the living room, a large green bottle in one hand and a metal spoon in the other. He knelt down beside the sofa in front of Evangeline, opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. 'Just to warn you, it smells bad so it'll probably taste bad too,' Sirius said, pouring the gloopy liquid onto the spoon. He held the spoon in front of her face.

'I'm not a baby, Sirius,' Evangeline said, narrowing her eyes and pouting.

Sirius sighed melodramatically. 'Even when I try to help you you're as stubborn as a mule,' he said, shoving the spoon under her nose. 'Here,' he said. Evangeline glared at him and opened her mouth, Sirius stuck the spoon in and she took the potion unwillingly. She wrinkled her nose as the potion travelled down her throat. 'That wasn't so bad, was it?' Sirius said, in a tone that you would speak to a five year old child with. Evangeline ignored him and closed her eyes as the potion began to numb her pain. Sirius smiled and kissed her nose before getting up and returning the potion to the medicine cupboard in the kitchen.

Eventually, Evangeline just fell asleep. The potion performed a numbing effect on any pain inflicted whilst also acting as a sleeping draught, sending Evangeline into a peaceful sleep. Sirius had returned to the living room, plunked himself down in his armchair and had began to read his book again. For Evangeline it was good to be rid of all the stress of work, she was looking forward to having a day off tomorrow just to spend time with Sirius. They had spent the last couple of evenings planning what they were going to do, eventually coming to the decision that they would visit Diagon Alley before going to Hogsmeade. Evangeline continued to doze on, showing no signs of awakening. It was approaching midnight, Sirius had fallen asleep in his armchair, the book he had been reading, resting in his lap.

The grandfather clock in the front porch chimed; midnight had come. Evangeline flinched, but did not wake. Her head was filled with visions. Visions she could not interpret. She turned, shaking her head as if to rid herself of them; it did not work. She heard voices, ones she did not recognise, others she did. 'Oh my God. NOOO,' one shouted frantically. 'Angel,' she was being shook one moment later, 'Angel, please wake up!' Evangeline slowly fluttered her eyes opened. Sirius was leaning over her, his chest was heaving up and down as he breathed heavily. 'You're awake. Good,' he said, his expression was confused, shocked. Tears were glistening in his eyes. He walked away shaking his head as he paced the living room.

Evangeline sat up, frightened as to why her husband was a nervous wreck. 'Sirius, what's wrong?' she asked quickly. She got to her feet, walked over to him and she searched his face for an explanation when he looked up. She could see his cheeks, wet from the tears. 'Sirius, you're scaring me … please tell me what's wrong,' she said, her eyes swelling up with tears of her own at the sight of her sorrowful, mournful husband. 'Sirius ….' she whispered weakly. She met eye contact with him, they stared at each other for a while. Her eyes widened, her lips parted, unable to speak she inhaled quickly. 'No – please – No, that's not true,' she said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Sirius held out a piece of parchment, Evangeline watched him before taking it in her hands. She glanced over it but dropped it immediately as if it had burnt her. She brought her hand to her mouth, inhaled deeply, almost choking. 'Oh my God,' she sobbed, her knees almost buckling from under her. 'Not … James and Lily – Nooo,' she cried breathlessly, tears falling predominantly down her cheeks.

'Sssh,' Sirius ushered her as he gently wrapped his arms around her, putting his hand on the back of her head and gently pushing it into the crook of his neck. Evangeline wrapped her arms around Sirius, buried her head in his chest, tears still streaming down her face and her breathing still uneven. 'Wh-What about … H-Harry?' Evangeline sobbed into his chest.

Sirius' eyes widened, he almost choked. He let go of Evangeline, cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. 'Go to Remus',' he said. He was regretting sending his wife away, but she needed to be with someone, rather than crying in their house alone while he went and looked for Harry.

'Y-You're not leaving me, are you?' Evangeline sobbed, she grabbed onto Sirius' wrists.

Sirius shook his head, 'I would never leave you, baby,' he said, kissing her on the forehead. He cupped her face tighter and stared into her eyes, wishing he could rid her of her tears. 'Now …' he inhaled deeply, 'you go to Remus', he'll look after you. I'll go and find Harry and bring him back here. Then… I'll see you in the morning,' he said, it sounded like a perfect plan, he just hoped that there were no flaws. 'Okay?' he asked her. Evangeline nodded feebly. 'You apparate to Remus' first,' Sirius said.

But before he could say anything else, Evangeline flung herself on him, hugging him tightly. She let go of him and looked up at him. He couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked with her dishevelled hair and big pyjamas. 'I love you,' Evangeline said, her eyes swimming in pools of tears.

Sirius reached his hand up to her face and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I love you too,' he said quietly, taking her hand. 'And I _promise_ I'll be back in the morning,' he said, squeezing her hand comfortingly. 'Now, you go to Remus',' he said, kissing her one last time. Evangeline reluctantly let go of his hand and took one step back, keeping eye contact with Sirius the whole time. There was a small crackle and she disappeared.

Evangeline landed in Remus living room, sobbing loudly. Her brother, her James, had been taken from her. Ruthlessly and brutally taken from her, taken from his son who would never know him properly. Lily, her best friend, had been murdered, like her brother, at the hands of the Dark Lord. In the pits of her stomach she felt anger, anger that no one had yet witnessed. But it was drowned out by the sadness and mournfulness that had overcome her whole body. It was dark in Remus' living room. Tears continuously streaming down her face she found his couch and sat down. She looked around, the half-moon shining in the window and onto a photo that stood on the windowsill. She howled with sadness once she identified who was in it.

The door slammed open, 'Who's there?!' a voice shouted threateningly from the doorway.

'Oh Remus, don't hurt me,' Evangeline cried as Remus switched on the light. She was blinded by the light and the tears that blurred her sight. She could vaguely see Remus approaching her, a shocked, concerned expression etched across his face.

'W-What's wrong?' Remus asked, sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her consolingly. He pulled her closer once she didn't answer. 'Has Sirius cheated on you?' he asked. Evangeline shook her head violently, unable to speak. Then she remembered the note that Sirius had given her. It was still in her hand, crumpled into a ball. She grabbed Remus' hand and set the note in it, looking up at his confused face. 'What's this?' he asked, but he knew he would not get an answer. He slowly unfolded the parchment, and glanced down at it. His head snapped up and he looked at Evangeline who was crying silently. He closed his eyes and pulled her into a hug. 'That's why you came here, isn't it? Because you couldn't live with him – you couldn't live with what that bastard had done,' he said, with anger in his voice.

Confused, Evangeline let go of Remus. 'What do you mean?' she asked him. Sirius had done nothing wrong, why was Remus blaming him for James' and Lily's deaths. She searched his face while he gaped open mouthed at her.

'He sold them to Voldemort! He was their secret keeper!' Remus shouted, clearly angry. 'It's his fault they're dead, it's his fault – God knows what's happened to Harry!' he bellowed. Evangeline flinched as his voice echoed through the house.

Evangeline shook her head. 'No,' she said, Remus glanced bewilderedly at her. She answered his questioning expression. 'He wasn't their secret keeper, Remus. Peter was,' she said quietly, wringing her hands.

'No he wasn't! I specifically remember James and Lily picking Sirius to be their secret keeper,' Remus said, getting to his feet and pacing around the living room, his arms flailing. 'Don't tell me that you're trying to cover up for him,' he snarled.

'Don't be ridiculous, Remus!' Evangeline spat, getting up off the sofa, following Remus. 'He wasn't their secret keeper. Peter and him swapped. Everyone knows that Sirius is James' best friend. If James and Lily were to pick a secret keeper it would be obvious to anyone who it would be! They certainly wouldn't think twice about the short fat boy that followed them around everywhere!' Evangeline said, raising her voice. Defeated by her own thoughts she sat back down again. 'They all thought it would be a better idea – I did too – but … clearly we were wrong,' she said quietly.

'Well, where's Padfoot?' Remus asked, as he looked out the window, his arms crossed. 'Why did he send you here?'

'He went out to try and find Harry,' Evangeline explained. 'He said he would try and find Harry and when he does he will take him back to ours,' she said. 'He said it would be better if I stayed here rather than in our house.'

'Okay,' Remus said quietly. 'You can stay here as long as you like. Izzy isn't back, she was working late,' he sighed and sat down beside her. They sat in silence. Evangeline had managed to calm herself down, but was still silently mourning. Remus sat, gobsmacked that his best friends had been murdered. He didn't know what to do with himself.

'Remus,' Evangeline whispered. Remus turned to look at her. 'Do you think we could g-g-go and s-see them? I-I don't want them … lying there,' she said, tears filling her eyes once more.

'If you want,' Remus said simply. Evangeline got up, Remus shook his head, she was in no state to see her brother and best friend dead but he followed her and stood up. He knew Evangeline was stubborn, even if he tried to talk her out of it he knew she would go anyway. So, he thought it would be better for him to go along with her. She would need all the comfort she could get. Evangeline grabbed his hand and laced her fingers in his. Remus looked up at her, she smiled back feebly. 'When you're ready,' Remus said quietly. There was a small crackle and they disapparated.

They landed in the small lane that lead to James' and Lily's house. Remus heard Evangeline gasp, he looked up; the top of the Potter's house had been blown off. Evangeline let go of his hand and sprinted towards the house. 'EVIE!' Remus shouted, he began to run after her, 'EVIE! IT MIGHT BE CURSED. YOU CAN'T –' he broke off. Evangeline had slammed open the small gate and ran up into the house; the front door was already open. All went silent. Then, a wail of despair. Remus ran through the small gate and up into the house. He glanced into the living room, Evangeline was sat on the floor, sobbing, clutching the hand of her dead brother.

'James,' Evangeline murmured, as if hoping that he would wake up. 'M-My … b-big brother,' she cried, squeezing his lifeless hand. Remus walked towards her, knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. Evangeline was almost choking, her breath catching on the back of her throat. She sniffed, wiped a hand across her nose carelessly. She bent down closer to James and kissed him softly on the forehead. Tears began to stream plentifully down her cheeks. 'G-Goodbye, big brother,' she said through suffocated sobs.

Remus had got to his feet, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he watched the anguished Evangeline let go of James' hand and reluctantly leave his side. She got to her feet slowly, glanced back at her brother one last time and walked out of the living room. She was still sobbing when Remus put his arm around her comfortingly, he attempted to guide her towards the front door, but she resisted and turned towards the stairs. Evangeline looked back at Remus, her eyes red and puffy. He nodded and she slowly climbed the stairs, preparing herself for what she was about to witness. The house was cold, she shivered as she walked onto the landing. Heavy-heartedly, she walked towards Harry's room, the door was open. As she turned the corner, and stood in the doorway, she closed her eyes before she saw exactly what she didn't want to see. Bravely after a moment of preparation, she opened her eyes. Her heart plummeted to the pits of her stomach, underneath the debris, lying peacefully as though in a deep sleep; was Lily. Evangeline took one step into the room, then another. She picked up pieces of wood, threw them out her path as she made her way towards her best friend. She collapsed at her side, sobbing she put her head in her hands and wept bitterly.

Once she had calmed herself, she took the time to just sit and reminisce all the times that she and Lily had spent together. Ten long years they had known each other and known each other well. They knew all of one another's secrets, knew almost everything about one another; they loved each other as best friends. And it hurt Evangeline to be sitting there beside her; alive and living whilst Lily would never get to grow old or see her son grow up. She reached out and brushed Lily's beautiful red hair from her face. She was unscathed, no signs of a struggle. It was as though she was sleeping, and that's what Evangeline wanted to think. After kissing Lily goodbye, she got to her feet, took one last look around Harry's room and slowly exited. She walked quickly across the landing and down the stairs, Remus was waiting outside the front door. He was talking to someone.

'Yes, terrible, terrible,' said the voice. Evangeline reached the bottom of the stairs. Millicent Bagnold was in the doorway, St. Mungos Healers where in the living room tending to James. 'Such a pity. Yes, there were twelve muggles murdered just twenty minutes ago, Peter Pettigrew also. Nothing left, drain pipe exploded,' Bagnold explained.

'Peter?! W-What happened?' Remus asked. Evangeline walked slowly out towards them. Bagnold had yet to notice her.

'Sirius Black,' Millicent Bagnold said simply. 'Killed them all.'

'That's bullshit,' Evangeline shouted, she was startled by the loudness of her own voice. 'Sirius wouldn't do such a thing,' she said, glaring deathlike at Bagnold who had flinched once Evangeline had appeared. She watched her carefully, blinking occasionally.

'He sold his best friend and his wife to You-Know-Who, didn't he?' Bagnold said, clearly not remembering that Evangeline was Sirius' wife and she knew him best. 'It is obvious that he was capable of murdering. And in such a ruthless way … twelve innocent muggles and one of his best friends. Stupid boy went to find Black once he knew that the Potter's had been killed.'

Evangeline stood open mouthed at her accusation. 'Sirius wasn't James' and Lily's secret keeper; Peter was!' she said, frantically. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth went dry. 'Where's Sirius?' she turned to Bagnold.

'He has been sent to Azkaban,' Bagnold informed her. 'Where else would we put a blasted murderer?' she said, examining Evangeline as though she were crazy.

'HE'S NOT A MURDERER!' Evangeline roared, almost tearing her hair from her scalp. 'Doesn't he get a trial? He wasn't even James' and Lily's secret keeper! You can't lock him up!' she cried tormentedly.

'My dear girl you have no proof that he wasn't the Potters' secret keeper,' Bagnold said, glancing around at the Aurors that surrounded them. 'And murdering thirteen people .. anyone who commits that crime deserves –'

'I'M SIRIUS BLACK'S WIFE!' Evangeline yelled angrily. 'SEE THAT MAN LYING DEAD IN THERE? THAT IS MY BROTHER! I WAS THERE THE NIGHT THEY NAMED PETTIGREW THEIR SECRET KEEPER! IF THAT'S NOT PROOF THEN WHAT IS?!'

'I would appreciate it if you did not yell at me, Mrs Black,' Bagnold said disdainfully. 'One person cannot change the ways of the law. As far as we know, your husband killed thirteen people, there is no proof to say he didn't.'

Evangeline did not reply, she shook her head as she fought to hold back tears of knowing that she might not ever see Sirius again. But she would make sure she did, she was determined to fight for his freedom. Thinking of all the horrible things that had went wrong that night, two loved ones dead, her husband being sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do, her nephew – . 'Where's Harry?' Evangeline blurted out.

'Why, Professor Dumbledore has sent him to live with Lily Potter's sister.'

**I hope you liked the chapter!! REVIEWS!! Now, I will try to stick to most of J.K's plot throughout the Harry Potter books. There will be some changes, to which I am not for revealing just yet .. you will just have to wait and see XD Thank you to all my reviewers! Tori xo**


	4. Chapter Four: Conceived

Chapter Four: _Conceived_

On finding out that Dumbledore had sent her nephew to live with Lily's sister, Petunia, who hated anything to do with magic, Evangeline had to be restrained by Remus as she burst into flames of anger and wrath. She knew she could give Harry a good up-bringing, she got along well with the small boy and would love him as though he were her own. Not to mention he would be a constant reminder of James and Lily; it would be like staring into Lily's eyes, remembering her, and reminiscing James and all his mannerisms simultaneously. She could not figure out why Dumbledore had come to the decision to take Harry away from a close relative who had known and loved him since he were born and instead put him into the care of a woman who hated her own sister because she was a witch and wanted nothing to do with her. Evangeline made several threats that night; she would find Dumbledore and interrogate him, she would provide the evidence to free her husband and she would find Peter Pettigrew, and if she didn't murder him herself she would make sure and bring justice to James' and Lily's deaths by sending him to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

She didn't go back home that night, she was too distraught and depressed. Remus took her to his by Along-side Apparation as she was too weak to go by herself. He settled her down in their guest bedroom, which became her room for the next two weeks. James' and Lily's funeral was situated just a couple of days after their deaths; November the fourth. They all attended, Evangeline did not cry, sob or weep in mourning. Her expression throughout was emotionless, blank. After the funeral she was distant, rarely uttered a word to either Remus or Izzy; she just shook her head or nodded when they spoke to her. She spent most of her time in her bedroom, staring out the window in silence. The amount of food she ate deteriorated, and when she ventured out of her room on rare occasions, it was obvious she had lost weight. There where mornings when Remus would wake up to find her throwing up what little food she had ate the day before. When he asked her what was wrong and if he could help, she ignored him. He tried to get her to let Izzy examine her, she refused, violently slamming the bedroom door in the St. Mungo's Healer's face.

Eventually, there was one day when she made it out of the house, leaving a note saying that she was going to visit the Ministry. She did not apparate, for the fear of splinching herself. She flew, which Remus found most bizarre. Once Evangeline had reached the Ministry, she entered using the visitors entrance, even thought she still technically worked there. The majority of the employees' moods were joyful, celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord, but they did not know the extent of Evangeline's loss to compromise with her overall sullen appearance. She ignored all the whispers and curious glances as she walked through the main hall towards the golden gates. She didn't care what they were saying. Yes, she was married to a 'mass murderer'. He wasn't. Evangeline continued to believe Sirius was innocent, no matter who criticised her. She was still determined to find the evidence that he was innocent, but until then, she was too weak and depressed to even think properly. She returned to the Aurors Department that day she visited the Ministry, explained to Moody that she might not return for a while. But whenever he needed her, she would be there. She made sure not to walk past her cubicle on the way out of the door, she was not yet ready to see photos of her lost ones. Breaking down into tears was not something she enjoyed.

Much to Evangeline's disappointment, though she had yet to speak with the old man, she ran into Albus Dumbledore who ushered her into a private room for a discussion. He explained to her the reason for him sending little Harry to live with Petunia Dursley, saying that it would be best for him to stay away from the magical world and all that he had done for them until he was old enough to take it. Understanding Dumbledore's motive, Evangeline gave in with her protest. But still she tried to reason with him to allow her to visit Harry from time to time. Even then, Dumbledore thought it would be inordinate. Though she was enraged by the old man, he helped her to see sense when she suddenly and unexpectedly threw up into the waste paper bin, reassuring her that she should see a Healer immediately and seek help. Explaining to her how serious her illness could be, if it killed her, Harry would have no one. Not one wizarding relative left. No one in the Wizarding World to explain to him why he was famous, why everyone knew his name. The wise old man had once again saved her from herself.

Evangeline returned to Remus' and Izzy's cottage just outside London. It was a cold, blustery day, not exactly ideal for flying in, but she still did not trust herself apparating. She opened the front door of the cottage, her broom in her hand. As soon as she stepped inside, the warmth hit her like a slap across the face. Stamping her feet on the mat, she took off her boots and put them in the small cupboard provided. She took off her large cloak and hung it on the peg above the cupboard before trudging into the kitchen. Remus and Izzy where sitting at the table which was laden with food. She smiled feebly as she set her broom against the wall and sat down on the spare chair. She reached out across the table for some bread rolls.

'Have a good day?' Remus asked her. She flinched and dropped the bread roll she was holding, but regained her assurance and picked it up. She glanced unnoticeably between Remus and Izzy. It was obvious that Izzy had scolded Remus for making such a sudden outburst.

Evangeline looked up; Izzy was smiling warmly at her, she smiled back. She gulped, knowing that she would have to speak sooner or later. It would not be fair on them if she continued to shut them out. 'It-It was okay … actually,' Evangeline said quietly. She jumped in surprise once more as there was a clatter of metal against ceramic. She looked up, Remus was staring wide-eyed at her. 'D-Did I do something wrong?' she asked him cautiously.

Remus broke into a smile and grabbed her hand that was resting on the table. He shook his head, 'No, no, no. You did nothing wrong, Evie,' he said, squeezing her hand. 'We thought you'd forgotten how to speak or something. We were getting worried,' he said, gazing at her compassionately. 'It's good to have you back.'

Evangeline smiled, and glanced between Remus and Izzy apologetically. 'I'm sorry I've been so distant… I-I just didn't know what to do with myself,' she said, bowing her head, ashamed that she had left them in the dark and cut them off from every aspect of her life. 'I always tend to try and fix my emotions the wrong way.'

'We know, Evie,' Izzy said, reassuringly. 'But you know we're here for you, don't you? You don't have to bottle things up. Come and talk to us any time,' she said. Evangeline smiled gratefully, knowing that she could trust them enough to talk to them about whatever she wanted. Personally she wanted to ask them if they would accompany her to visit James' and Lily's graves and maybe go and see Sirius with her – if the were allowed.

'Thank you,' Evangeline said with a feeble smile. She knew there was one thing left to ask that Remus and Izzy would be grateful of her asking. They had been concerned about her health the moment she had set foot in Remus' house the night of James' and Lily's deaths, and when they had tried to help her, she turned them away. But through a persuasive and sensible old wizard, Evangeline knew that the right thing to do would be to ask Izzy if she could examine her for any illness. 'Um … Izzy?'

Izzy glanced up at her, 'Yes?'

'You wouldn't mind giving me a check up this evening, would you?' Evangeline asked quietly, as she fumbled with the bread roll on her plate. 'It's just … I haven't been feeling well at all lately and I'm starting to get worried,' she said, glancing hopefully at Izzy.

'Of course, Evie,' Izzy said warmly. 'I'll check you up straight after dinner if you want,' she said, Evangeline nodded in response, wanting to know the cause for all her vomiting and headaches. She had a slight hunch that it wasn't as serious as what she had once thought it to be.

While they finished off the dinner Izzy had made, they conversed quietly, Evangeline gaining her confidence back and becoming more and more talkative. It felt weird for her, sitting around a table with someone other than Sirius, like she had done so many nights in the past. In the pits of her stomach she had a feeling that she might never see him again, but she kept it covered by the hope that one day he would be freed. She had wondered whether or not she would be allowed to visit him, even though she hated Azkaban. The Dementors presence made it almost unbearable for her, having been in Azkaban once before with Jefferson to review the prison. The loss of all happiness was a horrible feeling, something she never wanted to ever come across again, but she did. For the past two weeks she had felt nothing but sadness. Once they had finished the dinner, Evangeline helped Remus clear away the plates while Izzy went and collected her supplies from St. Mungos – just in case.

'Do you think they would let me visit Sirius?' Evangeline asked Remus as she dried a plate that he had just given her, with a tea towel. She was curious to hear his answer. When she told him that Peter was James' and Lily's secret keeper, not Sirius, he didn't seem that convinced at what she had said.

'They might,' Remus said simply, handing her another plate. 'But I'm not sure whether or not they allow high security prisoners to have visitors,' he said, lowering his voice as though in the hope that she might not hear him.

'High security prisoner?' Evangeline echoed, her voice high-pitched and squeaky. She almost dropped the plate she had been holding, but if it wasn't for her skills as a seeker it most certainly would have smashed onto the floor.

'It was in the Daily Prophet last week,' Remus informed her, as he took the plate and tea towel from Evangeline. She wasn't really much help gaping wide eyed at him. 'In some ways I was glad you kept yourself in your room away from everyone. I didn't want you to see that article … some of the things they wrote,' he said, shaking his head.

'The Prophet has always been a load of shit anyway,' Evangeline said hotly, a horrid expression etched across her face. She walked over to the table, pulled a chair out from under it and sat down forcefully. 'Always making things appear worse than what they actually are. They were probably bad-mouthing me, where they?' Remus did not respond. 'Remus?'

He turned around to face her and leant on the workbench. 'Bagnold called you hot-headed, bad-tempered and said you had no manners or respect for your superiors,' Remus said, Evangeline scowled and gasped incredulously. 'She also mentioned that you where planning a divorce,' he concluded.

'That's bollocks!' Evangeline exclaimed, getting extremely irritated by the false rumours that the Daily Prophet fed to everyone. Not to mention the fact that the Minister for Magic had shunned her in front of basically the entire wizarding nation. 'I would never even _think_ about divorcing Sirius!' she said heatedly. 'And the only bloody reason I was bad-tempered was because she was being a stupid, unreasonable, cold-hearted bitch!'

'I actually have agree with you,' Remus said, glancing at Evangeline. 'She was being totally oblivious to the fact that you had lost your brother, best friend, nephew _and_ husband on the same night,' he said sympathetically.

Suddenly his attention was caught by something over Evangeline's shoulder, he smiled. Evangeline glanced around, Izzy was standing in the doorway. 'I've got all my supplies ready, Evie,' she informed her. 'You can come whenever you like,' she said, leaving the doorway and walking down the corridor towards the bedrooms.

Evangeline turned back around to face Remus, she sighed deeply. 'I suppose I better go and get this over and done with... I always did hate going to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts – I hope to God this is much less painful than some of the things I've had to go in for,' she said, getting off the chair and walking towards the door and down the small corridor.

The only thing she could see in her mind was walking through the large doors of the Hospital Wing and remembering all the injuries and the consequences of duelling she had had in her years at Hogwarts. In first year, a broken nose after being punched by some Slytherin second year after she had called her a fat ugly bitch with a face like a dog. In second year, a broken wrist from falling off her broom and celery sprouting from her ears after duelling with yet again, a Slytherin. In third year multiple burns from messing around with a cauldron in Potions with Sirius and the time when her hex that was meant for James backfired and she ended up with horns and a tail. In fourth year, severe depression and spent two days in the hospital wing and when she broke her arm from falling off her broom, yet again. In fifth year when she spent longer than a week in the hospital wing after being stung by the Thorn 'O Lethargy bush in the Forbidden Forest and when she got clawed by Moony, resulting in a massive gash on her arm. In sixth year, she was a prefect, supposed to stay out of trouble – fat chance. Visited the Hospital Wing six times with consequences from duels and broken knuckles from punching Lucius Malfoy. In her final year she got knocked from her broom by Regulas, landing awkwardly and removing a disk from her spine. Regulas did not look the same for weeks afterwards; Sirius had battered him black and blue. That was probably the most painful of her injuries, but not the most frightening. She frantically visited the Hospital Wing one night, putting all her trust in Poppy Pomfrey to not judge her and asking her for a pregnancy potion. Luckily enough, it revealed that she was not pregnant; much to Evangeline's relief.

She walked towards the end of the corridor where her room was and peered in; Izzy was sitting patiently on a chair waiting for her. Evangeline smiled as she met eye contact with her friend. 'Let's get this over with,' she said with a touch of humour. 'Do you want me to sit on the bed, Healer Lawson?' Evangeline asked. Her ways of concealing her emotions had returned, she usually covered her fear by wittiness.

Izzy laughed, 'If you want,' she said as Evangeline walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Izzy watched her as she walked slowly over to the bed and plunked herself down. She got out of the chair and went over to where Evangeline was sitting, she sat down beside her. 'Now, Evie, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I will have to ask you a few questions,' she informed her.

'Ask away,' Evangeline replied brightly.

Izzy bit her lip, 'Is there any chance you might be pregnant?' Evangeline knew that it was coming, after reminiscing her memory of seventh year her suspicion to what her illness might be had become clearer. All she could do was answer truthfully, if she lied it would benefit no one.

Evangeline swallowed, 'It could be a possibility,' she said quietly.

'I'm sorry,' Izzy said.

Evangeline glanced sidewards at her. 'What are you sorry for? It's not your fault that I might be carrying Sirius' child,' she said bluntly. She sighed, 'I know – if I _am_ pregnant – that it will be hard. I mean, raising a kid by yourself can't be easy –'

'You won't be alone, Evie,' Izzy interrupted, grabbing Evangeline's hand supportively, 'You'll have me – and Remus.'

'You know what I mean, Iz,' Evangeline said, bowing her head. 'The baby will never know it's father … unless I eventually find the proof that Sirius is innocent,' she said, hoping that one day she would. She was already finding it hard, two weeks Sirius had been in Azkaban; she was missing him like crazy. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like after years had gone past.

'But you might not even be pregnant,' Izzy said.

'Well you're the Healer!' Evangeline said, pointing to all the bottles of potions and bandages that Izzy had brought into the room. 'Just a simple pregnancy potion – you do have one, don't you?' she asked curiously, picking up bottle after bottle to examine them.

'Yes, of course I do,' Izzy said, getting off the bed. 'It's in my bag,' she said, walking over to the desk where on top lay a white carrier bag. She fumbled around inside it for a while before eventually pulling out a blue bottle. 'See,' she said, holding it up for Evangeline to see. 'Now, all you do is –'

'I know what to do, Iz,' Evangeline said rolling her eyes, getting up from the bed and taking the bottle from Izzy's hand. 'Pour some into a cup or something, then pee in the cup and if it goes green you're pregnant and if it goes red you're not,' she said, knowingly.

Izzy furrowed her eyebrows, 'Did I lend you some of this before?' she asked curiously.

'No,' Evangeline replied and then bit her lip. 'I got some from the Hospital Wing in seventh year,' she said, glancing up to see Izzy's reaction. 'Please don't judge me, Iz. It – The moment felt right for us, it just so happens that I freaked and thought I was pregnant,' she explained.

'You're a head case,' Izzy said, shaking her head and folding her arms. 'You and Sirius had sex when you were in school! I always knew you were irresponsible,' she said, a smirk playing on the corners of her mouth.

'Yes. Sirius and I had sex when we were in school,' Evangeline said bluntly. 'But don't even try to tell me you didn't _think_ of doing it with Remus,' Izzy's eyes widened, her lips parted as she was about to speak. 'I am a trained occlumens, my friend. I can see your thoughts,' Evangeline said slyly.

'What – you mean you've –' Izzy stammered, Evangeline nodded in response. Izzy gasped dramatically.

'Ha! I'm only joking, Iz,' Evangeline said, opening the door to the bedroom before grabbing a small, white, plastic cup from the desk on her way out. Izzy tutted and started muttering to herself as Evangeline walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door behind her. She set the bottle of potion on the edge of the sink, but kept the plastic cup in her hand. She walked over to the toilet, did what she had to do, poured some of the potion into the cup along with her urine – and waited. She sat down on the floor, her back leaning against the bath, the cup sitting on the floor beside her right leg. She waited, and waited, glancing down occasionally at the small cup which contained the liquid that remained unchanged in colour. The waiting was the worst, not finding out the result. Once the result became clear you knew that you couldn't change the future, you were going to have a baby and that was that. But waiting for the outcome, you were juggling between two; your life would continue like normal or you would eventually give birth to a baby.

Evangeline remained neutral in thought, she tried her best not to think about it, filling her head with happy memories instead. She waited a while longer, until eventually she gave in and glanced down at the cup. The liquid had turned green; she was pregnant. Evangeline sighed heavily, brought her knees close to her chest and hugged her legs whilst she rested her forehead on her knees. It's not as though she wasn't happy, she was but she knew that Sirius would never get to see their baby grow up or get to know it, love it like she would be able to. It seemed highly unfair. The thoughts of Sirius not being able to see their child brought James and Lily into her thoughts, knowing that they would never get to see Harry grow up. She had thought that her days of mourning had passed. No, they had not. A single tear trickled down her cheek and broke the barrier; more tears fell incessantly.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. 'Evie? Are you okay in there?' said a voice, presumably Izzy coming to check up on her. Evangeline wiped her tears away with her sleeve, but did not answer. 'Evie? Please …' There was a fumble at the handle of the door and then a heavy sigh. 'I'm sorry, Evie, but you can't go through this alone. _Alohomora_.' Izzy pushed down the door handle and slowly pushed open the door, peering around the edge. 'Oh, Evie,' she said, walking over and kneeling down beside Evangeline before gathering her into a hug. 'You don't need to worry, you'll be fine. Trust me.'

'It's not that,' Evangeline sniffed. 'It's just … Sirius will never get to see the baby unless he gets freed from Azkaban,' she said, frowning sadly. 'And that's not fair. But-but I have to tell him. I don't want him not knowing, that would be horrible,' she said, woefully.

'Don't worry about that, you're all that matters now,' Izzy said, rubbing her back comfortingly. 'You and the baby,' she said with a small smile.

Evangeline shook her head. 'No. No, I _have_ to tell Sirius. I can't – He _has_ to know, it's his baby too,' she said lamentably, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. 'I'm going to tell him. I'll go and see him and tell him,' she said, nodding in agreement with herself.

'But, Evie, I'm not sure the Ministry will let –'

'I don't care!' Evangeline snapped. 'I _will_ find a way to go and see him, and I _will_ tell him I'm pregnant,' she said, sniffing sorrowfully. She paused for a while, bowing her head. 'I miss him anyway, I _need_ to see him.'

'Okay,' Izzy said, knowing that it was probably best to agree. 'Maybe you should go to bed and get some rest, you've been on your feet almost all day,' she said, standing up and offering a hand to Evangeline who took it. Izzy pulled her to her feet. 'Bed?' Izzy asked her, Evangeline smiled and nodded. 'And then tomorrow I'll take you with me to St. Mungos and we can have the Maternity Healers look over you, see how far along you are. Okay?'

'Okay,' Evangeline said quietly as they walked out the bathroom door. 'You know, for a while I had forgot all this had happened – James and Lily dead, Harry gone to live with Petunia and Sirius being in Azkaban. For a while I was actually enjoying myself,' she admitted sadly, glancing sidewards at Izzy. 'It was like back in the old days when we were laughing over something stupid and arsing about.'

'It was good to see that you have your sense of humour back anyway,' Izzy said, chuckling. 'Things will get better, I can feel it in my bones,' she said, putting her arm around Evangeline's shoulders.

'I hope they do,' Evangeline said quietly.

Izzy guided Evangeline towards her room, then left her to get changed into her pyjamas alone. She quietly changed into her pyjamas; for the past week it had felt weird to go fully clothed to bed. Normally, when at home, she would end up wearing one of Sirius' old jumpers to bed rather than her own night clothes. When she had changed, she switched off the light and got into bed. It felt so cold and alone, no cuddles from Sirius to keep her warm or his soft skin to lean into. She pulled the duvet up to her chin and curled into the foetal position, closing her eyes in attempt to try and get to sleep. Thoughts of James and Lily, little Harry and Sirius flooded her mind. Eventually she became very drowsy, hardly able to open her eyes and she fell into a deep slumber.

***

Evangeline was awoken bright and early that next morning by Izzy who bustled into her room and opened the curtains. She was already dressed in her lime green robes and ready for work. Much to Evangeline's dismay, she had hoped that Izzy had forgotten that she was to take her to St. Mungos with her; clearly that wasn't the case. She ushered Evangeline out of bed and into the bathroom to wash, complaining about being late for work as she went. Evangeline tried her best to be as quick as possible, changing into some decent clothes rapidly and wolfing down her breakfast in an attempt not to make Izzy late. They were just about to make their way towards the fireplace – they would be going by Floo – Remus trudged tiredly into the living room, kissing Izzy quickly before she grabbed a handful of powder and jumped into the fireplace, yelling 'St Mungos Hospital'. Evangeline followed her, taking the green powder in her hand and stepping into the fireplace and throwing the powder to her feet before saying what Izzy had said moments before her. Instantly, she was engulfed in a green flame and she went spiralling downwards, everything a blur.

Once she had stopped moving, she stepped out of the fireplace and into what looked like the reception of St. Mungos. Evangeline glanced around, Izzy was standing at the reception desk, handing in what looked like a small card. The reception was rather noisy, many of the witches and wizards that sat upon the rickety wooden chair where sporting disfigurements, making odd noises or simply waiting patiently in silence. Evangeline made her way past the rows of chairs towards Izzy, who had finished chatting to the receptionist. Evangeline glanced up at the floor guide; there was no maternity ward. 'There's no maternity ward up there,' she said, glancing confusedly at Izzy who smiled.

'Yes, but there's a sign,' Izzy said, pointing in the direction of one corridor, and above it said: Candlewick Maternity Ward. She put her hand on Evangeline's shoulder and guided her down the corridor. Evangeline glanced into the wards as they walked past, crying babies was all that could be heard. 'It's not that bad, trust me,' Izzy said, noticing Evangeline sullen expression. 'The reception is just over here,' she said, pointing to a small desk between two corridors.

'You are coming with me, aren't you?' Evangeline asked, her voice quavering slightly.

'Of course I am!' Izzy replied as they reached the reception. The receptionist looked up at them, she didn't look at all happy to be there. 'Uh … My friend here has just found out she's pregnant and would like to see how far along she is,' Izzy said, finding it hard to determine what to say. 'And just to check everything is okay,' she said, smiling at the gloomy looking receptionist.

'Right,' the receptionist said bluntly, glancing down at her desk and riffling through some notes. 'Please take a seat,' she said, gesturing towards the three chairs that sat facing her desk. 'I'll see if any of the Maternity Healers are free,' she said, standing up and pushing her chair back; it screeched against the wooden floor.

Evangeline and Izzy walked towards the three chairs sitting against the wall and sat down on them. Evangeline chortled, and glanced sidewards at Izzy. 'She didn't look very happy, did she?' she said, 'Not exactly the type of person you would want working around c –' she stopped abruptly as the receptionist returned. Evangeline smiled innocently up at her.

'Healer Martins is free,' the receptionist said haughtily. 'Just down that corridor there, and the second door on your right,' she said, pointing down a bright corridor. Izzy and Evangeline got off their seats and began to walk towards the corridor. 'Oh, yes, the Minister for Magic is due to come and inspect the premises. It's my duty to apologise, as she may interrupt your appointment,' she said, before Evangeline and Izzy disappeared down the corridor.

'Great,' Evangeline said, faking her delight. 'Just what I needed,' she said gloomily, as she and Izzy continued their journey down the corridor. 'It'd be just like her to stick her nose in something that doesn't concern her.'

'Let's just hope she doesn't,' Izzy said, 'You don't need any more hassle – that's Healer Martin's room there,' she said, pointing at the baby blue door with the golden nameplate. She knocked on the door and it swung open revealing a lady in her early fifties sitting at a desk.

Healer Martins swivelled around in her chair, smiling pleasantly. 'Why Isabella, what brings you down here?' she said, before glancing at Evangeline who was standing beside her. 'Well, God bless us all. Evangeline Black. It seems like only yesterday when Lily and James where down here – 'she stopped and shook her head sadly, ' – Terrible. Terrible,' she said, wiping a tear from her eye. She got up from her seat, 'Come in, come in. No point standing out there,' she said, beckoning them in, and closing the door behind them. Evangeline and Izzy sat down on the seats designated for them. 'Now, who is it I'm tending to today?'

'Me, actually,' Evangeline piped up, smiling slightly at Healer Martin as she sat down at her desk. 'I took a pregnancy potion last night,' she informed the Healer.

'Good, good,' Healer Martin said, scribbling down on a piece of parchment. 'Now, do you have _any_ idea when you conceived?' she asked, the corners of her mouth threatening to curl into a smile.

Evangeline bit her lip, 'Um... not exactly, no,' she said.

'Right,' Healer Martin said, the smile on her face was now evident. 'Well that's no problem, we can easily check,' she said, pulling her wand from her pocket. 'Now, this is just a simple spell that will reveal how far along you are,' she said, waving her wand in front of Evangeline's stomach. '_Gravidism tempus'_' Strange numerals appeared in the air in front of her. 'You are two months along, Evangeline,' Healer Martin informed her. 'And the date you conceived was the second of October.' She continued to study the numerals floating in the air, her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated.

'Okay,' Evangeline said, a tinge of pink forming on her cheeks as she reminisced that day. 'So what sort of … _things_ do I need to do to benefit the baby,' she asked, wanting to know how she could help the growth and development of her child. Healer Martin grinned as she made eye contact with Evangeline who was a little confused by the Healer's sudden happy expression.

'Babies, my dear,' Healer Martin said, cheerfully.

Evangeline's face dropped, her eyes widened and her jaw slackened, but she sat up in her chair. 'Babies,' she repeated in disbelief. It had not quite registered in her head yet. Izzy gasped in surprise.

'Yes. Twins,' Healer Martin said, examining Evangeline's shocked expression.

'_Twins_,' Evangeline echoed. She gulped, 'Two babies,' she said quietly in shock as she slumped back in her chair. Two children was the only thing she could think about. Two babies to look after – on her own. She reached her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes whilst shaking her head in disbelief. 'It must run in the family,' she said quietly.

'That is quite true actually, Evangeline,' Healer Martin said. 'It's obviously in your genes, especially after your mother had you and James.'

'W-What sex are they?' Evangeline asked curiously.

'Two boys,' Healer Martin smiled.

'Boys. Boys I can cope with,' Evangeline said, sighing slightly and glancing down at her stomach. A small smile made it's way across her face. She could just imagine two miniature Sirius' running around the house causing mischief. It brought tears to her eyes, she blinked furiously in an attempt to banish them. She glanced up and noticed Healer Martin's curious face. 'Once you've lived with my brother you start to think you can conquer anything, not just boys,' she said, memories of James flashing through her brain.

Healer Martin chuckled, 'Your brother was quite the comic when he was in here with Lily. Such a shame about what happened,' she said sadly, shaking her head like she had before. 'And yes, as you were saying before; eat healthily and plentifully. You may find that you have cravings for certain foods and you reject other foods – that is perfectly normal. But as far as I can see everything seems to be fine. The spell I performed is a complex spell that reveals the date you conceived, how many babies, the sex of the baby and any irregularities – there were no irregularities,' the Healer reassured Evangeline.

'That's good,' Evangeline said. 'So will I need to come and see you again?'

'Yes,' Healer Martin said, 'Come and visit me within the next four months to check everything is going well. Other than that I think we are done here,' she said, smiling between Evangeline and Izzy before getting off her seat.

Evangeline stood up and followed Healer Martin to the door. 'Thank you ever so much, Healer Martin,' she said as the Healer opened the door. 'I'll try and get an appointment sometime in March,' she said, smiling at the Healer before glancing out the door. Her expression turned to a scowl.

'Ah, Mrs Black,' Bagnold said, a smug look etched across her face. 'What a _coincidence _seeing you down here. I hope you aren't in any sort of trouble,' she said, smirking. Her eyes glazed over Evangeline's stomach.

'Oh not at all, Minister,' Evangeline said, haughtily. 'I was just getting a check up from Healer Martin. I'm due in around sometime in early June, you see,' she said, placing a hand on her stomach. 'It'll be hard – Sirius isn't around – but Izzy says she'll be there for me.' She knew it would be better to tell Bagnold there and then that she was impregnated by Sirius; if she didn't it might end up in the Prophet that she was a whore who couldn't keep her legs closed.

'I see,' Bagnold said, raising her eyebrow at Evangeline. 'Such a shame your husband will never see his child,' she said, it was clear she wasn't sorry at all. 'But then again, he should never have killed those innocent people.'

'Children,' Evangeline corrected her, 'I'm expecting twins, she said.

'Like I said; it's a pity he will never see them,' Bagnold repeated.

'If you think you can attempt to irritate me, Bagnold. You think wrong,' Evangeline snarled. 'Sirius is innocent – he would never kill anyone, not even his worst enemy,' she said, pointing a finger in Bagnold's face.

'That is where you are wrong, Mrs Black,' Bagnold said, coldly. 'Your husband was a Death Eater; in league with You-Know-Who and he sold your brother and his wife to him. He killed one of his former best friends and twelve muggles – he was found laughing. I see no innocence in that,' she said.

'Sirius is no Death Eater,' Evangeline spat, 'And he did not sell James and Lily to Voldemort; he would rather die than betray them!' she shouted. 'Only their secret keeper could betray them – Sirius wasn't even the bloody secret keeper!'

'You have no proof,' Bagnold replied bluntly.

'I'm not having this argument with you again,' Evangeline growled. 'And how dare you spread false rumours about me! I, in no circumstances am having a divorce! And if you must know; I'm only bad-tempered around you,' she snapped.

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Bagnold said.

'Don't lie!' Evangeline snapped viciously. 'You blatantly must have something against me. Why, is it because I'm married to someone you think is a mass murderer?' she asked angrily.

'If you must know, then yes,' Bagnold replied. ' I'm not entirely sure how you did not notice that your husband was a Death Eater. Also the fact that you have no respect for me whatsoever. The way you speak to me it is as if I am not your superior, ' she said.

'Sirius is not a Death Eater!' Evangeline roared, loosing her patience with the Minister for Magic.

'I could have you sent to Azkaban for conspiring with a Death Eater, Mrs Black,' Bagnold threatened. 'But, seeing as you are in no fit state – ' she glanced down at Evangeline's stomach ' – I shall be lenient and let you away with it,' she said.

'I bet it's killing you to let me walk free, isn't it?' Evangeline taunted, folding her arms. 'So very kind of you Minister,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'I could very well change my mind, Black,' Bagnold said bleakly. 'You may find yourself in a cell with your murderer of a husband very soon if you do not cease to insult me,' she said.

'At least I would be with Sirius,' Evangeline said simply. 'And anyway, think of the uproar if you sent a pregnant woman to serve a sentence for absolutely nothing in Azkaban. That wouldn't be very good publicity now would it, Bagnold?' The Minister for Magic did not reply, she simply stared scornfully at Evangeline. 'I was also meaning to ask you... high security prisoners get visitors, is that not true?'

'No it is not,' Bagnold replied sharply. 'No high security prisoner is allowed – '

'I'll make you a deal, Minister,' Evangeline began. 'You let me visit Sirius, you get whatever you want from me. Deal?'

**I hope you liked the chapter!! REVIEWS!! Add my story, add me as your favourite author .. yadda yadda yadda. Thank you very much to all my reviewers. You all make me very happy!! If you've just added my story I would really appreciate a review – just to show that you care (: TORI! XOX **


	5. Chapter Five: Encounter

Chapter Five: _Encounter_

Sometimes, when in a pressurising situation you often make decisions you regret. Offer trades that ought not to be offered. Most of the time, things turn out perfectly well and both sides of the party benefit. In other cases, one party may be cheated in their bargain, resulting in them gaining less than they made a deal for. Bagnold accepted Evangeline's proposition, allowing her to visit Sirius in Azkaban – but on two conditions. Those conditions being that Evangeline changed her surname back to Potter, making it look as though the rumour Bagnold's released was true. This meant that Evangeline's sons would grow up with the Potter surname too. The other condition was that Evangeline should refrain herself from making further outbursts about how Sirius was innocent, keeping her thoughts to herself. Though Evangeline was in an angry mood, she accepted the deal but before she did she settled a bargain with Bagnold that she would be allowed to contact Sirius through letters after her visit. Bagnold accepted and they settled the deal with a shake of hands. It rather reminded Evangeline of how the handshake between Gryffindor and Slytherin captains occurred before a quidditch match; firm and wanting to crush the other's hand to dust.

Evangeline returned to Remus' cottage just before noon, leaving Izzy in the Spell Damage Department where she worked. When she climbed out of the fireplace she found Remus slumped on an armchair in the living room, reading a book. As soon as he noticed her, he sat upright and began bombarding her with questions. She told him that she was expecting twin boys and that they were due sometime in early June. She also mentioned that she unfortunately ran into Bagnold and, of course, an argument occurred. She told him how they struck a bargain, Bagnold allowing her to visit Sirius once, whenever she wanted but she had to visit the Ministry some day this week to change her name back to Potter. Remus was disappointed that Evangeline had agreed to the deal, but could understand her motives. They spent the day relaxing in the living room, Evangeline listening whilst Remus brainstormed names for her babies. Some of them where ridiculous, others quite hilarious – some that you would never dream of naming your child. Evangeline herself wanted simple but unique names for her children, nothing fancy. When Izzy returned that evening she found Remus and Evangeline sitting together on the couch flicking through a photo album, laughing. She found it strange that Evangeline was not tearful at the sight of her brother, sister-in-law, nephew and husband, but rather chuckling and smiling. As they sat around the table that night, the conversation was not as minimal as what it normally was – Evangeline seemed to be in a good mood and was extremely talkative.

As the days went by, Evangeline seemed to be back to her normal self again – but of course she wasn't. Her stomach was slowly getting bigger and her morning sickness remained, and she spent the majority of her mornings in the bathroom hoping that she would throw up no more. She found that certain foods definitely made her sicker; strawberries and red meat for some strange reason. She also found that she had grown cravings for cold things; such as ice cubes and freezing cold drinks. There was one morning when she demanded a bucket of ice cubes – Remus didn't dare not to refuse to get her some, he knew how pregnant woman could be. As days turned into weeks and December rolled in, Evangeline found no opportunity to go and visit the Ministry, or her husband for that matter, as she was continuously being sick and was too weak to barely move. She was growing extremely restless at the fact of being too ill to go places, and as much as she enjoyed Remus' company she needed to get out of the house. Evangeline was also getting worried that Bagnold might have forgotten their bargain, the thought had been playing on her mind ever since a month had passed since they had made the deal. It was nearing Christmas, yet Evangeline was in no mood to be joyful. Her vomiting had not ceased and she was not going to be spending Christmas with Sirius, nor would she be able to visit Harry because of the restrictions that Dumbledore had set. In fact, she was exceedingly miserable.

Eventually Christmas day arrived, Evangeline remained in her bed for most of the day hoping that it would pass rather quickly and she would not have to spend it without her most loved ones. Although she knew it would be impolite to not spend a few hours with Remus and Izzy, they knew how she felt and completely understood why she did not come out of her room. Evangeline, fed up of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, got up and trudged into the living room – Remus and Izzy were quietly conversing. She wished them a Happy Christmas, even though she herself was not having one. Izzy handed her three presents, one of which Evangeline knew was from Remus and Izzy, the other two she was not so sure about. She opened the present from her hosts; there was a book on naming children – she laughed once she flicked through it, Remus had left a note at one of the names – there was also a golden photo frame with four pictures in it. She thanked Izzy and Remus for her present before opening one of her other presents. She untied the ribbon, then unfolded the paper to reveal James' invisibility cloak. Sitting on top of the cloak was a note;

_I believe now, you are the rightful owner of this. You may find a use for it, although maybe not. Congratulations also – I'm sure you're twins will grow to be just as mischievous as yourself and James were. Times are hard, but be strong. Merry Christmas, Albus Dumbledore. _

Smiling sadly at the memories of James and herself wandering Hogwarts at night with the cloak, she pushed it aside and pulled the last present onto her lap. There was no label indicating who it was from. She silently opened it, revealing a small pile of photos, posters, her wand holster and her crimson Aurors cloak. She riffled through the photos; ones of her wedding, Harry, the Marauders and old photos from when she was at Hogwarts. She stared lovingly down at them, wishing that she could have changed everything. Wishing that James and Lily where here, enjoying Christmas Day with Harry, wishing that she and Sirius were together. She picked up a small piece of parchment;

_Happy Christmas, Black. Yes, you'll always be Black to us, no matter what the Minister says. You might not know it, but it's all over the Prophet about you changing your name – we're not sure if you have yet though. We kinda guessed that you might be wanting these so we thought they would make a good Christmas present. Congratulations on the babies too! We know you'll have your hands full with the twins when they're born, but if you ever do want to come down and visit us, you'll always be welcome. You're still one of the best Aurors out there, Black. Don't forget that. There's always room for you and that desk will always be yours. Stay safe and best wishes! Kingsley, Jefferson, Leah and Mad-Eye_

She put the small note on top of the pile of her belongings and gathered her presents up in her hands, returning to her bedroom. She set the pile of presents on the desk in her room and went back into the living room. She talked for a while with Remus and Izzy before Izzy disappeared into the kitchen to make the Christmas dinner. She called Evangeline and Remus into the kitchen once it was made. Evangeline ate as much as she could, without making herself sick. They conversed lightly before Evangeline returned to her room, glad that the day she had been dreading was nearly over. She climbed into her bed, she was still clad in her pyjamas as she had not bothered to change out of them when she woke up. Surprisingly she fell asleep rather quickly. Finally the day that had been haunting her had ended.

Christmas day had ended, Boxing day had passed, it was nearing New Years Day. The days were rolling by far too quickly for Evangeline's liking. Eventually she decided that she would complete Bagnold's part of the deal soon, hoping to see Sirius before the year ended. She got up early on New Years Eve, determined to make her way to the Ministry that morning. She walked briskly into the kitchen, Remus and Izzy where sitting at the table.

'Morning,' Evangeline said, as she grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. She walked towards the porch and grabbed her cloak, swinging it over her back and fastening it at her neck. She returned into the kitchen, still eating the toast. 'I'm going to the Ministry today,' she informed Remus and Izzy who both looked up when she spoke. 'Going to change my surname, unfortunately visit Bagnold and then get Jefferson and Kingsley to accompany me to Azkaban,' she said, revealing her plan for the day.

'Are you sure?' Izzy asked her sharply, Evangeline glanced confusedly at her. 'What I mean is, are you feeling well enough to go?' she asked, curiously. 'I'll go with you if you want, I can send an owl to my Head of Department telling her I can't come in at all today.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Izzy,' Evangeline replied, grabbing Remus' glass of pumpkin juice and taking a small sip. 'I'll go on my own – I need to do this on my own,' she said, replacing Remus' glass on the table. He rolled his eyes at her; clearly she hadn't changed. 'I should be back before midnight, if I'm not then you can start to worry.' Izzy sighed deeply. Evangeline glanced at the clock on the wall; it was eleven o'clock. 'I should get going – ' Izzy looked up at her, ' – No, Izzy. I'm going now and you can't stop me.'

'You're being unreasonable, Evie,' Izzy said, standing up. 'You're better now, seeing Sirius would only make you worse. Why can't you just …'

'Forget about him?' Evangeline snapped, shocked at Izzy's reaction. 'How – How could you even _suggest_ that? I could never just _forget_ about him, Izzy. He's my husband, the father of my twins, I cannot just forget about him,' she exclaimed, glaring ferociously at Izzy who was staring wide-eyed at her. Evangeline shook her head in disbelief, and turned her back on Remus and Izzy. She stormed into the living room, grabbed a handful of Floo powder. She scattered the powder into the flames of the fire which had turned emerald green. She stepped into the fire, Izzy had come racing into the living room, flailing her limbs in the air.

'Wait, Evie! I didn't – '

'The Ministry of Magic!' Evangeline shouted, ignoring Izzy as she ran towards her. Immediately Evangeline was sucked downwards, spinning very fast. She continued to spin, until eventually she felt the spinning slow down and she walked energisingly out of the fireplace and into the crowds of the Ministry of Magic. She dodged her way past hundreds of Ministry employees that were gathered in the Atrium and she walked as quickly as she could towards the golden gates. She made her way into the smaller hall, where she joined the queue for one of the lifts. Eventually it opened and the crowd surrounding it streamed in. Evangeline pushed the number two button in the inside of the lift and waited patiently. She could feel people's stares boring into the back of her head as she stood at the front of the lift, people attempting to glance unnoticeably at her. She ignored them, hoping that the lift would move a little quicker. Finally, the lift reached level two. Evangeline stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor like she had done so many times before, but this time she wouldn't be entering the Auror Department. She opened the third door on the right to reveal a quiet office. She walked over to the receptionist who wore green glasses and had long brown curly hair. She smiled at the receptionist through the glass that separated them.

'Hi,' Evangeline began, not sure how she should word what she was about to say. 'I'm here to-to …' she couldn't finish the sentence. But she knew she had to go through with it if she wanted to see Sirius.

'To change you surname?' the receptionist asked politely with a small smile.

'Yes,' Evangeline replied sadly, she could barely look the receptionist in the eye.

'It's okay, Evangeline,' the receptionist reassured her with a smile. Evangeline's eyes widened and she stared at the receptionist. 'Are you okay?' the receptionist asked, examining Evangeline's shocked expression.

'Willow?' Evangeline asked, as she continued to stare at the receptionist curiously. Willow smiled back at her, glad that she had recognised her. It had been years since she had seen her fellow Gryffindor room mate. She hadn't known that Willow had got a job on the exact same floor as her. 'I-I didn't know you worked here,' Evangeline said.

'Yes,' Willow said, 'I got the job just last year,' she said, flicking through pieces of parchment, presumably Evangeline's marriage certificates. 'It's quiet in here you know, that's how I like it. And people rarely come in here.'

'I guess that's true,' Evangeline said, she gulped when she read the title of the piece of parchment Willow was holding. Willow looked up at her, Evangeline peeled her eyes away.

'You don't want to do this, do you?' Willow asked her. 'I read all about it in the Prophet, it doesn't seem like something you would do. You loved Sirius – I'm sure you still do,' she said, nodding slightly. 'I don't think he killed all those muggles – if that's a comfort to you,' she said.

'Thanks,' Evangeline said quietly. 'It won't change anything though, neither Bagnold or Crouch will allow him a trial and now that … I made the deal, I can't ever protest for one,' she said, biting her lip. 'But she's allowed me to go and visit him so I guess that's better than never seeing Sirius a-again,' she said.

'I'm sorry, Evangeline,' Willow said, compassionately. 'You've been through so much lately, and now Bagnold stopping you from appealing. I would've broken down by now,' she said.

'I know I have to keep strong,' Evangeline said, 'I have the twins to think about,' she said, placing a hand comfortingly on her stomach. Willow's eyes widened. 'Oh, they're due in June,' Evangeline said, with a warm smile. 'Two boys,' she said.

'Congratulations!' Willow said, her eyes brightening. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Thank you,' Evangeline said, 'To be honest I was a bit surprised when I found out,' she said. 'It wasn't exactly the best timing either. About two weeks after… J-James and Lily died,' she said, barely able to say James' and Lily's names. Willow nodded sadly. Evangeline sighed, 'So what do I have to do? For this … thing.'

'You just need to reinstate your new name,' Willow said, Evangeline nodded understandably. Willow reached Evangeline the piece of parchment through the gap in the glass. Evangeline took it shakily. 'Um … Evangeline,' Willow began, Evangeline looked up at her. 'I-I could make a fake certificate and you could sign it instead. I-I mean it's only a suggestion, but –'

'You would really do that for me, Willow?' Evangeline asked, gobsmacked at Willow's idea. 'I don't want to put your job here in jeopardy. What if someone found out? You would loose your job and it would be all my fault – I wouldn't want that,' she said.

'Oh don't be silly. You really helped me in seventh year, I want to repay you,' Willow said, seeming eager to help Evangeline. 'I'll make a copy now, and then all you need to do is write your name on it. I put the fake certificate in your profile and you keep the real one,' she said, reciting the plan.

Evangeline was breathing heavily. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive,' Willow said, she held up the already made copy of Evangeline's certificate and handed it through the gap in the glass. Evangeline took it, filled in all the boxes before replacing the surname Black with Potter and signing it at the bottom. 'See, it looks just like the real one,' she said brightly with a large grin.

Evangeline laughed at Willow's over-excited expression. 'Thank you so much, Willow. How can I ever repay you for doing this?' she asked sincerely.

'You don't need to repay me, Evangeline. I was repaying you,' Willow replied, placing the fake certificate in Evangeline's profile and handing Evangeline the real one. 'There you go. Now keep it safe,' she said sternly. 'And don't loose it otherwise everyone will think you _did_ change your surname.'

Evangeline took the piece of parchment, her eyes glazed over it quickly. 'Thank you, Willow,' she said, smiling up at the former Gryffindor. 'It was lovely to see you again, too – ' she glanced down at her golden watch ' – I'd better get going, I have so many people to see,' she said, backing away from the desk. 'See you again, Willow,' she waved before turning around and walking towards the door. She opened the door, but stopped and turned around, 'Thank you.'

'Any time, Evangeline,' Willow said, with a broad grin.

Evangeline smiled and backed out the door. She walked down the corridor towards the lift, she pressed the button and waited patiently. Eventually the lift arrived, the doors slide open and Evangeline walked inside, pressing the number one button on her way in. She stood quietly as the lift went down one level. The doors opened to reveal a well furnished corridor. She slowly walked out of the lift, peering around curiously as she walked down the corridor. She had never been on level one before, it seemed strangely eery. She continued to walk down the corridor, passing many polished mahogany doors with gleaming golden nameplates. She read every one, hoping that she would soon reach the Minister for Magic's office yet dreading what might happen. Finally she reached Bagnold's office. She knocked loudly on the door.

'Come in,' came the haughty voice from inside. Evangeline pushed down the handle and opened the door. She walked in briskly, a determined look glazed across her face. 'Black,' Bagnold greeted her coldly. 'Not like you to come and visit me uninvited,' she said, watching Evangeline's every move as she walked towards Bagnold's desk. 'Oh! Wait,' Bagnold said, dropping her quill. The fake enthusiasm was dripping off her. 'I honestly let it slip my mind … it's _Potter_ now, isn't it?' she asked slyly. 'Please, take a seat,' she said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

Evangeline glared at her. 'I'm not staying, Bagnold. I've done my part of the deal. Now it's your turn,' she snarled, angered by Bagnold's overall attitude.

'Now, now, Potter,' Bagnold ushered her. Her expression smug from triumphantly overcoming Evangeline by ways of a bargain. 'One hour. That's all,' she said, ripping a piece of parchment and taking her quill in her hand once more. She began to scribble onto the parchment, 'So how're the twins? Doing well I hope,' she glanced up, a satisfied smile plastered across her face.

'That's none of your business,' Evangeline growled back.

'Oh, someone's a but touchy,' Bagnold said amusedly, not looking up. 'Must be those pregnancy hormones,' she said, taking the parchment in her hand and glancing up at Evangeline who had her fists clenched, her expression was enraged. 'Take this with you along with two Aurors – can't afford you collapsing can we,' she said snootily, holding the parchment up for Evangeline to take. She snatched it out of the Minister's hand. 'The Dementors are to be moved to the opposite side of the prison,' Bagnold informed her. 'One hour. No longer, Potter.'

Evangeline ignored her, shot one last venomous glance at the Minister before turning and walking towards the door. She roughly opened the door and slammed it fiercely behind her, knocking the golden plate off the front of the door. She kicked it forcefully down the corridor and stormed towards the lift. She angrily pushed the button for the lift and waited, tapping her foot impatiently. The lift arrived, the doors opened slowly and Evangeline stalked into the it and pressed the number two button. She waited in the lift as it moved down – it didn't take long. The doors opened once more and she practically jumped out of the lift and walked down the corridor. She turned the corner at the end and walked towards the large oak doors at the end of the corridor. She pushed them open, there was the usual chattering and laughter that could be heard around the Auror's Department.

'BLACK!' someone shouted. Evangeline spun around, Kingsley and Jefferson were running towards her. Many people had poked their heads around the sides of their cubicles to see what all the commotion was. 'What the hell are you doing here?' Jefferson asked before engulfing her in a tight hug.

Evangeline coughed, 'Uh, Jefferson,' she stuttered, attempting to pry him off her. She made eye contact with him and then glanced down at her stomach. 'Don't suffocate a pregnant woman,' she said.

'Sorry,' Jefferson said bashfully, but he broke into a grin. 'But you didn't answer my question. Why are you here exactly? We all thought you wouldn't be back until you had the twins,' he said, looking down at Evangeline's stomach that now had a slight bulge to it.

'I'm going to Azkaban – '

'WHAT?! Bagnold can't send you to Azkaban! You're – you're _pregnant_!' Jefferson exclaimed, glancing around wildly. Everyone else in the Department also found this extremely disturbing and they began whispering amongst each other.

'Bagnold isn't sending me to Azkaban,' Evangeline said, rolling her eyes at Jefferson's overreaction. 'I'm going because I want to go,' she said, Kingsley and Jefferson eyed her curiously. 'To see Sirius. I sort of _need_ to tell him I'm pregnant,' she said, she saw Jefferson and Kingsley glance at each other. 'Listen, I know you both think he's a mass murderer and everything but he's my husband and he needs to know that he is going to be a father,' she said bluntly.

'Why did you come down here then?' Kingsley asked.

'Because Bagnold said I need to bring to Aurors with me,' Evangeline said, holding up the piece of parchment for them to read. 'And I thought, well, who other than my favourite partners in crime-catching would be perfect for the job?' she said, with a smile. 'You will come with me, won't you?' she asked, inquisitively.

'Sure!' Jefferson replied enthusiastically. 'Even though I absolutely _hate_ Azkaban,' he said, a grimace etched across his face at the thought of the place. 'I'll go grab my cloak,' he said, before disappearing behind a row of cubicles.

Evangeline glanced at Kingsley who had not move nor said a word, he stood staring at the ground. 'Are you coming too?' she asked him, he glanced up at her. 'You don't have to – it was just a suggestion,' she said.

'Of course I'm coming with you,' Kingsley said to her as thought she was mad. 'I needed to speak to you anyway – well Jefferson and me needed to speak to you – but we can't in here,' he said, glancing around at the cubicles where many people seemed to be listening into their conversation.

'Oh, okay,' Evangeline said, as Jefferson approached them clad in his crimson cloak.

'Are we ready to go?' Jefferson asked as he fixed the hood of his cloak.

'Yep,' Evangeline answered him, as she began to walk towards the large oak doors. Kingsley and Jefferson followed her. She stopped as she reached the doors. 'Couldn't we just apparate?' she asked them. She knew it would be very busy in the Atrium, as it was late in the afternoon and people would be leaving work to return home.

'Yeah, why not?' Jefferson said, before disappearing completely.

'Right,' Evangeline said, turning around only noticing then that he was gone. 'You wouldn't mind taking me by side-along apparation would you, Kingsley?' she asked. 'It's just I haven't apparated in a while and I don't trust myself.'

'Sure,' Kingsley said with a shrug. Evangeline grabbed onto his sleeve and they disappeared from the Department. They found themselves standing on a rocky shore, the wind blowing wildly around them and the waves crashing ferociously against the rocks. In the distance the tall, dark, haunted building of Azkaban. On the shore, a small boat was tied to the harbour. Evangeline had yet to remove her grip from Kingsley's sleeve. 'You okay?' he asked her.

Evangeline swallowed hard. 'Yeah,' she replied, though it was a lie. In the distance she could hear screams of madness, it frightened her and she was dreading going closer to the prison. Kingsley put his arm around her shoulder. 'Thank you,' she mumbled as they walked towards the small boat. Jefferson was waiting for them. Kingsley helped her into the boat and she sat down beside Jefferson who had mobilised the oars. Once Kingsley had climbed into the boat, Jefferson waved his wand and the oars began to move. They sat in silence, Evangeline kept her eyes on the water as it crashed around the boat.

'We can go back, you know,' Kingsley said, patting her back reassuringly.

'No,' Evangeline replied sharply, 'We've got this far now, there's no point going back.' She looked ahead of her, they were nearing the fortress. The waves were crashing against the sides of the prison. Shrieks echoed through the sky, Evangeline flinched at the sound. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Eventually they reached the prison, dementors glided towards the entrance. Jefferson got out of the boat and explained to the entrance keeper that the dementors were to be moved to the opposite side of the prison. The old, peculiar looking man nodded curtly and disappeared out of sight. Evangeline grabbed onto Kingsley's sleeve once more as the made their way out of the boat. Jefferson waited on them at the entrance of the prison. Evangeline and Kingsley walked slowly towards him.

'When we get in can you put the deafening spell on me, please,' Evangeline breathed. Kingsley nodded and pulled out his wand, he waved it and instantly Evangeline could no longer hear the shrieks and screams around her. It comforted her in a way, the sight of the place was enough to frighten the living day-lights out of her.

They walked through the court-yard of the prison, the walls were tall, small barred windows dotted the black stone walls. Evangeline whimpered, and grabbed Jefferson's hand. He squeezed it tightly, comforting her. They walked towards a dark archway and turned left down the dimly lit passageway towards a crooked stairs. The walls of the passageway looked almost green in the light, like an eery underwater pathway, the damp had got to a stage where it covered every inch of the wall. Kingsley mouthed something, she could not hear him – he signed the number nine, then the number two and finally the number seven. Sirius was in cell number nine hundred and twenty seven. It was cold, extremely cold. The effect the dementors had on the place was overpowering. The slowly climbed the stairs, up seventeen levels. The suspense was tormenting Evangeline; she could barely breath and her legs had turned to jelly. But she carried on, Jefferson and Kingsley either side of her. Eventually they reached the seventeenth floor, they stepped off the stairs and onto the entrance to a dark passageway. Even though Evangeline was not supposed to hear anything, she could have sworn she heard the moans of madness, screeches and screams of the prisoners. She breathed heavily, and pulled Jefferson and Kingsley close. They guided her down the passageway, each door having a barred window and a number on it. Evangeline kept her eyes ahead, not wanting to peer into the eyes of any prisoner she might have imprisoned in this terrible place. Suddenly, Kingsley and Jefferson stopped beside her, Evangeline could have sworn she felt her heart stop for just a second. Kingsley had his wand out, he waved it in front of her and her hearing returned. The passageway was more quiet than what Evangeline had expected, there were occasional whimpers or moans from the prisoners but nothing more. Jefferson had moved towards the door of a cell; nine hundred and twenty seven.

'Stay on your bed,' Jefferson called into the cell. 'Make any sudden moves and you will be stunned,' he said threateningly, 'We are armed, do not try to escape.' He pulled a key out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock. There was a deafening click and Jefferson pushed open the door. 'There you go,' he said, glancing at Evangeline who didn't know where to look.

She walked forward slowly, putting her hand on the door for support as she walked into the cell. It was small, she could see the end of the bed past the end of the door but she could not see Sirius. Her heart was pounding, her breathing heavy and uneven. She curled her fingers around the edge of the door and almost pulled her body past the open door. She stopped and closed her eyes before stepping out from behind the door. Tears fell from under her closed eyes and down her cheeks. Her breath caught on her throat as she opened her eyes to see a bedraggled Sirius sitting on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head in his hands. She gasped and more tears fell as Sirius glanced up. Evangeline's lips parted as she and Sirius made eye contact. She began to sob uncontrollably but managed to stumble forward through blurry vision only to be engulfed by Sirius' arms. She broke down sobbing into Sirius' chest, wrapping her arms around him and never wanting to let go. Sirius ran his hands through Evangeline's hair, missing the softness and silkiness of it. He ran his hands down her back, pulling her closer to his body. Evangeline had stopped sobbing, but her breathing was still heavy. Her hands were tightly gripping onto Sirius' back. She sniffed and lifted her head from Sirius' chest, she looked up at him; into those dense, grey, sparkling eyes that she had missed. He bent his head down and gently kissed her forehead.

'Y-You promised you'd be back that morning,' Evangeline said, between uneven breaths. Pools of tears formed in her eyes. 'You-you promised …' she said before the tears began to fall plentifully down her already damp cheeks.

'I know I did,' Sirius replied quietly, his eyes sparkling because of tears of his own. He took Evangeline's face in his hands and sighed deeply. 'I'm sorry,' he said, staring into her shiny green eyes as they dripped tears of sorrow. 'I thought I'd never see you again,' he said sadly, letting his hands fall to her waist and resting his forehead on hers.

Evangeline closed her eyes as more tears fell, she had no control over them. 'I-I had to make a deal with Bagnold,' she sobbed, 's-so that s-she would l-let me s-see you.' Evangeline could hardly breath, how could she tell her husband that she was forced to change her surname. 'S-She m-made me... ch-change my s-surname b-back to P-Potter,' she wept.

'You did that just to see me?' Sirius asked her.

'O-Of course I did!' Evangeline exclaimed, moving her head so that Sirius' forehead was no longer resting on hers. 'I-I would have done _anything_,' she sobbed. 'I love you.'

'Oh, Angel,' Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her as she continued to sob. 'I'll get out sooner or later. Don't worry,' he said, although he wasn't sure if he would or not. He would say anything just to make her stop crying; he hated seeing her sad. 'Maybe – maybe they'll give me a trial,' he said, hopefully.

'I've tried, B-Bagnold said you d-didn't n-need a t – a trial,' Evangeline replied, resting her head on Sirius' collarbone and nestling her face into his neck. 'S-she's only allowed me one – one hour with you,' she sniffed.

'We could do _a lot_ of things in one hour,' Sirius said, an air of mischievousness about his voice. Evangeline laughed through her sobs, something Sirius was glad to hear. 'There is a bed, you know,' he said, 'Although… it might not hold the both of us.'

'Is sex all you ever think about?' Evangeline said lifting her head to look up at Sirius. Her breathing had calmed and she was now able to speak without stammering. Sirius winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Typical Sirius. He guided her towards the small bed, he lay down and patted the space beside him. 'Sirius, I don't think – '

'No, it's not that,' Sirius interrupted, as he pulled her towards him. She lay down beside him, staring up at the ceiling. 'I just wanted you to lie beside me,' he smiled. Evangeline glanced sidewards and smiled back, she knew she still had to tell Sirius she was pregnant but finding the right time was impossible. 'I've missed you so much,' he said, as he draped and arm over her body and rubbed his hand up her side

Evangeline smiled woefully, tears forming in her eyes again. 'I've missed you too,' she said lamentably. She sniffed determinedly, 'Sirius, I have – ' she glanced across at him, his head was cocked curiously to the side. 'What's wrong?'

Sirius made eye contact with her, 'You've got a bit of a belly, love,' he said with a smile. Evangeline's eyes widened – did he know? She stared at Sirius who watched her confusedly before his lips began to part and his eyes got wider. She saw him gulp and he bit his lip, 'You – you're ….' Evangeline nodded and tears began to trickle down her cheeks once more. Surprisingly Sirius broke out in a grin, a tearful one at that. 'You mean – my-my baby is in there,' he said barely able to contain his happiness as he reached out his hand and placed it on Evangeline's stomach.

'Babies,' Evangeline corrected him.

Sirius glanced down at her, shock was written across his face. 'T-Two?' he said, staring at Evangeline. He smiled like he hadn't done in two months. 'When are they going to be born?' he asked her ask he ran his hand gently across Evangeline's stomach.

'June,' Evangeline replied as she watched Sirius contentedly as he gazed lovingly down at her stomach. In the back of her mind she was crying out for him, knowing that he might never see his sons grow up. 'They're both boys,' she said, his head shot up, a grin plastered across his face.

'More mischief then,' Sirius grinned as he lifted Evangeline's t-shirt away from her stomach so that her skin was revealed. He shuffled himself so that he was closer to her abdomen; he bent down and kissed her stomach softly. 'Make sure and name one after James,' he said, lifting his head to make eye contact with Evangeline. She nodded in agreement. She heard him sigh deeply, 'I'm sorry for all this, Angel,' he said, moving back up the bed, lying on his side and placing a hand on her stomach. 'I shouldn't have went after Wormtail. Stupid bastard blew up the street – killed all of those muggles. He-_He_ betrayed James and Lily – I'll kill him when I get out of here,' he threatened, there was anger in his voice. 'I'll fucking well kill him – '

'Sshh,' Evangeline said, reaching up her hand and placing her finger on his mouth. She sat up and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Don't talk,' she said, placing her hand on his face. 'Just lie with me,' she said quietly, lying back down and looking up at him. He smiled and turned so that he was lying on his back. Evangeline moved herself closer to him, turning slightly on her side, draping her arm across his chest and resting her head on his collarbone.

She closed her eyes, wishing that this sweet haven would never come to an end. But she knew it would sooner or later. Sooner or later she would have to leave Sirius for what might be the rest of her life. Something she wasn't at all prepared for. She sighed softly, as Sirius rested his chin on the top of her head. She was hoping she would fall asleep, just so she could stay a little longer than an hour. But for now she was happy just lying with Sirius, spending what little time they had left together.

**I hope you liked the chapter!! REVIEWS!! Thanks to everyone who has added my story and reviewed it, it is all very much appreciated! I am going to be honest – I actually nearly cried when I wrote this, it's all so very sad. But anyway, I hope it nearly made you cry too – it means I'm not the only person who is easily moved XD Tori XOX **


	6. Chapter Six: Delivery

Chapter Six: _Delivery_

The thought of leaving someone and never seeing them again, is probably the most excruciating feeling in the world. But knowing that they are alive and living, locked away from you so that you're only mourning their existence is worse. Walking away from your loved one, saying goodbye, potentially never seeing them again – your heart breaking as you walk out the door. The hardest thing you will ever do, kissing their lips one last time, letting go of them. Is it possible to bury the memory of them and move on? Leave everything behind, hoping to forget. No. You keep holding on, trying to make it through, staying strong. There was nothing you could do to conceal the truth – just keep holding onto the hope in your heart. Locked in the back of your mind is the memories you shared together – they can never be removed. Your love remains, your heart is always with them. You gaze at the stars every night, knowing that your loved one can see them too. Knowing that you are closer than you think The letters you write, keep you strong and hoping that one day you will meet again. The hope remains in your heart – along with their memory.

Weeks passed. And the months drew in quicker than Evangeline had expected. Even though her days were long and tedious, they sped past. Each day the twins were getting bigger, more active and making life harder for Evangeline. She found it difficult to walk, her back aching from the weight she was carrying as June drew nearer. As May ended, she was as big as she would ever get – and that was huge. She barely moved from her seat on the sofa in Remus' cottage, the only time she did was to go to the toilet or get food to satisfy her cravings. Of course, she was the butt of all jokes coming from Remus. He took many pictures of her gorging out, sleeping with a huge slab of chocolate resting on her bump and generally struggling to move anywhere. Evangeline did not find this humorous but she ignored any taunting that came her way, knowing that in about two weeks she would be back to her normal self again. Well, almost. There were days when Evangeline went into a roller coaster of emotions, normally those days that had some link to the people she had lost. Her birthday in March was one of the most horrible birthdays she had ever had – her brother would never be around to celebrate it with her. She visited James' and Lily's graves that day, laying down Lily's favourite flowers and saying a prayer for them. She talked to them, telling them her problems, all the interesting things that had happened, telling them that she was sorry and that she would always love them.

Bagnold had limited Evangeline to writing to Sirius once every month. The time between each letter pained Evangeline, the waiting was awful. She chose her days to write each letter carefully, normally writing on the days which she knew contained a memory that made her cheerful. Her letters were long, detailed and contained almost all of the events of the past month. When she received each one of Sirius' letters, she never opened it in the cottage. She always returned to the same spot on the beach near Remus' house to read them, alone, the crashing of the waves to soothe her. Occasionally, Evangeline enclosed a picture in her letter. Normally of her, Remus and Izzy – something to comfort Sirius. It was hard enough for Evangeline with him not being there, but she had Remus and Izzy, her friends from the Aurors Department and Dumbledore. Sirius had no one. He sat in that cold, dreary cell all day and night, nothing to do but reminisce his most treasured memories, think of what Evangeline might be doing right at that moment and reread over her letters. That was what kept him from going insane, knowing that he had people to live for and that he was innocent. He wasn't sure whether or not Wormtail had killed himself in the blast – if he hadn't it was his priority to make sure he brought James' and Lily's deaths to justice, in the most brutal way possible. But for now, Sirius was happy thinking that Wormtail had died, although that was only until he could find a way to make sure of that.

The sun was shining brightly when Evangeline eventually awoke that morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and kicked off the covers, before swinging her legs over to edge of the bed. She pulled herself up awkwardly, her hand placed on her stomach as she finally sat up into a sitting position on the end of her bed. She yawned loudly, and put her weight onto her legs before clumsily getting to her feet. She groaned and put her hands on her waist, her back aching as she walked towards the door of her room. The twins were due to be born any day now, she was hoping that would be quiet soon as the pain in her back was becoming almost unbearable. She trudged sorely out of her bedroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, only Remus was present. She glanced at the clock – ten o'clock; Izzy was already at work.

'Morning Evangeline,' Remus said, when he noticed her standing in the doorway looking rather dishevelled. She was clutching the massive bulge that protruded from her body. 'Morning twins,' he called cheerfully. 'I hope you're not causing your mummy any trouble this morning,' he said, smirking at the unamused look on Evangeline's face.

'Shut it, Moonman,' Evangeline growled – she was not in a good mood this morning. She hobbled over to the table, pulled out a chair and plunked herself down. She sighed, and put her head in her hands when she sat down. 'I feel like I've been carrying a baby elephant around with me,' she complained.

'You look like you're going to give birth to a baby elephant,' Remus joked, bringing her over a glass of orange juice. She watched him hawk-like as he walked towards her, she shook her head disgustedly when he offered her the glass. 'Oh, sorry. I forgot,' he said, remembering that orange juice wasn't the best thing to give a pregnant woman. Especially after Evangeline had vomited over him with it once. 'Just water then?' he asked, Evangeline nodded in response. 'Just think... in a couple of days there'll be two baby Padfoot's running around,' he said, pouring her a glass of water.

There was whimper, and Remus turned around to find Evangeline's head in her hands, her shoulder shaking. He quickly set down the glass and rushed over to Evangeline side, putting an arm around her shoulder. 'Hey, what's all this crying about? You should be happy,' he said, rubbing her back soothingly. 'Sirius wouldn't want you crying,' he said. Evangeline sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes sort of red and puffy. 'You can still send him photos,' Remus said, trying to calm her down.

'I suppose,' Evangeline mumbled, bowing her head, she sniffed loudly. 'But it's not the same,' she said, placing a hand on her stomach and caressing it. 'He'll never get to see them properly, cuddle them or teach them how to ride a broom …. or-or cause mischief Marauder style,' she mumbled sadly. She squeaked suddenly, glancing up at Remus, a small watery smile on her face. 'One of them just kicked,' she said, her smile getting broader. 'Look,' she said, grabbing Remus' hand and placing it on her stomach. 'Do you feel it?' she said, moving Remus' hand to wherever the babies' kicked.

'Yes,' Remus said, smiling at Evangeline. 'That's amazing,' he said, as he felt one of the baby's kick against Evangeline's stomach.

'It is, isn't it?' Evangeline agreed, she wiped tears away from her eyes and watched Remus as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. 'Honestly … I can't wait. I could give birth any time now, today, tomorrow...' she said, smiling at the thought of finally seeing her babies. 'I just – I can't wait to see them. All the pain will have been worth it,' she said.

'You're right, I've heard childbirth can be pretty nasty,' Remus said, lifting his hand away from Evangeline's stomach. She glanced up at him, her eyes were wide yet irritated. Remus laughed and kissed her on the cheek. 'You'll be fine,' he said, getting to his feet. He walked over to the sink and began to wash the pile of unclean dishes that lay abandoned beside it.

'I hope so,' Evangeline said, dismally, 'I couldn't imagine what would happened if I died giving birth to them,' she said, suddenly shocked at her thought. 'That would be awful – Remus make sure I don't die,' she said, glancing over at him.

'Don't be silly, Evie,' Remus said, throwing a wet dishcloth at her. 'You won't die,' he said as Evangeline threw the dishcloth back at him and hitting him on the back of the head. 'Thanks for that,' he said, throwing her a look over his shoulder as he continued to rinse the dishes.

'You threw it at me first!' Evangeline exclaimed, slowly getting out of her chair. She groaned and put her hand on her back to support her. 'The sooner these guys decide to pop the better,' she said, glancing down at her stomach before waddling over to where Remus was standing. 'Want some help?' she asked him.

'No. Now go and sit down,' Remus ordered her. Evangeline raised her eyebrow and stood still. 'Move,' he said, Evangeline did not move. Remus sighed, set down the dishcloth, put his hand on Evangeline's shoulders, swivelled her around and walked her into the living room. 'Sit down. You're heavily pregnant. You need rest,' he said, pushing her down onto the sofa and pointing at her bump. 'Don't look at me like that, Evangeline April Black. You will stay there until you absolutely need to move,' Remus said sternly as Evangeline rolled her eyes and folded her arms stubbornly.

As Remus left the living room and walked into the kitchen, Evangeline hoisted herself from the sofa and was about to get to her feet when Remus called, 'I thought I told you to stay seated on that sofa.' Evangeline scowled and sighed huffily, sitting back on the sofa, putting her legs up on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She grabbed one of the magazines that were sitting at the other end of the sofa and began to flick through them. After finding nothing of interest in the magazine she flung it onto the coffee table and sighed irksomely. She impatiently drummed her fingers on the arm of the sofa, glancing around the room hoping to find something to do. She wasn't the type of person that could sit still for long; she had to be doing something. She sighed again, and let her head loll back until it was resting on the back of the sofa. She stared at the ceiling, wishing she had something to do. But being heavily pregnant what she could do was limited. Izzy had suggested that she should start to knit things for the babies – Evangeline looked at her as though she was crazy. Knitting was for old ladies who could do nothing else, not twenty two year old women. She glanced out the window; it was the perfect day for flying, but she knew that it would not be possible. Plus, Remus might have a heart attack if he saw her zooming around the country side expecting twins any day now. So she sat quietly, her head resting on her shoulder, her hands sitting on her stomach, not knowing how long for – though it seemed like hours.

Eventually fed up doing nothing, with much effort she lifted herself off the sofa and began to trudge into the kitchen. She furrowed her eyebrows, she could not see Remus as she entered the kitchen. She stopped abruptly – maybe something had happened. Maybe someone was here. She didn't have her wand; it was in her bedroom. She saw a hand clawing at the corner before her, suddenly a head popped around it – Fenrir Greyback. Evangeline flinched and grabbed the closest thing she could, which happened to be a soaking wet frying pan and she hit him in the face. He backed away, falling to the ground, clutching his face, his wand had fallen to the floor. Evangeline quickly but with much difficulty bent down and picked it up before holding it in front of her threateningly.

'Well, well,' Greyback said, his sadistic grin plastering his face. 'Mrs Black, what a pleasure to see you,' he said, his eyes flickered to her protruding stomach. 'And with child too,' he licked his lips, staring longingly at her body.

'What are you doing here?' Evangeline snarled, watching his every move. Blood was pouring from his nose where she had hit him with the frying pan. 'Where's Remus?' she asked, nervously glancing around trying to catch a glimpse of where he might be.

'Don't worry, love. I took care of him,' Fenrir said, attempting to get to his feet. 'Now how about you just put down my wand – '

'Where is Remus?' Evangeline growled, glaring at the yellow-eyed man. He said nothing, but continued to try and get to his feet. 'Answer me!' Evangeline screamed, Greyback's wand wavering in her hand. 'What have you done with him?' she shouted as the werewolf finally got to his feet.

'I just came for a little visit to check up on him,' Greyback answered her, he slowly began to stumble towards her. 'Make sure he really was a werewolf – of course it was me who bit him in the first place,' he said, making his way towards her, his eyes staring at her as he got closer.

'Don't come anywhere near me!' Evangeline shouted, pointing Greyback's wand in his face.

'I don't think that would be possible, missy,' Greyback replied, licking his lips. Evangeline backed away. 'I just can't resist a bit of _sweet_ meat,' he said, quietly, almost seductively in a way, as if he was talking to a lover.

'Stay away from me!' Evangeline screamed, backing down the hallway. She held a had protectively over her stomach, whilst holding up Greyback's wand. 'I'll stun you if you come any closer,' she shouted threateningly. Greyback continued to stalk her into the living room showing no signs of ceasing. 'I warned you!'

'Stun me if you want, missy,' Greyback said, his yellow teeth glinting in the sunlight. 'It won't work. It's my wand you see,' he said, grinning triumphantly as he neared Evangeline. His hands where outstretched, his chest heaving.

Evangeline was breathing heavily too, but out of fear. She could only dread what might happen to her twins if Greyback got her. He continued to stalk her, until they were standing in the living room at opposite sides of the coffee table. 'You can't run, missy,' Greyback taunted, he edged his way around the coffee table, Evangeline walked around it in the opposite direction. 'You can't hide neither,' he said, now he was grinning.

Evangeline raised his wand, hoping to God that it would work against him. With a small flick of her wrist a jet of red light shot out of his wand and hit him square in the chest. The life drained from his eyes, his head drooped to the side and he fell lifelessly onto the glass coffee table; smashing it tp pieces as his weight fell onto it. Evangeline sighed, relieved that he was no longer a threat to her. She slumped down on the sofa and closed her eyes, her hand placed on her stomach. Suddenly the living room door burst open. Evangeline screamed in surprise and held up Greyback's wand at the person that had just entered the room. She sighed; it was Remus. Battered and bloody Remus.

'God, you scared me, Remus,' Evangeline said, putting her hand up to her face.

'Are you okay?' Remus asked, kneeling down beside her as she sat on the sofa. 'Did he hurt you?' he asked concernedly, glancing over her body for any signs of a wound. He had a gash on his face, he had a black eye and there seemed to be blood pouring from a wound on his arm.

'I'm fine, I'm fine,' Evangeline reassured him. 'What happened? How did he get in?' she asked, glancing over at Greyback to make sure he was still lifeless.

'I don't know,' Remus said, shaking his head. 'He attacked me from behind, began scratching his way around my body. I managed to punch him a couple of times – I left my wand on my bedside table,' he explained, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. 'Then he punched me in the face and I'm assuming I went out cold. When did he find you?'

'No, I found him,' Evangeline said. 'I went into the kitchen – I couldn't see you anywhere then he popped his head around the corner and I hit him in the face with the frying pan –'

'That's why I tripped over it when I was running through the kitchen.'

' – So I hit him in the face and picked up his wand,' Evangeline continued. 'Then he started stalking me into the living room, eventually I got fed up and just stunned him,' she said simply as though it was a piece of cake. 'You look awful, Remus,' Evangeline said, running her finger along the edge of the gash on his face, he flinched. 'You really should go to St. Mungos,' she said.

'No, I'm fine, Evie,' Remus reassured her.

Evangeline raised her eyebrow. 'You don't look fine, Remus,' she said, glancing up and down over his battered body. 'Right, I'll contact Moody, tell him I've caught Greyback. When he's been taken away, you will apparate me to St. Mungos,' she said, reciting her plan. Remus did not respond. 'Remus?'

'Yes, yes, that's fine,' Remus said, wandering over to Greyback's lifeless body and putting a body-binding spell on him, as well as invisible ropes – just in case. 'Honestly, I really don't need to go to St. Mungos,' he said, glancing around at Evangeline who was smiling.

'You might not, Remus,' Evangeline said, 'But I do,' she said, getting off the sofa. She smiled bashfully as she revealed a small wet patch. ' Don't worry. I'll buy you a new sofa,' she said, glancing awkwardly away from Remus. 'Sorry,' she said apologetically.

'You – You're waters have broke?' Remus asked her bewilderedly. 'Well, we can't wait around here! The twins will be coming soon!' he said, rushing over to her, grabbing onto her arm and guiding her out of the living room.

'Remus, my contraaa – ' Evangeline clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. 'I spoke too soon,' she said, once the pain had gone. 'Maybe we should get going actually – wait, we can't leave him in your living room!' she exclaimed, staring wildly at Remus.

'I'll contact Moody when you're in the hospital and have twenty maternity Healers surrounding you,' Remus said urgently, grabbing onto her arm. They appeared suddenly in the waiting room of St. Mungos. As always it was quite noisy, many people with severe disfigurements, others sitting quietly reading the rather out of date magazines. Remus pulled Evangeline towards the corridor with the sign; Candlewick Maternity Ward above it. They passed many rooms inhabited by new mums and their babies, eventually reaching the receptionist's desk at the very end of the corridor. 'Hello there, my friend here is going to give birth,' Remus said quickly and bluntly.

'So I see,' the receptionist said, glancing at Evangeline who was now breathing heavily and finding it hard to stay standing. 'Healer Martin?' she asked Evangeline, who nodded violently. 'Okay, down that corridor –' she pointed to the corridor with the bright yellow walls, ' – third door on the left,' she said, Evangeline had already began to walk towards it. 'Good luck,' the receptionist said to Remus with a cheeky grin before he disappeared after Evangeline.

Remus rushed after Evangeline who was making her way down the corridor surprisingly quickly. Eventually he caught up with her, putting his arm around her waist in an attempt to keep her on her feet. Finally they made it to where Healer Martin was supposed to be, Remus opened the door and helped Evangeline through. 'Healer Martin!' Remus shouted, the woman popped her head out of her store room.

'Oh dear goodness!' Healer Martin exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and rushing out to help Remus bring Evangeline through the door. 'My dear Evangeline, you're right on time. I was expecting you sometime soon,' she said, helping Remus lift Evangeline onto the bed.

'I always get things done on time, Agnes,' Evangeline breathed, clutching the metal sides of the bed forcefully. Healer Martin chuckled as Evangeline called her by her first name before busying herself by collecting all the supplied she might need for the birth of Evangeline's twins. 'You don't suppose you could hurry up the process, could you?' Evangeline asked through clenched teeth.

'Now when did your contractions first start? Healer Martin asked calmly.

'About ten minutes ago!' Evangeline exclaimed, breathing heavily. 'Surely they aren't meant to get this bad so quickly!' The pain was agonizing, she groaned loudly and squeezed the metal bars tightly.

'I have actually seen cases where the contractions start on a very painful level,' Healer Martin said, setting a white gown on the table beside Evangeline. 'The woman gave birth about five minutes later. It varies, you see.' She glanced at Remus who was watching Evangeline with wide eyes. 'Are you the father of these twins?' she asked him.

'NO!' Evangeline screamed, 'He's my best friend.'

Remus glanced at Evangeline, shock written across his face. 'Yes, I-I'm her best friend,' he said, agreeing with Evangeline. 'W-What do you want me to do?' he asked, a little nervous of what the Healer might suggest.

'Get me out of these clothes so can give birth to these nuisances!' Evangeline shouted loudly, she glanced meaningfully at Remus who blinked at her suggestion. 'I'm a woman, Remus. Surely you've seen one before,' she said through clenched teeth. She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans before looking up at Healer Martin. 'Can you pull those off, please,' she said, breathing heavily. Her forehead was glistening with sweat.

'Of course, dear,' Healer Martin said, walking over to the end of the bed, taking off Evangeline's boots and pulling her jeans off. 'Do you want that gown?' she asked nodding over at the white gown sitting on the table. Evangeline nodded and pulled off her t-shirt, Healer Martin handed her the gown which she put on within a flash. She was still breathing heavily, though she hadn't screamed in pain for a while. Evangeline reached under her gown, Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She pulled out a pair of bright blue knickers, Remus closed his eyes and shook his head, moving himself closer to the side of the bed and away from the end of it.

Evangeline lay back on the bed, thought it was set up so that she was sitting almost. Her chest was heaving as she breathed heavily, her face was red and sweaty. She groaned through clenched teeth and screwed up her face in pain. Remus watched her cautiously, surely she should be giving birth by now he thought to himself. Evangeline screamed deafeningly in his ear, he flinched and watched as Healer Martin scurried over to the side of the bed.

'They're coming now, dear,' Healer Martin informed Evangeline who nodded in agreement. Evangeline sat with her legs parted, inhaling and exhaling quickly as she clenched the metal bars either side of her bed. 'Now push, Evangeline,' Healer Martin said, glancing up at her.

Evangeline continued to breath in and out quickly, she screwed up her face and clenched the metal bars. Remus didn't know what to do, he kept glancing between Healer Martin and Evangeline who looked like she was about to burst. 'AHHHHHHHHHH!' Evangeline screamed, Remus almost jumped out of his skin.

'Encourage her, lad,' Healer Martin said urgently. 'Don't stand there doing nothing!'

Remus stared wide-eyed at her. What exactly did she mean by encouragement? He gulped and turned to Evangeline who had her eyes clamped shut. 'It's okay, Evie. You're doing great,' he said, patting her arm.

'If I was doing great, Remus, I would have these guys shoved out of my ass already,' Evangeline snapped back breathlessly. Remus gaped at her, clearly she didn't want encouragement. Evangeline lifted her hand from the metal bar, holding it up expectantly. Remus took it, not sure whether or not it was a good idea.

'I can see the head!' Healer Martin informed them, she looked rather excited. 'Come on, dear. PUSH!' she said, emphasising her last words. Evangeline screwed up her face once more and clenched Remus' hand – he gasped at her strength. 'Oh grow up, lad. You'll never have to give birth in you entire lifetime!' Healer Martin snapped at him. 'PUSH!'

'I AM BLOODY WELL PUSHING!' Evangeline roared back, squeezing Remus' hand even harder, making his fingers go a strange purple colour with the lack of blood reaching them.

'Well done, dear,' Healer Martin said, desperately. 'One more push should do it! NOW PUSH!' the old lady shouted. Remus was astonished about how much yelling and screaming was involved. 'PUSH!'

'DON'T ORDER ME TO PUSH WHEN I ALREADY AM BLOODY PUSHING!' Evangeline shouted at the top of her voice before letting out a deafening yell.

'Well done. Well done, dear,' Healer Martins said, standing up with a blood-covered baby in her hands. Evangeline smiled lovingly at the sight of her first-born. He was small and had a tuft of black hair on top of his head. Suddenly he let out a small cry, it brought a tear to Evangeline's eye to finally hear him. 'Baby boy number one,' Healer Martins said, wrapping the baby in a white blanket. She walked over to Remus and handed the baby to him. 'Don't drop him,' she warned him with a stern look.

'Any names yet?' Remus asked Evangeline as he looked down at the baby in his arms. Evangeline smiled, unable to speak nor able to take her gaze away from the beautiful baby boy she had just given birth to. 'He's got your eyes,' Remus informed her, glancing at Evangeline to see her panting heavily again. 'Hello little one, I'm your Uncle Moony,' he said, as Evangeline screamed once more.

'Right, Evangeline,' Healer Martin said, staring the panting woman in the eye. 'The second one shouldn't be as bad as the first. So bear with me,' she said, patting Evangeline on the thigh before returning to her post at the end of the bed.

'It better not be,' Evangeline breathed, clutching the metal bars on either side of her bed once more and screwing her face up. She growled loudly before letting out a yell of pain. Remus looked up, glanced between Evangeline and Healer Martin who had a concerned look on her face. 'Something's wrong!' Evangeline whimpered between her heavy breaths.

'Everything's fine!' Healer Martin said, holding her hand up. 'Everything's fine,' she repeated, Remus saw her gulp. That wasn't a good sign. 'Keep pushing, Evangeline!' Healer Martin yelled. She glanced at Remus with wide eyes. 'You! Go and fetch Healer Robinson! She's in the next room along,' Healer Martin said urgently. 'HURRY!' Remus rushed quickly out of the room, baby Black number one in his arms.

'What's wrong?!' Evangeline shouted as she grimaced in pain.

'Nothing's wrong, dear. Just keep pushing!' Healer Martin reassured her.

'YOU'RE LYING!' Evangeline roared, partly in pain, partly with the anger that the Healer should keep anything serious from her. 'TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!'

Healer Martins sighed deeply and stared Evangeline in the eye. 'Baby number two is the wrong way around. I have never had to give birth to a baby who came out feet first before – I don't know how to treat it. That's why I sent for Healer Robinson,' she said, honestly.

'Is it serious? Is there a risk of the baby dying?' Evangeline bombarded her with questions, eager to know whether or not her baby would be okay. She groaned in pain once more, tears began to stream down her cheeks. 'Please tell me,' she begged the Healer.

'The baby will be fine. But there is a risk he could damage your womb without the proper treatment,' Healer Martin said, sincerely. Evangeline closed her eyes sadly. She had to put at risk of her ever having children again to give birth to the second twin. She was willing to do it – no matter what. 'Laura, thank goodness!' Evangeline opened her eyes, another Healer had entered the room and was examining her thoroughly. 'The baby is the wrong way around,' Healer Martin told her co-worker.

'Oh no problem. I'll have the little blighter out in no time,' Healer Robinson said cheerfully. She walked over to the end of the bed. 'Hello Evangeline, I'm going to be helping you to –'

'Just get it over and done with!' Evangeline yelled, as she screwed up her face in pain. The sweat was dripping down her face, her face itself was bright red. She screamed in pain, glaring down at the Healers who seemed to be doing nothing. 'I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME!'

'Yes, Evangeline. We are,' Healer Robinson reassured her. 'Now, I can see the baby's feet. All you need to do is push,' she said calmly.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING TO THE PAST HALF AN HOUR!?!' Evangeline roared back as she pushed once more.

'Keep pushing!'

'I AM PUSHING!'

'C'mon, you can do it!'

'You're doing great, Evie. Keep going!'

'ONE MORE PUSH!'

'Well done, Evangeline!'

She didn't get to see her second born twin. Everything went black and she went out cold. Her breathing minimal, the Healers busied around her, attempting to get her awake again. Remus had both the twins in his arms, watching frantically as the Healers did everything they could to save Evangeline. They tried every spell they knew to get her breathing back to normal. Nothing was working. They called for the Head of the Department. He came rushing in, cursing about being in the middle of a procedure but calmed down when he saw the situation in front of him. He ordered the Healers to collect several potions from the store, as he worked on putting several spells on Evangeline. The Healer returned with several vials of brightly coloured potions, the Head of Department fed each one to Evangeline in a very specific order. He examined her afterwards, shaking his head still not happy with the outcome but announced that she was in a better way now that what she was before. She lay, lifeless for four hours that afternoon, breathing quietly. It was around seven o'clock when she made any impression of waking up when she moved her head and her fingers twitched. The Healers continued to feed her potions, informing Remus that they should awaken her. He sat with her, through every second of those four hours. Izzy joined him after a while and sat weeping over the lifeless body of her best friend. The Healers where tending to the twins, feeding them and clothing them.

It was eleven o'clock. The moonlight was shining through the window in the maternity ward. Evangeline lay silently on the bed, her twins in incubators beside her bed. Remus and Izzy were sitting in armchairs, watching for any movement that might occur from Evangeline. Still no signs of her waking up. Remus slowly got out of his armchair, Izzy glanced up at him. 'I'm going to get a drink,' he said quietly, putting his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

'Okay,' Izzy said, glancing back at Evangeline, hoping that she had woken up. Remus walked through the room and out of the door, leaving Izzy alone. 'Come on, Evangeline. Wake up,' she said impatiently. You can't stay asleep forever!' Evangeline didn't reply. 'Your twins are beautiful. One of them has your eyes, one has Sirius'. They're both adorable,' she said. She gasped as Evangeline's head lolled to the side, so that they were facing each other. Her eyelids were fluttering, as if they were trying to open. Eventually they did and Izzy was left staring into Evangeline's bright green eyes. 'Oh sweet Jesus, Evie. You had everybody in a tizzy,' Izzy said to her.

Evangeline smiled weakly. She opened her mouth and licked her dry lips. 'Where … ' she breathed quietly. It was obvious that she had no energy whatsoever. 'Twins...' she uttered. Izzy smiled, and pointed over the bed. Evangeline turned her head, and for the first time she saw her identical boys together, sleeping peacefully under blue blankets. She bit her lip and smiled lovingly at them, noticing how much they looked like Sirius. She gulped, her mouth was dry. She turned her head to the side, facing Izzy. 'W-Water... ' she said, getting frustrated with her incapability to speak properly.

'Remus is away getting something to drink now, he should be – ' the door swing open and Remus walked in the door with two goblets of water in his hands.

'I swear, I had to walk a mile to find somewhere with water,' Remus complained as he sat down beside Izzy, offering her a goblet. She refused it and shook her head. 'Oh, maybe Evie will want it when she wakes up,' he suggested, setting it on the small table beside him. 'Any – Evie!' he exclaimed, noticing her bright eyes shining in the light. Evangeline reached out her hand, taking the cup of water from Remus' grip. She smiled mischievously and reached it up to her mouth, taking a few sips. Immediately she felt refreshed.

She sighed. 'That's better,' she said, giving the cup back to Remus. 'Thank you,' she said quietly before furrowing her eyebrows. 'What happened?' she asked curiously.

'You went out cold after you gave birth to baby number two,' Remus told her. 'Your breathing was going downhill rapidly – they had to summon the Head of Department,' he said. 'He gave you all sorts of potions, put you under all sorts of spells and in the end he still wasn't happy. Eventually he just said it would be better to leave you and let you wake up on your own,' Remus informed her.

'Oh,' Evangeline said. 'So you didn't name them for me?'

'Of course not!' Remus said, bewildered by what she had said. 'That's your job and your decision. The Healers did ask, but we said we didn't know what you wanted to name them.'

'So, any ideas?' Izzy asked her eagerly.

'Well for the first born, I was thinking Caleb James ' Evangeline said, Remus was grinning at her. 'Well James was first born and I wanted to name one of them after him. And for the second born, I really liked Aidan Sirius.'

'So Caleb and Aidan Black.'

'No, Potter. For now anyway.'

**I hope you liked the chapter!!! REVIEWS!!!! Thanks to everyone who has added my story and reviewed it, it is very much appreciated! I couldn't let her die! I just couldn't! Hope you all liked the names I chose for the twins (: For twin number two i couldn't decide between Tristan, Aiden and Zeke!!! But i chose Aiden because it means little fiery one - and he gave Evie a lot of bother (: TORI XOX**


	7. Chapter Seven: Acquainted

Chapter Seven: _Acquainted_

You lose four people in your life; then gain two. They become the most important people in your life, you would be willing to die for them. The moment they entered your life, you knew that things would soon be better. Better than you had thought they would be. Because of them, even on days when you're feeling down you still end up smiling at the littlest things. They become your saviours; the ones who pull you through the day because you couldn't imagine living without them. Every time you look at them, you smile. You laugh at the things they do that were so similar to your loved one, it's almost as if they were doing it on purpose. Reminding you that there was still hope. Still hope that you would be reunited once more.

Evangeline returned to Remus' cottage with Caleb and Aidan held tightly in her arms. She didn't want to let go, they were the closest thing to Sirius she had; her babies. Even at such a young age she could tell that their personalities were clearly different. Caleb was the more outspoken twin, who always wanted the centre of attention and hated Aidan getting any of the limelight. He was a double of Sirius through and through, personality and appearance; though, his eyes were the same colour as Evangeline's. He and Aidan both had a thick mop of wavy black hair. Aidan was the quieter of the twins. He would always be the first to sleep when she put them to bed and the first one to stop crying when they awoke. He was patient, that was why Evangeline always fed Caleb first, knowing that Aidan would wait. Aidan was a double of Sirius, hair and eyes though his personality was more like Evangeline's. Though his stubbornness had yet to shine through, Evangeline was hoping that wouldn't be for a while yet. The Healers at the Maternity Ward were almost shocked to see that they had different coloured eyes, and explained that it was very rare for that to happen. On returning to Remus' cottage, she had him take almost thousands of photos of herself and the twins – for Sirius obviously. She sent him a letter as soon as she had had the pictures developed in Diagon Alley, sending him as many as she could fit in the envelope. Surprisingly, things weren't as difficult as what Evangeline had thought they would be. The twins were easy enough to cope with, not demanding nor hard to please. Even when she did need to de-stress, either in a warm, relaxing bath or going for a walk along the beach, Remus and Izzy were happy enough to watch over Caleb and Aidan while Evangeline had some time to herself. But the majority of the time, Evangeline did not want to leave Caleb and Aidan's side. Even when she was by herself, she found herself wanting to go back to them. It was most probably the factor of losing so many of her loved ones already that she could not bare to be away from them.

Day after day the twins grew bigger, demanding more food, becoming more vocal and expressing their emotions to a greater extent. As Summer turned to Autumn, Evangeline continued to write to Sirius, telling him about their sons and any interesting news. As Hallowe'en arrived, she was growing somewhat depressed, not even her sons could change her mood. She visited James' and Lily's graves on the anniversary of their deaths, leaving a single white rose and praying for them. She did not take Caleb and Aidan with her – she felt that it was something that they need not know about until they were old enough to understand. As the twin's first Christmas approached, and the days were getting colder, Evangeline was debating what would be a suitable gift for two six month old babies. Eventually she settled for a four stuffed toys, two for each of them. Coincidently, the stuffed toys were a wolf, a lion, a dog and a stag. She also bought a puppy that she had found in Diagon Alley that reminded her of how Sirius had looked in his animagus form. The gift, in fact, wasn't just for the twins. Evangeline knew that she could not continue to live with Izzy and Remus. Their house was barely large enough to cater them and a mother and her infant twins, she could not imagine what commotion might be caused if she continued to live with them until Caleb and Aidan had got older. She knew that as the puppy grew older, it would grow old with the twins, whilst also keeping her company on the dark and lonely nights that she endured on her own.

As the blossom on the trees outside Remus' cottage appeared in early Spring, Evangeline decided that it was time she returned to her own house, taking the twins with her. It was one day in March that she and Remus revisited her house, leaving the twins with Izzy. They cleaned it thoroughly, ridding it of the dust that had gathered and making it suitable for two infants to live in. It was the first time Evangeline had returned to the house since she had left it on Hallowe'en night one year and a half ago. The first time that she had returned to her house where she had left so many memories behind. For her it was emotional, everything was still in it's place – the way she had left it. So many things reminding her of Sirius, she found it hard not to shed a tear. They cleaned every inch of the house. The four rooms downstairs had been made spotless, then they began to clean upstairs. The two unused bedrooms, Evangeline and Sirius' bedroom was left until last.

Remus left Evangeline to clean the room by herself, knowing that she would want to be alone. She took her time, walking slowly into the room glancing around at the unmade bed, clothes lying on the floor, her make-up scattered on the desk, their favourite photos stuck on the mirror, the doors of the wardrobe ajar and the overall peaceful aura – which for her was most unusual. She made her way further into the room, tracing her fingers over the end railings of their bed, walking towards the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror, silently mourning the figures in the photos. She stared into the mirror at her sorrowful complexion that gazed back at her. She closed her eyes slowly, before opening them to see someone else in the reflection of the mirror. She gasped and spun around, no one was their. She sighed, it was her imagination; though she wished it wasn't. She glanced back at the mirror hoping that the reflection of Sirius would return – it didn't. She frowned joylessly and wandered slowly towards the doors of the wardrobe, letting her fingers glaze over the fabric of one of Sirius' shirts that hung on the corner of the door. She gently pulled the doors open further, revealing a railing of her and Sirius' clothes. She ran her hand across the edges of them, stopping at her wedding dress that remained at the end of the rail. Her lip quivered and she swallowed hastily, she tore her gaze away from the pearly white frock, snapping her eyes shut and turning away. Regaining her stature, she turned back – noticing several hangers had no clothes on them. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where they had went. In the gap she saw one of Sirius' t-shirts, one she specifically reminisced him wearing the night he proposed to her. She gently pulled it off it' hanger, letting the fabric slip through her fingers before she grasped it tightly. She reached it up to her face, inhaling Sirius' lingering scent before whimpering, letting tears fall down her cheeks. She sunk down on the armchair, rocking herself back and forth, nestling her face in Sirius' shirt as tears streamed down her cheeks. Sirius' aroma aroused her thoughts of him, initiating her thoughts of everything – good and bad things.

Remus found her asleep, curled up on the chair, Sirius' shirt clasped tightly in her hands, held close to her face. It was evident that she had been crying, the area surrounding her eyes were red and puffy. He did his best not to disturb her, but started cleaning the room for her. He made sure and left everything as it had been found, not knowing whether or not Evangeline wanted it to stay as it was. Soon enough, Evangeline awoke from her nap, smiling feebly at Remus as he dusted around the room. She got up slowly, before offering to help Remus. They spent the rest of that afternoon, tidying everything away before they returned to Remus' cottage for dinner.

Evangeline, the twins and Montague their little, fluffy, black puppy moved into their house down the long winding lane surrounded by apple blossom trees a week later. Remus and Izzy helped Evangeline to take all her belongings with her, the twins cribs, accessories and clothes. Once they had settled in, Remus and Izzy stayed for dinner as Evangeline cooked in her kitchen in the first time for almost two years. That night Evangeline found it harder to get the twins to go to sleep, it was most probably the new surroundings. Eventually, once they were fast asleep, Evangeline returned downstairs, Montague following on her heels. She settled herself on the sofa, picking up the book that Sirius had been reading on Hallowe'en night the year before. Montague had jumped onto the sofa beside her and rested his head on her thigh as she read the book. As the sun set and the stars appeared in the sky, Evangeline set down the book, switched off the lights downstairs and made her way to bed with Montague following her every step. She couldn't bring herself to scold the curious puppy and let him follow her into her bedroom. She pulled Sirius' old quidditch jumper out from under the pillow before changing into it and crawling under the duvet. It felt strange to be back in her own bed, even stranger with Sirius not being there. You would have thought she might have been used to it after such a long time already. But she wasn't.

The months continued to pass, the twins becoming one year old, beginning to walk, saying their first words and summer approaching, bringing with it the warm weather. Evangeline took the twins to the beach for the very first time. Remus went with them, helping Evangeline keep watch on both of the mischievous twins. They seemed fascinated by the sand, spending most of their time mucking about in it whilst Evangeline and Remus sunbathed and watched over them. They spent most of their days by the sea, occasionally travelling to London to Diagon Alley, the twins receiving much attention by passers-by commenting on their cuteness. Though Evangeline could see other people whispering behind their hands as she walked down the street, Caleb and Aidan in her arms. She ignored them completely, holding her head high and preserving her pride. Whilst visiting London, she took her opportunity to visit the Ministry, taking the twins to the Auror Department to meet the team. They found Jefferson extremely hilarious, giggling infectiously at everything he did and pulling on his now long, blonde hair. Unfortunately, Evangeline also ran into Bagnold, who took her chance to taunt Evangeline. Though Evangeline retorted, explaining that she did not deserve the constant abuse from her and that she had not done anything to upstage her own promise that she had made.

As Summer drew to an end and the leaves began to fall off the trees; Autumn approaching. The twins had grown a certain fondness for the outdoors, they adored trudging through the leaves, making them crunch and crackle under their tiny feet. The enthusiastic expressions on their faces, could only make Evangeline beam. The days grew colder again, towards the second anniversary of James' and Lily's deaths. Once again, Evangeline visited their graves, doing what she had done the year before. Visiting their graves sparked the memory of Harry, who she had not seen since Dumbledore had sent him to live with Petunia. She still thought about him, he was always on her mind. But she knew that she could not disobey Dumbledore, no matter how much she wanted to. The year slowly drew to an end, the twins second Christmas approaching. On Christmas Eve, Remus and Izzy came over to stay with Evangeline and the twins. Settling themselves into the spare bedroom upstairs. The main objective of this, was of course to keep Evangeline company.

Evangeline rushed out of the dining room where Remus and Izzy had sat down to eat. She rushed through the living room, searching around the room for her eighteen month old twins. 'Caleb! Aidan! C'mon, your dinner is ready,' she called out before walking into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she found them sitting on the floor, Montague sitting beside them wagging his tail. They looked up at her, their eyes glinting mischievously. Caleb smiled cheekily. Evangeline laughed, his lopsided grin was so much like Sirius'. 'What have you two been up to?' she asked suspiciously, bending down, kissing the tops of their heads and sitting on the floor beside them.

'Me feed Monty,' Caleb said, pointing his small stubby finger in the direction of a rather large mound of dog food around the other side of the table. Montague barked, recently, Evangeline had found that their puppy had become more cocky and vocal. 'See!' Caleb said enthusiastically. Aidan sat, his small arm wrapped around the neck of their puppy. He looked up at Evangeline, his grey eyes so similar to Sirius' glinting brightly in the light.

'Did you help Caleb, Aidan?' Evangeline asked, pulling him onto her lap and kissing his cheek. He shook his head shyly, not wanting to get in trouble. He was such a cautious little boy, but Evangeline knew that he could be just as mischievous as Caleb. 'Are you sure?' Evangeline said, tickling under his arm. He squirmed, a broad grin spread across his face before he let out a small giggle. 'I think you did,' she said, tickling him some more.

'No, no, no!' Aidan squealed as he squirmed in delight from the tickles. Caleb was watching interestedly, his head cocked to the side.

'I think Aidan is telling fibs,' Evangeline said, smiling down as he giggling son as she cuddled him tightly. 'Did Aidan help you, Caleb?' she said, gesturing for him to come over. He nodded, then grinned and unsteadily got to his feet before slowly walking towards her and attaching himself to Evangeline's arm. 'C'mon,' she said, gathering the twins in her arms, 'Dinner is ready,' she said, walking through the door that opened into the dining room.

'Ooh, what were they up to, Evie? Causing trouble as usual?' Remus asked, seeing the twins beaming expressions as they entered the room in their mother's arms. They really were Sirius' children, their personalities; a mix of his and Evangeline's, they looked almost identical to him and their mannerisms where almost indistinguishable from his.

'They were feeding Monty,' Evangeline replied, glancing towards Remus with a knowing look as she let Caleb down onto his high-chair. He immediately tucked into his dinner, picking up his small plastic spoon and stuffing the food rapidly in his mouth. Evangeline shook her head at his unbelievable similarity to the way Sirius would eat. 'Put it this way,' she said, setting Aidan down in his own chair and handing him a spoon, 'Monty won't need fed for a week at least.'

Remus and Izzy laughed heartily, before tucking into the meal set before them. Evangeline sat down at the head of the table, glancing around. The twins were continuing to place spoonful after spoonful in their mouths, Remus and Izzy were quietly eating thought seemed to be enjoying the meal. She smiled, possibly a happy Christmas at long last. She took her knife and fork in her hands and began to eat. It was a short while after that that the twins declared that they were finished and began to bang their cutlery on the table. 'Okay, okay,' Evangeline said, getting out of her seat, walking around the table removing the twins' plates from in front of them. 'What do you want to eat now?' she asked them before she made her way into the kitchen.

'Chocolate!' came the twins' excited reply. Their Uncle Moony had obviously had had an effect on them, they had been obsessed with chocolate ever since he gave them some just before their first birthday. They began to bang the table with their small fists in anticipation. As quickly as she could, Evangeline returned to the dining room with two small bars of Honeydukes chocolate in her hands, she handed them out to the twins before returning to her seat at the end of the table.

'Ta ta, Mama,' Aidan said, as he stuck the bar of chocolate in his mouth. Evangeline looked up at him and smiled, he was always the more politer of the twins. She began to finish off her meal whilst conversing with Remus and Izzy as the twins began to throw pieces of chocolate at each other. She knew it was only a bit of fun, but when a piece of Caleb's chocolate landed in Remus' goblet, she knew it had to stop.

'Caleb!' Evangeline said, her eldest twin turned to look at her, a guiltless expression on his face. 'Right you two, no more throwing chocolate,' she said sternly, glancing between the two of them. She could see them glancing mischievously at each other, as if they were conspiring against her. She glanced over at Remus and Izzy who had finished their meal. 'Here,' she said, getting out of her chair, taking Izzy's plate in her hand, 'I'll take your plates into the kitchen. You can go on into the living room if you want.' She took Remus' plate in her other hand. 'Do you both want coffee?' she asked them, they both nodded and thanked her. She walked through the door of the dining room and into the kitchen, the three plates in her hands.

She set the plates beside the sink, her intentions were to clean them when the twins had went to bed, but she wasn't sure whether or not the task would be accomplished. She sighed, ran her hands through her hair before setting them on the worktop and gazing out of the window above the sink. A daydream, the thoughts of what Christmas might be like if Sirius was around, if James, Lily and Harry were still together, swarmed her mind. The same dream had occurred every Christmas since her family had broken apart. 'Right,' she muttered to herself, inhaling deeply, 'It's Christmas. I need to stay strong for the twins.' She gazed out at the stars, regaining her esteem and attempting not to think of all the frightful things that had happened.

'Evie? Do you want us to take the twins out of their high-chairs?' came Izzy's voice from the dining room.

Evangeline snapped out of her trance, and blinked confusedly as she saw something move outside the window. She turned around, 'Yes, please. That would be great, thanks,' she said loudly, as she leant back against the workbench. She could have sworn she saw something outside. Though she knew it could just be her imagination playing up on her, so she thought nothing of it and began to make coffee for Remus, Izzy and herself. Once she had made the three steaming cups of dark rich coffee she brought them into the living room where Remus and Izzy were sitting on the floor beside the twins who were playing with their toys. 'There you go,' Evangeline said, handing Remus and Izzy their piping mugs of coffee. She sat down on Sirius' armchair, folding one of her legs beneath her as she watched the twins play quietly with their toys.

'Thanks, Evie. This is great,' Remus said, nodding towards his mug of coffee. Evangeline smiled in response. 'I was surprised how quiet the twins were this morning when the got their presents – okay – quieter than normal. You would have thought that they didn't like their toy brooms,' he said, deliberately speaking loudly. Caleb and Aidan glanced up at him, cocking their heads to the side.

Caleb got to his feet, bringing with him his little toy wolf and stag. He tottered unsteadily over to Evangeline before attempting to climb onto the armchair with her. Evangeline laughed and set her empty mug down on the floor. She grabbed Caleb under the arms and pulled him up onto her lap, his toys grasped tightly in his little fists. 'Uncle Moony say presents,' Caleb said, looking up at his mother. 'Me like my presents.'

'I know you do, sweetheart,' Evangeline said, smiling down lovingly at her son. 'I'm glad you liked them.'

'Me too! Me like my presents!' Aidan said, as he looked up at them from his seat on the floor. He was making his toy lion and dog run around in circles as if they were chasing after one another.

'That's good, baby,' Evangeline replied, as she watched her son play with his toys. 'C'mon here so I can cuddle my two boys together,' she said, as Aidan got to his feet and tottered over just as Caleb had done before. She lifted him up, his toys came with him of course and she set him on her other thigh. She kissed both of them on the tops of their heads and hugged them tight. They rested their heads in the crook of Evangeline's neck, their wavy hair tickling against her skin. The twins sat quietly on her knees, playing with their toys as Evangeline, Remus and Izzy conversed as the night dragged on. 'Nearly time for bed, guys,' Evangeline said once she noticed Caleb yawn. She could see the annoyance on their faces of the thought having to leave all the excitement and go to bed. 'Say night night to Auntie Izzy and Uncle Moony,' she said, getting to her feet with the twins in her arms.

'Night night, Auntie Izzy. Night night, Uncle Moony,' the twins said simultaneously as Evangeline walked towards the door of the living room.

'I'll be down in minute,' Evangeline said to Remus and Izzy before she began to walk up the stairs. This time, Aidan yawned loudly, his warm breath steaming against Evangeline's neck. 'See, you're both tired,' she said, 'That's why you have to go to bed.'

'But-but me not want to,' Caleb said, shaking his head. His face scrunched into a scowl at the sight of his and Aidan's room as Evangeline walked up the stairs. She walked across the landing, opened the door to their nursery and switched on the light. The walls of their room were glittered with posters of anything to do with quidditch and animals. The wallpaper had hundreds of tiny snitches on it that glowed in the dark, their duvets on their beds were the same. Evangeline walked carefully into the room, being careful not to tread on any of their abandoned toys. She set Aidan down into his bed, then Caleb into his. She walked over to their drawers and pulled out two pairs of pyjamas. 'Pyjama time,' she said, walking over to her sons. Caleb took his pyjamas from her hands, eager to show his mother that he could do it himself.

Aidan, was not so forward and allowed his mother to change him. She kissed him of the top of his head and he lay down in his bed, snuggling under the duvet. Caleb was having trouble, he had got his t-shirt stuck around his neck, covering his eyes. 'Mama, mama,' Caleb said, waving his arms around.

Evangeline laughed, 'Look at you, you silly little boy,' she said, gently pulling the t-shirt over his head, she tickled under his arms and he giggled. She lifted his pyjama top and gently slipped it over his head. 'There,' she said, ruffling his wavy black hair. 'All ready for bed.'

'Story!' Caleb said, snuggling under his duvet and clapping his hands excitedly.

'Yeah! Story! Story!' Aidan said loudly, agreeing with his twin.

Evangeline sighed, pulled over the chair that sat under the desk between the twins' beds and sat down. 'Okay, what story do you want to hear?' she asked them. They remained silent, she assumed that they didn't mind so she began. 'Once upon a time there were five animals and they were all the best of friends. They were called the Marauders. There was Prongs, the majestic stag – the leader of the group. There was Padfoot, the cocky but lovable big black dog. Then there was Goldenpaw, the only girl of the group – she was a lioness, a strong, independent one. And then there was Wormtail, the rat. He was the misfit of the group, he just didn't belong. Goldenpaw was always suspicious of him, though she hid it well. And last, but certainly not least, was Moony – '

'Like Uncle Moony!' Caleb blurted out. Evangeline had thought that they were both asleep, but clearly not.

'Yes, Caleb. Like Uncle Moony,' Evangeline said, before continuing with her story. 'Now, Moony was a wolf, but a very special wolf – a werewolf. Everybody was afraid of werewolves, but not Prongs, Padfoot, Goldenpaw and Wormtail, they were his friends. They knew that he was harmless, and he couldn't help what he transformed into. So every full moon, the four friends went out with Moony and helped him stay away from people he might be a danger to.'

'Are werewolves … d-danger-r-ous?' Aidan asked.

Evangeline smiled at her son's inquisitive questioning. 'They're only dangerous on a full moon, pet. But the rest of the time they are just normal. The can't hurt you, only on a full moon when they transform into a werewolf,' she said. 'Now these five friends went to school –'

'But Mama … animals no go to school,' Caleb said.

Evangeline sighed, 'Caleb, you're meant to be trying to go to sleep. Now shush,' she said. 'The Marauders went to school, and while they were there they became friends with Lilyflower and Izzywizzle.' She heard a stifled giggle. 'And when they were at school, they caused all sorts of mischief, making life very hard for their Professors. But when they were at school, they also made some enemies – the snakes. Two very specific snakes in particular. Snivelly and Trixxie. Snivelly and Trixxie hated the Marauders, but Trixxie hated Goldenpaw the most. They would always fight and call one another names. Then in their fifth year at school, Goldenpaw almost killed Trixxie after she had insulted her friends. Goldenpaw felt very sad and disappointed in herself, but the rest of the Marauders were always there for her. One Marauder in particular; Padfoot. They were the bestest friends. But Padfoot suddenly started acting really strangely towards Goldenpaw, and she didn't know why. They started to argue, and didn't talk to each other for a while. But in the end they forgave each other and became the bestest of friends once more. And one day, when it was near Christmas and there was a big party, something terrible happened. Goldenpaw got really badly hurt and Padfoot saved her. That was when Padfoot told her something – he told her that he loved her. Goldenpaw was really happy, because she loved Padfoot too. She had for a long time, but was too shy to tell him. And for the rest of the time at school they were boyfriend and girlfriend.' Evangeline craned her neck to catch a glimpse of her twins, their eyes were closed, but she wasn't sure that they were fast asleep yet, so she continued.

'The Marauders continued to cause mischief, but in their last year Prongs got Head Boy – and Lilyflower got Head Girl. Now Lilyflower really didn't like Prongs, well that was what she said anyway but Goldenpaw didn't believe her. Prongs, well, he loved Lilyflower, ever since he had met her in first year. But sadly for him, Lilyflower really didn't like him. So in seventh year, Prongs gave up on Lilyflower and stopped pestering her. In the end, Lilyflower ended up asking him to Hogsmeade and that was were she confessed her love for him. They got married a few years out of school and had a baby; Prongslet. Just after Prongs and Lilyflower got married, Goldenpaw and Padfoot got married, but they didn't want any babies yet. Moony and Izzywizzle stayed together, they bought a cottage in the country. And Wormtail …. was just the same as ever. But much to Eva – Goldenpaw's surprise she was expecting babies – twins. And when the twins were born they all lived happily ever after.'

The silence and even breathing from the twins evidently revealed that they were asleep. Evangeline got up off the chair, bent down over Aidan's bed, kissed his forehead and tucked him in securely before doing the exact same with Caleb. A small smile glazed over her face at the sight of her slumberous children. She slowly walked towards the door, opening it quietly, walking out of the room and leaving the door slightly ajar. She slowly made her way down the stairs, Remus and Izzy were quietly conversing on the couch.

'What took you so long?' Remus asked inquisitively as Evangeline sat down in Sirius' armchair.

Evangeline looked over at the pair. 'They wanted me to tell them a story,' she said, trying to hold back a smile. 'I told them a short version of our time at Hogwarts, but didn't tell them any of our actual names – I used our nicknames instead.' She leant her head back on the chair, inhaling deeply. She was tired. After getting up at the crack of dawn and rushing downstairs in her dressing robe to make sure that she had all Caleb's and Aidan's presents under the Christmas tree, the factor of getting up and hour earlier had taken it's toll on her.

'You look exhausted, Evie,' Izzy said, looking at her concernedly. 'Maybe you should go to bed,' she suggested before looking up at the clock. 'That's what I'm for doing, anyway. I'm knackered,' she said, removing her hand from Remus' thigh and standing up, stretching her limbs.

'No funny business,' Evangeline warned her, glancing between Izzy and Remus. 'My sons are sleeping in the next room – I don't want them woken up.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Remus said bluntly, picking up a book from the coffee table. 'And anyway, Evangeline, we're not that irresponsible,' he said, not removing his gaze from the book. 'Not like what you and Padfoot would be like anyway … at it like bloody rabbits.'

'Well thank you for that, Moonman,' Evangeline retorted, removing herself from the armchair. 'I'm going to wash the dishes,' she informed them, walking through the living room, shooting a glare at Remus as she walked past. 'I'd rather not stay here with nothing to do. Goodnight, Izzy.'

'Goodnight, Evie.'

Evangeline wandered into the dark kitchen, switching on the light before she walked over to the sink. She was regretting her decision to go and wash the dishes, her weary body would have rather preferred an early night. But she stuck to her initial decision. She turned on the taps, allowing the sink to fill with warm soapy water before she put all the dirty dishes into it. She let them steep for a few minutes before she grabbed the cloth and began to clean the dishes, quietly humming to herself. The door creaked, she jumped and spun around, Remus was peering in the ajar door.

'Want any help?' Remus asked.

Evangeline smiled gratefully, but shook her head. 'No, it's okay. Thanks for offering though,' she said, turning back to the sink and lathering a plate. 'I'd rather do it on my own anyway, you can go up to bed if you want,' she said, glancing over her shoulder and grinning. 'Just remember to put _muffliato_ on the room.'

Remus snorted and shook his head. 'Oh I won't forget. Well, goodnight then,' he said, closing the door into the living room, leaving Evangeline in the silent room on her own.

Evangeline continued to wash the dishes, eventually finishing close to half ten. The house was quiet, not exactly how Evangeline liked it, but she had grown used to it. She grabbed a tea towel and began to dry the dishes that she had just washed. It took her a very short time and she was finished within five minutes. The strange movements occurred once more outside the window, it was frightening in a way because she did not know what it was. But she ignored it and tidied everything away before switching off the light and wandering through the darkness of the living room. Montague was asleep in his basket at the foot of the stairs, his tail twitching occasionally. She walked upstairs, the landing light was still on so she was able to see where she was walking. Even though she knew the house like the back of her hand so it wouldn't have mattered. She walked down the landing towards her bedroom, opening the door and switching on the light. Evangeline glanced around the room, wandering where she had left Sirius' old quidditch jumper. She quickly undressed, pulling on Sirius' jumper and walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She let down her hair and gazed in the mirror before grabbing her toothbrush.

There was a loud clatter from one of the rooms, she rolled her eyes assuming it was Izzy and Remus. She brushed her teeth, slowly and steadily before switching off the light in the bathroom and wandering into the bedroom. She decided it would be best to go and check on the twins, just in case they had awoken from the sudden noise. She walked down the landing clad in only her underwear and Sirius' old jumper. She gently pushed open the door to the nursery, walked in slowly, letting the door close behind her. She walked over to the twins cribs to find Caleb sitting up, staring interestedly up at her. 'Aw, baby. What are you doing awake?' she asked him, lifting him up into her arms. 'Did that big noise wake you up?' Caleb nodded and rested his head in the crook of her neck. 'C'mon, baby. Let's get you back to sleep.' Evangeline cuddled him tightly and began to rock him back and forth, humming softly in his ear.

'I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling over us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven,' Evangeline sang, rocking her eighteen month old son to sleep. 'Coz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away.'

'Coz I'm here for you, please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay,' came a voice from behind her. Evangeline spun around, Caleb still in her arms. Her eyes widened, she nearly dropped her own son at the sight of the person standing before her.

Evangeline felt choked, she could barely breath. The person walked out from the darkness and into the light beaming down from the moon that shone in the window. 'What – How? It's not possible,' she stuttered, clinging tightly to Caleb.

'I_ had_ to make it possible,' Sirius replied, licking his now dry lips. He could barely take his eyes off of his wife and son who was in her arms. A smile threatened in the corners of his mouth. 'I couldn't not see them, Angel.'

Evangeline was now breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she walked closer to Sirius. 'But-but … how did you do it?' she asked him, examining his now gaunt features. She was now grinning, nothing could stop her from smiling, though she also felt like crying. She reached out her hand and grabbed Sirius'.

Sirius clasped her hand tightly. 'I transformed into Padfoot. The Dementors don't effect me when I'm in Animagus form – I could feel nothing,' he said, letting go of Evangeline's hand and putting his arms around her waist. 'All those photos you sent me – I just had to see them, Angel. The thought of never seeing them, it tormented me.'

'But, Sirius … they'll be looking for you,' Evangeline said, 'They – they'll lock you up again if they find you and – they could –'

Sirius tightened his grip on her. 'Listen,' he said, 'I'll stay as long as I can. I'll leave the country for a couple of years, they'll not be able to find me,' he said, kissing her forehead. 'I'll make sure they don't find me.'

Evangeline chuckle sadly. 'So you've escaped to come and see us, then you're just going to leave us again,' she said, staring into his twinkling grey eyes.

Sirius closed his eyes slowly, before opening them. 'No, I don't want to put you and the twins in danger. As soon as the Ministry knows that I've escaped, they'll be sending Aurors everywhere – here obviously, because you're married to me,' he said logically.

Evangeline studied his expression before smiling up at him. He was right, Bagnold would immediately send Aurors to their house. He couldn't stay and risk being caught. 'Would you like to meet your sons?' she asked, a grin appeared on his face. The exact same grin that Caleb and Aidan had inherited. 'Caleb,' Evangeline whispered in her son's ear. 'Caleb, sweetie. Wake up, there's someone here to see you,' she said, nudging him in an attempt to wake him up. Caleb jerked his head slightly and sighed heavily, he opened his eyes, peering up at his mother. 'Hey, baby,' Evangeline said, staring lovingly down at Caleb. 'Wanna meet your daddy?'

Caleb yawned and lifted his head off her shoulder, he furrowed his eyebrows. 'Dada,' Caleb said, glancing at his father. Sirius watched his son carefully, a smile appearing on his face. He was finally going to meet his sons, the ones he had watched every day in his cell from photos. He was finally going to be able to hug them, kiss them, be with them. But he wasn't sure for how long.

'Yes, baby,' Evangeline said, glancing at Sirius. 'That's your Dada,' she said, her heart melting. 'Caleb James Black, is the complete double of you,' she said, lifting Caleb carefully into Sirius' arms. 'Apart from his eyes, they're the same colour as mine.' She watched as Sirius stared at his son, it was obviously hard for him, he hadn't been there to see them grow up from babies and develop personalities.

'Hey, little guy,' Sirius said, holding Caleb tightly to his body. He smiled back at the eighteen month old child. 'I'm your … _daddy_,' he said, watching Caleb as he began to play with his shoulder length hair. Caleb looked up at Sirius, examining him thoroughly. He smiled his lopsided grin, Sirius laughed. 'He has my grin!' he called out triumphantly.

Evangeline laughed and walked over to Aidan's crib. She brushed her hand across his cheek, 'Aidan, sweetie. Wake up, baby,' she said, reaching down her hands and gently lifting him into her arms. Aidan put his little hands up to his face, and shook his head. He sighed deeply and yawned before opening his eyes to look up at Evangeline. 'There's someone that wants to meet you, baby,' she said, walking with Aidan in her arms towards Sirius who was holding Caleb. Aidan glanced over at Sirius and Caleb who seemed to be enjoying themselves, Caleb was giggling. Evangeline practically broke down in tears at the sight of them. Aidan snuggled his head in the crook of Evangeline's neck as if to hide.

'Aidan Sirius Black, your namesake,' Evangeline said, stopping in front of Sirius with their son in her arms. Aidan suddenly seemed interested, and lifted his head, staring at Sirius in awe. He cocked his head to the side before reaching out his hand and touching Sirius' face. Sirius grabbed his little hand and held it, Aidan smiled shyly and his his face in Evangeline's neck. 'He's a bit shy,' Evangeline said, laughing at her son's actions. She lifted Aidan in Sirius' other arm, Caleb was happily tugging on Sirius' hair. Evangeline stood back, folded her arms and studied them. She couldn't help but notice the immediate bond they had, even though the twins had never met Sirius before, it looked as though they had known him their whole life. She also noted that men looked incredibly sexy with babies in their arms, she smirked.

'What are you smirking about?' Sirius asked her, his eyebrow raised suspiciously. Unfortunately for Evangeline he had caught her admiring the sight before her.

'I – ' Evangeline laughed, ' – I was just thinking how sexy men look with children in their arms,' she said, chuckling as she walked towards them. She leaned forwards and kissed Caleb and Aidan on their foreheads. Sirius coughed loudly, Evangeline chortled and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I've missed you,' she said, taking Caleb from his arms. 'So much.'

Sirius wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, pulled her close and kissed her temple. 'I've missed you two, baby,' he said quietly. 'I'll never leave you for that long again, I promise.'

Evangeline sighed as he kissed her forehead once more. 'Let's get these guys to bed,' she said, lifting Caleb into his bed. She glanced over at Aidan, he was fast asleep in Sirius' arms. 'You're a natural,' she said, grinning as Sirius set their youngest twin into his bed.

'Well, it's me,' Sirius said cockily, 'What do you expect?'

Evangeline rolled her eyes, 'Where did you say you sleeping again?'

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Suddenly he scooped Evangeline off her feet, he opened the door quietly. 'It was just be unorthodox if we did it in the nursery,' he said as he rushed down the landing towards their bedroom with Evangeline in his arms. 'Did I ever mention you look extremely fetching in my sweater?' he said, throwing her onto the bed. He rushed back to close the door after them.

'You might have … but it was probably a _long time ago_,' Evangeline replied as she watched him saunter towards her. 'It might be worth mentioning actually – ' Sirius stood before her, pushing her back so that she was lying on the bed. He put his hands either side of her head on the bed, – ' Izzy and Moony are staying in the spare room.'

'And?' Sirius said, as he began to plant kisses on her neck, she squirmed in delight. 'I – ' he kissed her neck, ' – have – ' he kissed her jaw, ' – been – ' he kissed her deeply on the lips, ' – waiting for this for a _very long time_,' he said, staring her in the eye. Finally he was back where he belonged, with his wife, his Angel. He had waited two years to feel her touch again – he couldn't wait any longer for what he wanted most.

'What are you waiting for then?' Evangeline asked him, her lips searching – finally they met Sirius' and they kissed passionately. Evangeline wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands roamed her body.

Remus and Izzy where oblivious to what was going on. Though, some people might have found it almost impossible to be unaware. The noise would keep anyone up all night.

**I hope you liked the chapter!!!! Thanks to all you guys who have added my story, and thanks to all you guys who are going to add my story (: See that cute wee button down there, it wants you to press it (; REVIEWS!! I bet most of you will be happy that I've let Sirius out of Azkaban earlier, which means you just have to review. But just to warn you – he might not be free for long ): I'm also very sorry as i won't be able to update for at least two weeks! I have important exams and well, they have to come first. Sorry to keep you all waiting.. Tori! XO**


	8. Chapter Eight: Lies and Losses

**A/N Okay, it has officially been ages since I last updated on any of my stories. Sorry to keep you waiting but I just felt like having a break.**

Chapter Eight: _Lies and Losses_

Miracles happen when you least expect them. They pounce on you, unexpectedly, either putting the fear of God in you or calming all the anxieties lurking in your mind. They happen for a reason, whether that reason is good or bad, you often find yourself wondering how this miracle came to be. Was it fate or pure luck? In Sirius' case it was just his hunger to see his children. After almost two years of knowing that he was the father of twins, but the chance of ever seeing them being very slim, he was desperate. Only realising not that long ago that once he transformed the Dementors could no longer effect him and that he could slip out of the cell unnoticed. It was what kept him from going insane in the first place, the thought of one day seeing his boys. And finally, his wish had been granted.

Evangeline awoke early the next morning, nearly dying of a heart attack when she realised she was lying in bed, her limbs entwined with Sirius'. After having to sleep in bed on her own for almost two years, it felt so strange to feel the heat of another person beside her. The bright Winter sun was shining in the window, beaming down and onto her face. She squinted and shifted her arm to shield her eyes from the light. She yawned and moved her head slightly so that she was watching Sirius as he slept. Though it had only been two years, Azkaban had aged him. His hair was no longer soft and silky, but lank and coarse. He had a moustache, she chuckled quietly as she examined him, she had never even imagined what he would look like with one, but now she didn't have to – he had a beard too. He looked so different from the fresh-faced, mischievous man in the many photos she had of him, but it didn't mean she loved him any less. She smiled lovingly at his slumberous expression and edged forward before kissing him gently on the lips. He moved his head slightly, as though in surprise, Evangeline laughed once more as he pouted and attempted to conceal a grin. She rolled her eyes at his actions and loudly cleared her throat.

'That's a _really bad_ cough you've got there, Angel,' Sirius said sleepily, he didn't open his eyes. 'You should really take some of that potion that's in the cupboard above the sink in the kitchen. The one Izzy gave us … hmm about four years ago,' he said, knowingly, though still not bothering to open his eyes. Evangeline laughed, Sirius opened his eyes and studied her, 'What?'

'You still remember where is is? How do you know I haven't moved it?' Evangeline asked him, wiggling her eyebrows. Sirius smirked, as if he knew something she didn't. She furrowed her eyebrows, 'What are you smiling about?' she asked suspiciously.

'Well, you see last night just after you had gone upstairs, I made my way into the kitchen and took my potion,' Sirius said, triumphantly. 'That's how I know that the potion Izzy gave us is still in that very same cupboard,' he explained to Evangeline's shocked expression. But her expression remained dazed, 'Did I do something wrong?' he asked her.

Evangeline blinked, 'You went into the kitchen and took your potion – the contraceptive potion?' Sirius nodded, she stared at him incredulously. 'So you were _so sure_ that we would have sex that you took your potion just in case?' Sirius nodded again, Evangeline burst into sarcastic laughter. 'You are unbelievable!'

Sirius grinned mischievously. 'Oh, I know. And after all those years of not shagging anyone, I'm still amazing,' he said proudly, waiting for Evangeline's response.

Evangeline cocked her eyebrow, 'That wasn't what I meant.'

Sirius pouted, 'Thanks Angel. Good way to kill someone's self esteem,' he muttered, though he wasn't being sincere, he was just teasing her. 'And anyway,' he began spitefully, 'You were rubbish.' He bravely glanced at Evangeline, she was glaring at him. She blinked warningly, 'I was only joking,' he said honestly, trying to win her over with one of his 'I can get away with anything' smiles. It didn't work.

'Get out of my bed,' Evangeline said bluntly.

Sirius' eyes widened, 'W-What?'

'Get out of my bed.'

'It isn't_ your_ bed! It's ours … I have equal rights!' Sirius said, loudly. 'I haven't had a proper night's sleep in over two years and now you're kicking me out! You're my wife, you're supposed to love me and _want _me in your bed! But no, you're kicking me out!' He grabbed onto the headboard of the bed and held onto it tightly. 'I'm not going anywhere,' he said stubbornly.

Evangeline sighed and folded her arms. She glanced sidewards at him, staring him in the eye. 'Get out of my bed ... and into the shower,' she said slowly and seductively, licking her lips. Sirius raised his eyebrow suspiciously. 'Just think of the _nice_, _warm_ water and the _soft_, _lathery_ soap. Oh, ' she bit her lip temptingly, 'and then the _big_, _fluffy_ – '

'Okay, I'm going!' Sirius said quickly, kicking the covers off and jumping out of bed before running across the room towards the bathroom.

Evangeline laughed at her husbands lack of resistance to temptation and lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers up around her and nestling her head into the pillow. She had missed the harmful banter with him, and the general playfulness of his personality. She closed her eyes, the sound of the water from the shower battering down in the background. She had almost fell asleep, the noise from the shower lulling her into a quiet slumber. 'So, when you said lather .. who was doing the lathering?' an interested voice came from across the room. Evangeline opened her eyes slowly and sat up to see Sirius standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his now shorter hair dripping water down his clean-shaven face and onto his chest. She smirked and winked, 'You'll see,' she said. She chuckled as Sirius' eyes widened and he scurried back into the bathroom like an excited puppy waiting to go for a walk. She kicked off the covers of the bed and swung her legs off the side of the bed, yawning and stretching her arms in the process. She reached down, grabbing her underwear that lay abandoned on the floor before slipping them on and standing to her feet. On her way towards the door of their bedroom she put on her silk dressing gown and tied it loosely around her waist. She made her way quietly across the landing towards the twins' bedroom before pushing the door open quietly. She peered in, they were awake and the sun was shining in through the curtains and onto them. Caleb smiled toothily as she entered the room, Aidan got to his feet and stood up against the bars in his crib. 'Mama,' he said, waving to her.

'Good morning my handsome children,' Evangeline cooed as she made her way further into the room. She kissed them gently on the foreheads before scooping them into her arms and cuddling them tightly. 'Let's go have bathtime,' she said, the twins grinned enthusiastically and clapped their hands in anticipation. Evangeline chuckled and quietly made her way across the landing and into her bedroom once more. She closed the door behind her, walked over to the bed and set the twins down. She put her finger to her mouth, 'Shhhh.' The twins copied her by putting their own fingers over their mouths. 'Right, let's get you guys undressed,' Evangeline said quietly, pulling Aidan's t-shirt over his head. After much struggling, she eventually got the twins undressed and they sat giggling mischievously on the bed. She chuckled at the sight, lifted them down off the bed and gently pushed them towards the bathroom. Roaring with laughter the twins ran at full tilt into the bathroom, racing to see who would get there first. Evangeline slowly followed, stopping in the doorway and leaning on the door frame as she watched the twins playfully attack Sirius as they jumped into the very large shower. It was, of course, made for special purposes. It was Sirius' initial idea, he almost begged for it and listed off it's advantages. And Evangeline could do nothing but give in.

Sirius laughed loudly and hoisted the twins up in his arms, kissing the tops of their heads. He glanced at Evangeline who was still leaning casually against the door frame. 'I was actually hoping for _you_ to be doing the lathering,' he said, much to Evangeline's amusement. 'But, I can't resist spending time with my boys,' he said, as Caleb playfully pulled on his hair, though he didn't do it gently. Sirius glanced at his son with a raised eyebrow. Caleb giggled cheekily and made a funny face.

'Ooh, don't pull your daddy's hair, Caleb. It's his best feature, we don't want to lose that now, do we?' Evangeline said teasingly, glancing daringly at Sirius who was staring back at her in irritated disbelief. An innocent expression glazed over Evangeline's face but it turned mischievous and she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sirius cocked his eyebrow brashly and smirked. Evangeline's forehead knotted in suspicion. 'C'mon guys, let's get you showered,' Sirius said, stepping further into the shower leaving his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom wondering what he was up to. Evangeline dandered into the bathroom, her hands in the pockets of her dressing gown. Suddenly, she got splattered in the face with water. She spluttered and began blinking furiously eventually gaining her vision back. Caleb and Aidan had the removable shower-head in their tiny hands and Sirius was laughing maniacally whilst holding the twins in his arms. 'Pay-back time,' Sirius said, winking.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. 'I see you've still got that twitch, Sirius. Pity we can't go and get it looked at in St. Mungo's, I don't think they'd want a convicted murderer running around the hospital,' she said brashly as Sirius set the twins on the floor of the shower and took the shower head from them. She dodged to the side as Sirius turned on the shower once more, it missed her. Evangeline laughed, 'Still got bad aim I see Sirius,' she said mockingly. Sirius shook his head, but couldn't conceal his grin. He began madly squirting water around the room in an attempt to soak Evangeline. Eventually he did, the twins laughing infectiously at the sight of their mother dripping wet and sodden. 'Black, you are an utter idiot,' Evangeline muttered.

'Sorry. I didn't quite catch that, Angel,' Sirius said, smartly. Evangeline ignored him as she began dabbing herself dry with a towel. 'Wait … did you just call me an utter idiot?' he asked her, Evangeline glanced up and smirked. 'So you did …. well, I think that deserves punishment. What do you think, guys?' Caleb began to tug at the lead of the shower head, expecting water to spurt out of it. Sirius assumed that that was a signal to get his wife absolutely soaked.

'Soak me again and you'll wish you never escaped from prison, Black,' Evangeline warned him tauntingly as she eyed the shower head warily. She slowly began to back out of the bathroom, watching as the mischievous expression returned to Sirius' face. 'Well, you can't soak me out here,' she said knowingly. Then suddenly, Sirius turned the shower on full blast and it splattered against Evangeline's stomach, he directed it towards her face, but she ducked and it hit the backboard of the bed. Evangeline glanced at him, 'You're doing the washing,' she informed him.

'I know. You needed it,' Sirius replied sticking his tongue out childishly.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and left Sirius standing in the bathroom with the twins while she undressed from her soaking gown and underwear further in the bedroom. She began muttering to herself, 'He is _such_ a child. I hope to God Caleb and Aidan have a bit more sense when they're older. Although the chances of that are _very slim_.' She fumbled in the set of drawers for underwear, slipping them on quickly before turning to the wardrobe and picking out some 'lay around the house' clothes to wear.

'Raaahahahahaaa!' Sirius exclaimed as he rushed into the room in boxers with Caleb and Aidan both wrapped in a big blue towel. He ran over to the bed and practically threw the twins onto the mattress – they didn't seem to care that they were being thrown about as they were laughing so much. 'Doink,' Sirius uttered as he sat down on the bed beside the twins who were struggling to get free from the towel. Evangeline watched lovingly from the corner of the room as she pulled on her clothes. For not having any sort of 'practise' so to speak of looking after children, Sirius seemed to be a natural. Maybe it was the fact that he and Evangeline would always visit James, Lily and Harry and often spend most of their time with Harry. Harry, Evangeline thought, Sirius didn't know that he had been sent to live with Lily's sister and she hadn't seen him for more than two years. 'Angel?' Sirius asked, glancing over as Evangeline pulled on her t-shirt. 'Don't these guys need clothes?'

'No shit, Sirius,' Evangeline replied cockily. 'I'll go get them some now. All their clothes is in their room and it would save you going across the landing. You know … Remus and Izzy stayed here last night,' she said, Sirius' eyes lit up.

'Moony's here? And Izzy?' Sirius said, almost excitedly. 'Do you think … – never mind,' he said, turning his attention to the twins who were waving their arms around helplessly as they still attempted to get free from the towel. 'Nope, you're not getting out till your mummy gets you clothes,' Sirius said.

'Do I think what, Sirius?' Evangeline asked as she walked across the room towards the bed. 'If you're talking about what I think you are, I don't think they would mind seeing you again,' she said, wrapping her hands around the bedpost and leaning against it whilst gazing down at Sirius and her sons that lay on the bed. 'Moony could do with a bit of livening up to be honest. Boring bastard that he's turned into,' she said, grinning.

'Watch your language. Your children are lying here,' Sirius said sternly but their was an air of mischievousness about his voice. Evangeline raised her eyebrow. 'Bet you thought you'd never hear me say that, did you?' Evangeline snorted, ' – neither did I to be honest. But, not that I mind telling you off. Shows that I'm in charge,' Sirius said cockily, placing his arms behind his head and glancing up at her.

'You wish,' Evangeline said bluntly, letting go of the bedpost and wandering over to the door of the bedroom. 'Try and be quiet .. I don't know whether Moony and Izzy are up yet. Even so, taking precautions is probably best,' she said, Sirius nodded in response. She opened the door of the room and made her way across the landing and into the twins bedroom. She slowly pushed open the door, made her way into the room and opened the small cupboard that held all of their clothes. She grabbed two pairs of small trousers and two small t-shirts along with two nappies and two pairs of socks. Once she had collected all the twins clothes, she made her way out of the room and began walking towards her bedroom.

'Morning, Evie,' a voice said suddenly. Evangeline jumped in surprise and spun around, Remus was standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom in his dressing gown. 'Sorry to frighten you,' he said, tying the dressing gown at the front. He furrowed his eyebrows, before glancing up and meeting eye contact with her. 'The twins awake?' he asked interestedly.

Evangeline nodded, 'Yes … they are. I gave them a shower too,' she said, her gaze flickering between Remus and her bedroom door, praying that Sirius did not make any sudden noises. 'Well, I better go and get the twins clothed – I left them lying on the floor wrapped up in a towel. Go and help yourself to some breakfast, Remus. There's plenty in the cupboard,' she said, backing slowly towards her room. She put her hand on the handle of the door, about to push it down.

Remus made a face of agreement and began making his way towards the stairs but stopped at the summit. 'Are you sure you don't want me to help you with the twins?' he asked out of the blue.

Evangeline snapped her hand away from the handle of the door. 'Oh no, no, no, Remus. Honestly, I'll be fine,' she said abruptly, fumbling with the twins clothes. She glanced over at him, 'Seriously, got and get yourself some breakfast. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes, anyway,' she said, watching as Remus nodded and made his way down the stairs. She glanced over the edge of the banister to see if he had gone. She sighed in relief, but almost forgot that Izzy was still in bed. She carefully and quietly opened the door of the bedroom and slipped through the gap before shutting the door. Sirius was lying on the bed whispering to the twins who were gazing at him in interest. She smiled and walked towards them, the twins clothes in her hands. 'Has daddy been telling you stories?' she asked the twins as she sat down on the bed.

'I was telling them about our wedding day, actually,' Sirius said informatively as Evangeline handed him Aidan's set of clothes. Evangeline raised her eyebrow, hoping that he hadn't told them the slightly more inappropriate details of their wedding. 'Oh, no x-rated bits, don't worry,' Sirius said, answering her expression. He smirked as he reminisced their wedding night, clearly being drunk had effected them. 'C'mere, big guy,' he said, sitting up and unwrapping Aidan from the towel. He picked up a nappy and cocked his head to the side as he surveyed the contraption. 'Uh … how do you work this thing?' he asked, swinging the nappy in the air.

Evangeline laughed and took it from him, 'Like this,' she said, swiftly putting the nappy on Aidan without any trouble. Sirius raised his eyebrow. 'It's really not that hard, Sirius,' Evangeline said confidently, putting Caleb's nappy on before pulling his blue t-shirt on.

'Well, I haven't had the practise, have I?' Sirius answered, putting Aidan's clothes on before lifting him onto his lap and pulling his socks onto his tiny feet. 'There!' he said enthusiastically, lifting Aidan into the air. The little boy began giggling as Sirius threw him into the air. Sirius grinned and kissed him on the head. 'Harry used to loved being thrown in the air,' he said to himself quietly before it dawned on him. 'Harry … Angel, where's Harry?' he said shortly.

Evangeline snapped her attention in Sirius' direction. She stared him in the eye before opening her mouth slightly, but she found it hard to utter anything. She sighed and bowed her head, Sirius' eyes widened in horror. 'He – He … Dumbledore sent him to live with Petunia, Lily's sister,' Evangeline said quietly, looking up at Sirius who was gaping at her.

'WHAT?!' Sirius shouted loudly, frightening Aidan who was sitting on his lap. 'YOU'RE LETTING HIM LIVE WITH _HER_!' he roared, making his son cower in his arms.

Evangeline glared at him, 'Sirius,' she snapped angrily. She took Aidan from Sirius' arms and cradled him lovingly. 'Don't shout,' she hissed as Sirius rose to his feet. 'You're scaring your own sons for God's sake!'

'It's not may fault you're letting Harry live with that bitch and her whale of a husband!' Sirius said, shaking his head in disbelief. 'I let Hagrid take him, because I thought he was taking him to you! Why didn't you consult Dumbledore? Why couldn't you have looked after him rather than giving him up to her?! '

'I didn't have any choice, Sirius!' Evangeline exclaimed, hugging Aidan and Caleb tightly against her body. Comforting them as much as they comforted her. 'I was a wreck that night … I lost you, James _and_ Lily. I seen their dead bodies. I cried over them for fuck sake,' she spat, 'You expected me to have been able to even _think_ straight never mind consult with Dumbledore.'

'You could have gone to see him after you had calmed down,' Sirius said, sitting down and sighing. 'Didn't you? He's your nephew … a living clone of James. I thought you would have demanded custody of him,' he said, glancing at Evangeline who had obvious tears in her eyes. He stood up and moved beside her, 'I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said all that,' he said, wrapping his arm around her. 'But I just couldn't imagine Harry living with someone other than either you or me – well not me but you know what I mean.'

'I know,' Evangeline murmured, leaning her body towards Sirius'. 'But there's not a day when I don't think about him, Sirius. I wish Dumbledore would let me go and see him, but I know he won't allow me. I've asked him every time I've seen him … and each time he's said the same thing,' she said, frowning. 'I _know_ it would be better if Harry lived with me, I barely have any contact with the wizarding world any more, anyway and nobody would know about him living with me.'

'Aren't you still working at the Ministry?' Sirius asked, his eyebrows knitted. Evangeline shook her head sadly. 'Why not? You loved that job, Angel,' he said compassionately.

'You know the long hours that were involved in my job, Sirius,' Evangeline said knowingly. 'I could hardly leave Caleb and Aidan every day from eight o'clock until whatever time I returned home at. I mean, you hated it when I came home late, imagine how the twins would feel,' she said, glancing down at their twin boys. 'I couldn't leave them that long, I love them too much. I would – '

The door of their bedroom swung open. 'Evie! Are you okay? I heard shouting, and well, I wasn't really in a state to come and see what – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH .. MY .. GOD!' Izzy screeched at the top of her voice.

'Izzy, please. Let me explain,' Evangeline said, handing the twins to Sirius and getting to her feet. 'Please be quiet and listen,' she said, walking towards her gobsmacked friend.

'You – what are you – HOW?' she said, stunned as she pointed a wavering finger at Sirius who was staring wide-eyed at his friend. 'I must be hallucinating,' she said quietly, putting a shaky hand to her head and covering her eyes. 'No one can escape from Azkaban. N-No one,' she muttered to herself, her whole body was shaking.

'Izzy,' Evangeline said, attempting to grab her attention. She took hold of Izzy's hands and looked her in the eye. 'Izzy, you're not hallucinating,' she said earnestly. 'Sirius is really here. Look,' she said, turning to face her husband. 'He's sitting on the bed holding the twins.'

Izzy turned to face Evangeline, 'You mean you can see him too?' she asked confusedly. 'It must be his ghost – oh no! Oh God, Evie. I'm so sorry,' she said tearfully, grabbing Evangeline and pulling her into a hug.

Evangeline chuckled, 'No, Izzy. It's really Sirius. Not his ghost.' She guided Izzy towards where Sirius and the twins where sitting on the bed. 'Watch,' she said with a small smile. She bent down and gently kissed Sirius on the cheek. Izzy's eyes widened. 'See, he's not a ghost,' Evangeline laughed.

Izzy cocked her head to the side and blinked incredulously. 'But how did you get out? No one can get out of Azkaban,' she said a little unsurely. She continued to stare at Sirius as though he was someone from another planet. In her head she was noting every little change of his features since the last time she saw him.

Sirius grinned mischievously. 'Well, you remember how I'm an Animagus? I just transformed. The Dementors can't sense animals, so it was easy for me to slip past them unnoticed,' he said simply. Izzy continued to stare at him, as though not quite sure to believe what he had said. She gulped visibly. Sirius' eyes flashed towards Evangeline who was watching Izzy cautiously. He turned his attention to Izzy once more, who was trying to back towards the door. 'You aren't going to turn me in, are you Izzy?' Sirius asked immediately, frightened that she would. He watched as she flinched at the question he had just asked.

'No, no – don't be stupid – why would I do that? I just – I need Remus. He needs to know,' Izzy muttered quickly before fumbling with the door handle. It wouldn't open for her, she began to roughly shake and pull at the handle with great effort, but still it would not budge. She spun around, angry, yet frightened at the thought of being locked in. Her eyes widened at the sight of Evangeline, who had her wand clasped tightly in her hand. 'Let me out, Evangeline,' Izzy said, breathing heavily. 'Let me out,' she hissed once more.

'Stay here,' Evangeline said bluntly, 'I'll get Remus.' She pocketed her wand and walked towards Izzy who was staring dumbfoundedly at her. Evangeline simply ignored her friend's expression and brushed past her towards the door. 'I'll be back in a minute,' she said, reaching for the door handle.

'Don't you trust me, Evangeline?' Izzy suddenly blurted out. 'Do you really think I'd – I'd turn S-Sirius in?' she said, a little unsurely in Evangeline's mind. Izzy rushed towards Evangeline, and grabbed onto her friends shoulders and shook her slightly. 'Why would I ruin your happiness, Evie? I'm your friend,' she said tearfully before pulling Evangeline into a hug and sobbing on her shoulder. Evangeline patted her on the back, whilst glancing over Izzy's shoulder towards Sirius.

'It's okay, Izzy,' Evangeline said compassionately, rubbing her friend's back comfortingly. 'You can go and get Remus. I just, I wasn't sure... I guess I doubted you for a second when you tried ever so much to get out of the room,' she said, the doubt still wallowing in the back of her mind. Was she doing the right thing by letting Izzy out of her sight? She pulled away from Izzy, moved out of he way of the door and let her past. She watched as Izzy quickly opened the door, but slowed her movements down as she walked down the landing towards the stairs, before she made her way down the stairs and out of sight. Evangeline bit her lip and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and glancing towards Sirius. 'I shouldn't have let her go … she's going to do something, I know she is,' she said worriedly. 'She's going to turn you in ..' her breath caught in her throat, 'And it's all my fault.'

'It's not your fault, Angel,' Sirius said, getting off the bed, the twins in his arms and walking towards her. 'If you hadn't have let her go, she would've screamed blue murder and Remus would have come thundering up the stairs, wand at the ready to kill anything in his path. And it wouldn't have taken him long to inform the Ministry that I was here,' he said wisely, kissing her on the forehead. 'You did the right thing. By letting her know that you trusted her, if she even thinks of turning me in she'll be feeling guilty about it. So there is a chance I'll still be here tomorrow,' Sirius said with a smirk.

'This isn't something to laugh about, this is serious!' Evangeline cried hysterically, tugging at her hair roughly. 'I am not loosing you again,' she said, close to tears.

'Angel, Izzy's your best friend –'

'She's not my best friend! She never was! Lily was my best friend – I could tell her _anything, _she would keep all my secrets and she has. She never told anyone. I trusted her with my life, and she trusted me with hers. And – ,' Evangeline sobbed, 'I broke a promise, a promise I should have kept. "Look after Harry if I die" she said, and I haven't! I haven't even seen him once!'

'But Angel, you couldn't. Dumbledore has stopped you every time,' Sirius said, reasoning with her. 'Don't batter yourself up over something that you can't help –'

'But I could've helped, Sirius! I should have risked everything to see Harry! He's my nephew,' Evangeline said, sniffing loudly. 'I've lost him, he probably won't even know who I am when I finally meet him again. And I'm going to loose you again, Sirius. I might never see you again if she turns you in,' she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'No one will believe me that you weren't Lily's and James' secret keeper. And I know you didn't kill all those people –'

'But how do you know that, Evie? How do you know he didn't maniacally murder all those muggles and his own best friend?'

'Peter was a power hungry bastard, Moony. Surely you know that,' Sirius said, glaring over Evangeline's shoulder. 'I would _never_ sell Lily and James to Voldemort, I would rather die a painful death,' he said, handing the twins to his wife. 'I _wasn't _their secret keeper, Moony.'

'And why should I believe that, eh, _Padfoot_? Just to get your sorry arse out of Azkaban? I don't think so, you killed our best friends,' Remus snarled, pointing his wand menacingly at Sirius who had stepped in front of Evangeline and his sons. 'Give me one reason why I shouldn't just send you to hell right now.'

'Because I'm standing right here you asshole,' Evangeline spat. 'Just think about what you're saying for a minute. Do you really think your best friend would kill all those people? And if you did want to try something, I'm a trained Auror, Moony. Just because I'm holding my boys doesn't mean I can't do you any harm.'

'You wouldn't do that, Evie,' Remus said, his tone softening. 'You know he killed all those people. I know you do, you're just protecting yourself like you always do. Think about this, he as good as killed your brother and your best friend. Are you going to let him get away?' he said, in a rather persuasive tone that Evangeline wasn't fond of. She glared at him. 'C'mon Evie, think about what you're doing.'

'Think about what you're doing, Remus. Stop trying to brainwash me!' Evangeline snapped angrily. 'Sirius is innocent, I thought you understood. What happened that night Lily and James where killed and I told you everything? You believed me! You believed me, Remus! Why change you opinion now?' she said, searching his face for an explanation. Remus bowed his head, making Izzy who was standing behind him more visible. Evangeline's eyes widened. 'Her … ' she muttered. 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, Izzy,' she said, glaring ferociously at her before handing Sirius back the twins.

'I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Evangeline,' Izzy said, her eyes flashing between Evangeline, Sirius and Remus. 'I haven't said anything to Remus. I believe _you_. Why don't you trust me, Evangeline? I'm your best friend, I would never ruin your happiness.'

Evangeline walked slowly towards Izzy, 'That's twice you've said you would never ruin my happiness, Izzy. And for some reason I don't believe you,' she said coldly. 'I have been mourning painfully, you have seen how unhappy I have been. Don't you think that I value my happiness quite a bit? And you stand there lying to me, stabbing me in the back and ruining my life – that small morsel that is left of it.'

'Evie, be reasonable,' Remus interrupted.

'Shut it, Remus,' Evangeline snapped. 'What is your problem? What exactly do you have against me?' she said, turning to Izzy once more.

'Everything was always perfect for you, Evie. At school everything was perfect. You got amazing results in every subject, you were friends with everyone and you had the perfect boyfriend. You had the perfect life, a big house, a loving family and you were amazing at quidditch. And when something went wrong, oh, it was such a disaster!' Izzy said, sarcasm dripping from the tone of her voice. 'I had none of that! I was rubbish at school, I had limited friends and … –'

'Not a perfect boyfriend?' Evangeline asked. 'Remus is as close to perfect as you'll ever get, Izzy. Clearly you didn't value him as much as you should have. So, have you been lying to him for the past five years as well?'

'No! I love him, with all my heart,' Izzy said, slowly, glancing over Evangeline's shoulder towards Remus. 'It's nothing to do with Remus, it's you Evangeline. You overreact all the time! And you don't see what you have. Everything is perfect for you. It has never been perfect for me,' she said acidly.

'Everything is perfect for me?' Evangeline asked with disbelief. 'Most of my school life was hell! Being took advantage of by guys – and you know _all_ about that, Izzy. Being tortured by that bitch, Black and the majority of the Slytherins. My family wasn't a loving family, Izzy! My mother always favoured James over me! I always got the other end of the stick where mother was concerned,' she said, edging closer to Izzy, pointing her finger menacingly at her. 'My life is perfect, is it? You didn't loose your brother and your best friend on the same night! You don't have a nephew halfway across the county who you haven't seen in almost three years! And .. YOU don't have a husband who is on the verge of being sent back to Azkaban!'

'Evie, I didn't mean –'

'DON'T BLOODY WELL TELL ME MY LIFE IS PERFECT WHEN IT FUCKING WELL ISN'T!' Evangeline roared, launching herself onto Izzy. They fell to the floor, pulling at each other's hair and hitting each other.

'Evie!' Remus shouted, rushing towards the two women writhing on the floor, trying to do as much damage to one another as possible. 'This isn't the way to sort things out,' he said calmly, pulling Evangeline off of Izzy and holding her back as she tried to hit out at her again. 'Let's sit down together and talk this through.'

'Sit down and talk this through? You don't believe Sirius or me anyway! What's the point, Remus? I've tried! I thought you believed me for three years, but you lied!' Evangeline said, pulling away from Remus. 'I trusted the both of you all this time, and you've both lied to me.'

'No, Evie. Listen to what I have to say. I haven't –' Remus would have continued his sentence if he hadn't been interrupted by a loud knock from downstairs. His eyes widened, and he gasped quietly. He stared at Evangeline as her expression turned fearfully hysterical, she stared back at him.

'You didn't …' Evangeline whispered unsurely, staring at him. 'Remus, please tell me you didn't.' She began to breath very heavily. Remus shook his head but did not utter a word. 'TELL ME, REMUS!'

'I didn't tell them he was here, Evie. I swear I didn't!' Remus said quickly, putting his hand either side of her face and forcing her to look him in the eye. 'I didn't, I swear.'

'Then swear on my life, Remus,' Evangeline whispered, staring him in the eye and not daring to look away. Remus broke the eye contact between them and glanced towards the floor. 'Do it, Remus. Swear on my life that you didn't tell them.'

Remus glanced up at her again, 'I swear on your life that I didn't tell them Padfoot was here,' he said, letting go of her face. 'I – I –'

'It's fine, Remus. Go down and open the door,' Evangeline said woefully, brushing past him leaving him standing, his head drooped towards the floor. She took Caleb from Sirius' arms and walked into the bedroom, Sirius followed her and Evangeline shut the door behind them. She rested her chin on her sons head and closed her eyes as she began to rock back and forth. She choked as her breath caught in her throat. Once again, she was going to loose her husband, she knew it was coming. Tears began to roll lamentably down her cheeks and Sirius gathered her up in his arms, holding her tightly. They were together, for the last time it seemed. Caleb, Aidan and herself, were about to be left on their own once more.

'We're here now, Evangeline. Step out of the way,' Evangeline spun around quickly, both the twins in her arms. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Jefferson, Leah and another Auror she had never seen before stood in the doorway of the bedroom. 'Don't try anything, Evangeline. We know you're a very capable witch, but you're outnumbered,' Mad-Eye said reasonably, walking slowly towards her.

'So is this my replacement?' Evangeline asked interestedly, glancing towards the young female Auror with long blonde hair who seemed rather timid.

'Afraid so, Evangeline. Nothing on you of course, but you've already made your decision to stay at home with your twins,' Mad-Eye said, stopping in front of her. 'Now, please step out of the way so we can get this over with.'

Evangeline gasped, 'You're not going to – You better not have brought one of those things into my house, Mad-Eye!' she snapped threateningly. 'Oh God, please, don't give him the Dementors kiss, Mad-Eye,' she said, fighting back tears, for she had seen this procedure performed many times and it was not something she wished to happen to her husband.

'There is no Dementor in your house, lass,' Mad-Eye said, 'And we do not intend to give Black the Dementors kiss. He'll be sent back to Azkaban for the rest of his life.'

'Or until I can get him freed of all charges,' Evangeline corrected him.

'Right,' Mad-Eye said plainly. 'Kingsley, Jefferson, you know what to do,' he said, nodding towards Sirius who was standing quietly in front of the bed. 'I'd prefer it if we didn't have any struggling, Black. Then I wouldn't have to stun you.' Evangeline threw him a glare. 'It's procedure, Black. You should know that.'

Evangeline ignored him as she stood by and watched through watery eyes as Jefferson and Kingsley restrained Sirius. She sniffed loudly and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'C-Could we have a minute, please?' she asked quietly once Sirius was fully restrained. Mad-Eye nodded subtly and ushered Jefferson and Kingsley out of the room. She was expecting him to close the door behind him, but he stood in the doorway as if in waiting. 'I thought you were giving us a minute?'

'I can't leave you in a room on your own with a mass murderer, lass,' Mad-Eye said, raising his eyebrow as if she was crazy. 'It's a classified rule, Black. One trained Auror must be present when visits are made to high security prisoners.'

'He's my husband,' Evangeline replied irritatedly.

'He's still a high security prisoner.'

'He's not in prison yet.'

'Get over it, Black. I'll be here for as long as it takes,' Mad-Eye said, 'Whether you like it or not. I have to be here to make sure he doesn't get away, just in case that might happen. Auror or not, Black, I trust nobody. Not even you.'

Evangeline rolled her eyes. The Ministry must have corrupted Mad-Eye, he was never one to go by the rules, not even classified ones. She turned to face Sirius, not knowing what at all to say, or to do. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'How is it, that when you don't do anything wrong, you get caught. But yet, when you caused havoc years ago, you always got away?' she said, staring into his steel grey sparkling eyes.

'It's a different world out here, that's why, Angel,' Sirius replied, 'Nobody trusts anyone. Not even their closest friends.'

'I'll try and visit you,' Evangeline said, cradling the twins tighter.

'Don't.'

'But, Sirius, I'm not going all that time without seeing you again,' Evangeline said heavyheartedly, 'It was hard enough for three years, but what if it's longer. I can't do that, I mean .. what about the twins?' she said, glancing down at their sons.

'Forget about me, Angel,' Sirius said sadly. 'I won't get out again, I don't want you to dwell on mourning a lost soul. I love you too much to let you waste your life trying to free me. I've done it before, letting you go, now you have to let me go. Because, I'm not coming back.' He watched her as the tears streamed silently down her face. A confused, yet sorrowful expression was etched on her face.

'No .. you will be coming back,' Evangeline whispered, 'I know you will.'

'No … no I won't, Angel,' Sirius said, before he kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away and nodded subtly over her shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then kissed his sons on the tops of their heads.

'You _will,_ Sirius,' Evangeline said, she was convinced he would come back and not even he could convince her otherwise. She glanced around as Jefferson and Kingsley appeared at either side of Sirius and began to lead him towards the door of the bedroom. 'What are you doing? Sirius?' she sobbed, her breath catching repeatedly in her throat as she followed right behind them.

'Wait, stop,' Sirius said, turning around and staring down at his wife. He reached down and kissed her deeply, her tears dripping onto his own face. He broke away, 'I love you, you're the only person I have ever loved,' he whispered closely so that his breath tickled her face, 'But don't come looking for me, Angel. I don't want to have to leave you again.'

**Sorry for the really long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really love REVIEWS and appreciate how people take time to write them (: Thanks to all the people who have added my story and have already reviewed it, much appreciated! Yes, I am sorry Sirius is going back to Azkaban! But please don't be mad at me!! I don't think it's one of my best chapters, but I hope it was good to read anyway (Y) TORI! Xo **


	9. Chapter Nine: Interrogation

**A/N I'm going to warn you all now, I skipped about nine years of the twins lives. I just really wanted to get to the interesting bits! (:**

Chapter Nine: _Interrogation_

'But mum, where are you going this time? You're not _leaving_ us again, are you?' Caleb moaned as he followed his mother around the kitchen as she hurried about making sure they had enough food and that everything was clean. 'Mum, you know we hate it when you leave us,' he grouched, halting in front of her and stopping her from moving anywhere.

Evangeline sighed, 'You'll be with your Uncle Moony, Caleb,' she said, moving her son out of the way so she could finish her errands. 'And anyway, I'll only be gone for the day and you _might_ have someone else to keep you company for the rest of the summer when I come back,' she said, her heart warming up at the thought and a smile appearing on her face.

'When are you going?' Aidan asked.

'Who? Is it someone we know?' Caleb asked interestedly, bombarding his mother with questions and shoving his twin out of the way. Aidan scowled and threw a glare at his brother. 'Is it a _girl_?' Caleb asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought. He grinned mischievously and elbowed his brother suggestively.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, the likeness between Caleb and his father was impeccably similar. Although she wasn't sure the extreme interest in girls was something she wanted her son to inherit. 'No, it is not a girl, Caleb,' she said, much to her son's disappointment. He wore the same pout that Evangeline had seen many times before. 'You do know him, but you've never met him before,' she continued, before stopping her chores for a breather. 'In fact, this is the first time I've seen him in almost ten years.'

'But then …' Aidan glanced at his twin, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Where have you been going all those other times that you left us with Uncle Moony?' he asked, staring up at his mother with his eyebrow cocked suspiciously. Evangeline blinked incredulously at her son's question. 'If you _haven't_ been going to see this person …. then were_ have_ you been going?'

Evangeline opened her mouth slightly, undecided whether or not to reveal to the twins why she had been leaving them ever since they were five years old. And she couldn't exactly tell them where she had been going, because every time she left them, the destination changed. 'I think you're a bit young to know about it, Aidan,' she managed to say, not giving anything away.

'You're not a prostitute, are you?!' Caleb blurted out suddenly, shocking both his mother and his twin brother.

Evangeline stared at her son disbelievingly before it finally dawned on her what he had said. 'Caleb James Potter! How dare you suggest such a thing! I'm your mother, not some slapper off the street!' she exclaimed, staring down disapprovingly at her son. 'Honestly, calling your mother a prostitute! I have the right mind to snap that broom of yours in half,' she said threateningly.

Caleb's eyes widened fearfully, 'Oh mum, you wouldn't. Please, please, don't snap my broom in half. You know how much I love that thing,' he said, pleadingly. He glanced apologetically towards his mother and her expression instantly softened.

'Yes, well, you know how much I love you two,' Evangeline began, pulling Caleb into a hug. 'But I still manage to get called a prostitute, no matter how many things I get you, no matter how much space you get and no matter how much I tell you I love you,' she said, ruffling Aidan's hair.

'Mum, you're the best,' Caleb said, hugging his mother tightly.

Evangeline chuckled, 'Now that's what I like to hear!' she said, before kissing both her twins on the tops of their heads. 'So, what's for dinner tonight then? Make sure and pick something that's easily cleaned up, at least then Moony won't have any trouble,' she laughed as she sat down at the kitchen table and watched the twins take food out of the larder.

'What time are you leaving anyway, Mum?' Aidan asked as he set out some pasta onto the kitchen table. 'Normally you'd be gone by now and Uncle Moony would already be here and making dinner. Well, when I say making dinner, I really mean a big mess,' he said, grinning.

Evangeline laughed, 'So, _that's_ why the kitchen is away sparkling when I come back. Well, I'll be leaving when I get the go-ahead,' she answered Aidan's question simply. Aidan cocked his eyebrow, expecting more of an answer than the one his mother had given. 'The go-ahead being when someone knocks very loudly on our front door, I invite him in, you get to meet him and then me and my friend get going on our mission,' she said, in more depth, which was what Aidan had been hoping for.

'So what is this mission exactly, Mum?' Caleb asked, as he searched curiously in the fridge for something that would be good enough for his dinner. 'Is it more important than all those other missions you've been going on?'

'It's more important to me because this person means so much to me,' Evangeline said, watching as her son picked at the meat that was sitting in the fridge. 'People have to eat that, Caleb,' she scolded him. 'But all those other missions are just as important to others, because I'm helping other people.'

'So what is it you _do_ on these _other _missions?' Caleb asked interestedly, attempting to get his mother to spill what exactly she does when she leaves them in the house with their Uncle Moony.

'Help other people,' Evangeline replied slyly.

'But you've said that already, Mum,' Aidan observed, and glanced at his mother who was smirking with satisfaction.

'I know, and that's all I'm going to say,' Evangeline said, getting to her feet and pulling Caleb away from the fridge where he was still picking at the food. He looked up at her expectantly and was about to speak but Evangeline interrupted him. 'And before you say it, you don't _need _to know. I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand.'

'But we are old enough! We've just turned ten!' Caleb exclaimed impatiently.

'The case is closed, Caleb,' Evangeline said, busying herself with the preparation of their dinner. 'I'll tell you when the time is right, and that's _not _now,' she said, ignoring the dirty looks she was getting.

'That's exactly the same thing you said about knowing about our dad,' Caleb grumbled, folding his arms and stalking towards the door of the kitchen. 'And you _still_ haven't told us about him,' he glowered before making his way out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

There was a smash and Evangeline knew that it was her favourite china plate that James had given her for a laugh when she had moved into the house. She glanced around, and there it was, lying in a thousand pieces on the kitchen floor. She sighed deeply, put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes as though waking from a long sleep. She sighed once more, walked into the utility room and grabbed the brush, getting herself prepared for sweeping up and repairing, yet another, china plate. This argument occurred regularly between her and her sons. Evangeline was unsure as to whether or not she was doing the right thing by keeping her past, and everyone involved in it, a secret from the twins. Each day, as the twins grew older, more intelligent and more cockier – a typical inheritance from their father – they had begun to find out more, much to Evangeline's annoyance. She had made them swear, after she had found them going through her things, that they would not meddle in things that ought not to be meddled in. Even then, she found herself keeping a closer eye on them, in fear that they would discover the truth of her past, and take everything the wrong way.

Once Evangeline had brushed up the broken pieces of china, she set them out on the table, only realising then that Aidan was still sitting there. He looked quite sad, torn between his mother and his twin brother. Evangeline sighed, pulled out a chair and sat down beside him. 'It's hard, I know. My life wasn't exactly a stroll in the park either, it still isn't. But, you've got to understand, the reason I'm keeping things from you is because I feel you're too young to cope with them. The things I've kept from you aren't … _nice_ things. I don't want to ruin your childhood by telling you about all those terrible things that happened. I find it hard enough to be able to cope with them myself,' she said, watching her son for a reaction. Aidan seemed to be at ease, but still remained silent. His arms folded on the table, his chin resting on top of his forearms. 'I'm just protecting you because you're my boys.'

'But …' Aidan began, as he lifted his head up. 'You _are_ going to tell us, aren't you? When we're older?' He studied his mother, his eyes big, frightened almost. Frightened of what the outcome might be. That was when Evangeline became mesmerised at the similarity of his eyes to his father's eyes. The exact colour, exact shape, even the way they sparkled in the light. She had rarely seen Sirius frightened, but she remembered the look on his face the night he was put back in Azkaban. His eyes were wide, almost saucer-like. Identical to Aidan's. 'Mum? Are you okay?'

Evangeline blinked recurrently, taking her gaze away from her son. 'Oh … sorry, Aidan. I was in a bit of a daydream,' she said, crinkling her forehead. Aidan watched her, awaiting her answer patiently. She sighed, and grabbed Aidan's hand that was resting on the table. 'Of course I'll tell you when you're older. I can't keep if from you forever, in fact, you might have to know sooner than I had intended. Part of it anyway,' she said, smiling slightly. Aidan smiled back, Evangeline exhaled deeply. It really wasn't fair how much Aidan looked like Sirius. It made her want him back even more. But she had done as he had said, she hadn't gone to visit him; even though it was tearing her apart not to do so. Forgetting him was harder, you can't forget someone that your heart is bound to. It's just a natural process to think about that someone you love. Evangeline was never going to forget about him, ever.

'Does this part have something to do with the person you're going to see tonight?' Aidan asked curiously. Evangeline smiled, she was glad one of her twins had the common sense to use their brain every so often. The twins were both smart, but Aidan even more so because he would challenge himself. 'It sort of all fits if you think about it. Ever since this person has been involved, suddenly you have to tell us a part of your past. So that part must be about this person.'

Evangeline chuckled, 'How was I blessed with such an intelligent child?' she said, ruffling Aidan's hair. 'But you are right though, there is a part of my past that involves this person that I'm going to see tonight,' she said, her heart thumping at the thought. They were silent for a while, Evangeline could think of nothing to say, it seemed she was so overwhelmed with the thought of seeing her nephew again that she was lost for words. 'How about you go and get some Floo powder, and tell Uncle Moony he can come over for dinner? I'll go and see how Caleb is,' she said, kissing Aidan on the forehead before getting off her chair and following him out of the kitchen.

As she walked through the living room, Aidan was already kneeling in front of the fire, anticipating the green flame to appear. She made her way up the stairs, assuming that was where Caleb had went. She climbed the stairs slowly and quietly, not knowing how she was going to handle what was ahead of her. But she was faithful to herself, knowing that she would do the best she could to try and help Caleb see that there were some things that he would not understand. When she reached the top of the stairs, she wandered slowly forward towards the twins room. The door was ajar, no light was on but she pushed it open anyway. The room was empty. Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to where he might have went. She backed out of the room again, and turned to face the hallway. He wouldn't be in the guest room, they weren't allowed in there to begin with. She made her way towards her own bedroom, the door was shut, that was the way she had left it. She opened the door and peered in; nothing. Evangeline was beginning to panic, there was no other room upstairs he could hide in. Suddenly there was a crashing noise from above her. She glanced up, that was when it dawned on her: he was in the attic. She walked across the hallway past the guest room and looked around the corner; the ladder had been pulled down and the trapdoor was open. She walked forward and began to climb up the ladder, stopping when she could see into the roof-space. Caleb was sitting quietly on the floor, surrounded by photo albums and a mahogany box. He was staring down at a photo in his hand, a confused yet warm expression on his face.

'What are you doing up here?' Evangeline asked softly, resting her elbows on the floor of the attic whilst still standing on the ladder. Caleb glanced up, worry flashing across his green eyes as he stared into his mother's identical ones. 'It's all right, you don't need to be worried. I'm not angry,' she said compassionately, hoisting herself up into the attic and sitting on the edge of the trapdoor. There was silence between them, Caleb had returned to watching the pictures, Evangeline watching him in turn. 'I often wondered if I was doing the right thing,' she began, Caleb did not acknowledge that he was listening, but she continued. 'If I was doing the right thing by keeping things from you, in order to not damage your childhood. But now I'm wondering whether by keeping all those terrible, yet important things from you that _I _ruined your childhood.'

'You didn't ruin my childhood, Mum. I'm only ten, so I'm still a kid,' Caleb said, glancing up quickly before returning his gaze back to the photo he was holding. A small smile grazed over his face. Instantly Evangeline wondered what must have humoured him, or rather, what he had become affectionate towards.

Evangeline stood up and wandered towards where he was sitting, she stopped a steps away from him, sat down and crossed her legs. She watched as he continued to study the picture held tightly in his hands. 'You see, I'm still wondering. Seeing as, like you said, you're only ten and therefore still a kid, why do you want to know about things that might hurt you?' Evangeline asked him.

Caleb tore his longing gaze away from the photo and stared across the room at his mother. 'He's my dad. Knowing about him wouldn't hurt me,' he said, almost pleading with his mother. 'But, I know it hurts you, so I'm guessing that's why you never talk about him.' He said it in such an understanding way that he sounded more like an adult rather than a ten year old boy.

Evangeline bowed her head, smiled fondly and shook her head in a warm disbelief. 'You know,' she said, looking up once more, 'I think you're right. I haven't been protecting _you_ from knowing about him. I've been protecting _myself_ from remembering him.' She sighed, it finally dawning on her that she had not been doing her sons any justice by keeping the details of their father secret from them. She had been doing it so she wouldn't have to feel mournful at the end of the day, knowing that she would never see him again.

'That's him, isn't it?' Caleb asked, offering her the photo he had been holding so preciously the moment before. Evangeline stared at the photo, not knowing of what event it was as Caleb had ever so intelligently placed it in his hand facing downwards. She glanced up at Caleb, a smile was threatening on the corners of his mouth. Slowly, Evangeline reached out her hand and took the photo from her son. 'You look really pretty, Mum.'

Evangeline closed her eyes whilst she turned over the photo. She now had a slight hunch that it was a photo of their wedding day after what Caleb had said. She opened her eyes, her slight hunch had been correct. It was a photograph of her and Sirius standing outside the church, blue and white confetti being thrown around them. She gazed down at the photo, not wanting to tear her eyes away. But that didn't stop her vision from becoming blurry. She swallowed hard, remembering how happy she was that day. Remembering how happy she was to be with Sirius, 'until death do us part' was the way it was put in the vows. But how wrong it was. She felt a tear, slowly cascading down her cheek. It almost seemed like a natural process to cry when she looked at pictures of the past. So many of the people in the photographs had gone. All her family; gone. She was the only one of the original Potters left. Her mother had died in her seventh year at Hogwarts, Evangeline never really considered her as much of a loss, but still she attended the funeral. She was her mother after all. Her much loved and doted upon father fell drastically ill shortly after, only living to see his twins graduate before dying on the fifth day of July. She felt guilty, he had never got to take her down the aisle when she got married to Sirius and he never got to hold his grandsons. More tears fell, but Evangeline had become oblivious to them.

'Aw, Mum. Don't cry,' Caleb said sadly, getting to his feet and walking across the room to where his mother was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on top of hers. 'I'm sorry,' he said quietly, 'It's my fault.'

'Don't be stupid, sweetheart,' Evangeline said compassionately, looking up at her son and brushing his raven locks out of his face. 'It's not your fault,' she said, pulling him down beside her and wrapping her arm around him. 'In fact, when you and Aidan where born, that was the first time I actually smiled properly without having to fake it,' Evangeline said, kissing his forehead, 'You make my life worth living for. So many horrible things have happened to the people in my life and I keep wondering why nothing has happened to me. But they have; I lost everyone. Well, except your Uncle Moony.'

'What happened to Dad?' Caleb asked, then he lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with his mother. 'Did … did he _die_?' He glanced quickly up at Evangeline to see her shaking her head. 'I'm sorry, Mum. I – I just wanted to know.'

'Oh, no, it's not that Caleb,' Evangeline said, reassuring him.

'So he didn't die then?' Caleb asked once more. Evangeline shook her head slightly and bit her lip. 'Then … what happened to him? Did he just _leave_ you? Did he leave you when you found out you were having Aidan and me?' he asked curiously. He studied his mother for a reaction, but her expression remained blank. 'Mum? Did he leave you _on your own_ with me and Aidan?' he asked, there was an element of concern in his voice.

Evangeline nodded, 'But he didn't leave on his own accord. He had to go. He was made to leave,' she said, avoiding telling Caleb where Sirius was made to go. She didn't want to tell him that his father was locked away in Azkaban, surrounded by Dementors, and he wasn't even guilty. She couldn't tell him that his father was convicted a mass murderer, in fear that he would never believe her that Sirius was innocent.

'But .. where did he go? Why did he leave? And why had he never come to see us?' Caleb questioned her intensely. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched his mother sigh deeply, he frowned. Clearly she wasn't comfortable about telling him. Evangeline glanced sideways at him, a rather gloomy expression etched on her face. 'Unless … he just _can't _come to see us. Is he in trouble? Or did he break the law or something?' he asked, he was desperate to find out why his father had never come to see them.

'He can't come to see us, Caleb,' Evangeline said finally, interrupting her son from asking any more questions. 'Because, he just can't. I'm not telling you any more than you already know.' Caleb frowned. Evangeline sighed in defeat, she couldn't tell on twin without telling the other. 'And before you say that I've barely told you anything, it's because I've already told Aidan that he'll find out when he's older and can cope with what I've had to cope with these nine years,' she said, sternly but tender-heartedly.

'Can't I even know his name?' Caleb asked eagerly.

Evangeline sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair tensely. 'Caleb, I – I don't think –'

'But, Mum … it's just his name.'

'There's more to this story than just his name, Caleb. Knowing his name without knowing the real story could mean you find out something that I don't want you to know about,' Evangeline explained. 'And if you find out about this on your own, you could very well take everything the wrong way,' she said, glancing down at the picture in her hand briefly. 'I'm sorry, Caleb. But you have to wait until you're older.'

Evangeline heard Caleb sigh beside her, she glanced sidewards to see him frowning, or rather pouting. 'Well,' he began, making eye contact with his mother, 'Can I at least know what's in the box?' he asked, nodding over to the mahogany box sitting amongst the pile of photo albums.

Evangeline chuckled, 'You have to find the key first,' she said, getting to her feet and pulling Caleb up with her.

'Well where is it? I've been dying to know what's in that box for ages!' Caleb said rather excitedly. Evangeline felt quite guilty that she was getting his hopes up and then going to burn them to the ground.

'I lost it when I was at Hogwarts,' Evangeline said simply, walking over towards where the gold lined mahogany box was sitting. She bent down, picked it up and began to trace her finger over the edge of it. She glanced over at Caleb to see her staring at her in disbelief. 'What's wrong?'

'You lost it,' Caleb repeated in a rather annoyed tone. 'How could you loose it? And … can't you open it with your wand or something? You know, that spell you use sometimes,' he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 'The Alohomora one!' he said, sounding rather excited again.

Evangeline sighed and set the box down on the shelf where it originally sat. 'I'm sorry, Caleb. But it only opens with the key,' she said, disappointing her son once more. 'That's why I loved it so much, because only I could open it. My dad gave me it for my eleventh birthday before I went to Hogwarts. He said it was so I could hide all my precious belongings away and no one could ever take them unless they had the key,' she explained, glancing at the photo in the silver frame sitting beside the mahogany box. It was of the Potter family the day she and James were setting off for Hogwarts for the very first time.

'So what's in it then?' Caleb asked interestedly.

'Lots of things that matter to me,' Evangeline replied with a smile. 'When I was in fourth year I charmed it so that it was bigger on the inside, but still the same size on the outside. It meant I could put more things in it, larger things,' she explained, walking away from the shelves and into the middle of the room.

'You aren't hiding my dad in there, are you?' Caleb asked, an air of mischievousness about his voice.

Evangeline laughed heartily. 'No, I'm not,' she said, putting her arm around Caleb's shoulder, hugging him tightly before leading him towards the trapdoor. 'But I wish I was, then at least I would know that he's okay,' she said lamentably.

'You really miss him, don't you?' Caleb said compassionately.

Evangeline smiled fondly and kissed the top of her son's head. 'Yes, an awful lot,' she admitted sadly. 'Caleb,' she said, dropping down so that she was eye level with her son. 'Promise me you won't go looking for him, or anything about him. Please.'

Caleb made a face of uncertainty before he cocked his head to the side slightly. 'I promise,' he said quietly. Evangeline smiled broadly and kissed her son on the forehead. To her surprise, he still didn't look at ease. 'But, Mum, what happens if I find something out when I wasn't intending to? Like if someone says something to me?'

'Well, that obviously won't have been your fault,' Evangeline said, reassuring her son. 'And if that ever does happen and you're unsure about what the person has said, tell me. And if you're at Hogwarts when that happens, I'm only an owl away. Or, if you really want to talk to me face to face, we can have our own private conversation in the common room by the fire,' she said with a wink.

Caleb smiled, 'Thanks, Mum.'

'No problem, kiddo,' Evangeline said, as they stopped in front of the trapdoor that lead down to the landing. 'And anyway, what are mums for, huh? C'mon, let's go and see if Aidan has made us dinner,' she said with a chuckle.

'Made us dinner?' Caleb repeated in disbelief. 'Fat chance, Mum,' he said, as he climbed down the ladder, his mother following him. When they had reached the landing, Caleb glanced around at his mother, a mischievous expression etched across his face. He wiggled his eyebrows before blurting out. 'Race you!' And before Evangeline could even conjure out a reply, he had began to sprint towards the stairs. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath. There was small crack and she appeared at the bottom of the stairs right in front of her son. He opened his mouth wide in shock and then scowled at his mother. 'You cheated!' he accused her. 'You can't apparate in a race!'

Evangeline chuckled, 'You didn't say I couldn't apparate. So technically, there was nothing in the rules that said I couldn't,' she said, sticking her tongue out at her eldest son.

'Evangeline April Potter, it's true,' came a voice from the living room. 'You _are_ the biggest child anyone will ever have the misfortune to meet.' Evangeline spun around to see Remus standing in the middle of the living room, a broad grin on his face. 'Haven't changed at all in a matter of weeks, I see,' he said, walking towards her.

Evangeline smiled, 'Oh, Moony. You know I'll always be the biggest child to ever walk the earth,' she said, gathering him into a big hug. 'Good to see you again, Moonman,' she said quietly against his neck. She sniffed, a waft of deliciousness was coming from the kitchen. 'Do I smell food?' she asked, removing herself from the hug.

'Well, Aidan explained that you were upstairs talking to Caleb about something _really important_, so I took the courtesy of making you dinner,' Remus told her as she wandered into the kitchen following the delightful smell. 'It's only a bit of pasta and a sauce.'

Evangeline stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, pouted and glanced back at her friend. 'Oh, Remus, you shouldn't have,' she said, glancing back at the table laden with food. 'And there I thought it was Aidan that was for making me a delicious dinner,' she said, teasing him as he came to stand beside her.

'I helped,' Aidan said, pouting. 'See that pasta, I made it all myself,' he said proudly, glancing back at Remus. 'Didn't I, Uncle Moony?'

'Oh yes, of course you did, Aidan,' Remus said, sounding disbelieving.

Aidan tutted and rolled his eyes, 'You were meant to sound convincing!'

Remus laughed and ruffled his hair, much to Aidan annoyance. 'I was hardly going to lie to your mother, Aidan,' he said, but the raven haired boy still wasn't content. 'Okay, well, he did help. He washed the mushrooms for me,' Remus said with a smirk. Aidan glared at him. 'And then he cut them up by himself.'

'You gave him a knife!' Evangeline exclaimed, glancing around at Remus, rather disappointed by his lack of thought. Remus looked at her knowingly. 'Well, I suppose, he's not a – ' she could not finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a loud knock.

'I'LL GET IT!' Caleb and Aidan shouted simultaneously and began to sprint to the front door. They shoved one another out of the way. 'I'm getting it,' growled Caleb, shoving Aidan out of the way. 'No, you're not! Why would the visitor want to meet you, bonehead?' Aidan retorted, shoving Caleb back. Eventually by the time Remus and Evangeline had followed them they managed to pull the door open together. They stared out the door, before slowly glancing up. 'WOOOOOOOOW!' they said in a low, fascinated tone.

'Hi Hagrid, meet my twins,' Evangeline said rather awkwardly as she stood leaning against the door-frame of the living room. 'C'mon in, there's enough room once you get through the door,' she said, beckoning him in.

'_Who are you_?' Caleb asked astoundedly as he stared at the large man.

'Caleb! Don't be so rude!' Evangeline said, raising her eyebrow and giving her son a stern look.

Hagrid chuckled, 'S'alright, Evangeline. Little fella's jus curious, s'all,' he said, bending down and walking through the front door and into the porch. 'Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But everyone calls me Hagrid,' the giant said, reaching down a very large hand.

Caleb and Aidan eyed it curiously before Caleb finally plucked up the courage to shake it. 'Caleb James Potter, mischief maker and broom-riding sensation,' he said, with a large grin as he shook Hagrid's hand. Evangeline raised her eyebrow and glanced at Remus who was chuckling silently.

Aidan rolled his eyes at his brother's big-headedness, but he suddenly had conjured an idea. He smiled up at the giant and shook his hand. 'Aidan Sirius Potter, mischief maker number two, the good-looking twin _and_ the smart one,' he said with a grin that would melt any girls heart. This time, Remus chuckled out loud and Evangeline had resorted to covering her face with her hands.

Hagrid chuckled, 'Well, yeh both got yer dad's cockiness, no doubt 'bout tha'. Nice ter meet yeh both,' he said with a broad grin, knowing straight off that they were going to be troublemakers just like their mother and father. 'Nice kids, yeh got there, Evangeline,' Hagrid said, turning to face her and Remus. 'A can sense they're gonna be right good fun teh have at Hogwarts,' he laughed.

'A right lot of trouble more like, Hagrid,' Evangeline replied, glancing between her boys who were staring up innocently at her. 'And I can sense they'll be spending a lot more time with you at Hogwarts than you would think … in detention,' she said, grinning. Caleb and Aidan glanced at each other, broad grins plastered across their faces.

'You'd s'pect nothin' less o' course, Evangeline. You bein' a bit o' a prankster yourself,' Hagrid said with a wink. Of course, Evangeline hadn't told her twins this. 'Can' remember how many times I had teh take yeh fer detention,' he said, chuckling.

'Mum? A prankster?' Caleb said in disbelief. 'No way!'

'Yes way, Caleb,' Remus corrected him, earning a glare from Evangeline. 'She was a pranksteress who loved putting herself in the Hospital Wing,' he said, rubbing his chin, attempting to remember a few incidences from the past. 'She got a broken nose in first year after insulting a Slytherin,' he said, with a smirk. The twins faces turned to shock and they stared at their mother. 'Hmm, a couple of broken wrists from falling off her broom, multiple burns from messing about in Potions. Oh, yes, a broken arm from falling off her broom again. Broken knuckles from punching a well-hated Slytherin – '

'You _punched_ someone?!' Aidan asked, staring wide-eyed at his mother.

'Yes, and I don't regret it,' Evangeline admitted proudly. 'And I also had a spinal injury after I was knocked from my broom about a hundred feet in the air in my last year. Not to mention all the damage that was done from duelling.'

'I remember seein' you duellin' that fella from Slytherin out in teh grounds. Funny lookin' fella, long blonde hair, thought he owned teh place,' Hagrid added, rubbing his beard. 'Aye, Lucius Mafoy, that's who 'e was. Got 'im righ' an good you did an' you walked away wi' not a scratch!'

'That was who I punched, Hagrid,' Evangeline said with a smirk, as she reminisced that joyful moment when she put his nose out of place. 'He was constantly touching me and fondling my hair so I punched him. Then he offered a duel, if I won, he'd leave me alone, if he won .. well, I'm not even going to say what it was he wanted.

'And, if you're wondering why Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing for longer than you would expect for a broken nose, let's just say Padfoot got to him before he made it there,' Remus explained. 'And you did most of that duelling when you were a Prefect, you'd have thought you would have had more sense!

'You were a _Prefect_? After doing all that?' Caleb asked, clearly astounded that his mother had caused so much trouble while she was at school.

'That's exactly what everyone else thought too,' Remus said smartly, earning himself a cuff on the back of the head from Evangeline. 'Normally they don't even pick sixth year Prefects, but they just so happened to pick them that year. Well, Lily and me were already Prefects, so who else were they going to choose? Prongs? Padfoot? That quiet girl who never spoke – '

'Willow,' Evangeline informed him. 'She's nicer than she seems, you know. I got quite friendly with her in our last year,' she said from reminiscence. 'She works at the Ministry now, actually.' Suddenly her eyes lit up, 'You know what I never realised, they only picked one Prefect from each house that year.'

'I wonder why?' Remus said in an airy tone.

'Maybe they didn't want me to feel left out,' Evangeline suggested, as a thought. 'I mean, they made Prongs Head Boy – Albus must have lost his marbles – and my best friend Head Girl. It sort of makes sense.'

'I suppose it does,' Remus said. 'No one would ever make Padfoot a Prefect or a Head Boy. He'd just abuse the advantages of it; like putting any Slytherin he wanted in detention for the sake of it,' he laughed, putting his arm around Evangeline knowing that she was finding it hard to talk about everyone she had lost.

Evangeline managed a grim smile. 'He wasn't that bad, he was worse before sixth year. He just hexed anyone because he felt like it, Jam – Prongs was exactly the same,' she said, closing her eyes that she had nearly let slip. 'I think we should get going, Hagrid,' she said, removing Remus' arm from her shoulders. 'Do you know exactly where we're going?'

'Jus' outside Cokeworth on teh coast,' Hagrid informed her with a dark grimace, 'Well, not really on teh coast, sorta in teh sea.'

'_In the sea_? God, those muggles really are mad,' Evangeline said, grabbing her large black cloak from the rail and fastening it around her neck. 'Cokeworth? Is that in Surrey?'

'Jus' outside it I think,' Hagrid said, grabbing a letter from inside his coat. He scanned the piece of parchment. 'Yeh, jus' outside Surrey. An I've got teh perfect way o' getting' there,' he said with a broad grin.

'Muggles?' Caleb asked confusedly.

'Non-magic people,' Aidan answered him. 'Honestly, and you call yourself a wizard.'

Hagrid chuckled, 'You two figh' a lot, do yeh?' he asked as Evangeline hurried past them into the dining room, her cloak billowing behind her. She came back, fastening a belt around her waist.

'Fight? No, my boys don't know the meaning of the word,' Evangeline said sarcastically as she waited by the front door with Hagrid. 'I'll be glad to see the back of them when they get shipped off to Hogwarts,' she said, teasing them. 'Right, I'm all set, Hagrid,' she informed the giant. She turned back to face her twins, 'Be good, and don't cause your Uncle Moony too much trouble,' she said, hugging both of them.

'We won't,' the twins said simultaneously with evil grins etched across their faces.

Evangeline raised her eyebrow before turning to Remus. 'And if they do, you know where it is,' she said loudly, with a subtle wink that only he could see. She hugged her best friend, 'Don't let them run rings around you,' she whispered in his ear, 'You have a wand, use it.'

Remus chuckled and pulled out of the hug, pushing Evangeline gently towards the door. She looked back at him awkwardly. 'You'll be fine,' Remus reassured her, 'He'll be fine when you see him too, don't worry. He'll remember you.'

'But you don't know that, do you?' Evangeline said, standing in the doorway. 'He might – '

'If he's anything like James and Lily, he'll forgive you,' Remus said, taking hold of her shoulders. 'Just go and make the kid happy, and bring him back here,' he said, turning Evangeline around and shoving her out the door.

'No need to be so rough!' Evangeline scolded him playfully as she glanced back and waved goodbye to her boys and Remus. 'So, Hagrid,' she said, still watching Remus, and the twins standing in the porch, 'How are we getting there exactly?' Suddenly there was the roar of an engine that sounded strangely familiar to her. Evangeline spun around, she stared open mouthed before letting out a gasp. 'No way, where did you get that? I thought …'

'Your Sirius gave me it the nigh' I was collectin' Harry from Godric's Hollow,' Hagrid explained from aboard the motorbike. 'I don' think he really wanted ter give me 'er teh be 'onest whey yeh,' he said, with a small chuckle.

'He loved this bike,' Evangeline said, wandering around it, trying to see if it really was the same motorbike. 'Even after what happened with those muggle polemen or whatever you call them, I didn't have the heart to tell him to get rid of it,' she said, stopping at the right side of the bike. 'Especially after … he _named _the God-damned thing after me,' she said with a fond smile as she saw the golden writing on the side. _Angel_, with a little golden angel below the writing. 'Have you had it for all this time?'

Hagrid nodded, 'Couldn'y bring meself ter give it up. S'pecially since 'e loved it s'much,' he said, honestly.

'Well, thanks, Hagrid,' Evangeline said, climbing into the side-car that had been newly attached. 'It means a lot to know that you've taken care of it,' she said, running her hand along the shiny black metal of the motorbike. 'Start 'er up, Hagrid. Let's go find my nephew.'

**Hope you liked the chapter!!! I think it's one of my favourites so far (: I hope that you don't think I've missed out too much though. But I think the chapters fit well together if you read the end of the last chapter and the start of this one, they both capture the situation on a person leaving. **

**REVIEWS are very much appreciated, and I have decided that I'm not for updating the next chapter until I get at least ten reviews. I spent more than five hours on this chapter so a couple of minutes of your time shouldn't be too much to ask for. I'm not being horrible, I just think it's fair (: **

**Oh, and I've decided to add chapter titles and remove the prologue ... just thought I'd inform you (:**

**WOW .. long authors note. Anyway, enough blabbering. Thanks for reading! Tori Xo **


	10. Chapter Ten: Finding Harry

Chapter Ten: _Finding Harry_

Evangeline stood on the ragged cliff side. The wind blustering around her, the rain thundering down on her. She watched with a stony face as the small hut abandoned in the middle of the sea was battered by the crashing waves of the sea. 'So ..' she began, her voice dripping with wrath, 'My nephew is living in a bloody _hut_ in the middle of the _ocean_.' A gale of wind whipped around her, making her robes dance and her hair fly about her face; it made her look scarily daunting. 'Those muggles must really have it in for themselves,' she added acidly.

'Harry still ain't replied to 'is letter,' Hagrid said, he too had his eyes on the small hut. 'I reckon them Dursley's been keepin' them from 'im. That's why they moved out 'ere,' he said, glancing down at Evangeline who looked as though she would throttle the next living thing she saw. But, he knew it was hard for her. She hadn't seen Harry in almost ten years. He knew how she had kept going back to Dumbledore and demanding that she should go and visit her nephew; the Headmaster always had the same reply.

Evangeline breathed out loudly. 'Well, as much as I love the scenery of their 'new humble abode'. I would like to go and rescue my nephew,' she said sharply, striding determinedly past Hagrid. She stopped abruptly, remembering that she couldn't exactly waltz up to the front door of the house considering it was planted in the middle of a fierce, stormy sea. 'We're apparating, right?' she asked, turning around to face Hagrid.

'Oh aye. Wouldn't fancy rowin' a boat in that,' Hagrid chuckled, glancing towards the crashing waves. 'An' I'm surprised that those waves haven' knocked that house ter the ground,' he added, which obviously made Evangeline more eager to reach her nephew. She quickly grabbed onto Hagrid's sleeve and with a loud crack they disappeared. They landed rather roughly on the rocky foundations on which the hut was built.

Evangeline stumbled slightly, and send rocks tumbling into the sea. The rocks crunched beneath their feet as they walked towards the wooden door of the hut. She surveyed the problem before them. 'I don't think they'll let us in,' she said thoughtfully before glancing towards Hagrid. 'Just... break it down,' she said simply, stepping out of his way.

Hagrid raised his massive fist and knocked on the door. The loud noise echoed through the sky and the shack shivered as his fist made contact with the door once more. Evangeline stood back as Hagrid delivered a final blow and the door wrenched straight off it's hinges and went crashing to the ground. He stood in the doorway, blocking Evangeline from view before he squeezed his way in. She followed him and made her way inside, glancing around for any signs of her nephew. Finally her eyes rested on the scrawny, black haired boy sitting on the floor. He was the identical image of James, with Lily's eyes of course. She smiled lovingly at him, he smiled back but she could see the confusion in his expression. Behind her, Hagrid had stooped down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back in it's frame. 'A cup o' tea would be mighty nice,' the giant mumbled, 'Ain't been an easy journey fer us.' He made his way over to the sofa where Petunia's son was sitting, he stared at Hagrid as the giant sat down beside him. Suddenly he squeaked, jumped off the sofa and ran towards his parents. 'An' there's Harry. I ain't seen you since you was a baby.'

'And that was an awful long time ago,' Evangeline said, sitting down on the sofa beside Hagrid. Green eyes stared up at her full of wonder and curiousness. 'Happy birthday, Harry,' she said, with a broad grin before nudging Hagrid. Startled, he let out a mumble before he began fumbling in one of his pockets. He pulled out a slightly squished box. 'Hagrid made it himself, blooming good cook he is.'

'Excuse me! But I demand that you leave at once!' came a voice from behind the sofa. Evangeline glanced around, it was the first time she had noticed Vernon Dursley and his wife standing there. He had a muggle weapon in his hands, wielding it cautiously. 'You are breaking and entering!'

Hagrid also turned around, he snorted incredulously. 'Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune,' he said, grabbing the gun in his hand and twisting it into a knot like it was made of rubber. Then he threw it across the room where it clattered on the floor. He raised his bushy eyebrow and turned around. 'I hope you like chocolate, Harry,' he said, as the black haired boy opened the box to reveal a very sticky chocolate cake with green icing that said _Happy Birthday Harry. _'Twas' Evangeline's idea to get yeh the chocolate, she's a big fan.' Evangeline grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Harry gulped, glancing between the cake and the two people sitting before him. He opened his mouth slightly, before closing it again and glancing towards the ground. Finally he looked up, 'Who are you?' he asked, glancing between Hagrid and Evangeline.

Hagrid chuckled. 'True, we haven' introduced ourselves. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts,' he said, holding out his hand. Harry took it cautiously, whilst Hagrid shook it vigorously, making Harry's whole arm shake. Then Harry glanced towards Evangeline, as if awaiting for her to introduce herself.

'I'm Evangeline April Potter,' she said, Harry's eyes widened. She smiled but continued to speak. 'Former Auror, mother of twins and … your aunt,' she said, watching Harry for a reaction. She bit her lip when he remained quiet. She was anxious. She wondered if he would be angry with her, or not remember her at all. 'But, you can call me Evie or Eva or even Liney. Evangeline is a bit of a mouth-full,' she said, hoping that her nephew would reply in some shape or form.

'You're my aunt?' Harry asked. Evangeline nodded with a feeble smile. 'But I don't understand. Why are you here? And what's Hogwarts?' he questioned, turning to face Hagrid.

Evangeline gasped, 'What's Hogwarts?' she echoed.

'Well, where did yeh think yer parents learnt it all? We knew you weren't getting' yer letters an' all, Harry, but I woulda thought you knew all about Hogwarts. That's were yer parents and Evangeline learnt everything they know,' Hagrid said, looking down at Harry with concern.

'Learnt what?' Harry inquired

'LEARNT WHAT?' Evangeline shouted, jumping to her feet in a sudden rage. She spun around to face the Dursleys. 'Are you telling me that Harry doesn't know a thing about – about ANYTHING?' she snarled, stalking towards them. She was furious that Harry did not know a thing about his past, or what he was. His life. Magic.

'But I do know some things though,' Harry piped up, Evangeline glanced at him. 'I know how to do Maths and English .. a-and Science. And I get good marks and stuff,' he said, Evangeline just stared at him before glancing back at the Dursleys, a furious expression etched across her face.

'About _our_ world, Harry,' Hagrid said irritatedly, waving his enormous hand. 'I mean. _Your_ world. My world. Evangeline's world. _Your parent's world._'

'What world?'

'DURSLEY!' Hagrid roared, getting to his feet. At the same time Evangeline had shouted in protest and was growing ever more enraged. She couldn't believe it, they had kept everything from him. Everything that made him special; famous. He didn't know about anything. 'But Harry, you gotta know about yer mum an' dad. They're famous. I mean, you're famous,' he said, staring wildly down at Harry.

'My parents were famous?' Harry said disbelievingly.

Evangeline stared wide-eyed at the Dursleys. 'He doesn't know,' she said quietly, fuming silently. Her breathing became uneasy. 'YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM A BLOODY THING!' she yelled, causing Petunia to whimper and hide behind her husband. Evangeline calmed herself down, she couldn't afford to slip; she knew what her anger could make her do. 'He doesn't even know what he is,' she said calmly, shaking her head before walking towards Harry.

'Stop,' Vernon Dursley said, finding his voice. 'I forbid you to tell him anything.'

'And you think I'm going to listen to a bloody prat like you, Dursley,' Evangeline hissed, staring vehemently back at him. She was furious. Dumbledore had chosen them over her and look what had happened. Harry didn't know a thing. She turned to face Harry, knelt down beside him and looked him in the eye. It was like staring back at Lily, it was amazing how similar Harry's eyes were to his mother's. 'Harry – '

'STOP! DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!' Dursley yelled.

Evangeline subtly pulled her wand out of her pocket and juggled it in her hand, making sure that Dursley could see it. She caught it nimbly and threw a deathly glare at him – his eyes widened and he stepped back into the shadows – before turning back to her nephew. 'Harry. You're a wizard,' she said with a small smile. Harry's expression turned immediately to astonishment. Evangeline could see him thinking ferociously to himself. He opened his mouth slightly, but nothing came out. She almost laughed, it was something James would have done. Gape blankly in shock. He closed his mouth again, biting his lip.

Harry stared back at her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 'I – I'm a _wizard,_' he gasped, glancing to Hagrid for conformation. The giant nodded, a broad grin spread across his face. Harry glanced back to Evangeline. 'Are you sure?' he asked, inquisitively.

'Of course I'm sure, Harry,' Evangeline chuckled, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly. 'Your mum and dad were wizards. Bloody good ones too,' she said, reminiscing the skill that Lily and James had possessed. Harry glanced up at her doubtfully. 'Oh!' Evangeline exclaimed, before glancing back at Hagrid. 'You have his letter, don't you, Hagrid?'

'Should be in here somewhere,' Hagrid said, as he began fumbling about in the pockets of his large coat. He took out a large bunch of keys of all shapes and sizes, slug pellets, balls of string and eventually he pulled out a stained envelope. 'There we go,' he said, handing it to Evangeline who smiled and gave it to Harry.

Harry glanced up at her. 'Go on, open it,' Evangeline said, egging him on. She watched him curiously as he ripped open the envelope. He unfolded the parchment carefully and scanned his eyes over it. Evangeline smiled fondly as his eyes widened in amazement. 'You okay, Harry?' she asked.

Harry reread the letter, skimming over it quickly. He let out a deep sigh. He had been holding his breath the since Evangeline had shoved the letter into his hands. He glanced up at Evangeline, 'They await my owl? But … why? And I don't have an owl, so ..' he blurted out quickly before glancing down at the letter again to make sure that was exactly what it said.

'Oh aye!' Hagrid suddenly exclaimed, 'That reminds me. I almost forgot.' He began to fumble in the pockets of his coat once more; this time pulling out a real live owl. Harry gaped at it before glancing quickly at Evangeline. Even she was staring strangely at the ruffled owl now sitting in the palm of Hagrid's hand. 'Gotta write a letter ter Professor Dumbledore,' Hagrid informed them as he pulled out a large feather quill and a roll of parchment. He scribbled down a note, before rolling it up and giving it to the owl. He went to the door, the owl in his hand, and threw the owl out of the hut and into the storm. He returned, sitting down back down on the couch. Evangeline chuckled at Harry's expression. 'Now, where were we?' Hagrid said, leaning back on the couch.

'We were telling Harry about Hog – '

'He's _not_ going,' Vernon Dursley interrupted with a snarl. He had moved from his position behind the couch and was now wavering beside the fire. He didn't look at all happy.

'Like a great Muggle like you is going to stop him, Dursley,' Evangeline hissed venomously, getting to her feet. Harry had never seen a woman look so menacing, it was clear that she was furious. 'It was just Harry's luck to get stuck with you all these years. When I would have ….' she stopped herself from going further, afraid of what she might say. 'Just Harry's luck to get stuck with the biggest pile of Muggles that ever walked the planet.'

'We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all that rubbish,' Vernon said, rather bravely in Harry's opinion. 'We swore we'd stamp it out of him! One way or another, we'd get rid of all that stupid namby-pamby .. _magic._ Wizard, indeed!'

Harry's eyes flashed to his Uncle Vernon, then to his Aunt Petunia. 'You _knew_?' he said, 'You knew I'm a – a wizard?'

'_Knew_?' Harry's Aunt Petunia shrieked suddenly. 'How could we not have known? My sister being what she was, of course you were going to be _one of them_ as well! And when she got her letter, when perfect Lily got her letter she disappeared off to – that school – and came home every holiday showing off what she had learnt. It was perfect Lily this, perfect Lily that. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a _freak_!'

'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT LILY POTTER!' Evangeline roared, suddenly overcome with rage. She had shouted so loudly that it caused even Harry to jump in surprise. She was furious, outraged that someone could say that about their own sister. '_How dare you _call Lily Potter a freak!' she hissed, stalking towards Harry's Aunt Petunia. 'She was the nicest person that I have ever known. And you stand there – her sister – calling her a – a freak.'

'You're no different! Standing there, that stupid stick in your hand thinking you are something!' Petunia screeched. 'But of course, you're that Potter's sister. You're going to be like _him, _aren't you?' Evangeline was so infuriated she couldn't speak. Petunia turned to face Harry once more. 'Yes, perfect Lily met that Potter at school, they left and got married. And then they had you, and I knew, yes I knew, that you would be just as strange. Who wouldn't with parents like _them_? And then, then, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with _you_!'

'Blown up?' Harry said, in disbelief. 'You told me that my parents died in a car crash!'

'CAR CRASH!' Hagrid and Evangeline roared simultaneously. Hagrid had jumped to his feet so ferociously that the hut shuddered. The Dursleys had scuttled into the corner, frightened out of their wits. 'How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter! It's an outrage! A scandal! An' Harry not knowin' his own story when everybody in our world knows 'is name!'

Evangeline turned on the Dursleys, Hagrid shot her a knowing look. 'You didn't tell him. All this time and you never told him about his parents?' she snarled, glancing between the frightened eyes of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. 'You didn't tell him what happened, when _everyone_ in our world knows his bloody name.'

'But why? What happened?' Harry asked desperately, glancing between Evangeline, who had shot her gaze in his direction, and Hagrid who suddenly looked more anxious than angry.

'I never expected this, Harry,' Hagrid said in a low, distressed voice. 'Dumbledore said there migh' be some trouble getting' hold of yeh an' about how much yeh knew. I dunno if I'm the righ' person ter tell yeh – ' he glanced at Evangeline who nodded painfully, she knew she could try to tell Harry but it would be hard for her, ' – Evangeline'll help me – 'cause you can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'.' Evangeline had wandered over and taken the seat on the couch beside Hagrid, it was strange that she was nervous about telling a story. But this story wasn't exactly one that she wanted to hear about again. 'We'll try an' tell yeh most of it, Harry. But some parts of it are a mys'try, nobody knows 'bout them.' He stopped briefly and stared into the blazing fire. 'I s'ppose you could say it begins with – with a person – nobody likes ter say 'is name. But everybody in our world _knows_ 'is name.'

'But why?' Harry asked.

''Cause they're scared, Harry! Blimey, this ain't a good wizard we're talkin' bout here. See, this wizard, he went … bad. Very bad, as bad as you can go. But worse, worse than worse. His name was …' Hagrid gulped, but he said nothing. 'His name … – '

'Was Voldemort,' Evangeline answered for him. She was glaring into the fire, her expression stony. 'He started looking for followers about twenty years ago. Got plenty of them, too. They wanted power, his power. But most of them were just scared, afraid of what he would do to them if they refused to follow him. It was dark times, Harry, dark times,' she said, glancing towards him. Her green eyes were no longer sparkling like they had been when he first met her, they were dark and dismal. 'You didn't know who to trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards and witches you'd never met before … anything could happen. Voldemort, was taking over. Some tried to stand up to him, not that it mattered. He killed them, and brutally at that. The only safe place left was Hogwarts. Voldemort didn't dare try and take the school, not with Dumbledore there. He was frightened of him, I reckon.'

'Your mum and dad, the most talented wizard and witch that ever walked through the Great Hall of Hogwarts. They were Head Boy and Girl when we were at school. Now that was a surprise let me tell you! James Potter, Head Boy! I thought Dumbledore had lost his marbles, he was already showing signs of it when he made me a Prefect,' Evangeline said, shaking her head. 'Part of the mystery is why Voldemort never tried to get them to go to the Dark Side. He tried with me … all I could hear was voices in my head, trying to persuade me. That's why Dumbledore taught me Occlumens, so I could divert them. I never could understand why Voldemort had went after me and not my brother. But we knew something would happen sooner or later. Most people know the short story, its just as bad as the long one. Voldemort went to your village, where you were living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. He went to your house and – ' Evangeline exhaled loudly before gulping, ' – and he killed them. He tried to kill you too, but he couldn't. And no one knows why.' She glanced down at Harry who was touching the scar on his forehead, a pained look etched across his face. 'That isn't an ordinary scar, Harry. That's what you get when you get touched by an evil curse, and a powerful one at that. No one is supposed to survive the killing curse, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one, except you.'

'What a load of old tosh!' Vernon Dursley snorted, walking out of his hiding place under the shadows. He was glaring at Evangeline and Hagrid his fists clenched tightly. 'Now you listen here, boy!' he said, pointing his chubby finger at Harry. 'I know there is something strange about you, yes, I accept that. A good beating probably would have sure that. And as for your parents and this pile of rubbish, it's poppycock. They were weirdos and they deserved what they got, the world's better off without them –'

'You'll be surprised to hear, Dursley, that it's us weirdos that keep you and your Muggle chums safe in this world,' Evangeline hissed, jumping to her feet and spinning around to face him. 'If we weren't around, you'd be hanging upside down in the air, screaming to die. One day – ' she said, pointing her wand towards him. ' – One day, you'll be grateful that us _weirdos _even exist.' Vernon eyed her wand carefully, stepped back and stood against the wall. Evangeline narrowed her eyes – a warning – before returning to her seat on the sofa.

'But what happened to Voldemort?'

Hagrid almost choked. 'Don't say his name, Harry. It's all right for, Evangeline here. She knows nothing but trouble. But I'd stick to saying .. You-Know-Who.'

'It's only a name, Hagrid. There's no point being afraid of a name,' Evangeline said simply, before turning to Harry. 'He disappeared, gone. That's what makes you even more famous, because he disappeared the night he tried to kill you. Some say he died, but I don't believe that. He was more powerful than any other wizard out there, except Dumbledore. I doubt that he could die … but I don't know how. Others say he's still out there, waiting. Most of us say that he's lost his powers, too weak to carry on what he started.'

'What happened to his followers?'

Evangeline's expression darkened once more. 'Some of them returned to our side, or so they say. Personally I think they're just waiting for him to return. Waiting so they can don their masks again. That's why you keep your wits about you, even if he is gone. His followers are still out there, they could be willing to avenge him.' She glanced at Harry, he seemed to be strangely confused at what she had said. 'But you don't need to worry about that, there's too many people that can keep you safe out there, Harry.'

Harry thought for a moment. How could he have stopped a notoriously bad wizard, they had obviously gotten him confused with someone else. All those times, he had been kicked around by Dudley and his friends, he had been bullied by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, why hadn't he been able to do something about it? 'You've made a mistake .. I mean .. how can_ I_ be a wizard?' he said quietly.

Evangeline laughed heartily. 'I used to think the same way when I was your age, Harry. I always wondered why James was able to do amazing things without a wand and I wasn't. But then my dad explained that I had been doing things all along, just that I had learnt to control my magic better,' she said with a smile. 'For instance, James got me so angry one day that I was able to slam the door in his face without even touching it. I'm sure you made things happen without actually meaning to … like when you're angry, or scared.'

Harry thought for a moment, he had made things happen. He was able to grow back his hair when Aunt Petunia had shaved it off; if he was being chased by Dudley's gang he would suddenly find himself out of their reach and when Dudley had pushed him over at the Zoo, hadn't he set the boa constrictor free? A smile suddenly glazed over his face and he glanced up at Evangeline and Hagrid. 'See! Harry Potter, not a wizard!' Hagrid snorted, 'You wait, you'll have a right good time at Hogwarts.'

'He's not going!' Uncle Vernon snarled suddenly, he seemed to have regained his courage. 'He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful that we're even allowing him to go there! I've read those letters and all he needs is a pile of rubbish – wands, spell books and – '

'He'll go if he wants ter,' Hagrid growled, 'An' a great Muggle like you can't stop him. Stop Lily an' James' son goin' ter Hogwarts! You're mad! He's had 'is name down ever since he was born! He'll be goin' ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry _and_ he'll be under the finest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbled – '

'I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!' Uncle Vernon yelled, his face turning bright purple in the process.

Uncle Vernon had gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella from his pocked and waved it over his head before pointing it at Dursley. 'NEVER – INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!' He quickly swished the pink umbrella towards Dudley. And after a flash of purple light, a crack like a whip, a loud squeal; Dudley clasped his fat bottom and began dancing on the spot in pain. Vernon yelled in protest at the sight of the curly pigs tail poking out from Dudley's trousers, he sent a glare back at Evangeline, Hagrid and Harry before dragging Dudley and Petunia into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

There was an impish giggle and Evangeline clapped her hand over her mouth. She turned and grinned at her giant friend. 'Nice one, Hagrid!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. 'I didn't know you still had your old wand on you!' She wiggled her eyebrows at the frilly pink umbrella.

'Strictly speakin' I really shouldn't a done that,' Hagrid said ruefully, before glancing towards Harry. 'I would appreciate it if yeh didn' mention that at Hogwarts. I'm not supposed ter do magic yeh see – I am ter some degree, like keepin' yeh safe, ter get yer letter's ter yeh an' stuff – that's why I really wanted the job, yeh see …'

'Why aren't you supposed to do magic?' Harry asked.

'He got expelled,' Evangeline answered, grinning and winking at Harry's surprised expression.

Hagrid threw an annoyed look at Evangeline, but he didn't seem too bothered. 'I was at Hogwarts meself, but as Evangeline said, I – er – got expelled. Snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper.'

'Why were you expelled, Hagrid?' asked Harry.

'It's getting' late, ain't it Evangeline,' Hagrid said loudly, glancing towards Evangeline who grinned, before taking off his coat. 'We gotta go an' get your books an' stuff in town tomorrow,' he said, throwing his coat over Harry. 'You can kip under that – an' don't mind if it wriggles a bit, I might have a few dormice in there.'

Evangeline laughed and got up off the couch, 'You can sleep there, Hagrid,' she said, wandering over to the broken wooden chair in the corner. She took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it towards the chair, 'Reparo,' she said, flicking her wand rather quickly. Harry watched in amazement as the chair snapped back to it's original state. Evangeline glanced back at Harry, a cheeky grin etched across her face, 'Don't pass out in astonishment at this next bit, please,' she laughed, 'I'm not a qualified Healer.' She turned back to face the chair, she waved her wand, not saying a word but suddenly the chair began to grow in size and width.

'How did you do that?' Harry asked, the shock was clear in his voice as he surveyed the plump, pink, flowery armchair.

Evangeline plunked herself down on the soft chair and leant back, 'Magic, is a wondrous thing, Harry,' she said with a smile, 'Use it to the best of it's ability, but to do good, not evil,' she added wisely. Suddenly she sat up, 'Are you comfortable enough down there? I could always swap with you,' she suggested, tilting her head to the side.

'No, it's fine,' Harry said, but Evangeline cocked her eyebrow. 'No, really. It's nice and warm, and surprisingly comfortable.'

'Well, as long as you're happy,' Evangeline said, leaning back in the chair and pulling her cloak over her. 'Goodnight, Harry,' she said drowsily, before yawning and closing her eyes. But her green eyes snapped open once more. 'Oh, and Harry?'

'Yes, Evangeline?'

'Oh, call me Evie or something. Evangeline sounds all very formal,' she said, rolling her eyes, before resting them on the heap on the floor where Harry was lying. 'Anyway, Happy Birthday, mate,' she said, resting her head back against the chair and closing her eyes once more.

There was silence for a while before Harry replied, he smiled to himself. 'Thanks, Auntie Evie .. and goodnight,' he said before snuggling down under Hagrid's coat. What a truly amusing birthday he had had.

***

CRACK! The small hand in Evangeline's tightened as they landed in a small alleyway, just of a bustling street. She swayed slightly before gaining her centre of gravity. She glanced down, to see Harry with eyes as wide as saucers. She chuckled, and squeezed Harry's hand. 'I never did like apparating myself. I was always scared of getting splinched,' she said, grimacing at the thought.

'Splinched?' Harry asked as they walked towards the bustling street where Hagrid was supposed to meet them.

Evangeline glanced down at him. 'You know the way we just went from that hut to here,' Harry nodded to show that he understood. 'Well, splinching is when one part of you gets left behind,' she said grimly. 'It's quite painful, so I tend to stick to flying.' As the approached the main street, the could see Hagrid easily in the large crowd of people as he towered over everyone. 'There's Hagrid,' Evangeline said, pulling Harry along with her. 'Alright, Hagrid? Have a nice flight?' she asked with a small snicker as they reached where he was standing.

'Wasn't too bad,' Hagrid admitted, and they began to walk through the crowds of people. 'Didn't get spotted anyway,' he said, and the whole time Harry was wondering what they were talking about. Hagrid glanced down at him, 'Still got your letter, Harry?'

Harry nodded and took the piece of folded parchment out of his pocket before unfolding it. 'There's the list of things I need to get,' he said, scanning down it before glancing between Hagrid and his Aunt. 'Can I get all this in London?'

Hagrid bent down, 'If you know where to go,' he said quietly. Harry looked up at Evangeline who smiled and winked before pulling him out of the crowds and down a small back-alley. 'Just down the next street, Evangeline,' Hagrid said, pointing towards the left.

'I know where it is, Hagrid,' Evangeline chuckled. She continued to lead Harry by the hand down street after street, Hagrid following behind closely. Harry had noticed that the streets seemed to be becoming more and more dingier. Eventually, without Harry ever noticing anything special, Evangeline came to a halt. 'This is it, Harry. The Leaky Cauldron,' she said, nodding towards the rather grubby pub that was barely noticeable. It almost seemed like he, Evangeline and Hagrid were the only ones who could see it, no one else seemed to observe its existence. But before Harry could get a proper look at the outside of it, Evangeline had steered him inside.

'It's a famous place, so it is, Harry,' Hagrid said, between waving and smiling to people he knew. And he seemed to know almost everyone in the pub. 'Everyone knows the Leaky Cauldron.' Harry followed Evangeline towards the bar of the pub, whilst Hagrid walked behind, still waving.

'Ah, Hagrid! The usual I presume?' the barman asked, holding a glass in his hand and gesturing towards Hagrid with a smile.

'Can't Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business with Evangeline here,' Hagrid replied, nodding towards Evangeline who smiled politely, before placing his large hand on Harry's shoulder almost making his knees buckle.

'Well, bless us all. Haven't seen you in a while, Evangeline,' Tom said, reaching his hand over the counter to which Evangeline took and shook briefly. 'Good to have you back, dear. I don't suppose you can resist your usual, can you? Firewhiskey Cocktail, eh?' he said with a wink.

'I think I'll have to pass, Tom,' Evangeline said simply. 'Maybe at the end of the day though,' she said with a feeble laugh, before swinging her hand in which Harry was holding onto.

Tom gasped, and glanced over the bar at Harry. 'Bless my soul … it can't be! Harry Potter, what an honour,' he said, scurrying around the back of the bar and rushing towards Harry before seizing his hand. 'Good to have you back, Mr Potter, good to have you back!'

This seemed to have stunned the rest of the pub, silence had overcome it. But suddenly there was a scraping of chairs and one moment later Harry was surrounded by people wanting to shake his hand. He didn't know what to say or do, he just shook everyone's hand. One woman, Doris Crockford, kept coming back for more. And all that time, Hagrid and Evangeline just stood, beaming down at Harry who's hands were almost shaking of their own accord.

Finally Hagrid interrupted the babbling and made himself heard. 'Well, we must get goin', lots ter buy,' he said with a chuckle before Evangeline pulled Harry towards the back of the bar. 'Hello there, Professor Quirrell!' Hagrid said suddenly, before Evangeline and Harry could make it out the back door. 'Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.' Harry could see the reluctance in Evangeline's eyes to turn back, but as soon as she noticed him looking up at her, she smiled and pulled him back into the pub.

Hagrid was standing close by a rather young looking man, who Evangeline thought looked rather nervous. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and gently pulled Harry along. 'P-P-Potter,' Professor Quirrell stammered, 'C-Can't t-tell you how p-please I am to meet you.'

Evangeline eyed him carefully, but Harry smiled back politely and asked, 'What sort of magic do you teach at Hogwarts, Professor?'

'D-Defence Against the D-Dark Arts,' Professor Quirrell murmured, 'N-Not that you'll n-need it, eh, P-Potter?' he said with a nervous laugh. Evangeline raised her eyebrow, and caught eye contact with him. 'You m-must be E-Evangeline, p-pleasure,' he said, offering her his hand.

Evangeline smiled, a rather put on smile actually, before taking his hand and shaking it briefly. 'Nice to meet you,' she said plainly. 'Defence Against the Dark Arts was always one of my favourite subjects, must be a delight teaching it.' She looked back at him, expecting an answer.

Quirrell looked rather taken aback by her question. 'Y-Yes, it is a-a … d-delight and m-most rewarding,' he said, glancing away from her and resting his gaze on Hagrid and Harry. 'I-I suppose y-you'll be g-getting your equipment, eh? I-I m-myself have t-to p-pick up a b-book on vampires,' he said, his expression revealing that he wasn't entirely looking forward to it.

'Aye, we are,' Hagrid answered. 'Got a lot ter buy, so we best be goin'. See you on the firs' o' September, Professor,' he said, walking Harry and Evangeline towards the back of the pub once more before waving back at the quavering Professor. 'Told yeh, didn' we, Harry? Told yeh, you was famous,' he said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

'What was wrong with that Quirrell fellow?' Evangeline asked, she was still pondering on whether or not she liked him. 'He seemed pretty nervous,' she said, revealing what she had observed.

'Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books, but then he took a year off ter get some firs' hand experience. Some say he met some vampires, and had a bit o' a run-in with a hag … ne'er been the same since. Scared o' everythin', even his students,' Hagrid said as they walked out the back of the pub into a small walled courtyard.

'Right,' Evangeline said, although she wasn't entirely convinced. Whilst Hagrid was fumbling about in his pockets, she had already pulled out her wand and was tapping it on the wall in front of her. The brick she had touched began to quiver, then it wriggled and a small hole appeared, gradually it got bigger, and wider. Eventually they were faced with a small cobbled street that winded out of sight. 'Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry,' she said, grinning at Harry's amazed expression. The street was bustling with people, the shops were bursting with people. They were dressed in robes of every colour and hats of every type. Harry couldn't help but stare at their peculiar clothes. He was astonished at the many types of strange shops; selling everything from robes, to brooms, to cauldrons to telescopes. 'We gotta go to Gringott's first, Harry, to get you some money,' Evangeline said, glancing down at Harry and pointing at the snowy white building that towered over every other building on the street.

They walked up the white marble steps towards furnished bronze doors. On making their way through the walked past goblins dressed in red and gold uniforms. Now they faced a second pair of doors, although, they were silver this time, with writing engraved on them. Goblins bowed as they walked through the silver doorway and into a large marble hallway. In the hallway, dozens of goblins where sitting on high stools behind a large counter. Evangeline gently tugged Harry towards the counter where she found a free goblin.

'Morning,' Evangeline said, looking up at the goblin, the counter was almost as tall as her. 'We've come to take money out of Mr Harry Potter's safe,' she informed the goblin as he glanced over the edge of the counter towards Harry.

'And does Mr Potter have his key?' the goblin asked with a slight sneer. Harry saw Evangeline throw the goblin a cold look before turning to Hagrid who gave her a small golden key. She set it on the desk, and watched the goblin as he examined it. 'This seems to be in order.'

Hagrid bustled past Harry, before leaning over closely to the counter. 'An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore,' he said proudly, before he dropped his voice. 'It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.' The goblin looked up at him and raised his eyebrow before taking the letter from Hagrid.

The goblin read the letter carefully before handing it back to Hagrid. 'Very well,' he said, glancing over Evangeline's shoulder. 'I shall get someone to take you to both vaults. Griphook!' he shouted, towards yet another goblin.

Harry, Evangeline and Hagrid followed Griphook out of one of the doors that lead out of the hall. They walked down a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches towards another pathway with little railway tracks on the ground. One whistle from Griphook and a cart cam speeding down towards them. They all climbed in and then began speeding down a maze of passageways, deeper and deeper underground. Suddenly they pulled to an abrupt halt, Hagrid looked rather green in the face. The cart had stopped in front of a door on the passageway. They all climbed out of the cart, Hagrid rather uneasily; he had to lean against a large pillar to stop himself from falling over because of how sick he was. Griphook, with the small key in his hand, opened the lock on the door. The door swung open to reveal mounds of gold coins, silver coins and small bronze coins. Evangeline helped Harry gather up enough money that would do him for the whole year, and put it into a bag. They clambered back into the cart, and it continued to travel deeper down the passageway, where it was becoming much colder. Finally they reached vault seven hundred and thirteen, it had no keyhole. Griphook stroked the door with his long finger, and it melted away. Hagrid walked into the vault, which at first looked empty, but he bent down and picked up a small grubby package and put it carefully in his pocket. After another cart ride back and Harry's bag filled with money, they found themselves in the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley once more.

'You alright, Hagrid?' Evangeline asked, as she looked up at him, whilst shielding her eyes from the sun. 'You look a bit green,' she observed, with an awkward smile.

'Aye, I hate them Gringott's carts,' Hagrid grumbled, shaking his head. 'You wouldn't mind me heading off ter the Leaky Cauldron fer a bit o' a pick-me-up. I should feel a bit better after a large whiskey,' he said, with a feeble chuckle.

Evangeline laughed. 'Sure, Hagrid, that's fine,' she said looking down at Harry, 'We'll go and get Harry's robes,' she said, nodding over at _Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. 'See you later. Have a good lunch!' she said as she steered Harry towards the robe shop. As soon as they walked in the door they were almost attacked by Madam Malkin who seemed very eager to serve them.

'Hello! Fittings for Hogwarts, I'm guessing,' Madam Malkin said, as she grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pushed him through a door into a fitting room where another blonde haired boy was also getting fitted. Evangeline followed behind. Harry stood up on the stool whilst Madam Malkin pulled a long black robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length. 'Are you his mum, dear?' the shop-owner asked Evangeline.

'Oh – er – no, I'm his Aunt,' Evangeline said, glancing up at Harry who was grinning back at her. As soon as Madame Malkin had turned his back on her, she stuck her tongue out at Harry.

'Just, you look awfully like him,' Madam Malkin said, glancing up at Evangeline before sticking a pin rather roughly into Harry's robe. Evangeline raised her eyebrow and gestured to Harry that she would be looking at the robes at the front of the shop. Harry nodded, and glanced down at Madame Malkin who was working away at his robe.

'Hi,' the blonde haired boy beside him said, 'You going to Hogwarts too?'

'Yes,' Harry answered.

'My father is away buying my books and my mum is away looking at wands. I might drag them off to look at brooms afterwards,' the boy drawled. 'I really don't think it's fair that first years aren't allowed their own brooms; it's ridiculous. I think I'll just smuggle it in anyway. Do _you _have your own broom?' the boy asked.

'No,' Harry replied simply, wishing that Evangeline would come back.

'Do you play Quidditch?'

'No,' Harry said, sighing in relief as he spotted Evangeline returning to the back room.

'So, do you know what house you'll be in?' the boy asked, Harry didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

'Well, of course Harry'll be in Gryffindor,' Evangeline said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. She smiled at Harry before turning to the blonde boy. 'His mother and father were both in Gryffindor, so was I. It runs in the family,' she said simply.

'Oh, well I'll be in Slytherin,' the boy said in a slightly haughty tone. 'All of my family are.'

Harry saw Evangeline's expression darken, but she smiled as she made eye contact with him. Madame Malkin got to her feet, holding the pins between her teeth. She took them in her hand, before running her other hand down the side of Harry's robe and nodding contentedly. 'That's you all done, dear,' she said, as Harry hopped off the stool, smiled goodbye to the blonde boy before Evangeline dragged him towards the front of the shop. She set ten galleons and six sickles on the counter and gathered Harry's robes up into a bag.

Harry glanced up at her in confusion. 'That was a Malfoy, Harry. They aren't exactly people i would want you to have anything to do with,' Evangeline said, as she opened the door and forced him out. 'His father is a horrible, horrible man and I wouldn't be surprised if his son is anything like him,' she said, her expression suddenly brightening and she waved across the crowds. Harry looked up and seen Hagrid with three large ice creams in his hands. 'Hagrid, you didn't have to,' she said, with a grin as Hagrid handed her an ice cream.

'No problem, Evangeline,' Hagrid said, handing Harry his ice cream. 'Get your robes, Harry?' he asked, to which Harry nodded feebly and began eating his ice cream.

They continued to walk around the street, where they stopped to buy parchment, inks and quills. They then walked on to buy Harry's school books in a book shop called Flourish and Blotts where the wall were filled with shelves full of books. Thousands of books of every shape and size. Once Evangeline had gathered up all Harry's books, she went and paid for them as he was too engrossed in a book to remember that he actually had to buy his schoolbooks. As she made her way out, the books in a large bag, she found Harry still immersed in the book. 'Got enemies already, have you?' Evangeline whispered in his ear and he jumped in surprise.

'Nope,' Harry said, cocking his head sideways and looking at the large bag in Evangeline's hand. 'I was looking up how to curse Dudley.'

'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're not allowed to use magic outside of school,' Evangeline said, smiling as she saw Harry's expression sadden. 'But don't worry, just tell him your Aunt will be after him if he tries anything. Oh, and I got all your books for you,' she said, holding the bag up for him to see before she fumbled around in it and pulled out a green book. 'And I also got you this one,' she said, handing it to him; _Quidditch Through the Ages._

'Thanks Evie,' Harry said beaming and already flicking through the book.

'Well, I felt sorry for you after that conversation you had with Malfoy in Madam Malkins,' Evangeline said, with a shrug. 'And seeing as it was such a big part of my life and your dad's life I thought it would be a good idea for you to know a bit about it before you went to Hogwarts.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, glancing up at Evangeline and smiling.

'No problem, Harry,' Evangeline said, putting her hand on his shoulder and leading him down the street. 'I mean, you are my nephew and I haven't seen you since you were a year old, so I think I should spoil you,' she said, as they walked past a crowd of children with their noses against the glass of a shop window. Harry had also noticed them, and was craning his neck to see what they were looking at; a Nimbus 2000. He glanced up at Evangeline, a hopeful look on his face. She chuckled, 'First years aren't allowed brooms, but I'll get you it when you need it.'

They began to walk up the street towards the wand-makers as Evangeline told Harry that Hagrid had wondered off to get him some basic Potion ingredients. They were about to enter Ollivander's when Harry finally found his courage and asked Evangeline about what he had been thinking about ever since he had met her. 'Um – Evie?' Evangeline hummed to show she was listening. 'If you're my aunt, then why was I sent to live with the Dursleys?'

Evangeline bit her lip, before sitting down on the bench outside the wand-makers. 'Well, you see, Harry,' she began, gesturing for Harry to sit down beside her. 'When your parents died, I wasn't really in a state to be looking after anybody, not even myself. I was really depressed, and I barely ate anything. Your parents meant a lot to me, your father was my twin brother and even if he was a pain sometimes, I still loved him. And your mother, Lily, was the best friend I could have asked for. I loved her like a sister. I lost everybody that night, Harry. You, your parents and my husband and I also lost a part of myself; I felt empty. Shortly after, I found out I was pregnant with my twins – ' Harry glanced quickly towards her, his eyebrows knitted, '– Yes, you have two cousins,' Evangeline said, with a small smile. 'You might be able to meet them soon.'

'Are they my age?' Harry asked.

Evangeline shook her head, 'No, they're a year younger. But they'll be going to Hogwarts next year,' she said with a small smile. 'I'm afraid that after today you'll have to go back to your Uncle's, Harry. I tried; I asked Professor Dumbledore but he wouldn't let me take you for a month,' she said sullenly, frowning slightly. 'But I'll pick you up from their house on September the first and take you to Kings Cross – and I'll bring the twins too,' she said, hoping to make up for not being able to take him away from the Dursleys for a while.

'That would be nice,' Harry said, with a smile. 'But why wouldn't Professor Dumbledore let me stay with you for a while?'

'I think that maybe by living with me you might find out too many things that you might not be able to understand, Harry,' Evangeline said, although she didn't know the exact reason that Dumbledore had not allowed it. 'I'm having the same problem with my twins; they want to find out so many things about my past – things that not even I can cope with – and I don't want them to suffer from it. But Harry, if the Dursleys treat you badly, I want you to owl me,' she said, a stern tone in her voice.

'But Evie, I don't have an owl,' Harry said grimly.

Evangeline grinned, 'I think Hagrid may be sorting that out right now,' she said, Harry's expression brightened. 'It was meant to be a surprise, so when Hagrid comes back; act surprised,' she said, standing up from the bench and grabbing the bags. 'Right …. wand? Ah, yes. Mr Ollivander's, this is where I got my wand.' She nodded to the shop behind them, before making her way to the door and pushing it open; Harry followed closely behind her.

As soon as the door open, a bell echoed through the shop. It was a rather odd shop, a small gathering area with a counter that separated both parts of the shop. On the other side of the counter, on both walls, which seemed to go one forever, were shelves of long, narrow boxes. The shop was deathly quiet, it reminded both Harry and Evangeline of a library. Everything was quiet until Evangeline walked up to the counter, and pushed the small bell which made a small tinkling sound that echoed down the shop. There was a scraping sound, and instantly a man situated on a ladder stopped directly behind the counter. 'Good afternoon,' the man said, this was presumably Mr Ollivander.

'Good afternoon, Mr Ollivander,' Evangeline said, with a dazzling smile. 'We've come to get Harry's wand,' she said, nodding towards Harry who had found himself a chair. 'C'mon Harry, this is fun; trust me,' she said, grinning impishly as Harry got off the spindly chair and made his way towards the counter.

'Hello Mr Potter,' Mr Ollivander said, smiling before turning his back on both Harry and Evangeline to begin searching in the many shelves on the walls behind him. 'I truly did wonder when I'd be seeing you … Hmmm, where is my tape measure?' he muttered to himself, 'Ah!' he exclaimed before returning to the counter. He lifted the counter door and walked through, the tape measure in his hand. 'Now, Mr Potter, which is your wand arm?'

'Well, I – em – I'm right-handed,' Harry said, holding out his arm.

'That's it,' Mr Ollivander said as he began to measure Harry's arm. 'Ah, Mrs Black – '

'Miss Potter,' Evangeline corrected him rapidly, with a feeble smile and a rather embarrassed expression. She sent Mr Ollivander a rather pleading look, as though wishing for him to not start a conversation about her past.

'Ah .. right,' Mr Ollivander said as he measured from Harry's wrist to elbow. 'You've still got your wand I presume; Mahogany, like your brother. But a bit longer; twelve inches unlike his eleven inch. Swishy with excellent flight. And the core was a phoenix feather if I am correct – ' Evangeline nodded, taking her wand out of her pocket, ' – and a particularly excellent wand for duelling.' Evangeline grinned. Mr Ollivander had left Harry – and the measuring tape which was still measuring Harry – and had gone around the other side of the counter once more. 'Hmmm … let me see – Ah! This might be the one we're looking for. Hmm, maybe this one too. And … possibly,' he said, quickly returning with three long, narrow, scarlet boxes in his hand. 'Let's try this one,' Mr Ollivander said, taking a wand out of one of the boxes and handing it to Harry. 'Beechwood and Dragon Heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Well, go on. Give it a wave!'

Harry glanced awkwardly towards Evangeline who was grinning and egging him on. He glanced back to Mr Ollivander before waving the wand around a bit. As soon as he moved his arm, the lamp above Evangeline's head smashed into pieces and she just managed to jump out of the way as it fell to the ground. 'Sorry!' Harry gasped, as Mr Ollivander snatched the wand out of his hand and replaced it with another.

'Clearly not that one. Try this one,' Mr Ollivander said, standing back beside Evangeline. 'Ebony and Unicorn Hair. Eight and a half inches, nice and springy. 'Right, wave it around.'

Feeling foolish after what had happened the first time, Harry reluctantly waved the wand. This time, making both Harry and Evangeline jump in shock, a few of the empty boxes on the shelves exploded with a loud bang. Harry shook his head and quickly set the wand down on the counter. Wand after wand, and none of them seemed to be a success, Harry was beginning to grow impatient. 'Evie? How long does this normally take?' he asked. Mr Ollivander was searching the shelves for yet more wands.

'It took me about four wands,' Evangeline admitted, her expression turned to a grin rather suddenly. 'But that was after I nearly blew up the shop, broke the front window and smashed a flowerpot on James' head,' she said, with a chuckle.

'Yes. Miss Potter was one of the more _violent_ customers,' Mr Ollivander said, returning with two more boxes. 'Tricky customer, you are, Mr Potter. No matter, we will find one eventually,' he said, cheerfully before handing Harry another wand. 'Try that one – not one of my usual combinations – holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple. Well, give it a wave and see.'

Harry sighed, and took the wand from Mr Ollivander. A sudden warmth radiated from the wand, and Harry knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He waved the wand quickly and instantly, a shot like a canon and red and gold sparks shot out of the end of the wand like fireworks. Evangeline clapped buoyantly and Harry smiled back. He had finally found his wand. 'Well done, Mr Potter,' Mr Ollivander said, taking the wand from him and examining it thoroughly. 'Curious … very curious indeed,' he muttered.

'Is something wrong, Mr Ollivander?' Evangeline asked suspiciously. She stepped forward to survey the wand herself. 'Is everything alright with the wand?'

'Oh yes, Miss Potter,' Mr Ollivander said, placing Harry's wand in it's box. 'It's very curious, you see, because the phoenix who's feather is in your wand – ' he glanced at Harry, ' – gave another feather – just one other. It is curious because whilst you should are destined for this wand, it's brother gave you that scar,' he said darkly.

Evangeline gasped, 'You – You mean … The brother wand of Harry's, k-killed his parents? My brother? My best friend? The brother wand of Harry's belongs to ... _Voldemort_,' she said, her eyes wide.

'I am afraid so, Miss Potter,' Mr Ollivander replied, thought he didn't seem too bothered by the fact that Evangeline was flabbergasted. 'But remember it's the wand that chooses the wizard, and it's not the wand's fault that it belongs to the most powerful, but terrible wizard know. Now,' he said, placing the box which contained Harry's wand into a bag, 'Seven galleons, please.'

Harry was about to scoop seven galleons out of his bag, but Evangeline pushed his hand away and set seven galleons of her own on the counter. She picked up the bag that contained Harry's wand and handed it to him. 'Thanks, Mr Ollivander!' Evangeline said, smiling. 'I'll be back next year with two more boys.'

'I'll look forward to seeing Caleb and Aidan, Miss Potter,' Mr Ollivander said with an airy wave. Harry glanced back, wondering how he knew the names of Evangeline's sons, when he didn't even know. 'Goodbye!'

'Well, what an eventful afternoon,' Evangeline said, as they walked down the street. She rested her arm around Harry's shoulders and they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. They met Hagrid at the end of the street, a large cage in his hand. Evangeline beamed, 'Now that is a pretty owl!'

'Best lookin' bird in the shop,' Hagrid said, holding the cage up to his face and peering in at the white snowy owl. 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' he said, handing the cage to Harry who just stared at the bird.

'T-Thanks, Hagrid,' Harry said, watching the owl who had her head under her wing.

Evangeline laughed, 'Honestly, Harry! You're stuttering like Professor Quirrell!' she said, clapping him on the back and walking him towards the wall which lead to the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid followed behind, shaking his head at Evangeline's statement. 'Hmmm, d'ya think we should grab some lunch now? You look like you could do with something to eat, Harry. And come to think of it I could get my Firewhiskey Cocktail after all!'

**Hope you liked the chapter! It's my longest yet! REVIEWS are very, very much appreciated. Oh, and I won't update until I have at least TEN REVIEWS, seeing as this chapter was so long … it's only fair. Yeah, um, add my story if you want .. etc, etc. And, check out my other stories (: Tori xo**

**P.S .. I was thinking, if this story goes down well; how about another one ... Evangeline April Potter; The Forgotten Years? Just a suggestion (:**

**P.P.S Any other stories you want me to update .. Please tell me! I would be very happy to oblige (:**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Accusations

Chapter Eleven: _Accusations_

'CALEB AND AIDAN POTTER, GET DOWN THE STAIRS THIS INSTANT!' Evangeline bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. She stood with her hands on her hips, her expression clearly not amused. A creak at the top of the stairs told her that her twins were lurking close by. Two mischievous faces peered around the banister and looked down at her. 'Would either of you care to tell me why the sofas have sprouted legs and are now wrecking havoc in the living room?' she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously as the twins remained silent.

'Well, you see, Mum … Caleb and I – eh – ' Aidan began, as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt and looked slightly guilty. He glanced down at his Mum, he felt that trying to convince her that they hadn't charmed the sofas, was a lost cause. And because he was apparently the smarter of the twins – according to Caleb – he should be the one to make up the excuses. Their Mum was a hard one to fool though. And seeing as she knew every trick in the book, it was hard to outsmart her.

It had been a year since Caleb and Aidan had began Hogwarts, and just as Evangeline had expected, they had been trouble – but more so than she had expected. It turned out that they already had a worse record that the Weasley twins. But she found herself worrying more about Harry. In his first year at Hogwarts, he had battled a mountain troll, he had become Gryffindor's seeker – the youngest in a century – and then he had trouble with his broom being jinxed and all that before saving the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. She had almost had a heart attack when Dumbledore owled her to tell her that Harry was in the hospital wing after being face to face with the Dark Lord. From then on, she knew Harry would be the one putting her through more grief. Of course, it wasn't his fault that Voldemort constantly strived to return to power and Harry just so happened to be in the middle of it all.

Harry, was rescued from the Dursleys' by his best friend, Ron, that Summer before he started his second year. Evangeline had sent him almost a dozen letters, he hadn't replied to any of them – which made her suspicious. But when he finally replied to her he explained everything. Evangeline and the twins met up with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley, where Harry told her about the house elf that had visited him in Little Whinging. Then twins finally left to go to Hogwarts, Evangeline went with them to Platform nine and three quarters which brought back many memories of her own. She was surprised not to see Harry, but assumed he was already on the train. Caleb and Aidan owled her as soon as the feast was over, and she was relieved to find that they were both placed in Gryffindor. But she received another letter informing her that Harry and Ron had missed the train and that they had flew an enchanted car to Hogwarts – and not to mention that they were seen by no less that seven muggles. This, she laughed at. It sounded like something James would have done. Evangeline felt almost left out. She received a letter each week from both the twins and Harry and each time they had something interesting to tell her about. Of course, she had her own things to worry about as she had rejoined the Auror Department. Harry told her all about the Chamber of Secrets and how it had supposedly been reopened – this made her slightly anxious. What made her even more anxious was when Harry told her that he, Ron and his friend Hermione where concocting a Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She learnt all about mysterious diaries, giant spiders and many people being petrified. Caleb and Aidan seemed to be interested in what was happening and had told Evangeline that they were suspicious of Harry and his friends being up to something. She found this incredibly humorous as it was normally the twins who were causing the trouble. The last letter of the year from Harry was adventurous to say the least – he uncovered the Chamber of Secrets, came face to face – once again – with Voldemort, only this time, his younger self and then he successfully killed a Basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword. From then on Evangeline knew that she would have to expect something dangerous to happen to Harry every year.

Evangeline sighed and shook her head. She could only imagine how the Professors at Hogwarts coped with her twins – they had drove her up the wall each day since they had come home for Summer. Every day she found something new; moving furniture, frog spawn in teacups, Monty with red and gold fur – the list was endless. 'Right, I get it – you thought it would be amusing. Have you got your trunks packed? We're headed for the Leaky Cauldron in about ten minutes; Harry's already there,' she said, heading into the living room and surveying the mess before her while the sofas galloped around the room. With a quite wave of her wand the sofas immobilised and everything was back to normal.

There was a loud, repetitive banging as Caleb and Aidan wheeled their trunks down the stairs. She was surprised the hadn't thought of levitating them and making them race down the stairs. Still, she was glad they hadn't. 'Why's Harry at the Leaky Cauldron? Isn't he meant to stay at the Dursley's?' Caleb asked as he pulled his trunk into the living room.

'He blew up his Aunt Marge.'

'Wicked! What spell did he use?' Caleb questioned, his eyes wide in fascination.

'Harry's not that irresponsible, Cal. I don't think he did it on purpose,' Aidan said, rolling his eyes. 'She probably just made him mad – you know how Harry gets. And … I'm guessing it was an inflation spell, but the Ministry would have everything covered.'

'Exactly, Aidan,' Evangeline said, walking in from the kitchen, her own bag over her shoulder. It was still early in the morning, but she wanted to see Harry before he left for Hogwarts – she was afraid, like last time that he would either already be on the train, or mysteriously miss it. The twins also left for Hogwarts that day, she was shocked at how quickly the Summer had passed. 'Harry's already been in the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of days now. He got the Knight Bus there.'

'The Knight Bus? Isn't that the one – '

'That goes insanely fast, has a Jamaican shrunken head hanging in the driver's area and the muggles can't see it at all,' Aidan finished quickly without taking a breath. He grinned as Caleb shot him an annoyed look. 'Oh – and the conductor is called Stan Stunpike.'

Caleb glanced with agnosticism towards his brother. 'How did you know _that_?' he asked him. Sometimes he hated how his brother could be a know-it-all, but it did come in useful when they were devising their pranks.

Aidan smiled simply and shrugged. 'Harry told me,' he replied plainly.

'Harry's been sending you letters? Why hasn't he sent me any? I'm his cousin too!' Caleb complained, attempting to take a seat on the sofa but it kept moving every time he went to sit down. He growled, annoyed that Harry hadn't sent him any letters and the fact that their own prank had backfired on them. 'Stupid sofa,' he muttered irritatedly.

'Well, you shouldn't have charmed it in the first place,' Evangeline responded, picking up the pot of Floo powder from the holder and holding it out for Caleb to take a pinch. 'Here. Remember to speak clearly,' she warned him as he stepped into the fireplace, his broom held tightly against his body. 'I'll send your trunk after you.' She watched him as he threw the Floo powder into the ashes and shouted; The Leaky Cauldron, before a green flame engulfed him and he disappeared. With Aidan's help she hoisted Caleb's trunk into the fireplace, threw a pinch of powder over it and shouted exactly what Caleb had shouted just moments before. The trunk vanished. After Aidan and his trunk had disappeared, Evangeline grabbed some Floo powder and climbed into the fireplace. She threw the green powder down, 'The Leaky Cauldron!' she shouted and immediately the green flame surrounded her and she began spinning around rather violently. With a sudden blast, she found herself skidding across the wooden floor of the Leaky Cauldron, covered in dust.

'Evie? Are you alright?' a voice asked from above her. She looked up to see Harry standing above her, his hand outstretched. She grinned, took it gratefully and he hoisted her to her feet. 'Good to see you again, _Aunt_ Evie.'

'Harry!' Evangeline cried, pulling her nephew into a bone-crushing hug. 'Good to see you again, mate – and honestly, blowing up your aunt! I hope I'm not next,' she said, nudging him with her elbow suggestively.

Harry laughed, but shook his head and returning his expression serious once more. 'Oh no, I save that for more special occasions,' he said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. He knew he could always count on Evangeline to make a joke out of a serious situation. Last year, when he and Ron flew the enchanted car to school, she sent him a howler – in which she was laughing, she also called the Potions Master an uptight moron. Professor Snape did not find it amusing, and ordered him out of the Great Hall.

Evangeline laughed, 'At least I know I don't have to watch my back,' she said, deliberately walking around the other side of the table and away from the walls in which there were posters of her husband, plastered upon. Caleb and Aidan hadn't noticed them, and she was praying they didn't. He didn't look anything like what he used to, she barely recognized him. But yes, Sirius had escaped from Azkaban again. She didn't know _why_. Unless he just couldn't cope with it any more and decided he'd had enough. He had been missing for three weeks, no signs of him whatsoever and the whole of the wizarding world was looking for him – even her. But she knew why no one could find him. Only she and one other person knew about him being an Animagus. Of course, as an Auror she was more involved in the case than she had wanted to be. She didn't want to pretend that she thought he was a mass murderer though. Everyone acted like she had never been married to him, either that or they were too scared to say anything about it. Hearing people say the most terrible things about him, almost every day, it was painful to say the least. She made her way towards the counter but was almost tripped up by ginger cat that was pouncing after a strangely familiar-looking rat. She rolled her eyes, whipped out her wand and within a flash the cat and the rat where rooted to the spot.

'Honestly, Ron. Crookshanks is acting like a normal cat! You shouldn't have let Scabbers wander around if you knew I had let Crookshanks out,' Hermione snapped her wavy hair bouncing about her shoulders as she stalked into the room.

'You should keep that _thing_ locked up! It attacks anything that moves!' Ron said, following closely behind her, scanning the floor for his rat presumably. That's where she had recognized the rat from – it was Ron's. 'No wonder it's been in that shop for so bloody long – nobody wanted it! I mean … who would?'

Evangeline cleared her throat, 'If you're by any chance looking for a bandy-legged cat chasing after a rather skinny rat – they're over there,' she said, nodding towards Crookshanks and Scabbers who were frozen in mid-action. Ron halted immediately and stared confusedly at the sight before him. 'I took the privilege of stopping them before they destroyed the whole pub,' she informed him in a witty tone.

'Thanks, Evie – that bloody cat would have had Scabbers for breakfast if you hadn't of stopped it,' Ron said, walking over and picking up his rat. Evangeline flicked her wand and Scabbers was back to normal again – well, normal as in squeaking and moving. 'He hasn't been the same since we got back from Egypt,' Ron said, holding the rat up to his face. 'Still, I got him some rat tonic from the same Menagerie where Hermione bought that monster.'

Hermione had retrieved Crookshanks who was now in her arms. Evangeline flicked her wand as she had done for Scabbers and instantly the cat began to move once more. He purred in Hermione's arms. 'Oh – he's not a monster, Ron,' Evangeline said, stroking Crookshanks' fur. Ron snorted and walked off towards where Harry was talking with Mrs Weasley. 'Have a good time in France then, Hermione?' she asked. Hermione glanced questioningly at her. She chuckled, 'Harry tells me everything.'

Hermione laughed. 'It was amazing – so fascinating! I learnt so much about the local history of witchcraft there, which helped me with the essay I had been assigned by Professor Binns. I ended up rewriting it and making it two rolls of parchment longer,' she said quickly – it was a good thing Evangeline had good hearing, because when Hermione spoke about something interesting, if you could see it, it would be a blur. 'I don't suppose you went on holiday, did you? I guess you have so much work in the Auror Department, what with Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban and not to mention the twins being at home.'

Evangeline had been hoping that she wouldn't have to discuss that topic. 'Yeah, I guess I have been pretty busy – but the guys at the Auror Department understand that I had have two unruly teenagers to look after as well so I get days off occasionally,' she said, anticipating that Hermione would not ask any more questions about Sirius. 'You start studying new subjects this year, don't you?' Evangeline asked, deliberately changing the subject.

'Yes, I'm taking Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Divination and Muggle Studies,' Hermione said, ticking off each subject with her finger. 'I'm looking forward to studying Arithmancy and – '

'Arithmancy is more useful than you think. I studied it all the way to NEWT level – got Outstanding in both my OWL and my NEWT exams. But, Hermione, aren't you Muggle-born? Why are you taking Muggle Studies?' Evangeline asked. Surely, having Muggle parents meant you knew all about the Muggle world – what would be the point of studying for an extra subject.

'Yes, I am – but I thought it would be really interesting to study it from a wizarding point of view,' Hermione explained to her – she seemed to know what she was talking about.

'That's a good plan actually,' Evangeline said, nodding her head in agreement. 'You could get a job very easily in Muggle Relations – your knowledge from having Muggle parents would help greatly. Not to mention you would be able to see problems wizards may have with them, from a wizarding point of view. Good choice. Have you any idea what you want to be at all?'

'Not really, I haven't really thought about it,' Hermione replied honestly. 'I thought maybe a Healer, but then they work so many hours and – '

'THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, CALEB! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND MAKING ACCUSATIONS! ACTUALLY GO AND TALK TO HER BEFORE YOU BITE HER HEAD OFF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! AND ANYWAY, THIS IS OUR MUM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT – WOULD SHE _EVER_ LIE TO US?' Aidan roared, backing into the room pointing his finger at Caleb who was looking just as furious. The whole pub went quiet and turned to watch. Evangeline knew what this was about.

'I DON'T KNOW, WOULD SHE? SHE'S NEVER TOLD US ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!' Caleb yelled back, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. 'If _he_ – if _he_ is my Dad, I'll – ' immediately he went quiet, but his mouth was still moving. He glanced around angrily, looking for the person who had put the Silencing Charm on him. His eyes finally rested on his mother, who had her wand drawn; her expression was livid.

Evangeline stood up straight and swallowed – she knew this was going to be tough. 'Please excuse me, Hermione. I have to go and sort out my sons,' she said, striding towards Caleb and Aidan. She glanced furiously between them, grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and dragged them into the room beside the main pub before slamming the door shut behind her. She spun around, 'If either of you _ever_ have anything important to talk to me about, I suggest you speak to me quietly rather than shouting it out … IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE PUB!' Evangeline shouted, glaring angrily at her sons.

'Well, you should have told us our Dad is a bloody mass murderer!' Caleb yelled back. 'If you had told us that ages ago, we wouldn't have kept wanting to know about him! God, who'd want an insane mass murderer as a Dad?!'

'DON'T EVER SPEAK OF YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!' Evangeline roared, she couldn't decide whether she was furious or whether to break down in tears. She stared at Caleb, he was angry, but she saw him wince when she shouted back at him – he wasn't as brave as he thought he was. 'And don't ever accuse him of being something he isn't,' she said calmly, throwing herself down on the chair closest to her.

'What do you mean?' Aidan asked. Evangeline felt glad that he had the sense to not jump to conclusions like Caleb had. Caleb was just too hot-headed to even stop and think about things.

Evangeline sighed, finally defeated. She was definitely going to have to tell them everything now. 'He's not a mass murderer,' she said, looking up at them. 'I know, that Sirius could never kill thirteen people – he just couldn't – he's not like that. He was never like that. Even when he was angry, he would never think of killing someone.'

'But how do you know that? How do you know he didn't change?'

'Because I married him, Caleb,' Evangeline said, the twin's expression's immediately conveyed confusion. They knew she had married, but why was she still using her maiden name? 'In exchange for me to visit him in Azkaban and tell him that I was pregnant with you, I had to change my surname back to Potter,' she explained sadly.

'But who made you do that? That's not fair,' Aidan snapped.

'The Minister for Magic, Milicent Bagnold – and Aidan, life's not fair. I know all about life not being fair, that was just another notch in the bedpost,' Evangeline said acidly. She glanced between her sons, they seemed to have calmed down which was a good thing, because she hated arguing with them. She could see the doubt on Caleb's face though. 'You have to believe me, Caleb. Your Dad – Sirius – he's innocent. You've seen all the photos, does he look like the type of person who would kill someone?'

Caleb broke eye contact with her and glanced towards the floor. 'I guess not,' he said quietly.

'But, guys, you have to keep this quiet – not many people know that Sirius Black is your Dad,' Evangeline began seriously. 'If – if certain people found out then … you have to – you have to – '

'We have to keep it secret – we know, Mum,' Caleb said, helping his mum out before smiling feebly. 'But, why didn't you tell us? We would have understood. If you say he's not a murderer then he mustn't be – you knew him best after all.'

'I didn't think you would believe me,' Evangeline said quietly, 'Remus doesn't believe me – but he doesn't bring it up any more.'

'Uncle Moony doesn't believe you – but – he's your best friend!' Aidan exclaimed irritatedly. 'Some best friend he is,' he snorted, folding his arms stubbornly. 'Where's he been lately anyway? He didn't come around once all Summer! He practically lived with us last year.'

'He's been busy, Aidan,' Evangeline said, the corners of her mouth tweaking up into a smile. 'And, I don't want you to start accusing him of not visiting us over the Summer – he had his reasons not to,' she said, getting to her feet.

'What do you mean – '

'Just don't start yelling at him,' Evangeline interrupted, as the twins glanced between each other, baffled expressions upon their faces. 'Oh, and if I don't see him – say hello and give him a hug for me,' she mused, turning her back on them and walking towards the door. She almost laughed out loud at their confused faces. Of course, Remus had told her at the beginning of the Summer that he had got the job as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She had been thrilled for him – the twins couldn't understand why their mother was so happy. Evangeline was about to open the door, but she stopped and turned around. 'Guys … remember, you can't tell anyone what I have told you – no one – not even Harry,' she said sternly, her expression sincere.

As the twins nodded in agreement, Evangeline opened the door and walked out into the pub. She could see the majority of the Weasley family gathered around the middle table – Hermione was talking to Ginny. But she couldn't find Harry anywhere. She glanced around, but could not see him anywhere. '… And that is why he has escaped from Azkaban. To find you and – '

'Kill me.' Evangeline recognized Harry's voice immediately. She listened carefully – angered by the fact that Harry was being told lies.

'Yes – you must promise not to go looking for Black, Harry.' It was Mr Weasley. Why hadn't he let her tell Harry – it would have been more appropriate. Although, she knew it would be hard to tell him what she knew as such an untruth.

'But, Mr Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wanted to kill me?' Harry replied – that was were the conversation ended and both Harry and Mr Weasley appeared from the other side of a pillar. She smiled to Harry, as he walked towards her. 'Get the twins sorted out, then?' he asked with a smirk.

'Oh, yes – um – why don't you get ready to go, Harry? We'll be leaving soon, won't we, Mr Weasley?' Evangeline said, glancing over Harry at Mr Weasley. She caught eye contact with him, her eyes dark with pique. He stared back darkly. Harry nodded and walked off into the main room of the pub. 'You know I don't feel very happy about what you told him, Arthur – and I understand that –'

'He needed to know, Evangeline. He couldn't go to Hogwarts not knowing that a mass murderer –' Evangeline closed her eyes and bunched her fists, '– I know you believe differently, Evangeline. But you are probably the only person who doesn't think that Black is raving mad,' Arthur said. Evangeline glared at him, that was her husband he was talking about. 'It would be better if Harry got the same impression as everyone else – not from Black's former wife.' Evangeline shook her head in disgust. 'And … Harry also doesn't know that you were once married to him either. I didn't think it would be my place to say. He will find out though, Evangeline. You know what those three are like –'

'There's nothing that could possibly give him even the slightest hint that I was once married to Sirius,' Evangeline said, before narrowing her eyes. 'Unless someone might tell him – and anyway, I am still married to him actually, Arthur,' she stated, much to Mr Weasley's surprise. 'I changed my name, that's all – did you really think I would divorce him? You know I don't believe any of this, Arthur. In my opinion, he's innocent –'

'Innocent? The last time Fudge visited Azkaban the guards told him that Black had been talking in his sleep. Do you know what he was saying?' Arthur snarled, and Evangeline shook her head. ''He's at Hogwarts … he's at Hogwarts' that was what he was saying! And if that doesn't say he's after Harry, then what does?'

'He would never want to kill his own godson, Arthur!' Evangeline exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

'Everyone knows he was a follower of You-Know-Who, Evangeline! He wants to kill Harry so there is a chance that You-Know-Who would come back to power! That's why he escaped … to murder Harry –'

'That's rubbish, Arthur! Sirius was not a Death Eater – he was not in league with Voldemort! I know he wasn't – do you even think that a Dark Mark on his arm would go unnoticed when I lived with him, shared a bed with him?' Evangeline said, she didn't want to loose her temper, knowing what it could do to her. She sighed as Arthur looked like he refused to reply. 'I don't want to argue with you, Arthur. We both care about Harry's protection – and it's best if we stick together on this, even if we do disagree. From now on, Harry's all that matters – not Sirius.'

Arthur nodded, 'I think that's best – Harry is what matters, not our disagreements,' he said, as he and Evangeline walked into the main room of the pub. Evangeline nodded and smiled, glad that she and Arthur had settled their differences. The entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Caleb and Aidan were gathered around the large table in the middle of the room. Arthur clapped his hands loudly, causing Evangeline to jump in surprise behind him. 'Right, are we all ready to go? The Ministry cars should be waiting outside.'

He was right. Two Ministry cars were waiting outside the Leaky Cauldron, awaiting to be loaded with numerous trunks, brooms and Hogwarts students. Evangeline got into the car in which she knew the driver; John who she seen nearly every afternoon in the Auror Department. She sat in the front with Arthur Weasley whilst Harry, Ron, Hermione and Percy. Caleb and Aidan had got into the back of one of the other cars with Fred and George Weasley whilst Mrs Weasley and Ginny sat in the front. The journey to Kings Cross wasn't exactly eventful. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed reluctant to start conversing between themselves – they must have known that both Evangeline and Arthur were listening in. It didn't take long before they reached Kings Cross and their trunks were unloaded from the cars. Arthur seemed particularly determined to stick very close to Harry's side as they walked down the platform. Evangeline walked with her sons towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She glanced around, checking no one was watching before walking straight through, Caleb and Aidan following her. The Hogwarts Express, the gleaming red train billowed steam onto the station where parents were seeing off their children. Caleb and Aidan raced past Evangeline, pushing their trolleys in front of them.

'Honestly, you two – be careful!' Evangeline called after them as they raced towards a porter who was loading luggage onto the train. She followed them, excusing herself past the crowds of people. 'It's nearly eleven,' she said, glancing down at her watch before looking back at Caleb and Aidan. She grinned, at the thought of embarrassing them in front of everyone, and pulled them into a hug, before kissing the tops of their heads. 'Now, be good – please –' they rolled their eyes at her, '– don't pull too many pranks and don't go getting yourself into trouble –'

'But, Mum, we always get into trouble' Caleb interrupted her.

'That's not what I meant, Caleb,' Evangeline said, her eyebrow raised. 'Secrets are meant to be kept and I don't want you to go looking for trouble. Pranks are okay, but I don't want you to –' she sighed, '– just be careful.' She pulled them into a hug once again.

'God – Mum! Seriously! It's not as if you'll never see us again,' Aidan said, freeing himself from his mother's grasp. 'We'll be fine – it's Harry you need to worry about, you know what he's like.'

'That reminds me, I need to speak to him before he goes,' Evangeline said, looking up and glancing around, finally finding Harry talking with Ron and Hermione. 'Okay, have a good time,' she said, as Caleb and Aidan climbed onto the train. 'OH – and say hello to Remus for me, and give him a hug too if you don't mind – I haven't seen him in ages!' The twins looked down at her, baffled. 'See you soon!' she said, waving goodbye and blowing them kisses, much to their disgust.

Evangeline scurried off through the crowds once more towards where the Weasley family had gathered. She found Harry, getting onto the train after Ron and Hermione. 'HARRY!' she shouted, and he glanced around trying to identify who had shouted his name. She ran up to the door where he was standing. 'Just thought I'd come to see you off – the twins are already on the train,' she explained, as he hopped down off the train. Evangeline smiled, and pulled him into a hug, 'Be careful, Harry,' she murmured into his hair, before letting go of him and putting her hands on his shoulders. 'Don't go getting yourself into trouble – you know it's not safe. And … remember what Arthur told you,' she said, although she regretted it instantly.

'You know I don't go looking for trouble, Evie,' Harry said, with a small smile. 'Trouble normally finds me.' Evangeline couldn't help but agree, and she nodded to show that. 'Anyway, the twins will keep in order – they found out about us brewing the Polyjuice Potion last year and I don't know how,' he said with a chuckle before scratching the back of his head.

'Oh, God only knows,' Evangeline mused, 'Anyway – if you need to talk to me Harry, just say and I'll meet you in Hogsmeade or something. Or owl me, or ask me to come and see you or something. I'll be around school anyway, what with the Dementors being there – someone has to keep them in check,' she said quickly, as she knew the train was about to leave any minute.

'But, Evie – Oh – you couldn't sign the slip for me could you? The Hogsmeade slip?' Harry said, rummaging in the pocket of his jeans before finally pulling out a crumpled slip of parchment. He smiled hopefully and handed it to Evangeline. She pulled a quill out of her pocket, licked the nib and quickly scratched her name down on the parchment. 'Thanks, Evie,' Harry said gratefully, putting the slip back in his pocket.

Immediately the train let out a loud whistle and the guards began to walk down the train, slamming the doors shut. 'Now, Harry – please be safe – and don't cause me too much grief. Look after yourself, Harry – '

'HARRY! OH – Thanks goodness,' Mrs Weasley cried, jogging towards them looking frantic. 'Ron forgot Scabbers,' she said, holding the rat up to show them.

Evangeline took the rat from her to hand it to Harry, and instantly she noticed it was missing a toe. It squeaked wildly and wriggled about, before nipping her finger with it's sharp teeth. She gasped and threw it into Harry's arms. 'I don't think it likes me,' she said, bringing her finger up to her face and examining it. The steam was billowing out of the train, and soon it began to move out of the station. 'Have a good year! You can come to mine at Christmas if you like, just ask! Bye, Harry! And remember – don't go looking for trouble!'

**Hope you liked the chapter (: REVIEWS are very much appreciated (: Hmmm … its quite a short chapter, but we're getting to the good parts and it will finally be a story where Sirius is actually in it. This was sort of a filler chapter .. well, most of them have been tbh ): Next chapter, Evangeline **_**might**_** just be reunited with Sirius – I'm not giving too much away xD **

**Thanks for reading! Review, add my story etc. And visit my other stories if you want (:**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Home?

Chapter Twelve: _Home?_

Unfortunately, Evangeline's time to herself with the twins being away to Hogwarts, was short lived. She returned home for a few hours before she started her shift at four o'clock. Having nothing really to do at home, she cleaned the house – something which hadn't been done in a long time. After a while, Evangeline grew bored, and decided to apparate to the Ministry early. Even just before four o'clock the main hall was bustling with people. She wasn't really in a rush, so she took time to appreciate the beauty of the main hall, which she had always been fond of. She imagined how it would be if the hall was without the many people rushing around, and the buzz they created. As she approached the golden fountain, which was set in the middle of the hall, she fumbled in the pockets of her robes. Eventually, she pulled out a few spare galleons. She threw them into the fountain, and watched as they sunk to the bottom and rested on top of the galleons already there. Evangeline continued to walk towards the golden gates, waving to Eric the security guard like she always did before following the stream of witches and wizards through the golden gates. As she walked into the smaller hall, she joined a crowd surrounding one of the lifts, and waited for the golden grills to slid back. She felt eyes boring into her from every direction; but she was used to it. There wasn't a day when she came to work that she didn't receive the same, emotionless stare from some random person or other. Once the golden grill slid open, she followed the other witches and wizards who were jostling past her to try and get into the lift. The journey was quiet, only the cool voice of the elevator was heard.

As the lift reached Level Two, Evangeline mentally recited what the cool voice of the elevator said. Many times had she heard the lift say those words, and now she remembered them effortlessly. She stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor towards the large oak doors. She sighed, wondering what the response would be when she pushed open the doors. Slowly and cautiously, she pushed open one of the doors and peered through the gap. There was still the same atmosphere as always; buzzing with talk and laughter. She smiled broadly. Nothing had changed at all in the three weeks that she had been away. Evangeline pushed the door open fully, and walked into the room; the atmosphere suddenly quietened down. She gazed around at the many faces she knew, although, there were some she didn't recognise at all. She was slightly nervous, but managed a small smile, which was returned by most of her colleagues. Finally, she felt at ease, perhaps returning wouldn't be as awkward as she thought it would be.

'Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.'

Evangeline turned quickly to her right and grinned; Jefferson was leaning against his cubicle wall, smirking boyishly. Leah was standing next to him, a large file in her hands, smiling warmly back at her. But, Evangeline noticed someone missing. Without him, her old team wasn't complete. 'Where's Kingsley?' she blurted out, her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned the room.

Jefferson chuckled, 'In his office, of course. Where else would he be?'

Evangeline sent him a sceptical look. '_Office_? Since when does Kingsley need _an office_?'

'Since he became Head Auror,' Leah told her; Evangeline gasped. That was unexpected. The department had gone two years without a Head Auror, after Moody retired, and now suddenly they were appointing one. 'You can't expect a Head Auror to want to spend his time with us ordinary Aurors, now can you, Potter?'

'Head Auror? Why didn't anyone tell me!' Evangeline said, searching their faces for answers. She wondered why she hadn't been notified about the latest news in the department. She did work there after all. 'Someone could have sent me an owl … just because I'm not here all the time doesn't mean I don't care what goes on.'

'Oh, no, no – it wasn't that, Evangeline. See, we all thought that maybe … _you_ wanted the job, and we didn't know how you would take it. Seeing as you and Kingsley are as good as each other at being an Auror and we thought you might take it... _badly_,' Leah said, with a grimace. Evangeline let out a bark of laughter, totally amused by the situation. 'What?' the brunette asked bewilderedly, as Evangeline continued to chuckle.

'You thought that _I_ wanted the job as Head Auror?' Evangeline asked, waggishly. 'You would have to be barking mad to take on _that_ job! _And_ I have two sons to take care of, I wouldn't have the time to be Head Auror. Not to mention, I wouldn't fancy turning out like Mad-Eye Moody after the end of it all!' she said, imagining herself as a fifty year old woman with battle scars, a magical eye, a wonky nose and a limp. She shuddered at the thought. 'Seriously though, I'm happy that Kingsley got the job – he deserves it.'

Jefferson sighed, 'Well, I'm glad that's over. Everyone was expecting you to rant and rave and scream curse words at us – like one of your little tantrums. But, you took it like a man. I'm proud of you, Potter,' he said with a wink and a smirk. Evangeline rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from laughing. 'Enough about Mr Head Auror, how have you been keeping? Hope those twins haven't been giving you grief.'

Evangeline laughed darkly. 'Grief? No. But they certainly keep me on my toes, and it's not good for a woman my age!'

'I hope you're not saying you're old, because you're not – and you certainly don't look it, Potter.'

'Well, jeez, Gerald. I'm flattered.' Evangeline smirked impishly, before continuing. 'If I'm honest, I worry more about Harry than the twins. He's constantly getting into trouble. And no – not the harmless 'let's turn the Slytherins hair red and gold' trouble – _real_ danger. But, danger always seems to find him, not the other way around.'

'Hopefully no trouble will find him this year. What with the Dementors being at Hogwarts and everything – unless he gets into trouble with _them_ …' Jefferson shuddered.

Evangeline closed her eyes, but immediately her thoughts were engulfed by an image she had wished to forget a long time ago. The first time she witnessed a Dementors Kiss. It wasn't a memory she wanted to keep hold of. She opened her eyes and breathed out uneasily. 'I _hate _those things. Hate them,' she said firmly.

'You 'n me both, Potter. You n' me both,' Jefferson said. He looked disquieted, or rather, that he had something else to say, but didn't know how to go about it. Evangeline waited patiently for him to continue. 'So … how are _you_?' The emphasis clearly indicated that he wanted to know how Evangeline was coping with the recent happenings. She smiled at her colleagues compassionate nature.

'I'm fine,' she responded simply, 'Nothing too complicated has come about, so everything's okay at the moment.' Of course, she knew things would be complicated, especially since returning to work. Everything in the Auror Department had been tuned in to catching Sirius and putting him back in Azkaban. It was the main case. Fudge had demanded it. And of course being a top Auror, Evangeline had to be part of it as well, though she wished she wasn't. 'So, anything new?' she asked awkwardly, nodding towards the cubicle plastered with photos of Sirius, newspaper clippings and maps.

'Couple of people reckon they've spotted him – course we know they haven't. It's been like trying to find a needle in a hay stack –'

'Good.'

Jefferson laughed, 'I have a feeling you won't be much help on this case, will you?' Evangeline bit her lip and looked away, before sighing, turning back to Jefferson and shrugging. If she was honest, she would have told him straight out that she wasn't going to help one little bit. 'I don't blame you, if you don't. But that'll make it even harder for us. I'm surprised you haven't been interrogated though, I mean –'

'I have been true to my word, Jefferson. I used to send letters, but after a while I didn't get any back …' she paused, still wondering why she hadn't gotten any letters from Sirius. It was hurting her. She shook her head as if to rid herself of the thought. 'I don't know anything. I haven't heard from him. And I don't know _why_ he has escaped … '

'Quite a lot of Aurors in the department think he's out to avenge You-Know-Who … by killing your nephew – ' Evangeline snorted, and rolled her eyes. 'Well, we all know you don't believe that, and neither do I for that matter.' Evangeline glanced at Jefferson, her eyebrows raised, but she was smiling. Jefferson sighed, 'I'm glad you're happy, but I have my reasons. For one, he doesn't have the Dark Mark – and all followers of You-Know-Who have the Dark Mark. Two, I believe that he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper, because you of all people would know. The only thing that's got me stumped is the killing of the twelve Muggles and Pettigrew.'

'There's obviously some other reason why he escaped then. And it's not to … – ' Evangeline lowered her voice to a whisper, ' – see me because I would have seen him within the first week of his escape, and it's been three weeks,' she said, before sighing irritatedly. 'I wish I knew why he's escaped again. I mean – I – have this _feeling_ that I know why and – and I can't put my finger on it.'

Jefferson stared at her attentively, before he narrowed his eyes – Evangeline could see him thinking to himself. 'You think you know why?' he said suddenly in a sharp whisper.

Evangeline gulped, 'I have_ a feeling_. That doesn't mean I know anything. Honestly, Jefferson, I could just be kidding myself with this feeling, but I – I just need to think about it more, and maybe I'll come up with something.'

Jefferson nodded understandingly, and he looked away for a moment into the distance, before he snapped his gaze back at Evangeline. 'Seriously though, if you think of anything, you should tell us –'

'Like any of you will listen to me anyway!' Evangeline snapped, glaring up at him. 'If you had all listened to me in the first place, there wouldn't be a major case to solve!' She was right. If Bagnold – the Ministry had listened to her, and taken the information she had, and given Sirius a trial, there would have been a chance that Sirius wouldn't have been imprisoned. And, of course, if he wasn't imprisoned wrongly, there wouldn't be the problem of him escaping – which was exactly what was happening.

'You know we couldn't do anything, Evangeline!' Jefferson retorted, rolling his eyes heavenward. 'It was Bagnold that didn't listen to you and Crouch that wouldn't give him the trial – the Auror Department didn't have a say in any of it.'

Evangeline suddenly felt very apologetic. She bowed her head, and sighed, knowing, of course, that it was all Bagnold and Crouch's fault. 'Sorry, Jefferson – I just – I overreacted,' she said, quietly, shaking her head.

'No need to be sorry, Evangeline,' Jefferson said, putting an arm around Evangeline's shoulder. 'You're more involved in this than anyone in this room, even though you don't want to be. So, it's understandable that – '

BAM.

Everyone snapped their gaze to the front of the room. The door to the Head Auror's office had been swung open so hard that it had banged off the wall, and was now swinging squeakily back to its original position. The door closed shut with a loud click.

'Unfortunately,' a loud voice uttered from behind the row of cubicles next to the Head Auror's office, 'We're having trouble with the Dementors placed at Hogwarts already.' A moment later, Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged from behind the cubicles with a small piece of parchment in his hand. 'A Dementor boarded the Hogwarts Express, just ten minutes before it reached it's destination – although I believe it was searching for Black – I'm not entirely happy that it went onto a train filled with under-aged wizards.' As he paused, there was a quiet babble of people whispering and conversing amongst each other. 'Everything,' As soon as Kingsley spoke, the chattering stopped, 'Continued normally, although – ' he sighed, ' – we had _one_ mishap. Three guesses, who?'

Evangeline shook her head, and sighed, before rolling her eyes heavenward. 'My nephew, by any chance?' she said loudly, as she walked forward so Kingsley could see her. 'Of course it was Harry,' she said, noticing his expression immediately. 'You should know that I'm not happy with the Dementors being at Hogwarts, Kingsley. It's an unnecessary way to solve this problem. Those things are dangerous – they aren't going to give children any chance whatsoever if they put one toe out of line. And you know what some under-aged witches and wizards are like – '

'I completely agree, Evangeline. But it was the Minister's orders –'

'You're Head Auror, Kingsley. And what does Fudge know about protecting people? Let's face it, he's putting people – under-aged wizards and witches, like Harry, his friends and _my_ twins – in danger even more. Why don't we put Aurors on posts outside the castle and do a rota? We have plenty trainee Aurors in the department and well... wouldn't this be perfect training for them?'

'It's not as simple as that, Evangeline. Black is a dangerous wizard – we can't let inexperienced trainees deal with this. That's why, I've already come up with a plan, and seeing as you're so keen to keep the kids at Hogwarts safe, you'd be perfect for the job,' Kingsley said, as Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had already intended to go and stay in Hogsmeade, so she would be close to Harry and the twins, but never thought she would be sent out on duty. 'I know you hate Dementors – but if you're as firm with them as what you were with me there now, there should be no problem whatsoever,' Kingsley said, smirking. A soft ring of chuckles rang out through the room, and even Evangeline found herself smiling. 'But you're not doing this job alone –'

'I was – um – actually going to suggest that perhaps Jefferson could do the job with me,' Evangeline suggested, glancing towards her colleague who was grinning. 'I know he hates being stuck in the office all day, so I think he deserves a break.'

Kingsley rolled his eyes, 'Fine. But no funny business – I know you two act like overgrown kids most of the time, but I want this job done properly,' he said seriously. Evangeline and Jefferson grinned back at him impishly. Kingsley sighed, 'Just do your job, and don't get into trouble – I know what the both of you were like at Hogwarts.'

'Angels, we were, boss,' Evangeline said, grinning and sending a wink Kingsley's way.

'Exactly, Evangeline. Innocent, little children,' Jefferson added, and the pair burst into peals of laughter.

'Right, right, we get it,' Kingsley said, clearly he had had enough of their playful banter. 'It's most likely that you'll be at these posts for most of the school year – or until we return Black to Azkaban. But that may be some time, as we are yet to find any new leads. Which is why – ' Kingsley raised his voice slightly, ' – I want everyone working their hardest. I want this case done and dusted as soon as possible, so I need everyone putting in a full amount of effort and dedication – '

Suddenly, another door slammed open. 'We have another lead! Shacklebolt!' a short, wiry man shouted, as he scurried towards Kingsley who was watching the man intensely as he made his way forward. 'A woman, aged thirty-three, thinks she has spotted Black in an alleyway in Kelso, Scotland. She believes she got a good look at him before he noticed her, then she walked off,' he said, looking up at Kingsley who was listening to him intently.

'Okay – Leah, Adams, Heaton – I want you to check out the area,' Kingsley ordered, before he noticed Evangeline and Jefferson, who were standing with their arms folded, watching him expectantly. 'Oh. I forgot about you two. Dumbledore already knows I'm sending a few Aurors and he said that you're welcome to join the feast. Off you go – and do your job … _properly_,' he said, nodding towards the door.

Evangeline and Jefferson grinned, before they both saluted Kingsley and turned to jog out of the Auror department.

XxX

'I think I know why you asked for me to come and do this – ' Jefferson lifted his hands and made little quotations marks in the air – ''job' with you,' he said proudly. Evangeline looked at him, her eyebrow raised. 'I know you, Potter. This isn't a job – this is your own little _case_, isn't it?' He watched her anticipating her reply, but it never came. She smiled to herself, but remained silent as they walked up the steep hill towards the majestic castle which stood before them. The Dementors were only allowed on the perimeter of the grounds, and it was Jefferson and Evangeline's job to make sure they stayed there, as well as searching the grounds themselves – just in case. 'You're going to have to tell me at some point, Evangeline –'

Evangeline sighed exasperatedly, 'God, I _will_, Jefferson! Can't it wait til we're somewhere a little more private? Or at least til we're at the top of this God-damned hill.'

Jefferson held up his hands in defeat. 'Fine, fine – we're nearly there anyway,' he said, looking up ahead. Evangeline too saw that they were close to reaching the entrance to the castle, for this, she was very happy – she wasn't as fit as what she used to be. 'There's someone in the doorway... well what d'ya know – our own welcoming party!' he said, rather excitedly.

Evangeline was feeling relatively warmed at the thought of someone welcoming them, until she saw who it was. She groaned, 'Some welcoming party... Evening, _Severus_! I hope we aren't keeping you away from the feast?' The tall, hook-nosed man sneered, clearly not wanting to be there to welcome the two Aurors. 'No need to look so … disheartened, Severus – we're only here for the rest of the school year,' Evangeline said, smiling smugly.

Snape mustered a smile – though it looked more like a sneer. 'A pleasure, as always, to see you, Evangeline,' he drawled, before noticing that Evangeline was not alone. Jefferson glanced quickly at Evangeline, who was sneering behind Severus' back. 'I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know you –'

'The name's Jefferson,' he said, holding out his hand.

Snape eyed his hand, before looking back up at Jefferson. 'Pleasure,' he said, ignoring his hand, and turning into the castle. 'You're welcome to join the feast, if you wish,' he said, as he walked further into the Entrance Hall and towards the large doors which led into the Great Hall. 'I believe the sorting has just finished, so Professor Dumbledore shall be making his start of term speech,' Snape informed them, as he pushed one of the large doors open slightly. He slipped through the gap; Evangeline and Jefferson followed suit.

'– after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.' Evangeline looked to the front of the Great Hall, and as Snape had said, Professor Dumbledore was giving his speech. The old, bespectacled man stood at the front of the hall, looking very serious about the subject at hand. Evangeline felt like she was back at Hogwarts again, that she should be sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Marauders, Lily and Izzy – like old times. It made her sad, remembering all those memories, especially now that most of her loved ones were gone. The hall was silent; all pupils listening attentively to their Headmaster – only a few had noticed Snape, Evangeline and Jefferson's arrival.

'The Dementors are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and I must make it plain that no one is to leave the school grounds without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no pupil runs foul of the Dementors.' Professor Dumbledore scanned the room. Upon noticing Evangeline and Jefferson's arrival, he beamed, before clearing his throat, 'Of course, due to our late arrivals, I believe I have some introductions to make.' The entire student body turned to stare at Evangeline and Jefferson who were standing at the back of the Hall. Evangeline smiled warmly, and waved when she noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron – who looked rather befuddled at her presence.

'I am delighted to note that we are joined by two senior Aurors, who will be with us until we no longer need the presence of the Dementors around the school grounds. Firstly, Gerald –' Jefferson groaned inwardly as there was a light tinkle of laughter from Evangeline,' – Jefferson; former pupil and Gryffindor of this school, and if I remember a dab hand at Transfiguration and Herbology – and of course, I'm sure if he has some spare time on his hands, he would be willing to give anyone who needs it, a helping hand in those areas.' An applause rang out through the hall although it seemed the Gryffindors were the more enthusiastic. Jefferson nodded briefly, before grinning widely – a clear indication that he looked glad to be back at Hogwarts. 'And secondly, Evangeline April Potter, also a former pupil and Gryffindor of this school, a former Prefect and … _entertainer. _Over the years I have found that Miss Potter is an exceedingly excellent dueler, and of course, if I remember correctly, received some of the most superior OWL and NEWT results in Transfiguration, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts – although, I would advise you to not ask Miss Potter for help with History of Magic, as it seemed her OWL exam paper was more comical than serious.' At this, Evangeline laughed, she vividly remembered writing the biggest pile of crap for every answer; making things up about the troll wars and famous, ancient wizards. Once again, an applause rang out, there were whoops and cheers from her twins, and Harry and his friends – Evangeline found herself blushing.

'Our visitors should be treated with utmost respect, and you must obey them as you would your Professors,' Dumbledore said to the pupils, as Snape led Evangeline and Jefferson to the front of the hall to where the teachers were seated. Evangeline found herself seated next to Remus, who beamed as she hugged him ferociously before sitting down beside him. 'Now, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year –' Evangeline nudged Remus with her elbow, grinning. '– Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill in the position as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' The applause was not very enthusiastic, much to Evangeline's disappointment, who clapped boisterously. 'As to our second appointment, I'm afraid to say Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has retired. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on the job as well as his gamekeeping duties.'

Evangeline was _very _surprised. Hagrid, a teacher? Wow. She grinned maniacally, and joined in the applause, clapping enthusiastically. 'Congratulations, Hagrid!' She called down the teachers table, to where her old friend was sitting. He was very red in the face, a wide grin hidden by his black beard.

'Now, I believe that is everything of importance,' Dumbledore said. 'Let the feast begin!'

Immediately, Evangeline expected the plates and goblets to fill with food and drink; but she was mistaken. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced down the table. 'Where's the food?' she asked, to anyone who would answer.

Remus laughed heartily, 'See that menu – ' he pointed to the one sitting on the table in front of Evangeline, '– you pick what you want to eat from it, and then say it to the plate, and it'll appear,' he said with a boyish smile, as he said mashed potatoes – they appeared on his plate almost instantly.

'Not quite the same as being down there, is it?' Evangeline said indifferently, nodding to the body of students who were helping themselves to the food in dishes which were situated in the middle of the tables.

'Nope,' Jefferson said, picking up a chicken drumstick. 'But they still do the same food.'

Jefferson was right; the food was as delicious, as always. It was a fantastic feast, and the hall had the same atmosphere as Evangeline remembered; it echoed with talk and laughter. She enjoyed catching up with Remus, who she hadn't seen all summer due to him planning his classes ahead of the school year. Professor McGonagall was eager to tell her how Caleb and Aidan were nothing but utter trouble, yet still managed to do an excellent job in class – this trait reminded her of how Evangeline was when she was at Hogwarts. It was odd, holding a proper conversation with some of her old Professors, but she found it strangely liberating that she was able to make jokes with them, which were laughed at rather than frowned upon. When the last morsels of dessert had melted from the plates, Dumbledore announced that it was time for the students to go to bed. She spoke briefly to Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were nearly at the point of interrogating her when they were shooed off by Professor McGonagall. Caleb and Aidan, came to accuse her of not telling them that she was coming to Hogwarts – and that they would have set up a welcoming party for her and Jefferson if they had known – this conversation was also short lived when they too where shooed off by the Head of Gryffindor, who advised them to go to bed, or rather, told them.

Evangeline too, wished to go to bed; it had been a long day. Evangeline and Jefferson were shown where they would be sleeping for the next couple of months, and that Professor Dumbledore had already taken the liberty of moving some of their own furniture into their rooms. Even Montague, Evangeline's dog, had come to live at Hogwarts, but due to the presence of Mrs Norris, the cat, in the castle, he was living with Hagrid and Fang in the grounds. Evangeline and Jefferson shared their own tower, which could only be accessed by them, and any teacher who wished to visit or bring news. It which was complete with a red and gold common room, which had a seating area, and dining area, if they wished to eat separately from the rest of the school. There was even a large filing cabinet in the corner, a desk, and on it was a large pile of books, and files, and fresh supply of quills, ink and parchment. They each had their own bedrooms, which contained some of their own furniture, and their most treasured belongings. Evangeline's room was fairly large, and decorated with light pink and cream colours, most of the furniture was a dark mahogany. She had a large four-poster bed, dressing table and her wardrobe from home had been situated in the corner. Evangeline noticed that the room had been made more homely, as there was a noticeboard which was already covered with her favourite photos and posters, and a Gryffindor scarf. Through a large mahogany door in the corner of Evangeline's room, was the bathroom. It was a large, cream bathroom, with a swimming pool sized bath situated in the middle. There was a toilet and wash-hand basin, but also a large shower. Once the large cupboard in the corner of the bathroom was opened, it revealed shelves of toiletries and pink towels.

Once Evangeline had thoroughly examined every nook and cranny in the tower, she said goodnight to Jefferson - who was sitting in an armchair in front of the blazing fire, reading one of the large books which he found in the bookcase – and retreated to her room. She quickly washed, before changing out of her robes and into her usual nightwear; Sirius' old quidditch jumper, which, although old and frayed, was one of her most beloved belongings. After pulling back the covers, Evangeline climbed into the soft, plump bed. To her, it felt so strange being back in the castle, and sleeping in a four-poster bed, which reminded her so much of the one she had slept in for seven years, in her time at Hogwarts. It wasn't long until, she fell fast asleep, content with the fact that she felt at home, where all her loved ones where.

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating sooner; but I was incredibly busy with exams and such! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEWS, are lovely as always (: I love to know what you think of my stories. Thank you for reading! Tori x**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Stuck in a Rut

Chapter Thirteen: _Stuck in a Rut_

'You still haven't told me,' Jefferson said, as he pulled the chair beside Evangeline out from under the desk, and sat down beside her. Evangeline chuckled to herself quietly, and continued to read through the file in front of her, ignoring her colleague. There was a grunt of frustration, and suddenly the piece of parchment she had been reading, flew unexpectedly out of her hands. 'You know you can't do this case alone, Potter.' Evangeline looked up; Jefferson was staring at her, the piece of parchment held tightly in his right hand. 'You know something, don't you?'

Evangeline sighed, and pushed her chair back. There was a loud screech as the legs of the chair caught against the wooden floor. She got to her feet, and walked away from the desk, running her hands through her hair. 'Well, I thought of something,' she informed him; Jefferson watched her attentively. 'It was a couple of days ago, when I went to meet Harry and the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur and I had a bit of an argument. He mentioned that the guards had said that Sirius had been talking in his sleep, saying 'he's at Hogwarts' over and over – and it made me think.' She paused, and began to pace the room. 'I know that it's not Harry he wants – but it obviously has something to do with him – '

'Evangeline, we already know that,' Jefferson interrupted. She sent him a scowl, and flopped into an armchair, feeling rather defeated. 'Put it this way, you've been involved in this thing ever since your brother and his wife were murdered, since the night Black was locked up. There's bound to be something you've missed, or forgotten about – '

'That's the thing, there's so much to try and remember,' Evangeline moaned, leaning her head against the back of the chair, and staring at the ceiling. 'I've definitely missed something out –'

'Write everything down and everyone that was involved,' Jefferson suggested, setting a fresh piece of parchment, and a quill down on the desk in front of him. He looked up to see Evangeline watching him suspiciously. 'I know it's an old school method, but it might help you to see things more clearly.'

'Fine.'

Evangeline remembered using this technique when she first started Auror training. If you were ever involved in a case, to write a perfect report, you needed the _facts_ to be perfect. She had never actually though that this method would come in useful now – but since she knew so many facts about this particular case, and she needed to string them together to make any sense – laying all the facts out plain and clear might actually help. She pulled herself out of the armchair, and wandered over to the desk. She sat down, and put the quill in her hand before dipping it in the ink pot. _Write down everyone involved, _she thought to herself.

Lily, James, Sirius, Moony, Wormtail, Dumbledore.

_Lily and James were murdered, and Moony didn't know anything about it until I had apparated to his house the night they died – so they have nothing to do with this. Dumbledore suggested the Fidelius Charm, and performed it. He's also Voldemorts nemesis, so it's highly unlikely that he had anything to do with giving Lily and James' hiding place away. Sirius wasn't their secret-keeper, and wasn't actually that involved until he suggested Wormtail … was their secret keeper. Wormtail … _

Evangeline slammed the quill onto the desk. 'We don't happen to have any files on Peter Pettigrew, do we, Jefferson?' she snarled angrily. Everything led down to him. _He_ was the secret keeper. _He_ handed James and Lily over to Voldemort. _He_ was the traitor. But where was he? Did he actually die? Or is he hiding... 'Well?'

Jefferson sent her a confused look, but jumped to his feet and began rummaging through the files that had been delivered to Hogwarts. He flicked through file after file, with no luck. 'Nothing... it's probably still in the department. But you know how long it takes to get files, Evangeline. We can't just go in and take it – we have to be passed by the Head Auror and go state why we need it. It then has to be copied, so that if we lose it there's another draft –'

'I know, I know,' Evangeline interrupted, picking up the piece of parchment with all the names on it. She got out of her chair, and walked over to the noticeboard, where she pinned the piece of parchment to it. 'It's just frustrating – if I had evidence of where Pettigrew is –'

'He's in a coffin under the ground – well, what was left of him.'

'What if he's not dead?' Evangeline snapped, spinning around so that she was facing Jefferson. He looked slightly affronted at her sudden outburst. 'What if he got away? And he's out there … hiding –'

'Evangeline, he was blown to smithereens! All that was left was his clothes –'

'Clothes? Don't you think that sounds a bit weird? I mean, what happened to his body? Was there blood splattered anywhere? Little pieces of flesh? His organs spewed onto the ground? Because if there was, then yes, he was blown to smithereens – otherwise, it sounds a bit suspicious to me,' Evangeline said, irritated that Jefferson was being so naïve. She watched Jefferson as he thought, rather intensely, about what she had said. 'Don't you agree that it's a bit strange that there was nothing but his clothes and a finger left?'

'Well … when you put it like that … ' Jefferson paused; he still looked confused. 'Then how was there just his clothes left then? What can a wizard do that leaves clothes and a finger behind?'

'I don't know … I _really_ don't know,' Evangeline said, staring into the distance, hoping that perhaps the answer would just hit her. But she knew it didn't work like that. She knew if she had any hope of figuring the case out, she needed Pettigrew's file. She glanced quickly at Jefferson. 'Hmm … do you think you could manage to get Pettigrew's file? If I gave you the password and keys to the cabinets, would you go back to the department –'

'How do _you_ know the password? And – where – _how_ did you get the keys?' Jefferson asked, gaping at Evangeline. She let out a mischievous chuckle; Jefferson rolled his eyes. 'Y'anno what? I don't even want to know!' he said, throwing his hands up in the air, and shook his head in disbelief. 'You're unbelievable … honestly. You're a thirty-something year old mother of twins who –'

'Knows all the tricks in the book,' Evangeline concluded, with a grin. She began fishing around in the large pockets of her robe which was hanging over her chair. Eventually, she found the set of small, golden keys, and tossed them to Jefferson, who caught them with ease. 'Password's 9-1-2-7 … any other information we might need will be under Sirius' name, because he's involved in this too – obviously – so if you see anything interesting, bring it as well.'

'You're going to have to tell me how you got these, some day,' Jefferson said, dangling the golden keys in front of his face. Evangeline rolled her eyes, but nodded briefly. 'And … you do realise if I get caught –'

'Blame it on me.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Tell them I was the one that copied the keys, found out the password and sent you to find Pettigrew's file, because it was an emergency,' Evangeline said, simply. She turned, and stared at the piece of parchment pinned to the noticeboard … _Wormtail. _'I _need_ that file,' she said quietly, in almost a whisper. She turned to face Jefferson again. 'Do whatever you can to get it – I will repay you, I promise. But, just … please, please, try and get that file.'

'But, Evangeline, you can't put your job in jeopardy …'

'This isn't about my job anymore, Jefferson. It's about my family.'

xXx

With Jefferson having left Hogwarts early in the morning, Evangeline was now alone. She had missed breakfast, due to sleeping in and after that, she wasn't really in the mood for eating. She found it hard to keep herself occupied. She didn't want to sit in her room all day reading, or looking up cases. And she hated the midnight patrols along the boundaries of the grounds, trying to keep the Dementors in check. Life at Hogwarts was feeling rather arduous for her. That's not to say that the first few days hadn't been interesting.

On the first day, Evangeline found herself to be rather popular. As she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she was greeted by a fair few of the pupils she met on her way. When she entered the Great Hall, this time, she was greeted by Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins, who were discussing Draco Malfoy and his rather childish antics. Immediately, Evangeline recognized this name and said that if he was anything like his father he was 'nothing other than a slimy git'. Of course, little did she know that Draco Malfoy got his comeuppance later that day when he was attacked by a Hippogriff – this she found amusing. Although, after thinking about it, Evangeline knew this wasn't good for Hagrid. Knowing Lucius Malfoy, he would do everything in his power to try and get Hagrid sacked, and she knew that this was possible, with Malfoy being part of the Board of Governors of the school. That afternoon, she went down to visit him, and offer her support in trying to put up a case against sacking Hagrid, _and_ saving Buckbeak.

Yesterday and the day before had been less amusing, and Evangeline found herself sitting in the library of all places, reading. It was there that she was approached by a shy second year, who was having trouble with her Transfiguration homework. The task would have been a lot easier if the girl would have spoken louder than a whisper, after Evangeline asked her what the problem was. It was after she had shown the girl how to master the spell (which she did), Evangeline noticed that a crowd of pupils had gathered around the table, gazing at her with expectant, hopeful eyes. Perhaps, she had chosen the wrong career path … maybe a teacher would have suited her better. It seemed that way, when every student who came to ask her for help, walked away able to overcome their problem. Although, she did find it rather amusing when almost a whole class of pupils asked of her help on writing an essay about Moonstone. She remembered very clearly writing that essay when she attended Hogwarts, and told the students to mention to Professor Snape that she was able to explain to them a helpful method of remembering the properties. Evangeline relished in the thought of Snape feeling rather worthless as a Professor when all his pupils received essays of an excellent standard, knowing that it hadn't been him that had taught them.

Today, with Jefferson gone, Evangeline had to amuse herself. She left the tower, climbing through the portrait of Darwin the Grey, a famous wizard, who, if she remembered correctly, was previously an Auror. She wandered down the corridor to the main stairwell, trying to reminisce which steps to look out for. Evangeline tread carefully onto the first set of stairs, and began to make her way down to the first floor. The entrance to the tower she shared with Jefferson, was found on the fourth floor, so she didn't have that many stairs to walk down. Once in the Entrance Hall, she made the decision to go and visit Remus, who she hadn't spoken to since the start of term feast. She was unsure if he had a class that morning, but decided to head along to see him anyway. After quickly pacing through half the castle, she reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She peered into the room, to see Remus standing in front of his desk, leaning over a briefcase, his back to the door. Quietly, and stealthily, she tiptoed into the room, sneaking up behind Remus.

'Hello, Remus,' Evangeline whispered in his ear; she could have sworn he jumped nearly a foot in the air. She chuckled, 'I didn't mean to frighten you _that_ much.'

Remus took a deep breath, before turning to face Evangeline. His expression was stony. 'That really wasn't very amusing, Evangeline,' he said gravely; she frowned. Normally, Remus would have taken her pranks lightly, she never expected him to find them irritating. She believed that Remus was annoyed, until a bright smile erupted on his face. 'I would prefer it if you knocked before scaring the living daylights out of me; I'm not exactly young anymore.'

'Bollocks, Remus – You're as young as you feel,' Evangeline said.

'That wouldn't be very young then …'

Evangeline sighed, she could do nothing to persuade Remus. It was like trying to take blood from a stone. She took an interest in his files and books, which were sitting on his desk, and began to flick through them. They were all lesson plans, and books on Dark Creatures, and Unforgiveables. 'How're the classes coming along? From what I've been hearing, you're a big hit.'

'Really?' Remus asked, he seemed surprised to hear this.

'Oh yes, many of the students I've been tutoring have mentioned what a nice teacher you are, and that you're very good at explaining things –'

'You've been _tutoring_?'

'Only a few pupils,' Evangeline said, bashfully. 'I was just sitting in the library and they approached me asking for help. Besides, I didn't have anything to do anyway, and I couldn't really tell them I didn't want to help, could I?'

'That's true,' Remus said. 'But still, congratulations.'

'Thank you,' Evangeline replied. 'Have Caleb and Aidan been in any of your classes yet? I hope they didn't give you any hassle...'

Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, none at all,' he said, shaking his head. But then he began to laugh; Evangeline was now feeling less confident that her twins had been well-behaved. 'Although, I walked with them to their next class yesterday, which just so happened to be Potions. Let's just say, Severus adores your twins as much as he adored your brother.'

'Oh no … what did they do?' Evangeline asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

'Well, as soon as they walked through the door, I stopped to speak to Severus, to ask him if he would mind brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for me, next full moon,' Remus explained, before a devilish grin found it's way onto his face. 'But, I didn't quite have the bottle to ask, in fear of laughing in his face – ' then Remus burst into laughter ' – I must say, Severus looked extremely dashing in pink robes.'

Evangeline laughed at the thought of the hook-nosed Potions Master, dressed in pink. But she suddenly stopped, and glanced at Remus apprehensively. 'I take it that they got detentions...?'

Remus glanced at her, a 'what-did-you-expect' expression etched on his face. 'A week, I think they received. It could have been worse, of course. And from what I remember, they've already received detentions from Minerva as well.' Evangeline rolled her eyes; the twins truly did take after their parents. 'I was actually about to head off to lunch before my next class, if you'd like to join me?'

Evangeline grinned, 'I'd love to!'

'I hope you don't mind if we visit the kitchens. I suspect it would be much quieter there.'

As Remus lifted his briefcase, Evangeline waited as he clamped it closed, before they walked out of the classroom, chattering loudly about the old days.

It was about an hour later, after they had been to the kitchens, and were waited upon by the eager house elves, that they began to return to Remus' classroom. This would be Remus' first time teaching Harry's year, and he had prepared a very interesting class for them. The boggart conveys the thing that one particular person fears the most, and it can be repelled by a simple spell. Remus had found one in the wardrobe in the staff-room, and was planning on teaching the class about this specific dark creature.

When they reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the class was already seated inside. 'I better .. uh .. leave you with your class then,' Evangeline said, 'I'll see you again at dinner?' She was very wary that now the whole class was listening in to their conversation; it was perfectly silent inside the classroom.

'Of course,' Remus replied. 'Wish me luck.'

xXx

Evangeline was in no doubt that Remus' class would be a success. He was easily becoming the most liked Professor in the school, much to Snape's annoyance. Especially after the incident involving Neville Longbottom's boggart, which turned into his beloved Potions Master in a dress, whilst wearing a hat and carrying a handbag. Evangeline was rather regretful that she had not witnessed this, for it would be something that she could constantly irritate Snape with. But still, even mentioning a red hand bag whilst he was in the same room, resulted in a venomous sneer, and his beady, black eyes narrowing dangerously. That did not hinder Evangeline though. On more than one occasion, did Snape find himself sporting a fox-fur scarf as he wandered the corridors. The light tinkling of laughter could be heard as he cursed everything under the sun on discovering the fashionable item around his neck.

A long and arduous week later, Jefferson returned empty handed. The Ministry had now introduced new regulations to the usage of files, and so, naturally, the password and keys that Evangeline had given him, were useless. Though the Auror had returned without Pettigrew's file, he had managed to obtain some information. Kingsley had given him a copy of the old newspaper clippings that they were using in Sirius' case – he had said it was the least he could do, as even though he was Head Auror, he was overruled by the Ministry where the usage of 'classified information' was concerned. It was clear that Fudge was becoming engulfed a little too much by the amount of power that he had. The newspaper clippings were unprofitable for Evangeline; they were all to do with Sirius, and only one mentioned Peter Pettigrew. She was now stuck in a rut. With no new information, she was unable to take her case forward, but she began to make a start on Peter Pettigrew's file herself, using information she had already obtained. She hoped, that by putting all the information she had together, that she might find a new lead. But, with all the bad luck she had had already, she wasn't for getting her hopes up too high.

As the end of September rolled in, and with Pettigrew's file complete for the meantime, Evangeline found herself turning to her old ways of entertainment. There were many a nights that she found herself skulking around the castle in the darkness, and creating mischief. One night, she left a pleasant surprise for Professor Snape in his chambers. Over a succession of days with having nothing to do, Evangeline had found herself in the Room of Requirements, with an easel and paints. She had to admit, her painting of Snape in a green, lacy dress, whilst carrying a red hand bag, did look particularly spectacular. Although, the Potions Master didn't seem to think so.

It had been a while since she had used her Animagus form, though, she had her reasons. For one, there was rarely a time when she _needed_ to transform. But, as of late, she found it interesting to scour the castle from Goldenpaw's point of view. She had to be honest, she was rather hopeful of someone seeing her, and wondering why a lioness was wandering around the castle. Evangeline rather relished in the thought of Snape being the one to come across her. Although, in the back of her mind, she knew this would be a bad idea. Though, that didn't stop her from wandering through the castle, and the grounds as Goldenpaw when she had nothing else to do. On many occasions she found herself sitting under the tree by the Black Lake. The tree that she used to sit under with James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Izzy... and Peter. It brought back so many memories.

Though, as the nights became colder, Evangeline found herself less willing to prowl the castle. She spent the evenings in the tower, sitting by the fire reading. Half way through October, she had read every book in the bookcase, and she had now resorted to cleaning the common room. Normally, she hated cleaning, but with two teenage sons, she found it was almost a reaction to start cleaning a mess once it had been created. Only this time, Jefferson was the one making the mess.

Hallowe'en approached, the anniversary of James' and Lily's deaths. Evangeline had already arranged to spend the morning with Remus, as half the school would be enjoying the day in Hogsmeade. It wasn't long before the day arrived, and Evangeline found that the gloominess had overcome her once again. Of course, it was to be expected. But, it had been twelve years since their deaths, and she had thought that it would get easier as time passed. Apparently not.

Soon enough, Evangeline found herself sitting in Remus' office, watching the Grindylow in the large tank in the corner of the room. 'It's a weird looking thing, isn't it?' she said, before taking a sip of boiling hot tea from the teacup in her hand. 'What does it do exactly?' she asked inquisitively, as she tapped the glass of the tank. The Grindylow bared it's teeth at her, and she made a face back at it.

Remus walked up behind her, and pointed to the long, spindly, green fingers of the Grindylow. 'It's got a very tight grip – very strong indeed,' he informed her, as he watched the water demon squelched against the glass, making strange faces. 'All you have to do is break their grip.'

'Interesting,' Evangeline evaluated, as she continued to watch the strange creature float around in the water. 'Is this for your third year class? It reminds me of one of the creatures we studied back then –'

'Kappas?'

'Yes – a strange creature that looked like a scaly monkey, and tried to strangle people who were in the water,' said Evangeline, remembering the incident back when she was in third year. Professor Grubbly-Plank never did tell her why she waited so long to show the class the spell to repel the little blighter, whilst Evangeline stood, being strangled by a weird looking monkey. 'I'll never forgive Grubbly-Plank for making me do that.'

Remus let out a bark of laughter. 'I hardly think she wanted it to strangle you to death, Evangeline,' he said, as he wandered across his office. 'I do remember watching James' – Harry?' Evangeline turned to watch Remus, as he mentioned her nephew's name. She had thought he would be in Hogsmeade by now, not walking about the castle. 'Why don't you come in? Your Aunt Evangeline is here.'

Evangeline grinned, as Harry entered the room but when she saw his rather dismal expression; she frowned. 'Harry? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade? Sure I signed the form for you before you got on the train,' she said, rather bewildered why Harry was looking gloomy, and why he wasn't enjoying himself in Hogsmeade like everyone else. It had always been something that she had looked forward to when she went to Hogwarts; she would always be stocking up on her Zonko's merchandise, or Honeyduke's chocolate.

'Apparently, you're not my legal guardian.'

'I'm as good as! That's ridiculous!' Evangeline exclaimed, nearly spilling her tea in her sudden outburst.

'Professor McGonagall said it should have been Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia who signed it,' Harry said, frowning, before he sat down on the nearest chair. 'I don't see how you signing it makes any difference. If I had my way I'd go and live with you anyway.' At this, Evangeline smiled. She wished she was allowed to have Harry come and stay with her. But, the Dursley's house had far more superior protection surrounding it, so it was much safer for her nephew.

'I think it's probably for the best, Harry,' Remus added, as he sent a knowing look to Evangeline who rolled her eyes.

Harry snorted, 'Yeah, I might get attacked by Dementors again. Or worse, Sirius Black could murder me outside Honeyduke's.' Evangeline couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's sarcastic tone; it was clear that he was annoyed. 'Professor? You know that day we fought the boggart?' Professor Lupin nodded. 'Why didn't you let me fight it?'

Remus had explained to Evangeline, that he had thought Harry's boggart would take the form of the Dark Lord. He had thought that Harry had realised this also, but clearly not. 'I would have thought it to have been obvious, Harry,' Remus replied. 'I had thought that the boggart would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort – and upon informing Evie, she thought exactly the same.'

'It wouldn't have been a good idea to have the shape of Voldemort appear in the room, Harry,' Evangeline said, smiling slightly. 'I bet people would panic. I mean, it's not everyday you see the Darkest Wizard in the history, in the staff room of your school, is it?'

'I guess not. But – '

Harry was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. As Remus beckoned the person to come in; Severus Snape opened the door, a steaming goblet in his hands. Evangeline eyed it warily, before glancing at Remus, who was smiling pleasantly as Snape entered the room. Snape's beady eyes fluttered between Evangeline and Harry, once he noticed their presence. He sneered as Evangeline flashed him a mischievous grin. 'Your potion, Lupin,' Snape said, turning his attention to Remus.

'Thank you ever so much, Severus,' Remus replied. 'If you could just leave it there for me, that'd be wonderful.'

'You should drink it directly,' Snape said, setting the goblet on the desk. As he turned to leave,he glanced between Harry and Evangeline again. 'I made a cauldronful, if you need more.'

'I shall probably take some more tomorrow, thank you, Severus,' Remus said, taking the goblet in his hands and watching it steam.

'Not at all,' Snape said dully, before he backed out of the room.

As soon as Snape was out of sight, Evangeline was on her feet. 'What are you taking potions from him for?' she exclaimed, grabbing the goblet from Remus' hand, surveying it carefully and sniffing it. She wrinkled her nose. 'You'll be lucky if he hasn't poisoned it, Lupin,' she said stiffly, as she shoved the goblet back into his hand. 'I told you I would make it for you – I'm perfectly capable.'

'Why did Snape make you that potion, Professor Lupin?' Harry asked, as he watched the steaming goblet in his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's hand. He knew that if Snape gave him any sort of potion, he wouldn't even touch it.

'I've been feeling rather unwell recently, Harry,' Remus explained, although Evangeline knew that was not true. The full moon was drawing closer. 'Professor Snape very kindly agreed to concoct it for me, as many wizards are not up to making it – it's very complicated.'

'It's not really, Remus. It's more precise than complicated,' Evangeline said, watching as Remus took a sip from the goblet.

'Perhaps you should make it for me next time then, Evangeline,' Remus suggested, before taking a few gulps of the potion, and making a face of disgust.

'Oh, I will,' Evangeline demanded.

Remus chuckled, before turning to Harry. 'Your aunt is under the impression that Professor Snape will do anything to poison me. But, I trust Severus enough to allow him to make it for me, and he has been very kind to do so –'

'Doesn't stop him being a slimy greaseball who skulks around like an overgrown bat.'

**Sorry for the long wait! But, I found it hard to write half decently, and I didn't want to update with a crap chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEWS, as always, are appreciated greatly! Cheers, guys! **


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Goodbyes Aren't Forever

Chapter Fourteen: _Goodbyes Aren't Forever_

Hallowe'en at Hogwarts had always been renowned for its amazing feasts; things definitely hadn't changed. The Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins which floated in the air, along with a cloud of fluttering live bats and orange streamers. The memories of enjoying this feast in the past flooded Evangeline's head; as she watched around the room, she could almost see younger versions of herself, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus sitting at the Gryffindor table. She had to look twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Cursing herself for being stupid, she shook her head, and tried to rid it of the painful memories. She watched from the staff table as the students flooded into the Great Hall, chattering loudly and laughing. She watched the students happy, smiling faces, though nothing could deter the depressed feeling that always overcame her on Hallowe'en. The deaths of her best friend and brother always had that effect on her, but she knew it was best to try and keep herself distracted. It had been twelve years, and though it was hard to move on, she knew that it was the best thing to do. Though she missed Lily and James terribly, they were in the past and nothing could be done to bring them back. She had a family of her own now, they were more important than mourning her loses. Caleb and Aidan were her present and future.

As usual, Evangeline sat beside Remus, though today she craved his company more than any other day. He was the only Marauder left, and she felt the need to treasure that – today being the anniversary of the day that she lost everyone important to her, other than Remus. The werewolf was in a cheerful mood, which made Evangeline feel ill at the thought of being _happy_, but at least he seemed to have got over the deaths of his friends. _That's men for you_, Evangeline thought, _they all have the emotional range of a teaspoon_. Remus was talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick, which left Evangeline to concentrate on the food on the plate before her. The food was delicious, and she couldn't resist having seconds. She lost count how many times Jefferson had reloaded his plate, and began to wonder where he put it all! After dessert, Evangeline felt as though she couldn't possibly eat anything else. That was until toffee apples appeared on a tray in front of her. Temptation overcame her, she grabbed one, and began to savor the sticky treat. The feast finished with entertainment from the ghosts, which popped out of the walls, and up from the tables. The Bloody Baron gave Evangeline the fright of her life when he suddenly popped up from the table in front of her, before gliding off, cackling at her misfortune. For Evangeline, the end of the day had been the most enjoyable part – perhaps it was the food that had improved her mood – but whatever it was, she felt less miserable, but instead rather full and feeling ready for bed. Once the students began to flood out of the Great Hall, she followed Professor Dumbledore, and the other Professors out of the Hall through the staff door. She and Jefferson were about to return to their tower when a student came running towards the Headmaster.

'Professor! Professor Dumbledore, sir!' The Headmaster turned, to the boy running towards him urgently. 'Professor! The Fat Lady – she – she's gone! Her portrait's been slashed to pieces, sir,' the young Gryffindor explained nervously. Evangeline, Jefferson and the rest of the Professors began glancing around at each other, curiosity in everyone's eyes.

Professor Dumbledore nodded calmly, and without a word, he followed the boy in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall began to make her way after the Headmaster, before beckoning Evangeline and Jefferson to follow. 'I certainly don't think this was a student, Albus,' she said to the Headmaster as she caught up with him, there was a blatant hint of worry in her tone of voice.

'Nor do I, Minerva,' Professor Dumbledore answered serenely, 'Which is why I must examine this occurrence, for I fear that my worst intuition may be right.' For an event which could be rather serious, Professor Dumbledore was as calm as ever.

'Well – what do you mean, Albus?'

'I fear that perhaps someone may have entered the castle.'

Evangeline could feel Jefferson's eyes on her, as though he was watching her for a reaction. She glanced irritatedly at him, 'What?' He raised his eyebrow and made a blatantly obvious face; was he suggesting that Sirius was in the castle? Evangeline snorted ignorantly. 'Don't be ridiculous, _Gerald_!' she said, before tutting at his stupidity.

Jefferson shrugged, 'Just a suggestion.'

'Well it was a _preposterous_ suggestion.'

'All right, all right! No need to get your knickers in a twist, Potter.'

They continued to follow Dumbledore and McGonagall towards Gryffindor Tower, and when they got there, the corridor was full of Gryffindor students, whispering among each other and trying to catch a glimpse of what had happened. Dumbledore swept towards the portrait; the students squeezed together to let him through. Evangeline felt a tug on her robes as she followed Professor McGonagall towards the portrait, she turned to find a pair of identical twins staring up at her.

'Mum! What's going on?' Aidan asked his mother, whilst still catch a glimpse of what was going on.

'Yeah, what's happening? That great oaf, Percy, wouldn't let us anywhere near the portrait!' Caleb added, nodding towards where the Head Boy was stood, beside Professor Dumbledore, who was examining the slashed portrait. 'And we have _very important _business to attend to – ' he paused upon noticing his mother's suspicious expression, and smiled innocently, before beginning to speak at an alarming speed ' – don't worry! It's not a prank! And absolutely nothing to do with bewitching a statue to wander around the school and chase the Slytherins –'

Aidan groaned, before throwing his twin a deathly glare, 'Good one, pea brain!'

Evangeline laughed, before ruffling Caleb's hair. 'I don't think there will be any pranks tonight, boys. The Fat Lady has disappeared, which is why that '_great oaf, Percy_' isn't letting you anywhere near the portrait. Someone's slashed it – don't know who though –'

'We need to find her.' Evangeline was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, who had turned to see the mass of students staring back at him. Professor McGonagall, Evangeline, Jefferson and Lupin awaited their orders. 'Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.'

McGonagall had nodded and was about to go and find Filch when Peeves the Poltergeist appeared, his cackling laughter heard as he floated towards Dumbledore. 'You'll be lucky!' he cackled. He was bobbing over the crowd, looking sadistically delighted at the wreckage of the Fat Lady's portrait.

'What do you mean, Peeves?' Professor Dumbledore asked calmly. The grin on the Poltergeist's face faded slightly; it was clear that perhaps the Headmaster was the only wizard he respected.

'Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen,' Peeves said, his usual cackle replaced with a rather insincere voice. 'She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing.'

'Did she say who did it?'

'Oh yes, Headmaster,' Peeves said. Everyone patiently awaited Peeves to reveal who had done such a terrible thing to the Fat Lady's portrait. Evangeline could see that he was enjoying keeping everyone in suspense. 'He got very angry when she didn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.'

Evangeline froze. Suddenly, she felt sick, and almost at once, regretted how much she had ate at the Hallowe'en Feast, when she threw it up all over Jefferson's shoes. She groaned, before closing her eyes and slapping her hand across her mouth. Around her, the students watched, shocked and disgusted at the sight of her vomit all over the floor. 'Sorry, sorry!' she groaned, plunging her hand in her pocket for her wand to clean up the mess, but Dumbledore got there before her. Within seconds, the floor was sparkling, and Jefferson's shoes were no longer covered in half-digested food.

'Now, we must not panic. All students will stay in the Great Hall tonight until we have searched the entire castle. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Snape, if you would please go and awaken your students and guide them to the Great Hall. Gryffindors, you will be escorted down to the Great Hall by the Head Boy,' Dumbledore informed them, before turning to Percy. 'Off you go! Now, Evangeline, Gerald, if you would please begin the search of the castle,' he said, glancing between the two Aurors, one looking slightly green, the other looking slightly disgusted. 'And once you have finished, would you report to me in the Great Hall, thank you,' Dumbledore said as he made his way down the stairs.

'Thanks, Potter,' Jefferson said, examining his shoes.

'I said I was sorry!'

'Aye, but did you mean it? Oh, and you were wrong as well...'

'Oh shut up. I swear if I find that idiot, I'll throw him through a brick wall. How _stupid_ could he be? Of all places he could go! _Hogwarts_! _Worst_ idea in history!' Evangeline fumed – she seemed to be back to her normal self. 'Honestly! What if someone sees him! Wait! Someone did see him! Oh Holy Fuck! That man is going to be in so much trouble – and not just with the bloody law!' When Evangeline found out that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban again, she was more than happy. Though he had not contacted her in any way, she was glad that he had abstained from being caught for more than a month. But now, she was angered by the thought that he was risking his freedom. 'Right, where will we start?'

'How about you go and check out around near Transfiguration, and Charms – around that side of the castle, and the greenhouses?' Jefferson suggested, 'I'll check out the other side of the castle – the dungeons, around near Arithmancy, and up in Trelawney's tower.'

'Right,' Evangeline replied simply. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, and held it up. With a small nod of her head, expressing that she was about to depart, she began towards the man stairwell.

'Be careful, Evangeline!' Jefferson called after her.

'Piss off, Jefferson.'

_Be careful. _Evangeline rolled her eyes; she was an Auror and had been for more than ten years, she was always careful. And anyway, what could be more threatening than her husband? She shook her head at Jefferson's stupidity.

The Auror made her way down the main stairwell towards the Entrance Hall, where the Gryffindor students were filing into the Great Hall. She ignored them as they watched her stride out of the Entrance Hall and towards the Transfiguration corridor, her robes billowing behind her. The corridor was dark, so she raised her wand – instantly a bright light shone from the tip. She continued to make her way down the corridor, scanning her surroundings. She knew that this was useless; if Sirius was smart enough, he would have left the castle, but it was standard procedure, so Evangeline followed it as thoroughly as possible. When she had looked around in every classroom on the Transfiguration corridor, she made her way towards Charms. She climbed the stairs until she reached the second floor, where she began the procedure over again. Nothing. Glad that she had found no trace of anyone being inside the castle, she made her way down the stairs again, and towards the courtyard. It was dark outside, but the moon was shining brightly overhead. There was a cold, crisp wind, that chilled Evangeline to the bone. She wrapped her robes around her tightly, and walked further into the courtyard. She walked through the yard, treading carefully and quietly on the stone path. When she made her way through the courtyard, she began to follow the path down towards the greenhouses, where Pomona Sprout taught Herbology. The greenhouses gave off a creepy aura; as Evangeline walked between the large huts, all light from the moon was shielded by the greenhouses, leaving the paths pitch black.

'Lumos,' she whispered, and the bright light that had erupted from her wand before, appeared once again.

It was very quiet, all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves from some of the plants as they moved around within the greenhouses. Evangeline listened carefully for any odd sounds, as well as carefully scanning around for anything peculiar. She continued to walk around between the greenhouses, until she reached the last one. She had found nothing. She stopped and gazed into the Forbidden Forest. She knew he would be there. No one would find him there. The Forest was still and quiet; there was no signs of movement from within. Evangeline sighed and turned to walk back up towards the castle, but suddenly, something swooped by her, making her lose her balance and stumble to the ground. Familiar icy-cold penetrated her insides; she wretched at the thought of Dementors, before quickly dragging herself to her feet. Evangeline stood, wand in her hand, scanning around, but there was nothing. Then she looked up. There must have been at least a hundred Dementors encircling her. She shuddered; all she could hear now was their rattling breath. All she could feel was the icy-cold sensation running through her veins, poisoning her body. She raised her wand as the Dementors began to swoop down, threatening her. Thinking of something happy was seeming almost impossible, and her energy was slowly dwindling. She raised her wand, thinking of Caleb, Aidan, and Harry; her boys.

'Expecto Patronum!'

A thin wisp of silver mist escaped from her wand; Evangeline whimpered. These dark creatures were the only thing that Evangeline feared. She feared them more than torture, even death itself. The Dementors were closing in around her, forming a wall around her. They were sucking the energy from the Auror; she was beginning to weaken, but still she stood, her wand raised. _Remember what Remus taught you all those years ago_, Evangeline thought to herself. She thought of Lily, of James, of Sirius and of Remus; of the happy memories that she so often mourned over. She thought of when she gave birth to the twins; the time when she was reunited with Harry; she remembered Sirius' face when she told him she was pregnant...

_You see, Angel, I am uncontrollably, irrevocably in love with you, and I always have been._

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

Out of the end of her wand burst, a blinding, dazzling, silver animal; a lioness. Evangeline fell to her knees, finally weakened to point where she could no longer stand. She watched as the majestic lioness sprinted away from her towards the wall of Dementors. It reared, swiping its large, clawed paws at the Dementors, which were scattering into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. The lioness ran, chasing the Dementors. The remaining dark creatures fell back, retreating into the forest. Evangeline sighed a sigh of relief. She sat on the wet grass, having no strength to stand. She closed her eyes, though instantly regretting it as she began to crave sleep. She opened her eyes, abstaining the temptation to just lie down and rest. She tried to stand, but her muscles were weak. The Dementors had rid her of all the energy she had. It became more difficult for Evangeline to remain conscious; her breathing had become shallow and she could barely keep her eyes open. She lay down, wand still gripped tightly in her hand. As her head lolled to the side, a dark shape could be seen by the edge of the forest, then... darkness.

xXx

Evangeline's eyes snapped open. She drew in a great, shuddering gasp, as she looked around. It dark, and she was surrounded by trees. Slowly, she sat up, glancing around for any sign of movement. This place wasn't unfamiliar; it was the Forbidden Forest. She gripped her right hand, before letting out a groan. Her wand was missing. Suddenly overcome by rage, she clenched her hands and thumped the leaf-littered ground she was sitting on. After clambering to her feet, she looked around hoping to find someone. There was nothing but darkness. She couldn't even see the edge of the forest. Now she knew what it felt like to be well and truly lost. Trying not to lose all hope that her wand was truly gone, she knelt down and began searching on the forest floor, praying that her wand had been lying beside her the whole time. Frantically she searched, scattering the leaves and twigs that once lay there. Nothing. Evangeline drew in a sharp breath, and tears began to fall down her face. She scrambled to her feet, and glanced around the forest, trying to see through the tears in her eyes. She felt defeated. Lost. Alone.

'SIRIUS! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IN HERE! She screamed as loud as she possibly could. She looked around, scanning between the trees for any signs of movement. Once more, there was nothing. She walked towards a small ledge, stumbling as she tried to climb onto it. 'SIRIUS! SIRIUS!' she yelled, the tears still streaming down her face. She ran her hand through her matted hair, as she stared into the darkness, hoping for something to emerge from it. 'You – you don't have to –' she sniffed loudly,' – you don't have to hide from _me_,' she sobbed, holding her head in her hands.

'I wasn't hiding from you.'

Evangeline raised her head, and spun around. Her breath caught on her throat as she stared into those sparkling, dense, grey eyes that she last saw ten years ago. If it had not been for those familiar eyes, she might not have recognised him. She drank in his appearance; he barely looked alive. He was thin to the point of being skeletal, his hair was long and matted, and his skin was sallow and waxy. She swallowed the bile that had been creeping up her throat; tears began to tumble down her cheeks.

'Scared?' he asked her.

'Never.'

She took a step forward, never taking her eyes off his. Cautiously, she lifted up her hand and slowly ran her fingers through his long, tangled hair. Tears continued to spill down her cheeks, as she stared at her bedraggled husband. She reached her hand up to his face, and gently ran her fingers down his gaunt, colourless cheek. Her thumb brushed softly across his lips; his breath hitched.

Evangeline cupped his face in her hands, and ran her tongue across her lips. 'Sirius, I will _never_ be scared of you,' she said quietly. A smile flickered across Sirius' lips; his eyes sparkled. Evangeline smiled warmly at him, as she slowly reached up, her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her lips against his. One of her hands moved to twist its fingers in his hair, the other remained caressing his face. Sirius slowly wrapped his arms around her, relishing in how her body felt under his fingertips. The kiss was nothing short of passionate. Evangeline pulled her lips away from his, and stared at him, a contented smile lingering on her swollen lips. She kissed him softly on the lips once more, before whispering, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too,' Sirius said, as he bent his head down and gently kissed her forehead. 'I thought about you every day. I thought about how the twins would be – be all grown up now.'

Pools of tears filled Evangeline's eyes; she sniffed. 'I'm so sorry you missed them growing up, Sirius. They're so like you,' she said, as the tears began to tumble down her already damp cheeks. Sirius reached his hand up and gently brushed away her tears. Evangeline laughed through her tears, remembering the plans that Caleb and Aidan had planned for tonight. 'You ruined their plans for tonight; they had a prank all planned out. They were going to bewitch a statue, make it roam around the castle and chase the Slytherins.'

'Well, send them my apologies,' Sirius said, brushing a strand of Evangeline's hair behind her ear. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change in her expression. Her nostrils were flaring angrily, her lips pursed. He searched her face, worriedly. 'What – what's wrong?'

Evangeline took a step back, trying not to feel as furious, like she had felt earlier. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced as Evangeline's hand smacked him across the cheek. He stared at her, mouth agape, as he reached up his hands and placed it where his wife had slapped him. '_Hogwarts_, Sirius?' Evangeline hissed. 'Of _all_ the places you could go and be as free as a fucking bird, you choose Hogwarts! What the hell were you thinking?'

'Angel, that bloody hurt.'

'You deserved it! Why _are_ you here?'

'He's here.'

'Who's here?'

Sirius put one of his hands inside his robes, and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. Evangeline watched him curiously. He smoothed the piece of paper flat, and held it out to her. She took it in her hands, and looked at the paper. It was a photograph of the Weasley family. She looked up at her husband. 'Sirius, why have you got a photograph of the Weasleys?'

'Look closer, Angel.'

'What am I looking for?'

'A rat.'

Evangeline's eyes widened in shock and she gasped; her head shot up and she stared at Sirius. 'It can't be –'

'It is.'

Evangeline groaned, dropping the piece of paper like it had burnt her. '_Oh fuck_,' she swore, as she ran her hand through her hair roughly. She covered her face in her hands in shame. She felt like she had betrayed Lily, James and Sirius. How could she not recognise that rat? The rat that she had seen transform quite a few times at school; the rat that had been best friends with her brother _and _boyfriend in school. 'I've seen that rat more than once this year – _how the fuck_ could I not recognise him?'

'You've seen him? You mean you know where he is?' Sirius asked, hope glittered in his eyes.

'Even better, I know who's been looking after him for twelve years,' Evangeline said, bending down to pick up the paper she dropped. She looked at it once more, and shook her head in disgust. That little coward had been living with the Weasleys. 'That's Ron –' she pointed to the boy, where Wormtail was resting on his shoulder,' – he's best friends with Harry.'

Evangeline looked up and made eye contact with her husband. He looked revolted; 'So, that rat has been in the vicinity of my Godson for three school years – I am going to tear that little fucker limb from limb –'

'Not if I get there first,' Evangeline interrupted with a maniacal smile.

'Well, that's hardly fair! You may have noticed that I'm a _mass murderer_, I can't waltz around the castle like you can!'

'Fine, I'll just try and catch him,' Evangeline said, with a roll of her eyes. Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her closer and kissed her temple. Evangeline smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, before she pulled her head upright and looked at Sirius who had a questioning look on his face. 'I'd like my wand back, please,' she said, simply.

'What d'you mean? I don't have it,' Sirius replied plainly.

Evangeline appeared upset; she furrowed her eyebrows, a frown lingering on her lips. 'You don't have it? Awhk, I've bloody well lost it somewhere,' she groaned, sighing halfheartedly.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, and Evangeline turned to face him inquisitively. 'Only joking,' he said, pulling Evangeline's twelve inch engraved mahogany wand from the pocket of his robes. Evangeline's face lit up at the site of her much-loved wand. 'You look happier to see this wand than what you did to see me,' Sirius teased, taking the wand out of her reach as she made a grab for it.

'Don't be daft, Sirius,' Evangeline replied bluntly, a small smile playing on her lips. 'I was over the moon to see you,' she said, kissing his jaw softly before resting her head in the crook of his neck. Sirius smiled contentedly, before kissing her hair. He held out the engraved wand, and she took it in her hand. 'I think I should go back, they'll be looking for me.'

'Mmmhmmm... can't have them worrying that the _mass murderer_ might have got you, can we?'

Evangeline laughed, and kissed her husband on the cheek. 'The _mass murderer_ would be no match for me. He'd go weak at the knees,' she teased; Sirius let out his familiar bark like laugh. Evangeline pulled away from him, grabbed his hand, and beckoned him to follow her. 'Do you know the way to the edge of the forest? I really should get going...'

'I do, yes,' Sirius replied, pulling her in the opposite direction. 'Now, I'll only take you if you promise to let me borrow your wand before you go.'

'What for?'

'It's a surprise!'

'Fine, you can borrow it – just don't blow anything up.'

'I'm not three years old, Angel...'

With Sirius knowing the forest like the back of his hand, it only took about ten minutes for them to stumble around until they reached the edge of the thick vegetation. They kissed goodbye, and as promised, Evangeline gave Sirius her wand.

'Okay, turn around and close your eyes,' Sirius said; his wife watched him skeptically. 'Please?' Evangeline smiled and did as she was told. 'Right, you have to stay with your eyes closed until I give you your wand back, and you count to twenty, deal?'

'But why?'

'It'll make things easier, okay?'

Evangeline understood him immediately; she nodded. She waited silently, her eyes closed tightly. Soon, she felt arms wrapping around her and resting on her hips; she could feel Sirius' breath on her neck. His lips pressed against the skin on her neck; Evangeline smiled. 'I hope your eyes are closed,' Sirius said, nibbling her ear.

Evangeline laughed, 'They are; I promise.'

'Good. And remember to count to twenty,' Sirius said; kissing her neck once more and putting her hands in his. He curled her fingers around her engraved wand, and whispered in her ear, 'I love you, Angel.'

'I love you too,' Evangeline breathed back, wishing that he still had his arms around her. In her head, she had began to count to twenty. When she had finished, she opened her eyes and spun around. He was gone. She scanned the forest for any signs of him, but there was nothing. It was brighter; the sun was rising. She turned to walk back to the castle when something caught her eye. On the truck of the tree closest to her, were the words, _Goodbyes Aren't Forever _surrounded by a large heart, engraved on the bark.

**Guys …. IT'S BEEN FOREVER! So I decided to just sit myself down and write, and well, I'm quite happy with what I produced, so I hope you are too! Anyways, this chapter took me about seven hours... and I'm not taking the piss! So yeah, a few minutes of your time would be gratefully appreciated … so PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Coz, reviews make me happy, and motivate me to write more, so if you want more, REVIEW MORE! **

**I won't be updating until I get at least ten reviews!**

** THANKS FOR READING! ~ Tori (:**


End file.
